


Twist of Fate

by 11KairiMayumi11



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Full Story Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major/Minor Character Routes Changes, Metaverse (Persona 5), Slice of Life, Slow Burn, story spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 158,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11KairiMayumi11/pseuds/11KairiMayumi11
Summary: How much would the story change if the protagonist would live his probation under the care of Prosecutor Sae Niijima rather than Leblanc's Sojiro Sakura? The littlest of twists can sometimes have the biggest changes and here's my take on it.(( Note: Sorry for the delay. It's been a busy start for me this year and KH3/Re2 Remake was also quite a distraction- but I've finished those games so just know that I'll update this very soon. :D ))





	1. Arc I: Society's Infidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Cross-posted from FanFiction.net, but certain scenes could be edited and may come out different for both sites. Also just wanted to say that though this story is an AU, it will still contain SPOILERS from the original. You have been warned!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I know that this is no longer the most original of ideas as a retelling of the main game has been done by quite a decent number of fascinating writers already- but hey, thanks to that I've been inspired to write my own variation of it using a few fan theories and/or ideas that were scrapped from the final game with an added personal twist. 
> 
> I would also like to mention beforehand that I won't be using any main characters/persona from the previous Persona games- at most, I could only mention past characters as some sort of Easter egg in the TV or such like in the game- If I would even add them that is- and this story will focus solely with the P5 cast. Most characters/confidants route will undergo minor/major changes but I'll keep the details about it a secret for you to figure out as I drop hints.
> 
> I think that would do for an introduction? Thanks for giving this story a try. Let's us proceed with the story now, shall we?

* * *

**~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~**

* * *

 [ Arc I: Prologue ]

****Chapter One: Society's Infidelity** **

* * *

 - xX/Xx/20Xx ( Monday – Evening ) [ Hometown ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young teen let out a soft sigh as he walked down the streets that lead towards his way home.

After walking in silence for a few moments, he runs a hand through a handful of his dark, frizzy hair as he can't help but feel somewhat tensed with the scene before him.

Despite that he was living in this small town... there were still supposed to be a few people passing by this way with him at this time.

Apparently, that isn't the case for tonight.

Then the teenager thought, 'Was it already late?' With that, he took out his phone and checked the time.

Curiously enough, it was just a quarter past seven in the evening. 'It's still fairly early...'

After putting his phone back to his pocket and adjusting his hold on the bag over his shoulder, he proceeded on surveying the area around him once more.

...There were still no signs of people.

'Where are the people usually loitering this place?' He wondered to himself, 'Was there some trouble-' He shook his head to cut off that line of thought and soon decided that it was all just in his head before he proceeded on making his way down the streets in silence.

...But turning around a corner and still finding himself alone couldn't stop himself from being unnerved.

Now, He was even beginning to doubt about going home so early.

With that, he soon considered taking a nice stroll at a park or go back to check out some items on sale at the nearby convenient store he had worked part-time in for a while when school was out.

'School, huh.' However, he began having second thoughts about taking a detour when he realized that the break would be over soon.

With the new school year approaching, maybe he should head straight home and start reading some of his old textbooks for a refresher and perhaps search the net for a head start?

He needed to study. After all, he knew that his first year in High school wasn't really that productive.

Technically speaking, he wasn't doing bad- but he wasn't doing well either. Now in his second year, his parents were encouraging him to do better.

He honestly had no direction on where he wanted to go with his life. But not wanting to disappoint the few people who even give him a moments notice- he then finally decided against the detour.

As he proceeded on going home with a brisk pace, The teenager then thought of a new objective; Read reference books they had at home.

'I could probably increase my knowledge with that.' He thought to himself as he tightened his hold on the sling of his bag.

But further thoughts about his studies were pushed back and his brisk pace almost came to a complete stop when he heard a couple of people shouting from a distance.

He had thought that he'd be glad to know that some people were around again, but... not like this.

With a slight tilt of his head in a mixture of curiosity and apprehension, the teenager soon walked cautiously.

He carefully surveyed the area to find out where the arguing voices were coming from;

 _"_ __Get in the car!_ _ _"_

 _"_ __Stop it!_ _ _"_

A few hesitant steps later, his shoulders quickly become tense upon seeing the source of this ruckus.

Trouble was rare in this usually peaceful neighborhood and he knew first hand that this few times of dire circumstances could be life-changing.

He also knew that a wise decision he could take would be to turn around and look some other way home, but... he couldn't help it as he briefly strode towards the arguing adults.

Because some time ago during his childhood, He had needed help when he was in trouble himself. 'What if this was no different?'

'And maybe this time, I'd be the one to lend a hand...' With that thought in mind, he then took a few steps forward before coming to another hesitant stop as he stood a few meters away.

Despite the distance, the teenager could now clearly make out that there was this man in a suit forcing himself on a woman...

He couldn't control the scowl that formed on his face as he stared at the sight before him;

 _"_ __How dare you cross me!_ _ _"_

 _"_ __Stop it, let me go! No!_ _ _"_

That man was clearly drunk. 'It was obvious with how slurred his voice came out.' The teenager thought.

It became even more apparent when he cautiously took another step forward as he could faintly smell the pungent scent of alcohol with every word the man spoke.

Apprehension came immediately and his legs refused to take another step. A drunk man might be helpless, but this was a dangerous situation as he noticed that both these adults were unfamiliar to him.

He, unfortunately, has no idea on what they could be capable off so he first considered his options;

There were no other people around to witness what was happening and frankly enough, he saw that his phone's reception was weak.

As this point, he kept wondering to himself if he really does still want to get involved...

Though apprehensive, hearing the aggravating drunk man's words and hearing the woman's desperate plea was echoing in his mind like a mantra;

 _"_ __Don't give me that shit..._ _ _"_

 _"_ __Ow! Please stop...!_ _ _"_

Time seemed to have slowed down a fraction as he felt his inner sense of justice slowly resurfacing deep within his soul.

But a question still holds him back- What will a teen like him do to stop this fight?

Then a grim memory quickly came to his mind. What would his father and his friend do?

His father was a loyal police officer who once had the same sense of justice.

It was inspired by a superior officer that was a close family friend, who sadly had to transfer to Tokyo in where it was said that he had his family.

He mostly just heard stories- great stories about him- but he did have the opportunity to actually meet with his father's mentor once and he truly was admirable.

The teenager could even recall his father's friend said something to his younger self and it had always stuck with him;

 _'_ _ _Life as a police officer isn't easy... especially when you're an honest one.__ _'_ Then a smile came,  _ _'My daughters don't like me saying this and I think you will too since you know how stubborn your father is as well. But, we'll do our best to help anyone in need regardless of risks that come with it because we can't help but tend to fight for what we believe in. Why? Because that's the right thing to do.__ _'_

A hand soon came to pat his head softly,  _'_ _ _Even if justice could be flawed and though it could easily be corrupted, we still have to try, no matter the danger because who else would stand against the bad people, right?'__ Was all that his father's superior said to him when they visited the big city when he was young to see his mother who worked there as a scientist.

A few years past that, his father confirmed that it was never easy and those 'bad' people were everywhere.

His father had a resigned look on his face as he added that he learned the truth behind the conspiracies that came with their job the hard way.

Because he experienced the cruelty of it all- his father loss his career and with it, he even nearly loss his life in the process.

His father's superior had heard about it and he went out on his way to lend a hand to their case for some time as well.

But things in Tokyo were said to have gone in disarray all too suddenly so he had to drop the investigation to focus on some suspicious group lurking around somewhere near the lab where his mother used to work and to make matters more difficult, another gang was causing trouble in downtown Shinjuku.

The teen came to wonder if one of those groups were also responsible for his father's attack- but they, unfortunately, couldn't confirm anything anymore since all communication with his father's friend suddenly cut off approximately three years ago...

All they could make out was some report that there was a police officer in Tokyo who had died in the line of duty that time. No name was given but... it was too circumstantial.

Still, he hoped that the worse wasn't the case.

With all that being said and done; his father didn't want to take any more chances and had warned him, his one and only son to be careful and stay away from trouble. And usually, he heeded that request.

Back to the present where time then seemed to proceeded back to its usual pace;

The young teen found his thoughts back to his dilemma and he could clearly see that this drunk man was serious in getting his way;

 _"_ __What a waste of my time. You think you're worth causing me trouble huh?_ _ _"_

That woman was in danger. Was he just going to watch?

 _"_ __I-I'll call the police!_ _ _"_

'No matter the danger... Who else would stand against these kinds of people, right...?' The teen gripped his right hand to a fist.

He couldn't ignore this. He had to save her;

_" _Heh, call them if you want! The Police are my bitches. They're not gonna take you seriously._ "_

_"_ __No... Stop...!_ _ _"_

He furthered steeled his resolve upon hearing the man go on about how he controls the police, 'Had the police really stooped so low since then?'

Angered, he made another rush towards them and stood only a few meters away from the pavement before all three accounted for stopped on their tracks in surprise as they heard police sirens echoing from a distance.

The boy looked back when he heard the drunk man yell at the struggling woman to get in his car and soon further aggravating the teen as the man went on with a slurred, cocky voice;

" _ _Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!__ "

The teen couldn't help but let out a grunt in aggravation upon hearing that declamation.

Hearing that caused the drunk to look back at him with a threat, "...What are you looking at? Get outta my face!"

Then the man fully turned to him with a menacing scowl on his face, "This ain't a show. Get lost, kid." He added with a sneer and soon, the teenager watched the drunk turn his back on him, scolding and again ordering the woman to get in his car.

Fervently shaking her head, the woman looked at the boy with moist, pleading eyes as she tried reaching out to him, "...Please help!" Hearing her strained voice was enough to spur him to action and the teenager quickly made his way in between them.

The drunk noticed the teen's descent and he immediately responded on roughly pushing the boy away from him while he tightened his hold on the woman.

In retaliation, the teenager's sight became blurry; partially blinded by a mixture of adrenaline, desperation, and surprise- he had unknowingly pried the man away from the woman with more force in his haste.

The sudden action caused the Drunk to stumble backward, struggling and soon completely losing balance as he fell face first to the rough pavement floor.

While the teen was surprised at himself as he stared at his own two hands.

Even though it was an accident, He had hurt someone!

But before he could even form a response, the man slowly staggered up to his knees with a hand on his face that was partially bleeding from the impact. His glasses thrown askew and was now abandoned to the ground beside his feet.

The man soon turned to look at him with a glare so threatening, the boy's blood run cold, "...Damn brat, I'll sue!"

He then faintly heard the police car's sirens coming from behind him, but before his mind could even process what was happening, things seemed to have escalated so quickly that he didn't really put on much of a fight as he would have like.

The Drunk pushed the blame on him- the one who seemingly did the right thing and the police who seemed to recognize the man actually acknowledge it.

Clenching his hands to a fist, The teenager then thought angrily, 'Couldn't they tell from that slurred voice and that damn pungent smell that the guy was completely wasted? Hell, even his actions were enough to warrant him suspicions.'

He had tried to protest- but it completely went to deaf ears. Because the police simply stated that the man was injured and he was not.

'Really, what?' The boy then turned his attention to see the Drunk man deviously sneer at him from behind the cops and the teenager glared back with gritted teeth.

'Just who was this guy?' It was too dark to fully make out any unique features, '...But he looked just like any bald-headed dude in fancy, black suit.' He further thought to himself angrily.

Then the cops turned to the woman who was hiding behind him to ask her side of the story.

For a moment the teenager was relieved. 'Surely her input would prove my innocence, right?'

He had second thoughts however upon seeing how frightened the woman seem to be. He then wondered if she could come up with a proper response that could hold a semblance of credibility...

But it turns out that it came even worse for him since the cowering woman behind him easily caved from the threat with the Drunk just looking at her with a glare.

She turned against him, stating that he suddenly assaulted this  _fine gentleman_  and the young teen could only just looked back to her in shock.

The woman he basically saved from a very dangerous situation had easily been swayed with a single, dark look.

'Why? Why had she done that?' Had she forgotten what this drunkard was doing to her a few moments ago? There was no guarantee that she'll be safe from the man either after all this.

This was her chance to get back at the man.

Yet why did she let that chance go? 'That drunk, bald man was the one at fault!'

But regardless of all that... He was the one being arrested by the officers.

The teenager resisted them for a moment and desperately tried to look back to the woman, calling out to her- but all she did was shook her head with tears falling from her eyes, as she slowly fell to her knees on the ground in defeat.

The teen then told the officers to turn back, stating that the woman was being threatened to lie about the situation- but all they did was yell at him to be quiet and they continued to pull him back towards their car.

As he was forcefully shoved inside the rear seat of the police car, the young teen stared out from the window and watched as the woman scrambled forward.

Leaning in closer, he saw her getting something from the ground -Probably just something she might have dropped earlier- and watched as the Drunk grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her back up. Ordering something to her with a snarl on his face before she was promptly forced to get inside his car.

He glared at the officers who just casually entered their vehicle. 'Didn't they see that rough exchange? What is wrong with them?'

The teen was about to speak his mind when the officer on the passenger beat him to it, "Sorry, kid. But you shouldn't have gotten involved in matters you have no chance of winning."

Hearing that, he could only gape at the officers, "You knew...?" They knew that the drunk man was lying and they still arrested him?

The other officer just scoffed at him and started the engine, "...This is how society runs now, kid. It's either you follow or get trampled down by the strong." He took a critical look at the boy, "Kids these days are so naive. You should've just minded your own business and you should be at home right now."

The teen then let out a soft grunt as he leaned down on his seat in surrender.

They were right. If he had just gone along with his usual path home and ignored the commotion, he wouldn't even find himself in this situation.

Protesting now wouldn't do him good anyhow.

He would probably just add insult to injury if he spoke at the police in defiance and they claimed that he was resisting an  _officer of the law._

The teenager scoffed at that title as he thought that they didn't deserve it. He knew his father wouldn't bend so easily as them.

But his eyes grew wide as he recalled about his father's condition... How he couldn't stand up to himself anymore and his face suddenly looked grim...

His Father fought for what he believed was right and as he didn't comply to their bribes, society kicked him hard on his knees- figuratively and quite literally, making him bend to their demands by force.

While he, on the other hand, fought for the same justice his father and his superior once believe in.

Defending a woman from a man who was probably a syndicate- but said victim casually just turned on him and now here he was, sitting on the back of a police car like some sort of criminal.

Like Father, Like Son. They were both fools.

The young teen then let out a frustrated sigh and let his head fall to the car's window to his right with a soft thud. 'What was the point of all this then?' He thought wistfully in silence.

Should he really just ignore it? Turn a blind eye and just watch as the weak and hopeless get trampled upon the strong and the powerful?

'Was there... Really no way in beating the injustice of the world we live in now?' He then smiled a sad smile as his eyes drifted to the shifting scenery outside.

He silently watched the lights illuminating from the houses and columns of street lamps, absentmindedly pondering to himself, 'For change to truly happen, we need to reform society as a whole.'

Just a few seconds after he thought of that, his eyes grew wide and was slightly taken aback when he suddenly saw this glowing blue, white butterfly right in front of him.

Then the teenager felt time seemingly slowing down as the shifting scenery outside almost came to a stop.

A soft ringing on his head came as he watched the butterfly passed by the window.

Shortly after that, his eyes felt inexplicably heavy and without control, sleep soon quickly came to him.

............................................................................

[...?]

He didn't know how long he was out, but by the time he had managed to open his eyes- he quickly finds that he wasn't inside a police car anymore.

By the looks of it... he was seemingly in a small, confined location.

Save from a lone light atop him, it was mostly dark in this seemingly velvet-colored room.

Pass that, the teenager couldn't see a thing.

He shook his head to stave his stupor and thought, '...Where is...?' His vision was still blurry, "Is this... a dream?" He thought out loud.

"I normally would have welcomed you to the Velvet Room in a more formal matter, but alas, we, unfortunately, haven't got that much time." A kindly old man's voice came from behind him.

Surprised, the teenager tensely looked back to see the person who just spoke.

Then his eyes narrowed as he noticed that he can't see who it was... Other than a thin, scrunched up form of a man in a black haze that is.

"...Society had been wishing for someone to take lead, choosing to have someone else make decisions for them. The cognition of man can be a powerful force... Distorted human ideals gave birth to a dark being wearing a husk of a man." The elderly man continued, causing the teen to look bewildered at the whole ordeal before him.

"I'm sorry... But, what?" Was the only thing he could say as he stared at the form in disbelief.

Then another presence soon came forth at his side and this time, a soft-spoken young girl greeted him with a warning, "An impending force is trying to take control, even here in this location where you could say is also where humanity's last stand lies. If all were to give in to the path of self-devaluation and gave up their will to those who would cruelly take advantage of others- it will lead the world to eventual ruin as they've been robbed of their future."

The teen then turned to his left and saw a soft haze of bright azure light in the form of a young girl, its light promptly reminding him of the butterfly he had seen earlier.

There were so many questions racing on his mind- but as he was overwhelmed, he could only find himself voicing out a baffled response, "...An impending force?"

He then saw the girl seemingly nod before she answered, "If no one fights against society's oppression then all will become a victim to a cruel dictatorship. There will be no true freedom. No more Justice. We will all be prisoners of fate."

Then there was a pregnant pause, causing the boy to think, '...A Prisoner of fate?'

Before he could dwell on that thought, however, he was taken aback by the flash of two bright yellow orbs and briefly considered to himself if those were supposed to be eyes of this young girl who then asked, "Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

There was another pause before she continued, "Will you help reform society, Trickster?"

'The resolve to fight... Reforming Society,' He thought about that a few moments ago as well.

He didn't know when he harbored such passion nor fathom how on earth could he reform society... He couldn't even tell if this was all a dream or not- but if he had the power to do something about it. He'd be down for it. "...I'll do what I can."

After the teenager stated that, he felt warm inside as the girl spoke in reply, "It greatly pleases me to hear you say that,"

Even though the teen couldn't see it, he could feel the girl look at him with appreciation, "Thank you." Hearing those simple words made him smile back unknowingly with a nod.

Then the elderly man let out a soft chuckle as he proceeded with an important advice, "You have a strong resolve. I do hope you do not forget it as you will experience a lot of hardships in your path to salvation. Society will continually push you down, but worry not as you will not be alone to resist the oppression."

After stating that, a series of cards that were faintly shining with an azure glow flew from the elderly man's hands and it encircled around the young teenager.

Amazed and slightly frightened by what was happening around him, the boy could only stare at the card like objects encircling him in a spiral dance.

Getting over his previous surprise, the teenager eventually then recognize them as Tarot cards thanks to a book he just read the other day out of curiosity.

Most of them immediately went inside him apart from those he could make out from;

'the fool', 'the magician', 'the high priestess', 'the empress', 'the emperor', 'the lovers', 'the chariot', 'the hermit', and soon after, 'the star', he thought that there was another, but it passed so soon that he couldn't make it out even though it swirled around at least a couple of times before coming to a complete stop around him.

Before he could further take another look at the cards though, the elderly man spoke once again to get his attention; "These are the keys that will unlock the hidden strength in the confines on your own and your future companions hearts..."

With that said, the cards slowly went through him, giving his chest a feeling of comforting warmth.

"...Each of us is, at one point, has become a prisoner of fate. Use the strength of your bonds to set the will of rebellion free. It will grant you the power to defeat the powerful binds of society's dark cognition." The elderly man added as the teen held his hand up for a moment and felt his fingers faintly touch the fool arcana's card before it disperses within him as well.

Then he watched as another card went towards him, coming out of the girl's bluish light form, "My time here with you will soon be cut short, but before that, please allow me to bestow upon you a final gift that would soon reveal in time and with it, 'the strength' to find the truth of your journey." As she said that, a couple of cards covered in a black mist began hovering above him.

"...Then what are those?" He subconsciously asked as he hesitantly tried to reach out for them.

The young girl answered for him, gesturing to each card, "Even we do not know what the future holds. To your left is the Judgement in which with your future decision and choices will give you a verdict."

Then came another pause before she added, "Given the right Judgement, and lifting the dark veil of how corrupted Justice can tend to become, I believe that the World will open up to you, upon heading your resolve to fight for what you believe is right."

There were too many questions still on his mind, but all he could do was just nod at the moment and with that, the remaining cards soon disperse inside him as well.

The moment the cards fully disappeared from within him, the teenager could only watch in shock as the form of bright, blue light seemingly just got slice in half all too suddenly, "W-Wait..!" He called out as he tried reaching out to the figure of light that was slowly disappearing from his sight.

Before fully dispersing, she spoke wistfully one last time, "...I hope we can see each other again, my trickster. 'Til then, I'll be watching over you from afar. The game of life could be cruel but fret not, as humanity's last hope will soon also stand by your side." As soon as his right hand faintly touch the young girl's light did it slowly disappeared in a soft burst of blue mist.

Alarmed and confused, the teenager turned to look at the elderly man to ask what on earth was happening- but was soon taken aback when he saw that the man was experiencing the same fate.

"You've got to be kidding me...! Dream or not, You can't seriously be leaving me behind like this! Just right after asking me to fight a battle I know nothing about! I don't know how could I even reform society! Not yet, not like this." He stated with a shook of his head upon feeling powerless.

The elderly man let out another soft chuckle upon the young teen's outburst, "Find the strength hidden deep within your heart and the will of rebellion will surface on its own."

Then his disappearing form raised above the air and spoke a final time, "...I look forward to seeing you free yourself from the chains of fate." There was a quick pause and he added with conviction, "Till we meet again."

Soon after that, the elderly man promptly disperses in a soft burst of light just above the young, bewildered teen.

And with that, the boy could only sigh now that he finds himself alone. 'Now what?'

Then all too suddenly, a sharp ringing came to his head once again, forcing him to close his eyes and soon let the darkness consume him.

* * *

  ** **~~ End of Chapter One ~~** **

[ ARC I: Prologue 1/2 ]

* * *

= Next chapter **:** ** **II: Test of Resolve**** **=**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally Published on April, 07, 2018) This story has been heavily revised, This chapter and the next one was originally part of a single chapter and this process will continue on the next chapters as well. I've decided to cut it in half to balance out the length per update and also to make it easier to read for everyone.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Thanks for reading the first part of the prologue and before you move on to the next one, I'll just say a couple of things; Fair warning? I originally wrote this story to be like a 'Golden' version to Persona 4, with that being the case, you would most definitely see dialogues and events that actually happened in the game. It's inevitable and hence- the spoiler warning above. I would, of course, add some variations to it so that certain scenes can come off different or even outright not exist with this plot and it'll be shown immediately on the next chapter.
> 
> Moving on, If you're wondering about the 'ARC' shenanigans, its just there for easy navigation once the story gets undeniably longer and if you were wondering why I didn't name the protagonist here... well, I originally wrote ideas for this story around a year ago so I was conflicted on what name to call him. But having published this alongside the Persona 5 Animation... You'll find out on the next chapter. 
> 
> If you have any other questions, I'll answer them through your comments as I'll always reply to them when I'm able to. Welp, that's that, for now, I guess and here's to hoping to hear from you and see you next update? Have a good day/night, everyone.


	2. Arc I: Test of Resolve

* * *

****~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~** **

* * *

 [ Arc I: Prologue ]

****Chapter Two: Test of Resolve** **

* * *

 - 11/19/20Xx ( Saturday - Evening ) [ ? ? ?'s Palace - Manager's Area ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a long time.

Yet he still doesn't know what that dream meant up till now.

'Was it a warning?' The voices were different from the Velvet Room that he came to frequent- so he can't help but wonder that something felt different.

Was it really just another weird dream or was it something more? Further considering about it, the teenager then thought that were still too many questions left unanswered...

Now that he was standing inside a cognitive casino, he let his thoughts further wonder as he closed his eyes.

Though still confused at most- at least he knew a little better now.

He knew how society could work. How one's beliefs can easily be swayed within the general public.

Do one wrong thing and all the good deeds you've done will slowly be forgotten.

It was true, life could indeed be really cruel at times.

Recalling a discussion within the Velvet Room, He was warned about his confidants and was asked if he knew them well.

He didn't say anything else, but he could tell that Igor was implying that someone would seemingly betray him and the team.

Truthfully speaking, he and the team already had suspicions on who it could be, but... He still wanted to believe that it wasn't true. They'd always treated that person as an ally.

They did have many ups and downs, but considering all the good memories they've come to share together... Would there really be a traitor among them? Would that person really do it?

Will all those times they stood as friends be forgotten because of the influence on someone else's pride... Who also twisted its own beliefs?

"...Joker?" A female voice called out softly from behind him and that was enough to break his trance.

Then with a shook his head, he pushed the negative thoughts away and thought, 'It doesn't matter anymore. I'd rather put myself in risk to keep everyone else safe and away from harm.'

Opening his eyes, Joker turned to the direction of her voice and smiled reassuringly as he took note of her worried expression.

Then he shook his head as he spoke, "...No, you can't come with me."

"I didn't mention anything." She replied with a small frown forming on her face.

With a small smile resurfacing, He soon responded with a teasing tone, "You didn't~ But you still looked like you want to bring it up."

Joker then watched her sigh and he couldn't help but grin wider before turning to look to the rest of the team and they were just a short distance away from them.

His eyes softened its glance as he notices them stealing glances at him in concern as they schemed on about their planned escape route.

"...I'm not saying that this plan of ours is impossible... But if something, even the slightest of things goes wrong..." Joker started with a soft voice that can only be heard by the person behind him and he fully turned to face her, whispering, "...I want you to lead the group."

He quickly took notice of her face getting pale and he saw her fervently shake her head in response before scolding him in a hushed yet authoritative voice, "Don't say that! You told me yesterday that everything would be fine and I wouldn't have approved of the plan otherwise...!"

She looked down for a moment, closing her eyes in contemplation before she raised her head back up to meet his eyes. "You promised me that you'll come back and I... I..."

Noticing how small her voice was becoming, she took a deep breath to calm herself and shook her head one more time in an attempt to suppress the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

It took her a few more seconds to find her voice again, "...I'll be waiting for you to come back home."

Joker was silent for a moment, as he thought about it, 'To come back, home.'

When his probation began, never did he expect that he'd come to have such a warm home filled with all of the lovable friends he had managed to find during this past few months.

"All right." Then Joker looked back to her with a nod, "...But can you tell Boss to cook me his special curry when I get back? I think I need it to regain my strength after all this trouble." He smiled as he saw her nod.

Smiling back, she soon replied, "That, I could do." And with that, she soon took a few steps forward and reach out her hand to give him a small, white suitcase that was supposedly containing this Palace ruler's treasure.

He closed the distance between them and reach out a hand to the suitcase's handle.

But before she let go of it completely, she closed her eyes in contemplation and asked him to, "Please, be careful..."

A part of him wanted to make a quip to lighten the situation as he usually does- but seeing her troubled, yet serious expression stopped him from doing so.

Instead, Joker gently leaned down his forehead against hers affectionately for a moment, whispering reassuringly, "I will. You guys be careful too, all right?"

He straightened himself afterward and watched his girlfriend open her eyes before adding, "I know what may come to me, but regardless of how this day ends... I want the whole team back at the hideout after all of this is done."

Then he gave her a sweet smile, "You can do that for me as well, right?"

"...Skull would definitely be happy to start a party in your honor," Was what she managed to reply after all that.

He grinned wider as he added, "Then have Inari handle the decorations while you guys are at it. We'll make it the best celebratory party we'll ever have."

She let out a light scoff of disbelief upon seeing his confidence right back after his short misstep earlier- but she soon shook her head.

Preferring to see him in a positive light more than anything, she eventually agreed and nod back to him, "All right then. I'll take your word on it."

Sharing one last reassuring smile with one another, they soon turned back to the rest of the team.

.........................................................................................

A moment passed by in silence before they saw them nodding at one another. 'Seems like they've come to an agreement.' Joker thought as he placed a hand to his chin and added, 'Thankfully someone seems convinced.'

Then he watched on in silence as the whole team looked towards his direction before slowly approaching him.

"Yo, dude. You ready?" Skull called out with his weapon in hand, then he hovered it over his shoulder. It was one of the few nervous ticks he did, so despite his usual tone, it was obvious that the blond was worried about him.

And of course, as the leader, he had to convince them that he's fine.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You guys?" Joker asked as he placed the white suitcase down temporarily as he adjusted his red gloves for a moment before picking it back up.

"Crow has planned out another escape route that we'll be taking just in case something goes wrong..." Mona stated before looking at their leader in concern, "Will you really be all right on your own, Joker? Maybe I should come with you..."

"I'll be fine." Joker insisted, making their beloved not-a-cat hum to himself and looked a bit conflicted.

Seeing that, their Leader looked at Panther and stated that, "Maybe it'd be best if you carried him so he doesn't follow me."

"Sure, Joker. We don't want him to get left behind after all." Panther answered before looking towards their beloved cat.

Mona jumped at that, "Ah, no need to trouble yourself, Panther!" He was quite flustered as she actually agreed to it easily.

Then the cat looks towards their leader in concern for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "Fine, I'll go along with the plan. That said, I'll still situate myself at the rear end of the group to watch everyone's backs!" Mona suggested.

"That seems like a favorable plan, Mona-chan." Noir nod in agreement, adjusting her hold on her axe before she also offered, "I'll go with you and I'll be sure to cut down all the Shadows who dares try to flank us!"

"Me and Skull will each be at the sidelines then, just as Venus had suggested. A swift, powerful strike towards any incoming enemy would be necessary as we make our escape, after all." Fox suggested.

Hearing that got Skull's agreement, "I'm down with that."

"Looks like you guys have most already planned out," Joker stated before searching for their navigator and he saw her lounging down on a sofa nearby with her eyes fixed on her laptop.

He then approached her and asked, "Oracle, any idea on how many enemies would be anticipating us?"

Upon hearing her code name, Oracle looked up to their Leader and shook her head, "These readings are so bizarre... I can't get much of a reading where there's this weird kind of interference getting in the way..." She mumbled before she looked back and started typing away on her laptop once more.

She frowned as it seems like she can't contact Mist either.

Another moment later, Oracle threw her hands up in defeat before standing up, laptop in hand, "Gah! Let's just say they'll have a number that's definitely enough to surround us! I'll go find a place with better signal and notify you when's the ideal time to bolt. Probably won't be long now."

She didn't move too far and settled sitting on a sofa at the corner of the room with Fox following her close behind.

"I agree. I also doubt that they would come here unprepared and the more time we spend here, the more likely we'll get ambushed." Crow mused before he turned to glance analytically at Joker. "This is seemingly going to be a long night. You're sure you're ready for this, Leader?"

Joker stared back at him with the same intensity before grinning wide as he returned the question. "I'm ready. What about you though? How are you holding up...?"

Crow was slightly taken aback from his confident response, but he soon took it like a breeze as he casually crossed his arms, "I believe I already know my ways around more than what you may think."

"Oracle had stated that there will be a lot of enemies though so don't get reckless," Joker warned, crossing his arms.

Crow just looked at him for a moment with slight disbelief. 'Must he really worry about me and the team more than himself? But I guess that's just how he is.' He thought before he shook his head with a sigh,

"I'll be with the whole group. While you're the one who's alone to fend for yourself by acting as a diversion. So who's actually being reckless?" Crow retorted with a friendly smile.

But before Joker could even respond, someone beat him to it; "Fear not, for I've seen how a most trustworthy king-general our Leader has become. He will most definitely awaken the sacred demon knight from within that will ravage all who dared defy him with piercing blows of darkness descent!" Venus replied with a flourish as she looked at Joker with a smile.

Knowing that Venus does this if she's either pumped up for a battle or whenever she's also nervous to calm herself- Joker easily grinned and nod back at her as he tried to reply with the same fervor, "I'll be using the devil's wrath and unleash its dark fury with all its might!"

"...Huh?" Crow was confused at the exchange.

It surprised him further as he noticed that it was Skull who turned to his direction and casually explained that, "Still not used to it, ain't ya? You know she ain't really like this most of the time, but she sometimes gets like this whenever she's Venus. Joker and Fox's her fellow Shogi warriors so they're damn used to the quirkiness."

Skull then crossed his arms before adding, "I mean, you've seen Venus shouting;  _Heavenly Dragon's piercing blade!_  or whatever, and then comes her  _Ultimate Excalibur Attack!_  In her All-out-Attacks when she fights, right?"

Crow finds himself nodding at that, yet he still finds himself quite unsure on what to make of that explanation as well.

Skull saw that and he first gave a sigh before he spoke again, "Basically what she just said now was that our Leader will use his persona's dark boom-boom attacks and unleash hell to those who get in the way. It's cool and all, so you'll get used to it."

And for once the blond actually look quite sympathetic in seeing Crow's befuddled expression, "...I see."

"Heh, don't blame ya from still being weird out at the slightest. I've been thinking that Kosei has an interesting line-up of students." Skull said with a grin.

Hearing that, got Venus's attention, "...I beg your pardon?"

Skull didn't notice her query and simply proceeded on to his ramblings as he turned to look at their Navigator, "All that's left is for Oracle to join them and they'd be this weird family or somethin'. Ya know?"

Though a few meters away, Oracle had managed to hear and looked offended at that even.

As this wasn't the first time Skull stated such a thing- it would probably not be the last time either and that irked her further.

"Seriously, one more word of that again and I'll be poking your eyes, mister! Being compared to Venus, I don't mind- but with weirdo Inari?" She scoffed before she quickly went towards Skull's direction adding, "Offended! Offended!"

Fox was following her close behind with a grumble, "Who are you calling a weirdo...!?" Before letting it go with a sigh as he adjusted his hold on his Katana.

Skull promptly hid behind a slightly bewildered-looking Crow- or rather playfully pushing him and seemingly using him as a shield towards their fuming navigator's wrath.

"Sheessh... Skull..!" Panther approached them and casually pulled on Skull's ear to pull him away.

That action caused the dyed blond to wince in protest, "Yow! I get it! I get it! Panther, you can let go now!"

The natural blonde just promptly ignored his outburst as she proceeded on giving a smile to Crow before turning to pacify Oracle- who in turn took a deep breath and nodded before she sat down and began typing away on her laptop once again.

After that, Panther looked at Skull disapprovingly before looking back to the group, stating, "Guys, we don't know what to expect here in this mission so we should probably get ready." She then saw Joker nod at her in agreement and the others followed suit.

All except one and the blonde noticed it.

"Queen!" Panther called out as she saw her friend out in the far end on the group, a few meters away from Joker and Crow.

She had a hand on her chin, with her red eyes lingering to where the palace treasure was last seen during the last day of securing the infiltration route with a serious, contemplating expression.

Hearing her code name caused Queen to slightly flinch as she was deep in thought. She quickly controlled her expression however and she made her way back to the group to reply, "...Sorry. What were you asking me, Panther? I was... a bit distracted at the moment."

"I can tell," Panther responded before finally letting go of Skull's ear, ignoring his protest of pain again as she went towards her troubled friend.

"We were just saying that we should get ready as we'll probably be leaving soon, but..." She trailed off before she placed a hand on their strategist upper arm and asked in concern. "...Are you all right, Queen?"

Joker then looked at Queen with the same concern as Panther's.

The whole team knew that this Palace was too much to ask of her and to make things worse, she was burdened with even more responsibility after this heist.

After all, a lot is at stake with her just like it was with him since the enemy's eyes would mostly be directed with her and her sister thanks to his probation.

He let out a soft grunt. He had involved them more than what he would have liked.

For now, Joker said nothing and just watched as the brunette shook her head and responded to Panther's question with a simple, "I'm Fine."

"Ooh... I finally have a much clearer reading!" Oracle suddenly exclaimed and that got everyone's attention, "There's this dozen number of enemies gathering at the hallways down below the member's floor. We know what place to avoid now so I believe now is the perfect time to skedaddle before they could surround us!" She added with a grin.

Mona grinned at that, "You heard her! We don't have any more time to waste so let's get ready!" Then he turned to look at their Leader, "Got the treasure ready, Joker?"

Joker nodded as he raised the small suitcase up for everyone to see and soon reminded them that, "I'll be putting it to where we agreed on yesterday. Be sure to come and get it."

"No worries man, I've got that." Skull said as he rolled his shoulders to ease the tension before he forces himself to grin as he looked at their leader and gave him a friendly pat in the back twice, "See ya later, dude. Don't be a show-off and come back in one piece, ya hear?"

Joker easily grinned back at him, "Right back at you, Bro."

Seeing his best friend's confidence, Skull lightly scoffed as he thought to himself, 'Dude's gonna be a bait and he still looking effin' smug right now. Is he, For Real!?' Instead of saying that however, all he did afterward was give him a firm nod in understanding.

"With Joker out on his own mission this time around, I guess we'll have someone temporarily take the lead on our side for formalities sake," Mona suggested.

Though Oracle still has her eyes on the screen of her laptop, she still managed to immediately respond with, "Anyone but me, Skull and Inari."

"I never even offered..." Fox simply stated as he flicked a few strands of his blue hair back.

While Skull shrugged his shoulders once and said, "Never dreamed of it."

Seeing the hesitation, Crow then offered, "Hmm, I had deduced that the enemies would probably head towards the hallways below and proposed another escape route... I believe I could lead the way in ease."

"Hmm..." Mona seemingly considered this and eyed the group for another moment as he crossed his arms.

Then with a sagely nod, the cat soon went towards their team's chief strategist and stated with a hop, "Queen, take charge."

Panther easily agreed with that with a wide grin, "Oh, Oh! That's probably for the best! I'll be right behind you with Venus, whip and naginata at the ready!"

"I agree to those terms as well." Venus added with a smile of her own.

Noir looked towards her classmate and nodded back in agreement, "Please do lead the way then, Queen."

Crow shrugged at that and with a defeated smile, he conceded, "Guess that's that."

Then he looked back up and saw Queen firmly nod back to the team while she proceeded in taking charge, "...All right then. If everyone's ready, shall we go?"

Everyone nodded and they soon walked towards the lone door leading outside the Casino's Manager's Area.

But before she could follow the rest of the Phantom Thieves, Joker called her out, "...Queen? A moment please."

Queen looked back at him with a mild look of concern, "Is there something wrong, Joker?"

Joker first shook his head, then a grin was slowly forming on his lips as he added, "Nah, just forgot to do something earlier."

\- Silently, the traitor stopped on their tracks as soon it noticed that the group was missing two vital members.

Looking back to find Queen and Joker looking at one another. A thought crept to its mind,

Had they figured it out? Would they suddenly strike from behind? But are they even capable of doing such a thing...

Yet who was it kidding?

The traitor then sighed, and push the thought away and wouldn't blame them at the least if they did and besides... it wouldn't be the first time that something similar had already been done to them either.

Thinking of the worse, the traitor was quite... surprised, to say the least as it watched the scene unfolding before them in dumbfounded amazement;

Joker was grinning widely as he raised his right hand and casually retort that, "Queen, with you now the Leader... I'll be passing the baton to you, then."

Queen scoffed at him in disbelief, "Idiot." She said without venom, "You're such a dork, you know that?" She added with the corners of her lips slowly lifting upwards.

Regardless of the seriousness of the situation he always manages to still lighten the mood.

"How can you even joke around at a time like this?" Though Queen stated that, she still finds herself complying to his request as she raised her hand to meet his.

"Hey, this is serious. This will increase your power." Joker said with a straight face. He looked so serious that she shook her head again at the look of him.

But that didn't last long as Queen soon finds herself smiling in earnest, "...Thanks, Joker. I think I needed this more than what I liked to admit."

Then she looked away with a sudden pained look on her face. It only lasted for a couple of seconds but that was enough for Joker to notice- however, he said nothing as he watched her schooling her expression, "...We should go. They're waiting for us."

The traitor watched them nod at each other before it sighed and followed after the rest of the thieves before they noticed another member was missing.

One can't help but feel amazed at how this team had this close bond.

They always seem to completely trust one another and they could even casually hold such conversations like that even when all the odds were seemingly against them.

Though they seem to be not aware of it. 'Couldn't they sense a trap? How naive and foolish they are then...' The traitor thought as it watched Oracle and the others. 'Couldn't they see the signs?'

The Phantom Thieves had been quite a tightly well-managed group than what it first thought, but taking down the leader might be enough for the team to crumble.

'But then, there was also her to worry about... If they still resist... maybe I should consider taking her down next?' It bit its lower lip in contemplation. 'Then maybe along with all the team afterward just to be safe...?'

' ** _ **Take them all down...**_** ' A dark voice answered from within.

Sometimes the traitor thought about how it had come to do countless of atrocities these past months...

Perhaps, it was because of all the time it has suffered in it's past because of feeling powerless- of being constantly pushed down by injustice.

It hated that feeling, that's why it had agreed to play the game- because it granted them the power to fight.

Feeling betrayed by Society, it started harboring deep hatred and its mind seeking one thing- vengeance.

Starting with the Phantom Thieves who stole the attention of the one person that the traitor wanted to get recognition from.

At least, until it plans on taking that person down as well- after gaining its full trust that is. Revenge would feel better like that too or so it had always believed it to be.

Now looking at the team with narrowed eyes. 'This rigged game is nearly at its conclusion.'

Everything that has happened had been set up to be done.

The traitor had this planned way back- even before figuring out who was involved in the group.

Finding out who they were and how they share a strong, close bond the traitor never had, further fuel the fire of its anger.

Soon the traitor looked back at Joker in contempt for a moment.

The Leader of the Phantom Thieves suffered injustice just as much yet, 'Why does He still have that smug smile upon his face? Where does Joker get the will to stay positive despite all the things he's been through?' Just thinking about that infuriates the traitor immensely.

But it also couldn't stop a genuine smile that graces its lips as it watched Joker gave the group thumbs up before he made a dash towards a nearby ventilation shaft, kicked it open with a flair and soon disappeared into the shadows.

The traitor then looked down for a moment.

Some time ago... they offered true companionship even as one person seemingly just infiltrated the group.

They just welcomed their traitor with open arms, without any major signs of hostility apart from the harmless banters.

It was perfect. The plan that it had conducted years ago would seemingly go on without a hitch. One would have been ecstatic as someone would finally get part of its revenge.

...But why does it still feel like the emptiness it feels inside was insatiable?

Why had it ordered their infiltrating forces to appear later than originally planned? It was a foolish move after all... Because if they don't act anytime now, then the Phantom Thieves would surely make their escape.

That wasn't its original intention... Revenge had always been the driving force that made it want to continue living for...

But why does it also feel like it wanted this plan to fail? '...A Change of Heart..?'

'That's impossible.' The traitor sighed again, it's gaze distant as its right hand clutched the fabric over its chest.

A quick look towards the team, the traitor then noticed that Noir has noticed and was looking at its direction with concern,

"Are you all right?" She asked as she neared and offered a brief, yet kind smile.

That nice gesture caused the former to look away as they walked side by side, "I'm fine, just a bit tired from all this. No need to worry, Noir."

It didn't deserve her kindness, it thought. Then it noticed their Navigator nearby who was busily scanning the area...

The traitor soon nodded to itself and thought that it was too late.

It had already done a lot of atrocities. 'This should be no different.'

'But now... why? Why is there now a feeling of hesitation? It was truly impossible... a change of heart cannot be triggered.'

'Because hadn't I already lost it...?' It soon shook its head and push the thought away.

For now, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

The agreed time for their attack is fast approaching.

.........................................................................................

Now caught up with the rest of the team in the High Limit Floor, the traitor watched in interest how the members of the Phantom Thieves took the bait;

"Huh!? Wait a minute, something's not right..!" Oracle suddenly exclaimed getting everyone's attention as she used her persona's powers this time rather than using her laptop to analyze the situation.

"What's wrong?" Queen approached their navigator from behind.

The redhead looked to their co-Leader with a worried look on her face as she answered exasperatedly, "...Enemy readings! When did they...!? They're gathering outside!"

"For real!? The hell's goin' on!?" Skull blurted out in shock.

Fox shook his head upon looking further at the readings shown by their navigator, "Look at those numbers...!"

Panther had a worried expression on her face as she said that, "This doesn't look good..."

Mona in turn, looked quite conflicted at this, "We defeated the palace ruler and even stole the Treasure, yet the Shadows are still restless...?"

"How strange. This has never happened before..." Venus added with furrowed brows before crossing her arms as she silently analyzed the data.

Mona shook his head, confused by this situation as well, "It doesn't make any sense... What's going on here?"

Before anyone could answer that, Oracle suddenly exclaimed once more, "There are more coming!? This'll be dangerous if we don't do something...!"

Noir shook her head at that, "What should we do?" She asked, turning to Queen.

" _What's going on?_ _Did something happen...?_ _"_ It was Joker. Concern still apparent on his voice despite the static interference.

" _Enemy readings had risen in numbers. But I believe it's nothing to be too concerned about. Joker, please focus on getting out of there. We'll manage somehow._ " Queen answered.

Then she turned to look at the whole team who were also looking up at her restlessly as they waited for her command, "Our objective remains the same. Avoid as many confrontations as we can and focus on getting out of here alive."

Mona agreed at that, "Queen's right, let's have this discussion some other time. We need to go now! Those guys in black suits are almost here. We'll all be done for if we get surrounded!"

"Even more are coming!" Oracle warned frantically as she continued scanning the area below.

Hearing that, Crow suggested, "It seems we had best hurry." Then he turned to look at Queen, "I take it that we'll be using my idea of an escape route then?"

Queen nodded, "That does seem to be the most favorable option we have at the moment."

Then she opened communications with their leader again, " _Joker, we'll be going on ahead with plan B. We'll meet up at the designated location just as we've discussed earlier._ "

" _Yes, your Majesty._ " Came Joker's teasing reply, causing Queen to shook her head as she easily imagined the grin that came with that.

Then he suddenly spoke seriously, " _I'll be going ahead with the diversion. Everyone be careful on the way out._ "

Hearing that, the team all answered a varying affirmative response upon Joker's request.

" _...Same to you. See you later._ " Queen replied before closing communication and looked to the rest of the team with a determined expression.

"Everyone ready?" She saw the group nod back at her before she continued, "Assume our previous positions, we have no more time to waste. Let's go."

With that, Queen took the lead with Panther and Venus at her side. Crow and Oracle in the middle, Skull and Fox at the sidelines while Mona and Noir took the rear position.

With that steady line-up, they ran through the hallways with ease and had fought few battles despite the Palace being on high alert.

Upon turning to a corner, Mona soon warned that there were a group of tough-looking shadows heading their way.

\- The traitor nodded in agreement and soon proceeded to the back of the group.

Still conflicted on where it stands, but resigned to finish what was already started.

'After all... It doesn't matter, there's no turning back.' The traitor thought to itself before it unsheathed its weapon upon seeing a shadow from the far corner of its eyes and soon dashed towards it with an intent to strike it down.

As stated earlier, today was going to be an arduous, cold and long night.

A night that no one would ever soon forget.

.........................................................................................

\- 11/20/20Xx ( Sunday – Daytime ) [ Interrogation Room ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guess the drug was too strong... Wake him up."

And with that, a bucket of cold water was unceremoniously poured at him, partly waking him up from his, 'Slumber...? What was happening?' He thought as his blurry eyes slowly adjusted.

The moment the teenager saw this man in a suit eyeing him menacingly made him inwardly grin as he recalled. 'Oh, right.'

But gosh his head was a mess and that look on that damn adult's face simply irked him to no end.

He wanted to punch him so bad in the face- but also quickly found out that he couldn't do it with his hands tightly cuffed from behind the chair he was currently sitting on.

'Damn it.' He thought and settled on looking at the man with a glare.

Seeing defiance, the man in a suit spoke angrily, "You still don't get it, do you?" Then he suddenly kicked the teenager, "Give it up!"

'Fighting an opponent who can't fight back, eh?' A thought the teen kept to himself when he was thrown to the ground, coughing.

He barely had enough time to even recover as he felt a heavy foot press against his head,

"Come on, cooperate. Or what? Do you want another shot? " As soon as the man said that, the teenager glared at him.

Now he knows why his head felt like it was bursting.

'Damn them.' His mind was starting to get foggy at this point. The drug seems to be slowly starting to take effect, much to his chagrin.

The teenager then finds himself looking up to the camera overhead and the man caught him staring as he pointed at it and went on accusingly, "...What? Are you thinking that can be used as video evidence?"

Honestly, he never thought of that.

But he was worried that Oracle or Mist might have tampered with the devices beforehand and he didn't want his team watching him in this situation.

'It would break their hearts...!' He can't have them break down now!

Not that he'll tell that man that, so he simply kept his mouth shut.

Which in turn further aggravate the adult, "Didn't you hear my question!? Answer!"

Then the teenager was promptly attacked once more. "Nghh..." He grunted in protest, 'Again with the kicks,' he thought as he coughed out a couple of times.

He could hear the man walk away and went on and on about the charges of his supposed crimes.

At this point, the teenager hardly paid much attention to it, because he already knew that they're all written just to mock him.

"...To think all of those crimes were led by a punk like this... And you seemed to enjoy every second of it... huh?"

The teen then finds himself looking away.

He didn't know if it was the drug messing with him, but everything was starting to get hazy. 'I was...enjoying it...?' He thought hard, with beads of sweat slowly starting to fall from his face.

The teenager furrowed his brows and tried too hard to recall something important- yet he can't help but feel like some of his memories were missing.

Another second more and his mind felt like shutting down, He can't remember much... and that, is bad.

All the teen could tell right now, is that these shitty men in black were  ** _Merciless_**. They're making things way more difficult than needed.

'Was it like this with Futaba as well...?' He truly prayed that she wasn't looking into this.

Then he shook the thought away, '...Now's not the time to think about that.'

"...You should know your place." As he heard the man say that, the teenager soon finds himself being approached by the other suited men.

After they removed the cuffs from his wrists, he was then pushed back roughly.

'Now what do they plan on doing with me?' The teen thought as he straightened himself and held his right hand. It felt like it was on fire.

But before he could further think about the pain he's in, that man came and held out this file in front of him, "Sign here... It's a confession under your name."

Another forge contract on a crime he did not do? 'It's just like that assault charge that changed my life...'

Honestly? A part of him had already seen this coming. Annoyed by that fact, the teenager stayed silent and pushed the file away from his face in defiance.

That caused the man to let out a grunt and began speaking irreverently, "I see... I need your hand to sign this, but..."

'What was I thinking...!?' As if he wasn't already beaten up than he already is. "Nghh...!" The teen clenched his teeth shut as he felt the pain on his leg being stepped on heavily.

Then he narrowed his eyes as he saw the look on the man's face contorted with the intention of snapping his bones into two. "...I don't care if you end up losing a leg."

'Truly Merciless indeed.' The teenager bitterly thought to himself as he pulled himself together and straightened himself up once more.

Then he watched as the man in suit hand over the contract towards him again.

But before he could even respond, the man grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled him towards his ugly, menacing face with a threat, "Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece."

The teenager glared back even if the man was unfazed as he went on, "We're going to make you understand..." He then let go of his uniform's collar and finished his declamation with, "One must take full responsibility for their actions..."

The teenager then watched as he was handed a pen and this time he took it since it's obvious that he didn't have a choice to begin with.

So, he signed the file in silence, 'Ren Amamiya' That was his name.

As soon as he handed over the contract, his sharp senses seemed to come back for a moment and that allowed him to hear some muffled voices from the outside,

'..Looks like she's here.' He thought, a small smile forming from his lips despite all the hostilities.

The men in suits must have realized that too and with that, Ren finds himself being roughly straightened up yet again.

Then they casually pushed him back to sit down a folded chair while another man set up this table from the corner.

'Huh, trying to make it seem like a standard interrogation had just taken place?' Ren suppressed the urge to scoff.

One good look at him was enough to warrant that such legal means wasn't taken.

His guardian wasn't stupid and she's formidable. They should know that.

'Probably went on with it due to protocols.' He shrugged, it really wasn't something he should be concerned about.

Then Ren grimaced as his head started to hurt again, his mind fogging up once more. Then he shook his head in an attempt to push it away, 'Got to Focus. I've got to remember our plan...!'

He needed to steel his resolve and fight the effects on the drugs.

His team, confidants and as well as his own life were at risk.

Looking back up at the men in suits fleeing backs, Ren saw that menacing man who did a number on him, stop to glare right back at him.

It was a silent statement that screams that he should behave himself.

Ren snickered, he knew those kinds of glares all too well. It's been a while since he got that look as he had managed to somehow fix his reputation in school thanks to all his friends.

He saw the man scoffed one more time before he finally left the room with the others.

Ren's ears perked up as soon as the door opened, allowing him to hear the voices outside;

" _Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk to him for long, especially since we know you have ties to this heathen with you supposedly being his probation officer and guardian..._ " There was a pause and Ren heard his guardian sigh in frustration.

Then he heard the man speak again, " _It's probably for your own sake as well... His methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with him._ " Another pause. " _Even if it's you, The kid that you have been asked to watch over and came to know may now be an entirely different person._ "

" _...I understand._ " Ren heard her say in response- her tone strained.

" _Don't let your feelings get ahead of you, Prosecutor Sae Niijima._ " There was another pause, " _Think about your younger sister, you're the only family she has left, you know._ "

Ren gritted his teeth at that implication. 'That was definitely a threat!' He then noticed that his guardian say nothing on the matter and soon, he heard footsteps coming closer and when the door fully opened, he watches her went in as the door closed shut from behind her.

Looking down to the table for a moment, He took a deep breath and sighed heavily, 'No turning back down, all right.' He added to himself as he looked up to meet her gaze.

Sae did not look happy to see him.

Ren felt like he was about to die.

He had forgotten that the Niijimas could become a more frightening adversity than any other foe he had come to face depending on the circumstances...! And that was no exaggeration.

Her piercing red eyes looked at him analytically for a moment making his blood run cold.

Then he was surprised to see her gaze soften as her usually stoic face slowly break to a look of both concern and relief, "...Idiot." Was the first thing he heard her say.

Ren looked down and finds himself smiling at that as he recalled an earlier conversation with Queen back in the Metaverse. 'Heh, They are alike.'

"I..." He heard her speak so he raised his head slowly and watched her face become troubled with a sad expression, "I still hang on to the belief that I wouldn't find you here..."

After that, she crossed her arms and looked down in contemplation while she added, "...But I know that I've just been blinding myself from the truth. I had noticed some signs that you've been doing things behind my back these past few months..."

She paused for a moment to let out a sigh, upon noticing the changes regarding her sister's behavior as well.

But Sae soon shook her head and pushed that thought at the back of her mind and continued, "I wanted to ask why had you come to do all this trouble- but then, I already know how your sense of justice gets in your head at times. First that assault case... and now this. Look at what you got yourself into now."

Then she approached the desk and sat on the chair across him with a sad expression still on her face, "I really do not like the state you're in. I knew from the start that you have this penchant on getting into trouble... But I still didn't expect anything like this when I first agreed in becoming your probation officer."

There was a short pause before Sae added, "However, I can't really get angry with you, because if anything, I'm the one to blame for all this since I haven't done my part in watching over you and guiding you more than what I originally would have liked."

Ren watched her looked away for a moment, her voice softening to a whisper, "Frankly speaking, I know my sister shares the same ideals as you so I wouldn't be surprised if she got herself involved in your case long before I did just now."

Then he watched Sae shook her head once before looking at him, dead serious with her professional tone returning, "...Moving on, you'll be answering my questions this time."

She was quite taken aback for a moment however as she noticed how unusually silent he was being.

"Ren-kun?" She called out when he looked down absentmindedly down the table.

"Sae-san... I..." Ren started before she watched him shook his head, more in disorientation than in disagreement as she saw the confused look on his face.

Upon closer inspection, she saw how listless his eyes are and how visibly pale he looked.

Sae immediately scanned the room after that and her eyes narrowed in frustration as soon as she found what she was looking for; A left behind syringe.

"As if physical abuse wasn't enough... Those Bastards...!" She muttered under her breath, getting the boy's attention once more.

Noticing it, She turned to look at him once more and began, "Hey, Can you hear me? Seeing you now, I know you've already been through a lot. But know that almost anything could happen here and no matter how much I try, I can't stop them."

Sae soon straightened herself as she crossed her arms, "Upon getting to know you better, I know you wouldn't do this without a reason. No matter what anyone else says- though you can be rash, I know you're still a kind person. That's why I need you to cooperate with me to the best of what you can. We don't have much time either."

Ren looked apologetically at her as he took note of her sad expression as she went on, "What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? Taking aside that it was you who had done this, I still didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. It was because I couldn't figure out the method behind it."

"Of course you couldn't..." Was all that Ren managed to say at the moment as he placed a hand on his head, looking a bit lost.

Sae just lightly scoffed at that, "True." Then she went on, "There's no way I could be convinced of such a... "world" just by reading the reports."

She paused to take another good look at him before she let out a soft sigh of relief and added that, "It seems you're coherent. That's a relief."

Then she looked at him with a more serious expression, "When and where did you find out about that other world? Did it happen even before your probation began? How is it even possible to steal another's heart?"

Sae soon softens her gaze before she continued, "Though I should be angry with you for doing all this... I still want to help get you out of this situation- but for me to get started on figuring out a way to even do that, you have to help me understand. So please... Answer all my questions."

After a moment of silence, Ren soon nodded, much to Sae's relief as she heard him reply, "I... I'll do my best."

She nodded back in response, "Good. Now, please tell me your account of everything. Start from the very beginning."

.........................................................................................

Though he had said that he would answer to the best of his abilities, Ren was still feeling a bit lost.

His head felt heavy as his bruised right hand struggled to support its weight.

Everything felt dark and hazy. It seems the drug is now in full effect... and this was bad.

Before he could let his mind wander aimlessly- he watched the scenery around him dimmed and time seemingly slowed down it's pace.

Then all too suddenly, this faint blue light appeared from the corner of his eyes and it soon took on a shape of a shining, white butterfly that fluttered pass by him before taking flight above.

It got his full attention as a soft voice called out;

" _ **We can't lose you...**_ "

With a flutter of wings, it soon continued;

" _ **You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance...**_ "

There was another pause and he couldn't help but think that the voice seemed quite familiar to him, but he currently can't recall why.

He didn't have much time to think about it further as the mysterious voice went on;

" ** _ **T**_** _ **his is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is still reaching out to you, then there may yet be a possibility open to you...**_ _”_

 _“_ _ **I beg you. Please overcome this game... Recall the resolve that you've been fighting for from the very beginning... and save the world...**_ "

" _ **The key of victory lies within the memories of your bonds- the truth that you and your friends grasped and It all began that day after our first encounter... When the game was started half a year ago...**_ _“_

 _“_ _**For the sake of your world's Future... For your team, as well as your own... You must remember..!"** _

Ren then watched the familiar butterfly flutter higher and soon, a bright light spread throughout the darkness.

He then also came to realize that it had helped shed some light on his fogged and confused mind as well.

With a much clearer mindset, Ren looked back at his guardian with more confidence as he soon spoke his side of the story where his journey through rehabilitation first began...

* * *

  **~~ End of Chapter Two ~~**

( ARC I: Prologue 2/2 )

* * *

 = **Next ARC:** Where it All Began **=**

 **=** Next Chapter: ** **III: Tainted Past** ** **=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally Published on April, 07, 2018) This is also the last part of the former Chapter One. 
> 
> Hello, everyone. Here's the continuation and I'm here again to explain a few other things; Though the main twist of the story may be the fact that Sae Niijima will take over Sojiro Sakura's guardian role- just know that the Hierophant's Confidant will still play a vital position for this story and Sojiro will still assist Joker's rehabilitation in the latter parts. 
> 
> This chapter is also here to show everyone from the team as it's going to be a while to see them all together like this, I'm afraid. Still, I hope you'll look forward to seeing more of the "Venus" of Shogi when the time is right and before you ask, "Mist" is not an OC- it's an existing confidant. Regarding that traitor bit, I've been called out once that this was unnecessary since it was assumed that Pancake-kun was still the traitor, but- please don't be too certain. I tried hard to keep it ambiguous for a reason. ;p
> 
> As for the romantic relationships between the characters go; I originally didn't want to reveal the main pairing so soon- that's why that bit, in the beginning, was quite ambiguous too- but I also figured that I don't want to get attacked for something as trivial as that so to make things easier for us; this story is mainly a slow burn ShuMako-centric fic. While the possible relationship within the other characters will still be kept a secret to make things exciting.
> 
> I won't be expanding more on those at this time, however, so moving on- The Third Chapter will start the Second Arc and it'll focus on Ren's transfer to Tokyo and it will now progress chronologically unlike this first two chapters. If you have any other questions, feel free to leave a comment below or send a PM and I'll get to them as soon as I can. For now, Thanks again for reading and hope to see you all on the next update.


	3. Arc II: Tainted Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally Published on: April, 13, 2018) Hello everyone, It's nice of you to come and read this story again~ 
> 
> Before we begin, I have a question regarding original characters... Does naming an existing characters parents, (e.g. the protagonist parents as they will have a more supporting role in this A.U.) count as one? I had given them a name, personality and a backstory... but since they already exist in the game -albeit in the shadows- I'd like to believe that they don't count. Though I won't be using them much anyhow, just for the beginning and maybe, some added future reference? We'll see when we get there.
> 
> With that done, Let us resume the story now, shall we?

* * *

  ** **~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~****

* * *

 [ Arc II: Where it All Began ]

****Chapter Three: Tainted Past****

* * *

 

\- 04/07/20Xx ( Thursday – Afternoon ) [ Hometown - School Hallways ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rumors can be quite a tough enemy to deal with;

 _"_ _I can't believe he could do such a thing."_

_"...Thought he was meek. I mean, he almost never talks..."_

_"Well, looks can be deceiving..."_

_"As they say, it's the quiet ones we should be wary off,"_

Ren just came out from the principal's office and he couldn't help but let out a grunt as he briskly walked in the hallways of his former school with a bunch of documents in hand.

Those said papers where now also being placed in his bag to keep his mind busy.

Living in such a small community, word gets around quicker than wildfire. In fact, rumors about his assault were already floating around just a couple of days after the whole fiasco.

Sure enough, it reached his school in a span of a week and the staff didn't even let his mother and him have a chance to explain his situation.

Then without room for any reconsideration, the principal was quick to announce his expulsion. Saying that they didn't need a delinquent terrorizing their beloved school.

His peers on the other hand just seems to enjoy adding salt to the wounds;

_"God he looks so pissed! We should get out of here before he locks his eyes on us."_

_"Guess he was a time bomb just waiting to burst."_

_"Good thing he was expelled!"_

_"Yeah, can't have him slugging us after all."_

'What do they know?' Ren then let out a tired sigh and soon thought that it wasn't worth getting angry over.

After all, they were all technically strangers. They don't know anything about him.

Though, it was quite disappointing that his so-called friends were also giving him the cold shoulder. Most of them even downright started ignoring him for the reason that they just don't want anyone to know they had any involvement with him.

Guess they didn't know him either.

They didn't even tried to understand him and simply believe that their 'friendship' was a mistake.

As Ren turned around a corner, he saw a couple of his 'friends' were huddled close together with his former classmates, whispering among themselves.

With slumped shoulders, he already figured that they would immediately start clearing their name and denying any connections they had with him as they saw him pass;

_"I only acted as his friend cause he seemed to be smart,"_

_"I was just nice to him because he was part of Student Council and he was a fellow Kendo Club member..."_

_"Yeah, I guess it helps when you got acquaintances with a semblance of power."_

_"But damn, so that was the reason why he swung that wooden blade of his with such strength when we dueled! He really was the violent type!"_

_"Wait, He was a Treasurer in Student Council, right? You think he pocketed some cash for his own gain?"_

_"Gosh I never thought of that. Maybe he did...! That no-good, thief! He is the worst!"_

'...A thief, eh?' Ren stopped for a moment and that was enough to get their attention.

Then he slowly turned back to his former classmates with narrowed eyes.

Though he did remain silent, the glare he gave was enough to make the traitors blood run cold.

Ren inwardly smirked to himself when he looked away and began making his way out of the building after he saw their faces pale in fear and immediately ran inside the safety of the classroom.

He was already expelled anyhow, he could care less what they think about him afterwards.

Beside's they were already treating him like some violent delinquent. 'Might as well as humor them a bit and seemingly act like one.' Ren thought as he looked around the school while he proceeded on making his way to the exit.

As he walked down the hallways with narrowed eyes, he couldn't help but think that one day, he would have the final say.

That there will be a day where he'll make a comeback to this traitorous establishment with his head held high and to show them that he was innocent.

And to prove that that they were wrong.

'...Or maybe it was just wishful thinking...' Ren thought as a part of him also felt like he was being screwed by someone with higher power with no chance of redemption.

After all, the series of trials he had undergone for a couple of weeks proved that.

It was a case definitely unheard of and the trials were usually done in a matter of minutes.

'Ludicrous.' Ren then inwardly cursed as he clenched his hands to a fist upon recalling that the bald-headed compliant didn't even bother showing up from court and the woman he had supposedly saved- still spoke against him.

There was not much chance for a proper interrogation to take place as his verdict was quick to come down as guilty.

He even spent a week in Juvenile hall. It was sick.

As he stayed there, he then came to wonder who the hell did he just come up against?

Ren then shook his head. 'Just who was the bald dude in a fancy suit? Well he seriously have some sort of significant power that's to be certain. But thankfully that bald guy also didn't seem to bother with other formalities and all those needless paperwork.'

He looked down for a moment as he finds himself thinking that he was just a nobody after all... Just a nosy country boy that they couldn't be bothered with.

But with that being said, the opposition's side was also quick to offer some sort of truce.

Being a teenager, the court declared that he should be put under probation for a year and the case against him would be lifted if he behaves himself- much to his and his parents relief.

That deal was easy enough right? He could handle a year in peace;

_"There's the Amamiya kid who assaulted a man, right?"_

_"My, he was such a sweet young boy... What happened to him?"_

_"Kids these days... They're more trouble than what they're worth."_

In another place far from his hometown that is.

'Seriously, rumors wherever I go..!' Ren then sighed as he stood in front of his school.

Patiently waiting for his mother who went ahead of him a moment ago to get their car while he gathered all the documents he needed for his transfer.

'Transfer, huh?' He then finds himself wondering in slight amazement upon recalling the fact that there was even a school willing to take on students with a record- A school in Tokyo even.

In fact, a couple sets of his new uniform were scheduled to arrive later tonight as well. So he's more or less, officially enrolled to the school already.

Ren didn't quite catch the name of said school however as his mother was already too ecstatic upon finding a decent place where he could get another chance in life the other day.

Unsurprisingly, the court handling his case easily allowed him to transfer to a distant school and they most definitely agreed to that because they just wanted to get his sorry ass out of town as soon as possible.

As Ren continued waiting for his mother to arrive while toning down the not-so-hushed rumors about him- he fiddled with his phone and instantly seen a bunch of messages that was, more or less, just a load of bull.

Then he sighed as he let his agitation subside. There was little doubt that they just came from his so-called friends using their classmates phones to mess with him as a petty way of getting back at him from scaring them earlier.

Ren proceeded on deleting all of them, nonchalantly. They were just pointless insults and worthless accusations any way.

It was no less different from the countless rumors he's getting from not just his school but the whole neighborhood as well.

It was actually getting old quickly. Most of the rumors just repeats themselves over and over anyhow.

He was beginning to get numb to them all.

But seriously, He finds it unreasonable that he was also being banned from even entering some shops he used to frequent in.

While other shopkeepers looks so tense whenever he passes by.

It seemed only the convenient store he had worked part-time in still welcomed him with smiles and they were one of the very few people who still believes in him.

They even said they'd help spread good word of him to counter the false accusations when he visited them the other day.

Recalling their kind words soon made Ren smile.

Now in a better mood, he then realized that there was also another good thing that came with him from being banned from the other stores.

He rented a DVD not too long ago, a rare CD of a directors cut version of, "Trials of the Dragon." And since the store owner was quite adamant of not letting him inside the store even when he stated that he just came to return it.

With that said and done, Ren assumed that he could keep it. He grinned at that thought as he placed his phone back at his pocket.

However his mood fouled once again upon feeling some passerby's sneering at him from behind, all the while stating bluntly;

_"...Bound to happen to the kid. His father was known to be just as reckless after all."_

_" ...Rumors say that he defended the woman from some drunkard, who was also the one who apparently sued him though. "_

_"Some are saying that there was a foul play..."_

_"Who cares? If you ask me they're just like Fools, always trying to be so righteous..."_

_"Just like ol' Masato..."_

_"Say, haven't heard from 'em in awhile. You think he bit the dust?"_

'...How dare they?' Ren thought as he clenched fists and gritted his teeth.

He could stand with being treated like an idiot since if he was honest with himself, he was a Fool.

But insulting his father who did his job right and casually stating that his father's superior who shared their ideals was as good as dead? That was quite a low blow and simply uncalled for.

Ren wanted to give them a piece of his mind. Probation or not, he had a very strong urge to at least tell them off.

But before he could even turn around- he saw a car stopped in front of him, briefly blowing it's horn to get his attention.

It was his mother, opening his side of the door to let him in, "Don't mind them, dear. Some people just don't know what they're talking about."

Ren let out a soft grunt in submission as he went inside to seat on the passenger seat and close the car's door without any protest.

As soon as he fastened his seat belt, he turned to look at his mother who started the engine while stating in a loud voice, "...Some people are just so negative in life that nothing good ever comes to them." She paused for a moment as she pressed the button to close their car's windows.

Then she turned back and gave a stern look out to the busybodies outside, "...If you ask me, they deserve the misery." She stated that with much venom that they could feel both the surprised looks and glares emanating outside.

She then paid it no mind and casually started driving away.

Ren on the other hand couldn't stop a small chuckle upon seeing the scowls on the gossip-lovers faces.

His mother then smiled upon seeing her son letting out a short laugh. '...Ever since his arrest, he always had this unreadable expression on his face. Which was understandable of course, but still, it was nice to see him show his more positive emotions again...'

However her smile dropped as soon as she saw the frown that appeared on her son's face as he stared blankly at the window, "Ren, Is there something wrong? Did anyone cause you trouble in school? The other rumors getting a little out of hand?"

Ren looked to his mother and attempted to smile, "No, I really don't let the rumors get to me anymore, Mom... But, it was disappointing to find out that my _friends_ now treat me like some stranger or worse a true delinquent- and even a thief,"

He sighed as he recalled that, but he soon shook his head and added that, "...Though that's not what was bothering me most."

Hearing that made his mother worry, "What is it, then?" She asked.

Ren looked away and looked blankly at the passing scenery outside their car's windows and soon admitted that, "I've been wondering... What should I do now...?"

Then there was a short pause, both thinking about what to say to each other with bated breath.

His mother decided to break the silence first, "We move forward. Our family had always been no stranger to such trials after all." She stated, with her gaze still fixed on the road ahead.

Her eyes narrowed a bit as she continued, "Somehow, I know that there will be a day when you'll clear your name and prove your innocence."

They stopped for a moment as the traffic light blink red before them.

She then took this chance to look at her son with a smile, "Your father believes in that as well. All that's left is to believe in yourself." She added while she placed a hand down in one of his in reassurance for a moment.

Then Ren watched his mother pull her hand away from his to firmly grabbed the steering wheel with both hands and look back to the road ahead just in time as the traffic lights blinked from yellow to green.

With that, she started driving their way back home once more while Ren smiled at the exchange and closed his eyes for a moment.

Though most of the people in the neighborhood were already treating him like a criminal, He was thankful that he still had a family supporting him.

A part of him was quite expecting that they would be angry or disappointed in him- well, honestly they were at first.

But after hearing his explanation and deciding to believe him without any semblance of doubts- they said it was a family trait anyway.

A bicker and scolding did happened along the way, but they've also quickly settled in thinking about solutions to their current predicament rather than argue among themselves. Fighting among each other wouldn't solve anything, after all.

Opening his eyes, Ren then glanced back to the side and watched as the scenery shifts outside the windows while he leaned his back in the passenger seat.

'No odd butterflies flying about...' He soon settled on the idea that he experienced that very weird dream about reforming society on that night of his arrest was just due to stress.

But even as he considered it, that didn't stop him from getting those set of tarot cards from the major arcana from a hobby store a few days ago. At a very discounted price even. 'One of the other benefits of being considered as a thug.' Ren thought amusingly.

That said, he had no idea on why he still bought the cards. He can't really do tarot reading, nor could his parents either.

But Ren soon shrugged it off and thought that they looked cool anyway and it only cost him a hundred yen. He'll probably find some use for them in the future.

Now turning to look ahead, he was contented on watching the other passing cars and simply basked on the comforting silence for a few more moments.

................................................................................

Around ten minutes however, Ren suddenly felt unnerved. The silence soon became quite deafening to him.

Giving it further thought, this would technically be considered the last few moments he still had left with his family before he'll be shipped to wherever place he'll be once he reaches Tokyo, tomorrow or the day after.

It will be a whole year before he could be with them again.

With that thought in mind, Ren soon decided to get the conversation going once more, "So Mom... Any idea on what Dad is doing right now?"

"...He's currently looking at the list of the possible people that could be your new... Probation officer. The court at least granted us that right. Though a part of me also believed that they just didn't want the extra work..." She snickered at that before turning their car to the left as they rounded up a corner.

"So far, your father had been skimming through the profiles of each candidate to no avail. He claimed that most of the guys already looks sleazy at first glance." She heard him say that in a teasing tone- but her face showed a frown for a moment as she noticed that one of the reasons why her husband had been less trusting was because of that night of the incident as well.

Ren immediately knew what his mother was thinking about upon seeing the look on her face.

So he decided to ask a different question to change her train of thought, "...And how's the progress with the whole guardian thing...?" He asked this with an awkward grin as he thought that was probably not the best question to ask at the moment.

But that was the first thing that came to his mind and it was too late to take it back. He inwardly cursed himself after that slip up.

Hearing that, made his mother frowned deeper upon recalling that her son would most likely be looked after a stranger for a whole year in Tokyo.

They had no relatives living there and they couldn't afford to move the whole family either.

After quitting her previous job, she works here as a pharmacist and it was just enough to provide for their daily expenses.

Plus, her husband isn't really in the best condition for long travel either. His blood pressure had been too high for comfort since their son's arrest.

Nonetheless she did answer her son's question, "Well... Before your father's incident, you knew that I once worked in Tokyo for awhile in a research facility with Ms. Isshiki, right? It was also during that time did I met this fine man who used to work in the government. Nowadays, he just owns a Cafe in Yogen-Jaya."

Then a smile soon resurfaced from her lips as she recalled fondly that, "Whenever our research pilled up, we would often visit the old goat to unwind... He doesn't have much customers anyhow so we could bother him most of the time."

She laughs for a moment before her gaze soften upon further recalled those memories, "Its been five years since I last saw them. Though me and Ms. Isshiki did keep in touch for awhile, talking about kids and Sojiro-san still being an old goat. Ah, those were the days..."

Then she realized something, "Upon giving it much thought, It's also been a couple of years since I last heard from her though. She would have been a candidate as well, but try as I might, I can't get a call to pass thru her old number. No replies to our letters either. So I can't help but wonder what is she and her daughter doing right now? I hope they're doing all right..."

Ren watched his mother who had a contemplative expression on her face before she shook her head, "Anyhow, I had somehow managed to get the number of Cafe Leblanc from a frequent customer we had at the pharmacy a few days ago. They were even claiming that the cafe's coffee was one of the best they had when they were in the area."

She took a quick look to her son before continuing, "It so happens that Sojiro Sakura still owns the place as I've just called him earlier today. I've told nothing about your arrest however as we're still deciding on who should watch over you but he's more or less a candidate we're considering."

Then she couldn't help but frown upon admitting that, "I don't really know Sojiro-san much as I only managed to chat up with him whenever Ms. Isshiki offered a trip to his cafe. She seemed to be quite fond of him and had always talked about him in high esteem even though she often jokes about him being old and boring."

Recalling that fortunately made her smile again and soon added with a more positive disposition, "But from those few visits, Sakura-san does seem to be a good person- can be quite a gentleman even. So whether he does become your guardian or not, it would be nice to pay him a visit when you get the chance."

Ren finds himself nodding in agreement, "I'd like to meet him. He seemed to be like an awesome guy if he doesn't seem to mind being called old and boring. Not to mention, old goat seems to have become -albeit unwillingly- his nickname."

Her mother couldn't stop a short snort at that, "Oh believe me, he does gets steamed whenever you tease him. But that "old goat" is mostly harmless... Unless he intentionally makes your curry hot. Gosh, I cannot forget that burning taste...!"

She then laughs for a moment and smiled fondly at the memory, before adding, "But yes, he's a fun guy to be around at times. Though he can be quite a grouch at worse... But we know he usually means well. Futaba-chan had always adored him, loves to play with his beard even."

Ren nodded at that, "So are there any other candidates?" He was genuinely intrigued about the people he would most likely meet in a few days. He only visited Tokyo to meet his mother after all, so he knows very little about the place and he had no idea who should he first get acquainted with.

Her mother considered this, "Well, your father is attempting to find out what happened to Masato-san."

And after turning left in an intersection, she soon added, "He sometimes visit Cafe Leblanc as well you see and we've come to talk about you and his two daughters who sometimes came to visit as well. Last I heard, his eldest daughter was studying to become a prosecutor. Quite admirable don't you agree? Like her father, she probably had the same sense in fighting for justice..."

Then she laughed all of the sudden, getting a confused look from her son.

After getting over it, she soon explained, "Sorry, I just recalled that his youngest looks exactly like him and thinking of the little lady reminded me of something."

She took a quick look at her son, "You met her once, right? Do you recall her stating that you look like a panda bear with that pale skin and coincidentally wore a white cap to cover that thick mane of hair of yours? It didn't help that you were wearing those black sleeves, white-base shirt like you're wearing right now either." She teased before looking back at the road.

Ren looked down at his clothes and lightly blushed at that. He then reflexively ran a hand to his still, thick frizzy hair. Yes, he does remember that and apparently his choice of clothing hasn't change all that much either.

Which made those couple pairs of round rimmed glasses he bought the other day in an attempt to look innocent and appear to be the studious type seem like a bad idea.

Though the lens were fake, he was hoping that the look would help him to not stand out while he's in Tokyo... But the very thought of wearing that and be likened to panda yet again with the thick, black-framed glasses and all, was quite embarrassing.

His train of thought stopped for a moment as his mother once again spoke with an amused tone, "You were so flustered at being called a panda that you suddenly blurted out that she looks like a brown bear. Which was really funny as those two animals were the stuffed toys you managed to obtain in a crane game when you two were hanging around at an arcade in Shibuya, right?"

Ren's face blushed a little brighter, he remembered the toys as he still had the other one, the brown bear. But he did not remember calling her that.

Then again he was only seven around that time. Who could blame a kid for blurting out that sort of reply.

"Though you only saw each other once, you two became fast friends after that. It's cute how she sometimes sends you a few letters alongside Masato-san's letters to your father." There was a short pause for a moment as she frowned as she realized that, "Just like with Ms. Isshiki, It's unfortunate that we lost communication with them for a couple of years already... "

Ren had a concerned look at his face while he considered what to say to reassure his mother.

But he was taken aback when he saw how her face suddenly brightened up once more as she briefly looked to his direction, "...You never really let me read the letters she wrote and your replies though. I wonder what the two of you were talking about? ...Bears and Pandas?" She asked to lighten the mood.

She could not help but grin as she heard her son let out a groan of embarrassment and after taking a quick look, she also noticed that bright red flush on his cheeks while he blurted out. "Mom, we're getting a bit out of topic. But to answer your question; No, we're not talking about... bears and pandas."

Then Ren briefly shook his head, "Well, I don't remember the exact details but they're most likely just the usual stuff friends talk about, like; What's been going on and how were we doing and the likes. That neutral stuff..." He then coughed once to clear his throat, "...Anyway back to the whole guardian issue, please?"

His mother had a different idea though, "She's around your age, right? So you two haven't seen each other for nearly ten years... I wonder what she looks like now? Perhaps she looks like a beautiful and cuddly bear now? Like you grew up to be a fine and dashing panda...!" She giggled as she saw her son frown at her statement.

There were times when he hated her mother whenever she gets likes this.

But Ren decided to not say anything on the matter and let it go, since this was the longest time she ever had this genuine joy on her face ever since his arrest and he loved seeing his mother looking happy- even if the jokes were on him.

He wouldn't complain, Ren owed her at least that much. She looked so heartbroken after it finally struck her that her that she would yet again be separated from her son after the phone call regarding the school in Tokyo who accepted his transfer a few days ago.

They won't be seeing each other for most of the year since even if they could visit him- the travel costs and his father's condition would make those visits far from frequent.

"Kidding aside, If there was a chance that you could meet her again once you've reached Tokyo... Then I hope that you two would continue being friends." His mother stated which caused Ren to nod in agreement.

He'd like that too if that was possible.

Then he watched his mother seemingly contemplated on something before she spoke once again, "Back to our original topic with the whole guardian issue... Your Father also found a list of all the people who became a prosecutor in Tokyo for the past ten years. It was concerning that we couldn't contact Masato-san for all this time... But thanks to that list, He's been hoping that he could contact his daughter- if she did become a prosecutor that is and finally ask how they were."

She took another quick look at her son before looking back to the road and added that, "Given the chance, Masato-san would be ideal in being both your probation officer and your guardian since he is a very close family friend. You were in good terms with one of his daughters as well, so it would have been one of the best options for you. If all goes well that is. Here's hoping we could finally contact them at least."

Ren finds himself nodding to that once again, "I see." That does seem like a favorable option if he could have that luxury.

But for some reason, he didn't let himself get his hopes up as he thought of his luck. Especially with the whole friendship thing.

All of his supposed friends gave him the cold shoulder and he hang out with some of them since middle-school...

He hadn't seen his... brown bear friend for nearly ten-years and they stopped writing to each other for around three years already.

What would her reaction be once she founds out about his record? His stomach churned unpleasantly. He did not want to think about it.

...And he didn't have time to even think about it as he noticed from the corner of his eyes that their home was just a few meters away.

"Looks like our conversation went on quite longer than what we realized," His mother stated before she stopped the car and turned to his direction to suggest that, "Why don't you go inside first and checked on your father? I'll just go and parked our car in the garage and I'll be right there myself."

Ren nodded and proceeded to do just that. Stepping out of the car, he soon made his way to the front door and even from a distant he could hear his father talking on the phone with someone.

Not wanting to intrude since it might be an important call, Ren decided to stand his ground a few meters away from the porch of their house.

For a moment he noticed that the flow of his father's conversation went from casual to serious, then there were a few banters- before it curiously got quiet for a moment all of the sudden.

He could barely make out how the conversation continued after that.

And his mother suddenly spoke, "...Ren, what are you still doing out here?" He flinched a bit from the sudden appearance of his mother from behind him.

Ren finds himself laughing awkwardly upon realizing that he'd been standing here for quite some time already. Then he turned to look at her before replying, "It just seem like Dad is having an important phone call. I didn't want to intrude."

His mother let out a hum and considered it, but then she raised her right hand and pointed it upwards, "I can understand your concern, dear. But it's best we get inside since as you can see above, It's getting quite cloudy. Weather reports had predicted some light rainfall around some time in the afternoon, after all."

As soon as she said that, she passed by him and went into their porch to knocked on the door. "Honey, we're home!"

His mother opened the door after hearing her husband's acknowledgement, " _Come in, door's open!_ "

And no later than that, she was now standing at the entrance to their living room and she looked back to her son's direction with a smile, "Well, Ren? Want to head inside or do you want to play outside in the rain?"

Ren just finds himself blinking at that for a couple of times and he only budge when he felt a single raindrop fell on the tip of his nose.

"...Be right there!" He stated as made his way inside with a sprint.

................................................................................

\- 04/07/20Xx ( Thursday - After School ) [ Hometown - Amamiya Residence ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he closed the door, Ren then proceeded on drying his shoes on the mat below, before bending down to remove them entirely to place it on their shoe rack.

He then looked up to his mother's direction when she asked, "I'll be preparing dinner. Any preference, dear?"

Ren straightened himself and smiled, "Anything you make taste fine, Mom."

His mother snickered at that, "Flatterer, you just want extra servings of rice to come with it."

Her son simply grinned at that, "Maybe..." Then he gave a short chuckle before he mused and seemingly looked up to his mother with pleading eyes, "But you know Mom, with the discussion we had in the car about that Cafe... I do suddenly have this urge to have some curry."

"Uh-huh." His mother gave in and soon nodded, "Fine, we just have enough ingredients to make some curry. But gosh, don't do that. The last time I've seen you do those puppy-dog eyes was when you were forcing me to come back home for the weekends when you were a child." She said crossing her arms.

"...And I have a high chance to get what I want if I do that." Ren said, a grin still on his face.

His mother shook her head, "Only use it on moderation and remember it won't work on everybody." Then she smiled and pointed to her husband, "Now, why don't you keep your Father company while I prepare dinner? I'll call for you once I'm done."

Ren nodded at that, "All right." Then he first watched his mother proceeded to the kitchen in silence before he walked towards the direction where he heard his Father earlier and he saw him in the far corner of their living room.

His father was still apparently talking to someone on the phone.

While walking towards the nearest sofa, Ren finds himself analyzing his father's features; How his brows furrowed in concentration like he was interrogating someone, there was also this professional tone on his voice that's full of confidence.

He'd been the Ace in the team after all and looking at his Father now, he still got it.

Apart from that, whenever his Father had energy to spare, Ren could usually see him keeping his hands busy by repairing or tinkering some broken gadgets and toys. It even helps them get some additional income whenever their neighbors asked for help on that regard. His father had always been proficient.

Despite being permanently situated in wheel chair- to never to stand on his own two feet by his self... His father was seemingly getting by just fine. It's like he had forgotten the whole ordeal and he doesn't appear to give a damn.

While Ren on the other hand could still remember the incident and it was a nightmare...

...Because he was also present when the murderous attempt on his father's life happened five years ago as well...

................................................................................

He was just an eleven-year-old boy, then.

It was a cold winter night, just a few more days before Christmas and there was this tournament in school.

Making up for his absence in his son's daily practices due to being in a short seminar in Tokyo- his father managed to take a rare day off upon his return to town and he had come to watch him play as a surprise. His younger self also recalled being so happy then.

Being the best in their Junior Kendo team, and inspired to play harder with his father watching for support, it was no surprise that Ren won.

His father was so proud of him. He even offered that they should go out and celebrate which of course was something he happily agreed to.

It would have been a nice story to tell his mother who was still working at Tokyo at the time. It was supposed to be one of those days that he'd always look back to in a positive light.

It didn't, but it still became a night that he'll never ever forget.

After celebrating with a big dinner, Snow soon started falling heavily down the skies, making the area dark as they made their way towards the car.

Then out of nowhere- it suddenly happened; gunshots were fired from behind them. Ren didn't know whether it was his father or him were the target.

All he knew was that his father managed to push him away to safety and shielded most of the shots with his back turned to the oppressors.

Young Ren tried to scream, but his throat felt dry as he watched in horror when his Father coughed out blood as he muttered something about he should have known that there would be consequences if he denied cooperation...

Then his Father looked up to him and managed to say that he was sorry before he fell unconscious to the thick snow covered ground with a thud.

Ren frantically looked up to the source of the gunshots, desperately wanting to see who could have done such a thing to his father, but all he could see was this frighteningly bright light.

He'd never been afraid of bright lights before- but he was trembling as it temporarily blinded him. It frightened him to no end as this moment of blindness would make him unable to avoid any incoming attacks that threatened his life.

No attacks came and as his sight gradually comes back to him, Ren looked back up and could make out some silhouettes from a small group of men who were shouting intangible words at one another.

One of them even kicked his father hard by the knees and seeing no movement, they soon moved out seemingly satisfied and then, another bright flash of light pass by him before hearing the screech of tires from a fleeing car.

After a second or two, it suddenly just felt cold and deafeningly silent.

His small body shivering both from the cold bite of winter and inexplicable fear from what he just witnessed.

Soon after, he shook his head, punching his numb legs to move. It wasn't the time to be scared... His father was in danger!

Ren forced himself to crawl towards his father's side and once he reached him, he immediately began to frantically shaking him to wake.

But his heart skip a beat as he saw his father had remained motionless on the ground with the snow slowly blanketing him in a cold, bloody embrace.

His own blood run cold. He had never felt frightened from the cold as he did now.

Young Ren felt sick and tears quickly formed its way to his eyes unbidden as it continuously flowed out of his control.

Once a tear traveled down to his father's nape, did his eyes grew wide in surprise. He didn't know if he just imagined it, but he swore that he just saw his Father flinched or shivered upon that contact.

But Ren could care less what that was. Because what matters more was the fact that seeing that was also enough to trigger hope back to his head.

Finding the strength to keep fighting, young Ren shakily stood up and screamed for help, even if no one seemed to answer- he never stopped calling for help.

A minute or two later, a car passed by their direction and unbeknownst him, it was owned by the couple who owned the convenient store that he would later work part-time in the future.

They quickly assisted him and drove their way to the nearest hospital. Nurses and Doctors quickly greeted them as they came, rushing to get his father to the emergency room to save his life.

Left behind the waiting room, the couple tried to calm the poor shivering boy who hadn't notice that he was covered in his father's blood.

But young Ren could care less about appearances.

All he wanted was his father to be all right and he kept praying that he would make it out alive, it would've been the best gift he could ever ask for this Christmas... and after a long operation...

Ren got his wish, His Father would live.

As soon as he heard the doctor said that his father was now safe, he was so relieved that he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding,

...And then, young Ren promptly fell to the ground, unconscious.

Which in turn caused everyone in the room to panic and scramble after the fallen boy.

The fear of losing his father and the stress from the traumatizing and near death experience was too much for him.

Though Ren seemed fine in first glance and it was no surprise that he was cold to touch- but after a lingering hold on him, the nurses could feel that he was burning up from a fever and they quickly proceeded on treating him.

It's been a long night for everybody involved.

Ren woke up on a spare hospital bed the day after and the memories of the night before quickly resurfaced on his mind, which in turn made him grunt.

He needed to see how his father was fairing right now.

Ren then struggled a bit to sit upright as his small frame still felt quite languid from what he's been through. But when he did managed, he was pleasantly surprised upon seeing his Mother was now beside him.

It seems that she arrived in a hurry last night when the couple from the convenience store called her for him since she was still wearing her lab gown.

She also looked like she hadn't had much sleep yet either- but that train of thought didn't last long as he watched her smile wide when she noticed that he was finally awake.

It only took a couple of seconds for young Ren to be enveloped by his Mother's warm embrace and he eagerly returned it. He never wanted to feel cold again.

Afternoon came and they were allowed to visit his Father's hospital room.

But before they could enter, the doctor in charge called for them to tell about the injuries his Father had sustained.

Though his Father was thankfully alive, most of the gunshot wounds were located in his lower back and... it left most of his lower body paralyzed.

There was little to no chance at all for a full recovery.

...And fresh tears soon fall unbidden from both Ren and his Mother that time.

................................................................................

Five years later and looking at his Father now...

Ren could easily see that he never relented to a life of misery and pity despite his condition like what their oppressors would have intended.

His Father still sat upright with that confident look on his eyes. Eyes that always look forward... and whenever they were sad, he would suddenly say the 'punniest' of jokes out of the blue and will try his damn best just to make his family smile.

'Dad is so strong-willed.' Ren has always idolized his father and had strive to become just like him ever since.

...And apparently he also inherited after his Father's chivalry and recklessness, with how he was currently on the phone talking about his son's probation with someone was anything to go by,

"...So have you agreed on taking the role of being his probation officer and even be his guardian...?" There was a long pause, and then Ren saw his father with a beaming smile, "Really? Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this would mean to me and my son!"

And it's true, if he could stand, he would probably danced in joy if his face was any indication.

Then his Father looked serious all of the sudden, seemingly worried about something, "You said that you and your sister are living in an apartment complex at some distance away from Shibuya, right...? So with that said... We were wondering if you know any place nearby your own that my son could reside in? We know little of the area but we're willing to pay any amount of expenses,"

Ren involuntary cringed at that. Never mind what the insane cost the monthly bill expenses are probably going to be... But even finding any vacancies in any apartments in places where it's that convenient such as being near Shibuya? Which was the very heart of Tokyo? That was already a challenge itself.

But it seems fate has a way when it wants it to be. With how wide his father's eyes were right now- he was just was surprised as him, "...You know a place? And it's conveniently just next door to yours?"

Ren could only shook his head in disbelief as he heard that. That was too convenient. '...How..?'

His father answered his son's mental question, "...Ah, I see. So Masato had bought another room that he sometimes uses as a guest room and if it's not being used, you let other people rent out the place whenever. That's just like him, it's both practical and convenient as it helps earn some extra income when needed."

Then He finds himself nodding before he continued, "And it so happens, that no one has rent it out for a couple of months now since you've been busy on your recent case to find a new tenant."

"Are you sure we can use it?" Another pause came before his father smiled again, "...If you put it that way, that is for the best for both our sides. With that said and done, can I ask how much would we pay you and for renting the room per month then?"

Ren continued to watch in silence as his Father looked surprised once more when he spoke, "...We only need to pay for the monthly utilities as long as he behaves himself...?"

He fervently shook his head at that, "Oh please, we've already caused you enough trouble as it is. Surely we need to pay you back more for all this favors...!"

There was another long pause, both father and son waited with bated breath for the response.

"...If you insist, Thank you so much...! I... I promise you that we'll find a way to repay you for all this. Somehow, someday..." His father said with a bright smile while his son could not help but smile back.

But Ren's smile fell as soon as his father turned his wheelchair and looked at him, "Is he here...? Yes, he's here with me right now..." He raised his brows in curiosity, "You wish to speak to him? All right, give me a moment please..."

His father then beckoned him to come closer with his right hand and Ren reluctantly approached. He doesn't know why, but he felt really nervous.

Maybe he was just afraid to mess up? Regardless, it was also apparent to his Father when he noticed that his son took the phone's receiver from him with shaking hands.

"Relax, Ren. It's not like anything back in Juvie... She won't bite. I promise." His Father whispered to him.

It was an attempt to reassure him, but the teasing smirk that came with it didn't help one bit.

Ren took a deep breath to calm his nerves and carefully spoke, "...Hello?"

" _...Amamiya-kun?_ " Came a female voice from the other line, testing and he acknowledge it as respectfully as he could.

Then She stated her reply with a professional tone, " _...This is Prosecutor Sae Niijima, the eldest daughter of Masato Niijima. I'll be in charge of taking care of you while you're with us in Tokyo and for one year, I'll be your probation officer._ _”_

* * *

  ** **~~ End of Chapter Three ~~****  

( ARC II: Where it All Began 1/6 )

* * *

  **=** Next Chapter **:** ** **IV: Acceptance** ** **=**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the revision, This was originally just the first part of the second chapter and was also part of the "four part prologue arc" so the entire Second ARC is pretty much still part of the prologue as it was in the original.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I first want to show you a part of a believable backstory regarding our beloved protagonist; from his expulsion from his former school, how he came to contact the Niijima's and even foreshadowing connections to the Sakura's as well. Regarding the dark tragedy regarding his father, I wonder if you noticed that it was partly inspired by Arsene's weakness...?
> 
> Now about how 'fun' and supporting AkiRen's parents would be here... Well, I'm used to reading fics where the protagonist is not in good terms with his family and that's understandable, with what we've got in the main game, that could make sense. But I thought of changing that here for a challenge and as well as a change of pace. This is an AU after all.
> 
> If you have any other questions, feel free to leave a comment and I'll answer them to the best of what I can reveal. Thanks for reading and hope to see you again on my next update.


	4. Arc II: Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally Published on April, 13, 2018) Before the revision, this was just the last part of the former chapter two.

* * *

****~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~** **

* * *

 [ Arc II: Where it All Began ]

****Chapter Four: Acceptance** **

* * *

 - 04/07/20Xx (Thursday - Evening) [ Tokyo - Niijima Residence ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Did I seriously just accepted the job? Aren't I already busy enough with those mental shutdown cases? Not to mention I'd got Makoto to think about as well...' Sae let out a sigh as she made her way inside the complex to their home.

Though their parents do go way back, she knew very little regarding their son...

To her, Ren Amamiya was just the only son of Yoshiro and Asuka Amamiya, a young, sixteen-year-old teenager in his second year of high school who was convicted with an assault case for being nosy. For involving himself in matters that he cannot win against.

This aggravated her as she hates to lose. To her, losing means failure- which is something that she cannot afford to have upon herself.

For Makoto and for her own sake, she needed to keep winning.

If only she could find the cause of this unusual cases, and solve it. It would no doubt help her reach higher in the office.

But taking on the mental shutdown cases while managing a nosy teenager as a probation officer would make her work much more difficult that it already is.

Yet even as she knew that. Sae couldn't turn down the kid either.

'True, he bought the problem upon himself. That's what happens when you're too much of an idealist with a righteous mindset. Fighting for justice... but what is justice nowadays?' She thought with a scowl as she entered the elevator.

It was foolish for him to act rashly, but he didn't know any better. He's still too innocent. Naive to the ways of how the real world works.

But she was just like him when she was at that age so she could understand why he'd done it.

That's why she believes it and that's why she eventually gave in to their request and agreed to help them.

Sae knew the feeling of wanting to do the right thing. That was part of the reason why she became a Prosecutor to begin with. To fight the injustice of how men could be. Just like her father... But now, she wasn't so sure.

Then she soon shook her head at that. It wasn't the time to think about the past and besides, she already had those bright ideals crushed right in front of her eyes.

She didn't need a reminder.

Instead, she had a naive, nosy, teenage boy to think about.

Sae had no doubt that the person who sued Ren have some sort of political power if what his father told her about his son's case was anything to go by.

The compliant's name was also left unnamed and they skipped most legal procedures like it was nothing. Not much details were even given, in truth, cases like this should have been dismissed.

But Politics had always played dirty and thankfully she don't need to sully her hands with Ren's case.

Being on probation, he only needed to behave himself for a year and as long as he do that, then she wouldn't need to worry about him getting in the way with her work too much.

If not, then she wouldn't hesitate to kick him out. But hopefully, it wouldn't come to that, because if that does happen then that meant that she failed in guiding him and failure is not an option for her. She hates to lose.

Besides, She has a sister around his age after all. Failure in guiding a teenage boy could warrant the same to happen to her sister.

...She wouldn't allow herself to lose her sister as well.

Standing outside their apartment door, she soon knocked on door a couple of times before slipping the keys in the knob to flick it open,

"Makoto? I'm home." Sae called out while she closed the door behind her, then she placed her bag down the sofa nearby before making her way towards the kitchen area in search of her sister.

...And she found her behind a counter, with a pot containing their dinner in hand.

"Sis! Welcome back!" Makoto said with a beaming smile, "It's nice to see you home earlier than yesterday." She added as she placed the steaming pot down their dinning table before walking towards her older sister, "Are you hungry? Should I set up the table now? "

Sae nodded, "Sure, I think I'll go and grab a bite before heading out again..."

As she said that, Makoto's eyes grew wide in surprise, "You're heading out again after this? Is there another case?" She asked with concealed sadness reflected on her eyes before making her way back to the counters in search for some extra plates.

"More or less..." Sae started before making her way towards her sister to help set up the table, "...But it's not related to my recent cases. It's more of a personal request if you think about it."

After she finished setting up the plates, Makoto turned to her sister with a curious gaze, "If you don't mind me asking... What do you mean by personal request, Sis?" She asked as she watched her sister got out pitcher of water and placed it down in the table before looking at her.

"I've received an interesting phone call from a close family friend when I was at the office earlier today..." Sae started before she crossed her arms, "Makoto, by any chance do you remember, Ren Amamiya?"

"Ren...?" Makoto thought about him for a moment before she nodded, "I do. I hardly recall what he looks like though since I only met him once, But I do remember writing to each other from time to time."

She smiled at that memory, "It was fun reading his letters and Father always encouraged it, saying that writing letters is better than sending messages on the phone."

Then a frown soon graced Makoto's face as she added, "But after... The incident, it was kind of sad that he had yet replied to my last letter. We lost communication after that."

Sae raised a brow at that and finds herself asking, "Really? There were really no letters that came from them this past three years...?" She hadn't really paid any mind to the mails they're received ever since her father's incident because she'd been keeping herself busy with her work to support both of them.

"Yes, there wasn't a single one from them and we hardly get any letters nowadays so it's quite impossible for me to have missed it." Makoto was confused by this, "Why...? When they contacted you earlier, had they stated it otherwise?"

"They did. In the last letter you sent three years ago, it contained what happened to... our Father right? As well as our new home number?" Sae watched her sister nod before she continued, "Well, did you know that they didn't know anything about it and they were surprised by the news. In fact, they said that they've been trying to contact us since then."

Makoto was surprised to hear this, "...That's very peculiar. I made sure that all the details were right. It's impossible for the letter to be sent to the wrong person... And like I said, we haven't received any mails from them either..."

Then she instinctively placed a hand below her chin in contemplation, "...What's going on?"

"So it's true... I had assumptions that they'd try to cut off any connections after they committed such an incident, but to think that they would interfere with all the letters addressed to our Father as well..." Sae trailed off with a sad expression on her face.

When her sister didn't continue, Makoto looked up to her and asked, "...What do you mean about that, Sis?"

Sae closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, never mind. It's nothing you should be concerned about."

Then she looked up to her, "...And that's not what I was going to tell you. But before you ask, let's sit down and eat." She sat down on a nearby chair before she added, "...Our dinner's getting cold after all."

Makoto completely forgotten about it, "Ah, yes of course." Then she sat down herself and soon both said, "Thanks for the food." Before they ate in silence for a while.

................................................................................

Now nearly finished with dinner, Makoto looked up to her sister once more and asked, "So, Sis... what was that case you want to talk to me about earlier?"

"Right... About that call I received earlier... " Sae started after wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Then she looked straight to her younger sister's curious eyes before adding, "...Its actually about your friend's supposed assault charge..."

"...What?" Makoto was shocked to hear this, "...Ren-kun has an assault case charge on him..? How?"

Sae then nodded before replying that, "I was surprised to hear about it as well. But after talking about it with his father earlier, he said that his son supposedly tried to defend a woman that was being bothered by this drunk man who was forcing himself on her. Intervening recklessly, your friend pulled the drunk away from the woman with more force than originally intended, which end up injuring the man in the process."

Then she narrowed her eyes before continuing, "The police conveniently came, the drunk man push the blame on your friend, claiming that he was assaulted and the woman that he attempted to rescue actually turned on him. Amamiya-kun was promptly arrested after because of that and the court who handled his case didn't bother to listen to his side and was quick to announce him guilty." After that, she slightly leaned down the table with her hands closed to fist just below her chin as she tried to comprehend Ren's situation.

"...But he did the right thing and he was the one who got arrested...?" Makoto could only look towards her sister in disbelief upon hearing that, "...That's just wrong." She added with a shook of her head.

Sae considered this for a moment as well, but soon resigned to the thought that it wasn't her business.

She only agreed to look after him after all.

Sae soon let out a tired sigh and looked at Makoto with a stern expression, "Right and wrong is not that easy to comprehend, Makoto. Your friend had been reckless, he still got the man injured after all. If he just called for the police himself and simply let the authorities handle an adult's trouble then he wouldn't be in his current position."

"But arresting him without giving him a chance to explain his case is still wrong. Though Ren-kun had been rash, the only reason he did that was because someone was forcing himself on a woman..!" Makoto said exasperatedly, her anger rising, "...And that woman? How could she do that to someone who actually tried to even help her?"

"Even I find the verdict regarding his case odd and those who handled the case were truly incompetent in their job. It was an unfair trial, especially since the compliant didn't even bother to come to court. There was no name or any other details about him weren't given either..." Sae closed her eyes as she thought about it for awhile,

"But for that to happen and regarding the woman who easily turned on her apparent savior..." Sae looked at her sister again with narrowed eyes, testing her, "...Who do you think was involved that could warrant such an action to take place?"

Makoto thought about it for a moment and she soon mirrored her sister's expression, as she figured out the answer, "...Someone with a significant amount of power. More or less, a high ranking official in the government..."

"...The trial was simply a hoax, and the officials in court had been paid in advance to speed up the process. While the woman was probably threatened with her life to testify against Ren-kun." Though she knew that, that didn't stop her from lightly gritting her teeth in anger after she stated that.

Sae leaned her back to her seat, "...That's just how corrupted the system could become at times. Frankly speaking... I really don't know what justice is for and what is it even considered nowadays." She said with a sad expression.

"...Saving others. It's there to help people do the right thing." Makoto said to her sister with a serious expression.

Sae couldn't help but scoff at that, "That's just something you learned from our Father. After being in the line of profession that works alongside this Justice that we speak off for quite some time now, I'm afraid to say that it isn't as easy as you state it to be. Your friend's case proved that."

Makoto frowned at that, "That's true."

Then her agitated expression fell to a more sad state after recalling her friend's case, "...Speaking of Ren-kun, How is he handling this case so far? We're just around the same age and if that was me, I... I don't think I'd be feeling too well right now..."

"If that was you...? I probably wouldn't allow such a thing to even happen. That's why I've always told you to mind your own business and just focus on your studies." Sae said, crossing her arms as she regarded her sister,

Then she added, "As for your friend, I managed to talk to him earlier and he sounded like he was doing fine. I also heard that he was detained in juvenile hall for a week, but has currently been released and the court had ordered him to be on probation. If he's to behave for a year, his case was said to be lifted. "

Makoto sighed in relief, "Though he has a criminal record due to that, it's still good to hear that Ren-kun was just put on probation for a year other than something else far worse."

"True, it's better than actually being detained in juvenile hall for a couple of years, more or less. Though, I still find that unnecessary if he just minded his own business... But it's pointless to argue about that since the damage had already been done." Sae shook her head at that and looked down at her wristwatch, It was getting late and she needed to talk about their apartment's area manager to talk about Ren's transfer.

She then looked back up to her sister, "Makoto, I told you all this because I have a favor to ask you regarding your friend."

"A favor regarding, Ren-kun?" Makoto asked, looking up to her sister curiously, "What is it?"

Sae briefly placed a hand to her chin as she recalled her current predicament, "The point of his father's call was to ask me if I could be his probation officer. According to our father's stories, you know that his hometown was just a small community. So rumors spread fast."

Then she crossed her arm before adding, "That being the case, Amamiya-kun's year of probation would not be easy since almost everyone in town is aware of his assault case. He was even expelled from his school. He's more or less already being labeled as a criminal by most people so any chances of him living a simple, honest life over there would be close to impossible."

Makoto shook her head at that, "That's terrible." She said with a scowl.

"The court at least agreed with that and so Amamiya-kun was allowed to live his probation out of town. His parents was given the chance to decide where their son would reside in for a year. They of course decided on the location where he would move to depending on what school he'll be able to transfer to and with his record, their available choices aren't much to say the least." Sae explained.

"Since you've been involved... It's somewhere here in Tokyo, isn't it, Sis?" Makoto asked, seemingly knowing where their conversation was going.

Sae nodded, "Curiously enough, Shujin Academy accepted him and starting on Monday, that's where he'll be officially attending. I've talked to your principal on the phone earlier, and he confirmed this. I'll be meeting him this Sunday with your friend to finalized his transfer papers. You'll probably hear about this tomorrow at school as well so I wanted to give you a head start regarding the matter."

Makoto nodded back, "I see..." Then she placed a hand on her chin and considered the situation, "If you agreed to be Ren-kun's probation officer... I take it that he would be living nearby then? Any idea on where that would be, Sis?"

"I had agreed to be his probation officer. Aside from the fact that our families had been in close terms... I can't really abandon him in his current state with his whole hometown already against him. That would've been too much..." Sae said, looking down with a sad expression,

Then she looked up to her younger sister once more, "As for his living quarters, I decided to let him use our spare apartment room next door since no one has rented it out anyway. Besides, it would make our job watching over him and monitoring his activities easier as well if he's just living next door to ours after all."

Makoto was already quite surprised to hear that them and Ren would be neighbors for a year, but something else really got her attention, "... _Our_ job in watching over and monitoring him...?"

Sae sighed at that, before she replied, "Although I would do my part in being his probation officer to the best of my abilities, I can't watch over him for most of the time with the mental shutdown cases appearing more and more each day. That's why I wanted to ask you this favor... I wanted to ask you to take my place in looking after him for me for the times that I cannot be with him."

"You want me to help... in watching over him?" Makoto asked in disbelief, her sister actually wanted her to help?

"I'll be honest with you, Makoto... I'd rather you focus on your studies with you already being on your third year. But frankly speaking, other than being neighbors, you two would also be attending the same school for a year so you'll actually be with him for most of the time." Sae said before regarding her sister,

"You're now also the Student Council President, right? That would make probing in to his daily activities and standing in school much easier for you than it is with me. That's why I need your help. Can you do that for me?" She asked while she crossed arms.

"Yes, of course." Agreeing to that left a bad taste in Makoto's mouth. Because in other words, her sister is also asking her to stalk her friend's every activity.

But it's rare enough for her sister to ask for favors from her. This would be a great way to pay her back for this last three years that her sister's been raising her by herself.

Sae smiled at that, "Thank you. But know that I would also help in any way I could to help keep him in line. If he doesn't get his priorities straight... tell him that I know kickboxing."

Makoto couldn't help a snicker to grace her face, "...And I know Aikido. So I believe he'll behave himself one way or the other."

That prompted a short laugh from Sae, "That's true." Then she was surprised to see her younger sister's face suddenly brightened up.

"As for my studies. I think I could help with his as well. As they say, studying was said to be more effective if you have a study partner to share it with." Makoto said with a beaming smile.

After she gave it some thought, the brunette realized that she wasn't just limited to simply prying on her friend's activities.

Since she could also offer to help him out whenever he wanted it as well! So all things considered, it's not that bad for him... and for her.

Sae nodded at that and a small smile soon formed on her lips as well. "That sounds like a plan."

Then she glanced at her wristwatch again before she stood up, "Can you wash the dishes for me, Makoto? I have to finalized your friend's transfer next door with the area manager. I agreed to meet him down the cafe to talk about it around five minutes from now."

"Sure thing, Sis. I'll take care of this." Makoto said, gathering the dishes while Sae wore her coat and added, "You don't have to wait for me. Go ahead and rest after you're done. I imagine that this sudden transfer would take some time to finish."

Makoto nodded at that, before she made her way towards the sink with the dishes in hand, "Okay. I'll be up in my room studying for awhile then I'll go straight to bed."

Sae nodded back at that, "All right. I'll be locking up the door then." She walked a few distance away before she recalled something and faced back towards her sister with a small smile, "Good night, Makoto."

"Good night, Sis. See you tomorrow." Makoto replied, smiling back. She then watched her sister gave her another nod before making her way outside.

Makoto eventually busied herself with the dishes as soon as she heard the door leading outside closed with a thud.

After that, she dried her hands with a towel and soon made her way towards her room.

Upon arriving, She went straight to her desk and sat down on the chair before reaching out her bag from the side as she considered which subject to focus on.

Sorting that out, Makoto then got out her textbooks and began scribbling some notes, highlighting some topics that would most likely be discussed on their lessons tomorrow.

After a while of writing down notes, She eventually noticed that it was getting a bit late. So with a sigh, she soon closed her textbooks and gathered all her notes before she placed her bag on her lap to place them all inside to call it a day.

With that done, she closed her eyes and stretched her arms, leaning a bit to the side with a soft groan.

After relieving the tension that formed from her joints, Makoto then sat upright as she opened her eyes and she quickly took notice of a small plush panda toy with a red bandana on it's neck.

It was looking back at her with a friendly smile and she finds herself smiling back to it as well.

Makoto then reached a hand to get the small stuff toy and held it in front of her.

It reminded her of Ren.

That was to be expected, since they somehow did managed to get it together in the arcade down at Central Street, after all.

"You fool..." She playfully poked its nose for a couple of times, "Look at what you've gotten yourself into now... and you said that I was the reckless one before..." She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head at the memory.

Then Makoto looked out to the windows beside her bed, "...I wonder how Ren-kun's fairing right now? I hope he's all right..." She asked as she watched the stars shine bright outside.

.............................................................................................

\- 04/08/20Xx ( Friday - Afternoon ) [ Hometown - Courthouse ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was raining and it seemed like there was no intention of it letting up anytime soon.

Which in turn made Ren inwardly feel bad, and with the way his former probation officer kept on reprimanding him about his actions, then going on about the rules and restrictions that came with his probation over and over again in order to mock him made him feel worse.

By the end of the lecture, the officer settled on finishing it with an evil sneer. "Looks like everything had been settled now. You're moving early tomorrow, right? Good luck on your probation and remember to behave yourself in Tokyo or it's back to juvenile hall for you, kid. Don't make your parents suffer more for your misdoings, got that?"

Ren nodded in resignation, "Yes, sir..." He didn't want any more trouble. Besides, he should be happy that he doesn't need to put up with the man in front of him anymore since he has a new probation officer waiting for him in Tokyo.

Although... He still don't know what to expect from Prosecutor Sae Niijima either.

She seemed kind, but that professional tone on her voice made him very, very tense as well.

Ren was then given files of papers concerning his assault case that he needed to hand over to his new probation officer and as soon as he placed the documents on his bag, he was immediately asked to leave the courtroom.

He doesn't have any plan on staying any longer anyway. So he left the room after a quick bow and walked out briskly to the exit.

Then Ren stood patiently in front of the courthouse's main gate, where there was still a small roof that shaded him from the rain.

Glad to be freed from those incriminating stares inside, he put a hand on his nape and slightly leaned his head to the side to remove the tension.

But he couldn't relax for long as he noticed from the corner of his eyes, that there were a few people gathering from the other side of the road.

They were also seemingly looking at his direction and that was enough to make him frown.

Fortunately Ren didn't have to hear their pointless rambling about his arrest as he saw his mother's car pulling up in front of him just in time to pick him up.

He quickly got inside with a relieved sigh and they soon made there way back home.

"They didn't pick on you, did they? No unnecessary abuse?" Asuka asked and watched her son shook his head.

"No, they all just came to tell me over and over again that I'm screwed if I messed up this probation for the most part. That this would be my last chance in redeeming myself and warned me to behave in Tokyo or else it's back to Juvie for me." He answered and felt like he was trapped.

It was suffocating but said nothing else in that regard to not further worry his mother.

His mother looked liked she wanted to say something bad to his former officers but soon sighed, and decided to change the topic, "...By the way, I washed and ironed all the clothes you'll be bringing to Tokyo. Including your new set of uniforms that arrived yesterday."

She then smiled wide in an attempt to lighten the heavy mood, "...You know, all the colors your new uniform has would look really dashing on you, if I say so myself."

Ren chuckled a little bit at that, then he slightly turned to look at his mother with a small smile still on his face, "You're my mother. You'll say that I'll look great wearing anything."

Asuka snickered at that, "True." Then she suddenly had a fond look on her face.

Upon seeing that, Ren already knew that she had a mischievous idea in mind as she suggested, "...Should I also pack that dancing outfit you wore on your last school dance competition? As well as those other costumes..? You do look really adorable on those clothes. Especially that butler costume you wore on your school play..."

Ren blinked at that in shock first, then he fervently shook his head in protest, "No! Mom, please don't..."

His mother just continued to smile and that made him uncomfortable.

Only when he let out a soft groan of displeasure did his mother broke the silence with amused chuckle, "I already shipped out the box containing your set of clothes and other daily necessities anyhow so I couldn't really add anything else. Since it was asked to be delivered as soon as possible, your new guardians should have it by tonight."

Ren sighed in relief at that, but his mother apparently wasn't finish yet, "...But I haven't said that I already packed those clothes last night either~ That's for you to find out tomorrow." His mother said in a very amused tone much to his chagrin.

...Now he was just hoping that his new guardian wouldn't bother opening his belongings later tonight.

.................................................................................

\- 04/08/20Xx ( Friday - After School ) [ Hometown - Amamiya Residence ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They reached their home a few minutes later, but before Ren could even turn to open the door, his mother spoke, "Taking aside the jokes, there might still be some things you want to bring over. I've send the standard school issued bag in the box that we shipped, but your navy colored sling bag is still on your bed. It's already cleaned and emptied of it's contents. Go ahead and pack all the things you think you'll need over there."

Then she reached out a hand towards a nearby compartment and got out an umbrella which she handed out before him.

Ren took the umbrella from her and nodded at her suggestion, "Okay."

Before he got out of the car, He watched his mother nod back at him, "After parking our car, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen cooking you a big dinner because it's going to be a big day for you tomorrow. You'll need all your strength, after all." She tried to add cheerfully, "I'll call you for you when it's ready, so take it easy today, all right?"

"I'll be looking forward to it. Thank you." Ren smiled back, grateful for his mother's consideration, soon he opened the umbrella and let the light drizzle of rain hit it first before he got out of the vehicle.

Then he watched her mother drive their car to the garage a few distance away before he made his way inside their house.

As Ren got inside the living room, he found his father was again talking to somebody on the phone. He heard the word, 'principal' so he guessed it's about his transfer again.

It seems like there were no issues since his father seemed to be speaking casually.

After being acknowledge of his arrival, he quickly excused himself in fear that his father would give him the phone again if he was to stay.

He really did not want to talk to any school official yet and with his record, he already doubted that they were talking about him in high esteem.

................................................................................

Now upstairs in his room, Ren immediately took notice of his empty sling bag sprawled on the middle of his bed and quickly reached for it.

Then he took a look around his room and thought about the things he could need.

The first thing he checked was his clothes drawers and sure enough, most of his comfortable sets of clothes were already sent off.

But Ren also took notice that there was a suspiciously empty space where his... unusual set of clothes used to be in.

He frowned at that, he didn't know if his mother was indeed serious earlier or if she just hid it elsewhere to tease him.

Knowing his mother, it's probably the former. Ren sighed at that, but soon found himself smiling. 'Guess it doesn't matter...' He doesn't have to wear it anyway.

...Though, still being seen among his possession would still be embarrassing so he made a mental note to himself that he'll hide those set of clothes as soon as he arrives in Tokyo tomorrow or better yet, send them back home once he gets some extra money.

Then he stood up and went to his study table before he sat on the chair and took out his phone from his pocket. He checked for any mails and found no one sent him a message.

Ren smiled at that, 'No spam or trolls,' Looks like changing his contact number was for the best. He really didn't need any of his old contacts, apart from his parents, some relatives and the couple from the convenient store that is.

Here's to hoping he could get to fill the spaces of his contacts in Tokyo then.

After that, Ren opened a compartment on the table to get its phone charger then reaching through an outlet to make sure his phone would be ready to go for tomorrow.

He also took note of a bunch of letters huddled up in a corner of the opened compartment, he reached for it and curiously wondered, "...Are this, those letters...?"

He separated those spare envelope packets and a fair number of blank stationary and pens, then he stuffed them in his bag- he could write to his family and remaining confidants here after all.

After that, Ren curiously opened up one of the worn-down looking envelopes and finds himself smiling.

It really was those letters written by his... brown bear friend.

He haven't really read them most of them at all lately, with him hardly getting by in middle school thanks to his father's incident still haunting him.

But with how crumpled these letters are, it wasn't hard to see that he read them a lot when he was younger.

As Ren first started reading her writing, he surprisingly find himself slowly remembering every word she had wrote... and now, he's wondering what he had replied.

That, he sadly could not recall much and he doesn't want to ask in fear of it could possibly contain something quite embarrassing.

...The very thought of that, now unsettled him.

Ren then closed his eyes and thought hard about it, 'Err... what DID I wrote?' Now he's hoping that it was just as casual as he seemingly remembered...!

'Nah, it's all right.' Then Ren chuckled to himself, as he thought that it was all in the past.

He's guessing that she probably doesn't recall this letters either. They were what, around seven to eight-years-old when they started writing to each other?

Still it brought back a lot of good memories.

Now, he's both excited and anxious to be reunited with his friend tomorrow.

His hand holding the letters unknowingly fell near the end of the table, to the side where his bag was.

What he first took notice as soon as he opened his eyes however was this small bear, with its maroon-colored beaded eyes looking back at him with a stern yet adorable look on it's cuddly, furry face. It's brown coat, glistening as if it has been newly cleaned.

Ren picked it up and immediately smelled it's mild soap fragrance; 'It WAS newly washed!'

...And his mother probably did this in order to tease him. He snickered at that thought as he played with the small plush bear's black scarf ends.

Then there was a reminiscing look that came to his face as he looked at the bear before him;

Ren could still remember that happy moment when they actually managed to win something in a crane game at the arcade.

Then they decided to share their loot as a token of their newfound friendship.

'Friendship...' A frown soon came as Ren finds himself wondering if they could still be considered friends.

...Now that he has a record and all.

Further thoughts of his arrest were put at the back on his mind when he suddenly heard his mother call for him, " ** **Ren, come on down!**** "

" ** **I'll be there in a minute, Mom!**** " He shouted back in reply.

Rattled, he immediately reached for his bag and placed in some extra things in a hurry such as his wallet, some photos of his family, his favorite portable gaming device, some other knickknacks like those tarot cards- he liked looking at them for some reason.

Then those files he had to give to his new guardian, some extra documents and whatever he could get his hands on that he thought that he may need, he unknowing added some random items such as the DVD he had rented and... a few other things in his haste.

After closing his bag, he perched the sling of it on the chair's armrest before he stood up and hurriedly made his way downstairs.

.................................................................................

Ren quickly took notice that it was already getting dark in one of their windows and came to the conclusion that it was already evening.

He then came to wonder what his last supper in home could be as he went down the stairs. He leaves for Tokyo tomorrow after all.

But before he could make his way towards the kitchen, He was quite surprised when saw that his father was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs with a wide grin on his face, "Hey, boy. There's a call waiting for you."

"Oh, okay." Ren said neutrally as he passed by his father.

If his Father's face was any indication, it was probably something he wasn't expecting.

Then again, Ren really wasn't expecting anyone.

It might just be the principal earlier- who would probably just chew him out about his record or something similar to that.

So with a sigh, he picked up the phone's receiver and spoke with a tired voice, "...Hello?"

" _...Hello. Ren-kun?_ " He instantly tensed up upon hearing that soft voice and he could barely hold back a gasp.

'It was a girl!' He then shook his head and wondered, '...Could it be...?'

" _...This is Makoto Niijima... But, I'm sorry... Did I caught you in a bad time...?_ " There was an awkward pause before she continued hesitantly, " _...You sound so tired, Are you... All right?_ "

Ren shook his head again to stave of his surprise. He didn't know it was her! Why didn't his Father warned him?

He turned and glared at his Father when he saw him smirking at a distance before speeding away on his wheelchair towards the kitchen.

Seeing that, Ren inwardly let out a sigh and soon replied with an awkward smile on his face, "Ah, no. I mean, I'm fine. I just hastily got down from the stairs, is all."

Then he laughed uncomfortably. 'That was a lame excuse...' But he soon got over it and asked in a much calmer tone, "So... I-Is there something wrong?"

Ren could sense her amusement from the other line as she spoke, " _No need to be alarmed. I just wanted to inform you that the room my Sister has stated yesterday has been officially secured for you and it'll be ready for you tomorrow._ "

"I see." He replied, a genuine smile unknowingly forming on his face before he added, "...Thank you, Makoto-san."

He then heard her give a short chuckle before responding that, " _Thank my Sister. She did most of the work after all. I only called to tell you about it._ "

There was a short pause, "...So, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then?" Ren finds himself asking to get the conversation going.

" _Maybe, after school if I don't have to stay long in my meeting with the Student Council or most likely, at the evening._ " Came the reply.

'Right, tomorrow's a Saturday.' He actually forgot about it with him supposedly previously expelled from his former school.

But it's been a rough week so I guess it was normal for it to slip his mind.

Then Ren suddenly heard her let out a soft gasp as if she recalled something that she forgot to mention earlier.

" _Speaking about meeting up, I also wanted to say that Sis would be waiting for you at the Buchiko- that famous dog statue, in Shibuya's Station Square tomorrow morning._ _“_

 _“_ _It's just a little distance away from the station's underground walkway to the left and if you saw a lottery stand then you'll probably see it a bit further down. As for my Sister, well... You'll know by our red eyes and her long silver hair. I'm sure you'll recognize her in an instant._ "

Ren couldn't help but nod at that even though he knew she couldn't see him, "Oh, Okay. Thanks for telling me about it."

" _Please don't get lost._ " There was a genuine concern on her voice that he hadn't heard from anyone else in awhile.

That unknowingly made him smile before replying, "Heh. I'll try."

Ren heard a soft whine came from the other line, " _I'm serious... There are a lot of people walking around the place during that time, you know._ "

Then he heard her sigh which in turn made him chuckle. "All right, all right. I'll be careful. Thanks for the heads up."

There was another pause and soon neither of them knew what to say to the other next.

It was getting awkward so Ren decided to break the silence and perhaps call it a day. It was getting late. "I guess I'll see you and your Sister tomorrow then...? I need to get ready as well so I hope you'll excuse me."

" _Right, you probably need more time to finish up all your preparations. I'll be helping Sis clean up your room again for a while too. It's a bit untidy upon not having been used for a couple of months now, you see..._ _"_

Ren couldn't help but shook his head that time, "Err... Please don't wear yourselves out. I could handle cleaning the room myself. I don't want to further trouble you and your sister than what I already have."

" _It's no trouble at all and we're just planning on moving some things around to get it a bit more... Presentable at least, before you arrive tomorrow. But don't worry, we'll be sure to leave some dust bunnies for you to exterminate if you insist._ " Makoto suggested in an amused tone.

That prompted Ren to chuckle a bit in agreement, "I'll be taking your word on it then."

Another pause came, before she spoke with soft voice, " _I should probably hang up now so you could finish all your preparations. Good night, Ren-kun._ "

"Good night, Makoto-san. See you tomorrow." He replied in kind, he heard her hum in acknowledgement before she hung up the phone.

Ren himself, let out a satisfied hum as he put the phone's receiver down. He was glad that the conversation seemingly ended in a positive light.

With how their conversation flowed, It seems like she still considers him as her friend despite his assault record.

That made him quite happy.

..........................................................................................

...And he unknowingly went towards the kitchen with a smile still seen on his face.

"You seem to be in a happy mood. I take it your conversation with your childhood friend was pleasant?" His mother stated that with a teasing tone and Ren immediately drop the smile on his face with a frown. He'd been careless.

His father decided to play along much to his chagrin, "...You always had that certain smile on your face whenever you talked with her..." He said that with a wide grin.

Ren chose to not comment at that and just he made his way towards their dinning table.

That didn't last long however as he swore he could feel his parent's insistent stares. "I'm just happy that she's seemingly still considering me as her friend despite knowing about my record." Ren soon finds himself explaining before he sat down the chair besides his mother.

"Makoto-chan had always been a smart girl and since you've been writing buddies since you were young, it's natural for her to take your side than with a testimony from some shady stranger." Asuka stated as she handed her son a plate.

Ren gladly took the plate from her with a smile, "Regardless of that, I'm still very grateful for the fact that she's willing to give me a chance. If all goes well, looks like I could count on seeing a friendly smile upon my arrival to a city I barely knew after all."

Yoshiro hummed in approval at that before he pass the bowl of stew to his son, "...It helps that it's from the girl you had a crush on since you were young, right?" He said that before nodding sagely.

Ren almost dropped the bowl in surprise at that statement. He didn't see that coming, "...No, I...!" He exclaimed and mentally berated himself. 'What am I getting so worked-up for?'

Then upon seeing the looks on his parents faces, it wasn't hard to see that his reaction was exactly what they were hoping for.

Realizing that, Ren let out a long sigh in an attempt to get rid of his bewilderment and simply added that, "...We're just friends."

"...And that's where all relationship begins. Trust me. You know, when your father and I first saw each other..." His mother had a fond look on her face as she began her tale on how they met and Ren finds himself awkwardly nodding along while he proceeded on eating his dinner in silence.

His father curiously decided to play along and added the tale about how he managed to win his mother's heart and even pointed out some tips on efficiently raising his charm to get his friend's attention- which in turn just fueled his embarrassment much to his chagrin.

But soon, Ren finds himself smiling. Though he wasn't expecting such conversation to take place- he then fervently insisted that the reason why he was smiling is because he was just really happy that he seemingly still has a friend close to his age that wasn't related to him, but his father was still suggesting otherwise...!

He was glad that his last dinner at home with his family for this year had been this eventful.

They soon delved into other conversations such as he should really behave himself and always smile even when it get's rough.

Then he was reprimanded to always sleep early and study for exams, they even claimed that they'll reward him if he gets high marks on his tests.

After that, he was asked to do his best, but also asked to be careful since they weren't around to watch over him like this once he moves out.

Then their conversation curiously shifted to them suddenly wanting to have grandkids.

'Seriously?' He would only be gone for a year and his parents were already planning things that were way ahead in the future.

'...In the future.' Ren repeated on his mind. Then he finds himself smiling at that.

To his parents, they still believe that he still has a future.

Now all he had to do was believe in that as well.

That random smile he had on his face however, was again taken differently by his parents if their grins were any indication of that.

Ren then sighed. It was going to be a long night.

...And he wouldn't change that for anything in the world.

He wanted to enjoy this last night with his family for as long as he could before his year of probation in Tokyo would begin tomorrow.

Ren had doubts that his stay there would be as casual as this, after all. If anything, he knew deep inside that it's going to be very difficult.

Conversation flowed continuously for a moment more and by the time they finished dinner it was already nine in the evening.

..........................................................................................

His mother insisted that she'll take care of the dishes and his father suggested that he should go and get some much needed rest.

With a nod, Ren bid his parents good night and excused himself as he made his way towards his room.

Now hidden from his parents sights when he closed the door to his room- Ren let out a tired sigh as he dropped his cheerful facade.

If he was honest with himself, he was still feeling unnerved and nervous whenever he thinks about his current situation.

He's under probation because of an assault charge filed on him.

Some staff on his new school are aware of his record, so he doubts that he'll fit in easily in his transfer. He's not sure if he could join any club because of that too.

If any report was given to the court about his misconduct, his probation would revoke and he'd most likely be shipped to Juvenile Hall, never to be given another chance.

If his assault case was easily altered, who's to think that he wouldn't get an unfair treatment in his new school either?

He's walking on thin ice. His probation sentence could be so fragile that he knew that one tiny mistake could cause it to break... and if it does, his life would be forfeited.

He needed to be careful... Even if trouble seems to have its way in finding him;

" _Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!_ "

Ren shook his head at that memory. With the world apparently rampant with people like that... one can't help but feel trapped. Entrapped by the twists of fate that life seem to have in store for him.

Then he let out a long sigh. He was probably just tired, that's why he's been overthinking things.

Exhausted, He soon made his way back to his study table for one last preparation before he calls it a day.

As Ren sat back down on the chair he was on earlier, he first checked his phone and saw that something was being downloaded- but soon paid it no mind as it's probably just updating an app he has.

Then his attention shifted to it's battery and saw that it was fully charged.

Ren removed the plug and bent down to retrieve the charger.

Then he placed it neatly on an outer compartment in his bag to make sure that he wouldn't leave it behind.

After that, Ren recalled that Makoto told him that her sister would be waiting for him near the dog statue in Shibuya that was just a few distance away from the station's underground walkway.

He soon decided to make a small note regarding that to place it on the pockets of the spare Shujin Uniform he'll be wearing tomorrow so that he wouldn't forget about it.

His glance then drifted to his uniform's location for a moment and he saw it hanging on a clothes rack at the corner of his room.

With that, he then proceeded on opening his desk's compartment and got out a small note pad and subconsciously spoke out what he's writing, "Don't forget: At the Buchiko statue in Shibuya Station Square, I'll be meeting with Makoto-san's sister... "

>   **? ? ?: |Candidate Not Found**. ** **|** **

Ren slightly flinched at the sudden voice that came from his left.

Turning towards that direction, he saw his phone was lit up, it's light blinking red.

Ren reached a hand towards his phone and picked it up, and his eyes were immediately greeted by this eerie eye-shaped logo of an unknown navigation app.

He pressed on it and the app immediately went to his search history, where one name was registered. "...It registered Makoto...?" He repeated in disbelief. 'That wasn't supposed to be a location... What kind of navigation app is this?'

>   **? ? ?: |Candidate Not Found.** ** **|** **

Ren sighed, "...And it registered her name again." He doesn't recall downloading a navigation app like that.

'Could it be that it was an important update that my phone manually did?' He wondered and gave the app an apprehensive look, "The logo is kinda creepy though. It's shape like an eye of some sorts..."

Then after a moment of consideration, he slowly moved the app to the recycling bin.

'If it was important, it'll probably get downloaded again.' He thought as he stood up, with his phone and the small note in his hand.

He made his way towards his new school uniform and placed the items on either side of his pant's pockets.

Then he stretched his hands upwards and slightly kicked his feet forward to get rid of the muscle tension before letting out a long yawn.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow. It's best if he took this time to get an early sleep.

Ren then went straight to his bed and immediately lied down... thoughts of his arrest soon came back to him for a moment- then he let out another sigh as he pushed it away, grabbing a manga from the corner of his bed and attempted to read it to get his mind out of those unnecessary things.

A few minutes later, his eyes felt heavy and soon enough, he now laid fast asleep.

..........................................................................................

Sometime later, Ren soon finds himself in a restless kind of slumber- or at least, he seemed to not be awake.

He even felt like he was dreaming despite that he can't make out any images flashing before him.

Before he could further wonder why, his shoulders tensed as he suddenly felt like someone was looking at him from a distance... but also couldn't tell where.

He was further unnerved when somebody chuckled. It had a dark undertone to it and that immediately made him feel like he was having a weird, dreamless nightmare.

Then and all to suddenly, a seemingly dark voice spoke up;

" ** **Would you like to participate in a game?**** "

Ren was alarmed by this, but he soon decided to play along to not infuriate... Whatever it was, "...What kind of game?"

" _ **Its story is a work of fiction, similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental, only those who have agreed to the above have privilege of partaking in this game.**_ _"_

There was a pause before it asked;

" ** **Do you agree?**** "

Ren hesitated for a moment, 'This is just a dream... right?'

Then he sighed and subconsciously nodded to himself as he thought that he should be able to get this dream over with if he just went along with it, "...I agree,"

A dark chuckle quickly came after.

Then the voice spoke again;

" ** **The contract has been sealed.**** "

" ** **The world is not as it should be, it's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can no longer be avoided, those who oppose fate and desire change... From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters.**** "

" ** **You are the trickster... Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion**** **,** "

Ren then felt a sinister presence from behind, he turned to look but he couldn't make out anything from the darkness. 'What a weird dream...'

Then he was again taken aback upon hearing the dark voice spoke one again and this time, it eerily made it felt like it was whispered from behind him;

" _ **...And with that, The Game, has now begun.**_ "

* * *

****** [ Interrogation Room ] *******

* * *

"Are you telling me that this all began with you dreaming that this was all just a game...?" Sae asked, staring at Ren skeptically as she crossed her arms.

Though Ren still had this listless look on his eyes, his tone remained firm, "I didn't believe it that time either, but I soon came to wonder that it has became like one though..." He stated that with no hints that he was messing with her so she can't help but sigh at that.

Sae first silently wondered if the the drugs were messing with his mind, but upon further giving it much thought- it does slightly make sense, "I guess in a technical standpoint; going into another world to supposedly change peoples hearts to atone for one's crimes can be quite a plot for a video game..."

Then she decided to press on, "But moving on from that, did you already have the power to change hearts by that time?"

Ren shook his head, "No, I'd like to believe that I was still living an ordinary life during that time. As I said earlier, I didn't believe in that dream either. I thought it was... Well, it was just that, a dream. Now, I like to think it was more of a warning though."

"It felt like a warning to you?" Sae raised a brow at that, "Of what though? Your probation or this whole Phantom Thievery business?" She asked.

"At that time... I honestly had no idea I would even become a Phantom Thief... It's just that, with how unfortunate my life has been since my assault case, I became quite pessimistic inside and I couldn't really shake off the negative feeling that something bad would happen." Ren replied before looking down to the table for a moment to hide a frown forming on his lips.

He has never admitted that to anyone apart from his girlfriend- and she had lately only figured that out by herself.

"..." Sae was silent for a moment as she regarded him.

Then she had a sad expression and her tone much softer as she spoke, "You never really gave me that first impression when we first met. Though you did had this resigned look on your face because of your probation... You still gave off this confident and positive vibe to me."

Ren leaned back to his chair before he replied, "...That made me realize that it was true that I have many masks that I wear depending on the situation."

"Who told you that..?" Sae was intrigued by that.

She saw raised his head back to her direction and she saw with a resigned look on his face before he replied, "He was that strange voice from that dream. I actually met him again in another realistic dream, the night after."

"If it was just a day after... Then that was when you first arrive here to start your probation..." Sae realized.

Ren actually let out a weak chuckle at that realization as well, "Thinking about it now, after I had that dream, that's where all the bizarre things in my life first began..."

Then he looked at his guardian with a serious look on his eyes as he told her what happened during that time when he first arrived here in Tokyo.

* * *

  ** **~~ End of Chapter Four ~~** **

( ARC II: Where it all Began: 2/6 )

* * *

 = Next Chapter **:** **V: The Start of Judgement  ** **=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. How are you liking the story so far? If you're curious about the names I've decided to give Ren Parents and Makoto's Father: Yoshiro simply means righteous while Asuka was said to be; 'to fly for tomorrow' which was said to represent hope for the future. Something I thought would work well for our protagonist.
> 
> How about a fun Random fact? I originally wrote drafts for two different persona 5 fics before this and those stories focuses on Makoto's childhood- including how she met Ren here, how Sae slowly changed her beliefs on Justice and that is where I'll also tell Masato- which also means righteousness by the way- Niijima's side of the story that coincides with what we had here.
> 
> If you're curious about that, you could read: 'Bond Between Sisters' and 'Whims of Fate' respectively to get the full story because I highly doubt I can fit in those additional backstories here. They're stand alone fics though so it's also not really necessary to read them so don't feel complied to read them either.
> 
> ...And the end notes is getting kinda long so I'll leave it at that. Feel free to leave a comment if you have any questions, suggestions or any reasonable violent reactions. Ha ha, but seriously, Thank you so much for reading this story and hope to see you all in the long run! See you on my next Update~


	5. Arc II: The Start of Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for giving this story another try and before we start, this update is similar to the previous chapters as it's also been cut in half with the revision and it will continue on the next chapter. This also used to be the start of the former third chapter that was first published on April, 20, 2018. 
> 
> Moving on, let's resume the story.

* * *

****~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~** **

* * *

 [ Arc II: Where it All Began ]

****Chapter Five: The Start of Judgement** **

* * *

 - 04/09/20Xx ( Saturday – Morning ) [ Tokyo - Shibuya ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness came. Ren didn't know where he was nor why was he in such a place after agreeing to that weird game- but before he could further give it much thought, a sharp ringing came back to his head forcing him to close his eyes.

By the time he could manage to open them, his eyes grew wide as there was another shift in scenery.

He was further taken aback from the sudden appearance of his mother who hugged him tightly with tears on her eyes while his father looked up at him with a determined nod and told him to be careful and remember that he could do this and then,

Ren suddenly woke up with a start. "Nhuh..?" He softly grunted when he was startled by the monorail train's announcement;

**|"** ****Ladies and gentlemen, Thank you for riding with us today. We will be arriving in Shibuya shortly...** ** **"|**

'Oh, right.' Ren let out a tired sigh before he instinctively placed a hand on his nape to release the tension. 'Looks like I just woke up on time, that was my stop after all.'

He soon find himself curiously looking towards the nearest exit while the automated message continued;

**|"** ****This is the last stop for this line, please transfer here for all subway lines** ** _**.** _ **"|**

Then Ren looked down to the floor, 'Well, I guess this is where my 'journey' begins...' He thought with a frown forming on his face. '...It's really happening.' He added as the train entered the station. Its lights briefly reflecting on his glasses, hiding his tired expression.

**|"** ****...The doors to your left will soon open..."|** **

The announcement went on, but he could hardly care about it as thoughts about how he first got himself in this situation came filtering back to his mind;

Struggling voices; a woman screaming " _Please! Help!_ " With clenched fist, he made his way pulling the offender away- who soon stumbled down and fell face first, hurting him.

He stared at his own hands, dumbfounded by the fact that he actually hurt someone.

Then the offender struggled to get on his knees, a hand on his bleeding face, " _Damn brat... I'll sue!_ "

Two police officers came, arresting him, disbelief apparent on his face on the situation that transpired that night.

With narrowed eyes, Ren soon pushed the memory away.

Thinking hard about it now, wouldn't change anything. He just needed to get by on what was happening right now.

" _What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?_ _“_

Hearing that, Ren shifted his gaze towards the direction where two school girls were found gossiping among themselves with wide grins on their faces;

" _It's the truth!_ _“_

" _To a person though? That's got to be a joke._ _"_ Then she pointed at her friend's phone _, "_ _You really love that occult stuff, don't you?_ “

Then the two girls chuckled among themselves while Ren finds himself disinterested.

It seems that the people in Tokyo loves to gossip about others just like back at his hometown. But for once, he was glad that it doesn't involved him this time.

 **|"** ** **Shibuya, This is Shibuya.**** **"|**  Came the train's intercom again;

 **|"** ** **Please do take care of all your personal belongings and be mindful to everyone that are heading out to the exit. Have a nice day.** ** **"|**

With that, his long train ride from his Hometown to Tokyo has finally come to an end.

Ren immediately stood up and made his way out of the station in silence.

....................................................................

'Starting today, Sae Niijima will be watching over me. I should probably head towards the location Makoto-san told me about immediately to not keep her waiting.'

Now walking on the streets in Shibuya's Station Square, Ren took out his phone from his pockets and begun navigating towards the area in search for the designated meeting spot where his new guardian will supposedly wait for him.

He then finds himself looking up, both amazed and bewildered at the number of people bustling and rushing pass him.

It seems like his friend was indeed serious about what she said about Shibuya being very active around this time...!

It's been years since he last visited this place and when he was young ,he usually visit late in the afternoon just to see his mother. Not to mention that they usually traveled by car as well...

Seeing an endless line of people moving about like this, 'It was never like this back at home.' He thought in bewilderment.

Ren's amazement in seeing these large number of people was interrupted by the sudden chime that came from his phone.

He looked down at it and found a disturbing sight.

"Hmm..?" It was that eerie red-eyed icon- that navigation app that he deleted the night before. 'It looks like it downloaded by itself again.'

Then he was further shooked when the icon expanded across his phone's entire screen.

He let out a soft grunt and begun tapping it for a couple of times but it didn't responded,

...At least not in a way that he was expecting.

Ren was then taken aback when he saw the whole active and bustling crowd around him was slowly coming to a complete stop.

"Huh..?" He looked around and saw that; people, cars, bikes, trains, stoplights and even the flying birds... Everyone and everything just suddenly stopped functioning.

'W-What was happening..?' He was very perplexed at what was happening right in front of his eyes right now.

It was already surreal, but something even more baffling happened that further threw all things in considerations...

...Because all too suddenly, there was this big, bright-bluish flames burning just a few distance in front of him.

Its flames were spiraling around in a captivating dance, entrancing him.

Then Ren watched it slowly take on a humanoid form, before it burst and grew in strength as wings seemingly appeared from behind it as well.

Its flames reflecting on his glasses and he can't stop the feeling that it was calling out to him.

It was a very intimidating sight. But for some reason, he still didn't feel frightened or even threatened by it- not even when a sinister face seemingly gleamed in its scorching flames.

...And then, did he just saw himself? Was that him with that sinister grin and with those bright, intimidating yellow eyes?

Then all too suddenly, Ren grimaced as a sharp thought echoed on his mind;  ** **Per-So-Na****

It happened all so fast that he couldn't really react properly to it.

He was in a complete shock, yet enthralled and with a loss for words at the same time.

When Ren heard the bustle of the city once more, did his trance break.

And he could only find his voice as soon as time seemingly shift forward once again. "Huh..?"

Ren looked around and took in the surroundings with disbelief. Everything was back to normal.

'What... Just happened?' He asked himself as he looked back at his phone and saw that the weird navigation app had shrunk in size and back to its eerie icon self.

'It must be virus.' He added as an extra thought as he proceeded on dragging the red-eyed icon to the digital trash bin, deleting it from his phone once again.

Ren then waited a few more minutes, staring at his phone blankly.

When nothing came, he then came to notice that some people had been giving him this weird stares- well he was standing in the middle of the streets like a lost sheep.

Soon enough, an unfriendly-looking officer approached him, "Is there something wrong, kid?" He asked with a tired voice.

He still felt uncomfortable talking to any police officer thanks to his recent run-in with them, but regardless of that, he did managed to give a polite smile before he shook his head, "No, it's fine, sir. I'm just new to the city and was getting kinda lost."

The officer nodded at that, "Guess the city can be overwhelming to anyone new..." He said as he crossed his arms before asking, "Any idea where you're headed to then? If it's towards your school then I suggest you go up the Teikyu building and take that line over there,"

Ren followed where the officer pointed at for future reference, "...Shujin Academy can be found just a few distance away from the Aoyama-Itchome station."

Right, he could ask for directions. "Thank you for the information, sir but there was somebody I have to meet first..." Ren hesitated for a moment before he gave-in and asked, "Do you happen to know where this statue of a dog can be found?"

Then he showed the officer his phone's screen, "My navigation app was acting up a bit earlier you see..." He explained and It's not like that was entirely a lie either.

"Hmph, goes to show that you kids shouldn't rely on your mobile phones for everything." The officer grumbled to himself before pointing at a new direction, "Just go follow the crowd going further in to the right over there. The Buchiko Statue's a famous meeting place, you won't miss it."

Ren nodded and politely gave a bow, "Thank you, sir. I'll take my leave now... Sorry for bothering you."

Then He was quite surprised to see that the unfriendly-looking officer actually gave him a small smile and nodded back at him in response, "Huh, the usual kids here in the city should be more like you. At least you have manners."

'...And a criminal record... but you don't have to know that.' Ren soon just gave the officer an awkward grin before he excused himself again.

Then he turned back and began making his way towards the direction the officer gave him.

But with the large number of people walking with and pass by him, he still felt like he got lost when he got to the middle of the road thanks to this endless sea of crowds despite being given directions.

He let out a sigh at that and began walking with the crowd aimlessly once more, briefly exchanging glances at the road in front of him and the navigation app on his phone to check where he should be going once again.

Walking a few more steps, Ren saw the lottery stand that his friend mentioned last night.

He then looked towards the opposite direction and saw that there were stairs heading down supposedly to the station's underground walkway.

Looks like he was now going in the right direction.

After walking a decent distance towards it, he then took notice of this certain statue of a dog from the corner of his eyes,

'That must be it...' Ren thought before he pocketed his phone and adjusted his hold on his bag before making his way towards it.

He first took notice of a young dog-loving girl that was walking with her kind-looking mother and trusty cream colored dog pass by him.

They were talking about a certain accident and then going back at their home in the backstreets of, 'Yongen..? Now that was familiar...' He first gave it some thought- before he soon shook the idea away as he got to his location. He'll think about it some other time.

Ren then immediately took notice of a figure that matched his friend's description; there was a woman with long, flowing silver hair sticking out in the forming crowd around the statue with her back turned on him and was apparently on a phone call.

He stood just a few distance away from her, unsure if he should bother her now. It seems like it was about her work, it might be important business.

Thankfully, he didn't have to think about it for long as he watched her end the call.

Then she turned to look at him and he immediately noticed that familiar gleam of red-eyes, "...It's rude to stare you know." She said, crossing her arms.

Ren immediately felt sheepish at that and he looked away with a hand holding the back of his nape, "Er... Sorry about that. This usually just happens when someone's on a phone... I don't know if I should immediately engage in a conversation or wait for them to finish the call..."

He heard her gave a short hum at his explanation, but he couldn't tell if she believe him or not.

She got his full attention again when she spoke, "I take it that you're Ren Amamiya then?" She saw him nod while she extended her hand, "I'm Sae Niijima."

Ren hesitantly reached for it and slowly shook her hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, Niijima-san."

Then he first flashed a small smile, "Thank you for agreeing to take care of me." Before he gave her a formal bow.

When he straightened himself, he saw her nod back at him in response, "I see that you remembered Makoto's instructions if you managed to find me here."

Then Ren was taken aback when he noticed that she started staring at him analytically all of the sudden.

It made him feel small...! Like he was being analyzed for being the criminal he was apparently being labeled to be.

Soon, Ren watched his guardian drop her authoritative stance and her lips formed a small smile, "She was right." She said before her gaze fell to his hair, confusing him.

Sae then explained, "I've asked Makoto what she could remember regarding what you look like since I forgot to ask your father about it the other day and seeing you now, you do have a head full of dark, fluffy hair,"

Then her glance dropped to his face, "...But I wasn't informed that you're wearing glasses." She frowned at that, and a more disapproving look crossed her face before she added, " It's risky to involve yourself in any form of trouble while you're wearing those, you know."

Ren didn't know what proper response he could give with that, so he just looked down and was left with saying, "...I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me. But to yourself. I've gotten the gist of your situation and I could see your point, but you wouldn't be here in this situation if you just let certain matters be." Sae said before she looked away with a sad expression, "That's just how things go this days..."

Then she looked back at him with a stern look, "What's done is done. I won't grill you any further about it and I just hope this would serve as a lesson that you won't forget as well."

Ren just nodded at that, he doubts he could forget about it anytime soon anyhow. "I understand."

Sae raised a brow at that resigning look on his face, 'It seems he has learned the lesson. It's cruel way to do so, but it's probably for the best.' She thought to herself before she spoke again,

"It's best if we leave towards home at this time to avoid any heavy traffic. I'll be driving you there for now, but you can actually get there around ten minutes by walking. I just brought my car from work to pick you up." She then began walking towards her car's direction.

"I see. I'm sorry for taking your time, Niijima-san..." Ren said as he followed close behind her.

"Stop apologizing... And if anything, I should be thanking you since you actually gave me some time to get a much needed short break from work." She said with a small frown upon recalling that the meeting earlier was talking about certain seminars and cases but the board usually favors the males in handling them.

She felt really irritated by the way women were occasionally treated at office some times.

Sae opened the passenger side's door to her car for him before she added, "But I need to be back around lunch so please get in as I have some things I would like to discuss with you once we get to your new room."

Ren quickly complied and went in without any protest.

Then he watched her close the door and made her way towards the driver's seat, "Can you do me a favor in watching from your side if there are any pedestrians walking somewhere nearby around the back? Another car in front of us parked too close for comfort." She said after closing her side of the door.

"Reckless bastard..." She mumbled that bit prompting Ren to turn his head to look at her and soon saw her fastening her seat belt.

Seeing that prompted him to do the same before he nodded, "Okay." Then he looked back, "Nobody is walking nearby and it's safe to move back now."

Sae nodded at that, before she started the car's engine and slowly moved her car back while staring at the side mirrors. "All right, let's go then." She stated before she began driving the car toward their apartment.

....................................................................

"Take in the sights and familiarized yourself with area, Amamiya-kun. It'll help you navigate your way once you're by yourself." Sae suggested, her gaze still firm on the road ahead.

Ren agreed on her suggestion, "I will." and he promptly turned his head to either sides and took note of any landmarks he would immediately took notice if ever he gets lost.

He saw various shops, restaurants and other remarkable apartments of different shapes and sizes, but that big screen that they just passed earlier was the one that stood out from the most. It was showing the new time slot for the Phoenix Rangers Neo Featherman series he used to watched as a kid on it and he soon finds himself smiling at that.

Thinking about it, It's kinda funny for him that he used to say that he wanted to become like them and become a hero to save the world.

'Psshh... Some hero I turned out to be then. Stuck on a probation because of helping someone.' Ren thought amusingly to himself as if he recalled his current predicament.

But then again, he does have a new place to have an 'adventure' in, so he could just focus at that for now and worry about any trouble once it gets there.

The drive towards his new home was a silent one, in a way he was glad for it since he really does not know what to talk to her about.

But one can't also help but feel unnerve by the silence as well.

Luckily his new guardian decided to break the silence herself, "It seems like walking home was the better option for today since it looks like we got into a traffic jam thanks to a car accident of some sorts..."

Only did he hear her say that, did he notice that she opened up the car's radio;

 ****|"**** _**A Public transport bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it! The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up.** _ ****"|** **

"Hmm... Another accident... There was a similar case just the other day ago." Sae said with a concerned expression on her face, "I wonder if these are connected to the mental shutdown cases as well..?" She thought out loud unknowingly.

'Mental shutdown,' Ren heard those words again, so he just had to ask if this was something he should be concerned about, "...I heard about this mental shutdown business from some other teenagers on my way here. Niijima-san, can I ask what that is and is it something I should be worried about?"

"I see, it's still rampant in the rumors department..." Sae lightly grumbled at that, it was going to be a slow ride home so she thought about humoring him;

"But to answer your question, it's been a recurrent source of trouble for this past couple of years and the reason why such accidents occur because of it is still a mystery.

As of this moment, I have just been assigned to this case and so far, I still can't find any leads on what causes this sudden changes on people where they just... lose control over themselves and then stopped functioning like being a under a heart attack of some sorts... "

"...That's frightening." Ren said with a frown. There had been no cases of such things going around from his hometown. At least not that he was aware of.

Tokyo is becoming quite terrifying to him with each moment that passes and he just got here today so that's saying something.

"It is quite a bizarre case..." Sae said as she stopped the car at a traffic light blinking red, then she narrowed her eyes at him, "But that's something that  ** _I_**  should be concerned about. I only told you about it so that you knew what was currently happening around us." She only continued when she noticed his attention was on her,

"Listen, Amamiya-kun... With your sense of Justice I have this feeling that you'll have this penchant in getting yourself into trouble but I won't tolerate it and let that happen." She stated that while she shook her head once,

"This is something I always say to Makoto that I feel like I should remind you as well; Mind your own business. Live an honest student life and just focus on your studies. Always prioritize your safety and those close to you. Think about all your actions and make sure that it won't get you in to any trouble."

Ren took notice of her piercing red-eyes when she stated that and saw that she was definitely serious about the warning so he nervously nodded, and lightly gulped at that frightening look on her face.

"...In your case, I hope I don't have to explain what would happen if you gotten into any major problems, won't I?" Sae asked, prompting the boy to shook his head.

Upon seeing that, her stern face gradually eased to a more softer expression, "Good. If you heed my advice and stay out of trouble, I think we'll get along just fine."

Ren nodded at that, " I'm glad that you think that and don't worry, Niijima-san. I'll be behaving myself." He said, and can't help a smile forming on his face as he slightly started feeling warm inside, thankful that he apparently has another ally in his current predicament.

Sae lightly scoffed at that as she looked back ahead at the road and began driving again,

"Hmph, I'll be the judge of that." She said that without venom- she even gave a short chuckle after she stated that and that prompted him to do the same.

Then Ren was slightly taken aback when he felt a sudden, faint throb from his head and a soft voice eventually called out;

~~~~~

 **-** ****I am Thou, Thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.** **

_**It shall become the first flight of the wings of rebellion that shall breaketh thy chains of captivity.** _

****With the birth of the Judgement Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to Freedom and new power...** ** **-**

~~~~~

'...What, was that..?' Ren shook his head to stave off the ringing sensation that was left behind on his ears and a hand followed up quickly to rest his forehead at it.

A grimace soon formed on his face as he contemplated, '...What Judgement? and that word... Persona? I don't know what it is... But also can't help but feel a sense of familiarity with it...'

A moment later, Ren recalled, 'Right, that bizarre scene back at the station with the blue flames and a smug, sinister version of myself...'

Then he let out a soft sigh as he can't comprehend the meaning behind it and tried to straighten his posture and sat up properly upon recalling that he wasn't alone.

Ren silently hoped that she hadn't notice him.

"Amamiya-kun...? Is there something wrong?" Concern apparent on his guardian's voice and he noticed that she was briefly glancing at his direction before she looked back to the road ahead.

Of course, his prayers were always left unanswered much to his chagrin.

Ren turned to her direction with the most convincing smile he could manage, "I'm fine. I just experience this sharp ringing coming to my head... It might just be because I'm exhausted from the sudden transfer."

That was partially the truth, she didn't have to know about the voice that was seemingly echoing on his head lest she thinks he had became crazy as well.

'A mental shutdown case? Nah, it couldn't be as I'm still fully aware of myself... I think?' He first thought- but even he was beginning to doubt his sanity himself.

The most Bizarre's of things had been happening to him this past week...

...Or maybe it was just bad luck and due to stress. 'Yep, that must be it.' He concluded on his mind.

Sae sighed at that, "I guess, you have been in quite a stressful ordeal this past few weeks so it's understandable that you're exhausted. This sudden traffic jam, didn't help make things easier for you and me as well."

She took this chance to briefly look at him and attempted to give him a reassuring smile, "It won't be long now, though. Just past this corner to the left and we'll be at our apartment complex then you could take that chance to rest."

Ren nodded and smiled at that, "Thanks, I really appreciate it Niijima-san."

Sae turned her attention back to the steering wheel as she stated, "It's better you save your gratitude for some other time, because I would like to inform you that even with Makoto's help, your new room is still relatively a mess... But I guess it's habitable."

Then she gave a small pause and let herself show a small, amused smile on her face before she added, "Speaking of my sister, she told me that you've insisted last night that you want to clean your room yourself, Well, you'll have that honor. But you should probably do that after you've taken a decent amount of rest, of course."

...Figures that his own words would bite him in the butt, Then again, he really shouldn't impose on them any longer. So with a nod, he soon replied, "I will."

Then Ren saw that his guardian was satisfied with his answer and simply nodded back.

They proceeded on driving in silence for awhile and soon finally arrive on their destination; His new home.

....................................................................

\- 04/09/20Xx ( Saturday - Afternoon ) [ Ren's Apartment ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was already somewhere in the afternoon when they reached the apartment room where he'll reside in for a year.

Sae then walked with him up to the fifth-floor of the building and unlocked a room that was in the far-right corner.

As he got inside, his guardian told him that she needed to finalized the papers now that he has arrive and said that she'll be back in just a few minutes to tell him about some things that he needed to know before she heads back out to work.

Now alone in his new home with pretty much nothing yet to do, he decided to give his new flat an analytical look after setting his bag down in the nearby coach.

Ren first looked to his right and he immediately saw a couple of black coaches, one that could easily fit three and the other, four people or more. In front of them was a long coffee table.

There was another long table by the end of the wall that he assumed was were a television used to be in. Beside that on the corner was a simple potted plant.

Now that he noticed it... Just below the air-conditioning unit, there was a fairly large-size basket just beside him. He made a mental note to ask his guardian about that later.

Turning to his left, he found a nearby bookshelf where he could see some stacks of books where placed, but the lower shelves were still empty so he could probably make some additions to it.

In front of that was a study table with many compartments that he could probably use after removing some other stacks of books atop it, that is. Then he noticed an empty trash bin close by and a closed white-wooden door beside it.

Ren wondered where that door could lead to. But upon recalling that this place works as both an occasional guest room or separate room that someone can rent out from time-to-time, he then assumed that it was connected towards his guardians home.

'Probably works one way for their convenience in monitoring me...' He thought with a sigh. He gave up thinking about that matter too much and began looking around his new home once again.

Next, he found himself standing somewhere in the middle of the room and in front if him lay a fairly large cardboard box that he soon assumed contained the essential items- and maybe some random sorts from his mother, that was shipped from home.

Luckily, it seems like they didn't open it yet.

Thank the lords! One of his prayers had been answered!

Ren grinned to himself for a moment before his eyes shifted to the middle-right corner of the room and notice that there was a small kitchen area with a couple of counters, some stools, a microwave and a stove was also installed.

Situated at the wall ahead was a refrigerator and a couple more counters with a sink installed to the one beside it.

Looking further back, He soon noticed that there was another couple of rooms in upper-right corner that was behind the kitchen area.

He also took note that the heater device and a mounted-phone hanged on its walls. He then assumed that one room was probably the bathroom, while the other door- he unfortunately doesn't have any idea on what that could be for.

It's not his bedroom that's for certain. Since he can see that comfortable bed with the black and white comforter situated in the upper-left corner just fine. Beside it was a small bedside drawer with a simple lamp atop it.

A few distance below the bed was a fairly large, white, rectangular dresser and beside that was a three story shelf, it's bottom part was filled of boxes that contained some papers that were seemingly placed in hurry.

There were also other knickknacks; photo cards, calendars, folders, magazines '...And was that a random baseball glove?' They were carelessly huddled together beside the small boxes.

'So it seems like those dusty items in the shelf and the stack of books at the top of the study table were some of the things that they haven't sorted out yet.' Ren thought as he gave another look at the entire room.

Regardless of that, it was already a pretty neat room.

'If anything, it looks like a simple bachelor's pad.' He added and finds himself lightly smiling as he was beginning to like it here already.

After all, it was decently big and had a homey feel to it. It was perfect...

It then made him briefly wonder if he really was under probation or was this a vacation house of some sorts?

But Ren soon pushed all that aside and decided to move towards the first place he actually took notice upon entering;

Hidden behind the closed glass door, his new room actually has a balcony. It was just situated a few distance away to the right from his bedside drawer.

"...Wow." Ren exclaimed before a wide smile slowly appeared on his face.

"What an incredible sight...!" He soon finds himself slightly leaning forward to further admire the city view for around a minute or two, with his hands tightly holding the steel railings like an excited child.

"It seems like you're enjoying yourself." Sae suddenly spoke from behind him, getting his attention.

Ren turned to his guardian and saw that she now sported a small smile on her face.

He returned the smile with a nod, "With my record... I was honestly expecting that I would be living in some sort of dump, a makeshift room or worse..."

Sae raised a brow at that and crossed her arms, "Would you have preferred that?"

Ren walked back inside and shook his head, "No. I'm glad I was wrong. This was a pleasant surprise." He said before he looked around his new room once more with a fond smile still on his face.

"Well, I'm happy that this place is to your liking. As you may have noticed, there are still some extra items we have yet sorted out. Most of those things were left behind by the previous tenants." Sae stated before she made her way to the set of doors in the upper-right portion of his room that he was previously clueless about.

"Here in the corner is your bathroom," She opened the door and switched on the light before she beckoned him to take a look.

As Ren stood beside her, she then continued, "As you can see despite its small size, it already has everything you might need; A medical cabinet that has a first aid kit, some common medicine, items for your personal hygiene. Then the basic essentials like spare sets of towels, a sink, toilet and a hot and cold shower is also installed and ready to use."

Then they decided to move on to the next room beside it, Sae then opened the door and lit up the lone light bulb in the middle of the room.

Ren followed close behind and finally found out what was hiding behind the room beside the bathroom.

It's was a small, dusty-old storage room.

It was loitered about with a handful of shelves that were packed with a series of open boxes, and each box contained a lot of totally random items such as; more books, empty picture frames, a variety of dusty clothes and accessories, some pots and other kitchen utensils, a hammer and a box of nails.

And since there were still a lot of closed boxes alongside those- there's bound to be some other random things inside them that he might find useful when he feels like sorting them out.

Looking to his right, Ren also took notice that there were also some decorations and 'Wait...was that thing on the corner, a stuffed reindeer? Christmas decorations?' He thought and his eyes narrowed as he saw even weirder sight;

There were also a couple of adult-sized bikes, one blue and one red that was cramped into a corner in the right. Though It looks a bit rusted... He can't help but wonder if he can still use them somehow...

"With the face you have right now, I'm assuming you're thinking about the bikes..." Sae suddenly said, lightly startling him.

"Honestly, I haven't visited this room for quite some time already- neither has Makoto. So when we found them in the kitchen area of all things, you have no idea how surprise we were at that unusual sight. It seems like the previous tenants bought them from a second-hand store and seemingly just left them here for reasons even I cannot think of why." She then sighed at that.

"...Can I have a look at some of this items and keep it if I can find some use for them..?" Ren finally asked the question he'd been wondering about since they've entered this storage room.

"Most of this things had already been left behind by a handful of our previous tenants and some were actually ours, that we don't really need anymore. This has become quite a random storage room, but I don't have the luxury of time to sort it out."

Then she looked towards him and added, "The reason why I showed this room to you is that everything here is already and practically yours. So yes, if you have time to sort them out, help yourself and I'll leave it to you if you want to clean up and dispose the rest."

Ren nodded and grinned, "Okay." He then wondered what kind of treasures lies behind these seemingly boxes of trash.

Sae raised a brow upon seeing the childish and excited look on his face for a moment before she spoke to break his stupor, "Before you dig around, there are some things that I still would like to discuss with you so please follow me, Amamiya-kun."

She then casually made her out of the storage room after that.

'I guess I'll just go and check it out later...' Ren reluctantly exited the storage room and followed after his guardian obediently.

Stepping out of the door, He then notice his guarding standing in the middle of the kitchen area, patiently waiting for him.

As soon as he sat down on a nearby stool did his guardian speak again;

"Now about the kitchen area; The sink, refrigerator and stove seems to be working just fine, but that microwave doesn't seem to be working as efficiently.”

"It still works but the light won't operate and it sometimes stop functioning all together. I don't know if that's just because it hasn't been used for some time or whether it's already considered broken, but I'll leave it to you to throw it out if that is the case."

"There's also already a handful number of plates, spoons, forks, a few small knives, cups and glasses for water in one of these counter's drawers that you are free to use."

Then Sae went to the two door fridge and opened the lower door for him to see, "As you can see, it's working just fine but apart from a pitcher of water, it is rather empty. I'm afraid that you'll have to do your own grocery shopping if you want to feed yourself." She promptly closed the fridge's door afterwards.

"We'll be providing you with free meals for the time being and while we are on topic, can you cook for yourself?" She asked and watched him let out an awkward laugh;

"I haven't really cooked much for myself so I can't really say I'm a decent cook, but I believe I can handle it if I tried hard enough. On the few instances I did try my hand on it, I can make some edible food at least- but the taste really isn't saying much." Ren admitted rather sheepishly.

"Well at least you're honest. If ever it makes you feel better, I'm not the best cook either but Makoto is. Unless she decides to experiment... But don't worry since she rarely does that." Sae replied before she pointed upwards.

Ren followed it and quickly noticed a smoke detecting device.

"It's a fire alarm that will automatically sprinkle water upon detecting a significant amount of smoke and will automatically signal to the fire department if it still detects smoke for around five minutes, or so they say. But I still don't want you to burn the building down if you do decide to try your hand in cooking please." Sae warned.

Then she made her way down to where the bookshelf and study table where. "These books in the shelves are all reference books that you can use for studying while those others on the desk is something that I haven't sorted out yet.”

“If they won't be much use to you then feel free to place them back at the storage room. The same can be said to the items on that shelf beside the dresser as well." She added pointing towards it.

"The dresser on the other hand is already emptied and you probably notice that the package containing your things is there on the middle. It had arrived late last night that we haven't really had time to unpack it contents and Makoto had insist that you probably need your privacy." Sae had frowned at that, missing Ren's sigh in relief because she was in deep thought.

She wanted to check the box's contents to make sure he didn't bring anything funny. But her younger sister was right on that regard, They shouldn't pry on him too much.

Moving on, she finally went towards the white-wooden door, "You've probably wondered where this leads. I'm not sure if you've been told already, but this room has a dual purpose of being a guest room at times and if not, it could be rented out.

She then looked back towards him as she added, “As you might have figured, this door leads to our side of the apartment and is also what separates us from yours."

Sae first watched Ren approach her and she suddenly narrowed her eyes, "I'll be blunt. Though you do seem to get along just fine with my sister. We're a different case as we are still technically strangers that can barely be called acquaintances.”

“That being the case, I hope you can respect my concerns and also understand that this door would remain close unless we invite you in."

Ren nodded at that, "I understand and it's natural for you to feel that way. But I promise that you have nothing to worry about apart from what I already done that is..." He said sincerely.

Sae decided to believe it, so she nodded back. "I'll take your word on it."

Then she looked at him sternly with crossed arms, "But let me make this clear to you as well; if you do ever cause trouble to me or Makoto, I will not hesitate to report you to your hometown and send you straight back home."

There was a pause as she notice the boy slightly flinched at her words. Seeing him unnerved, she spoke in a tone that was a little more sympathetic, "But seriously, I hope it won't come to that."

Sae then closed her eyes as she added, "Makoto believes you can live through this probation in ease. I need to start believing on you as well since we are technically going to be involved with one another for a year. So... let's make this work. All right, Amamiya-kun?"

Ren nodded at that, a grateful smile soon forming on his face, "Thank you for giving me a chance and I'll do my best to not get into any trouble."

"You'd better." Sae said with a brief smirk, then she opened her eyes and saw him innocently looking back at her and was patiently waiting for her next words.

She couldn't help a small smile upon seeing that look on his face, 'He does seem to be a nice kid. Can be clueless, but at least he seems to be honest.' So she decided to give him a chance; fair and square.

After that, she looked down to her wristwatch and saw that she was slightly running late in schedule.

Sae then looked back up to him and spoke, "I need to head back to work soon, so let's get this over with." She briskly walked towards the living room area.

"Most of this things here already explains itself, but that potted plant does seem to need some extra nutrients. Other than that, yes, that empty table at the end is where a television used to be.”

“I'm afraid that we don't have a spare to give you, but you're free to buy one or any appliance even if you have the money to afford it. Feel free to alter the designs and make this room as you see it fit. "

Then she made her way to the basket that he was wondering about earlier. "I provided this for you; Our apartment offers free cleaning of clothes every Friday night. So simply put, you just place all the clothes or even bed sheets and towels in this basket here and leave it around the door any time before evening and it'll to be picked up by the maid in charge. It'll usually be given later at night or the first thing in the morning the day later." Sae explained.

'That's convenient.' Ren thought before nodding to that, "That's nice to know, thank you for telling me about all this things, Niijima-san." He said with a grateful smile.

Sae nodded back, "Don't think much of it. This is just my responsibility for being both your probation officer and your legal guardian while you're living with us."

Then she shook her head, "Though I said that, I'm afraid that with my line of work, I'll hardly be much of a presence with you than what I would have originally would have preferred. Then again, I think you'd rather hang out with my sister than with me anyway."

She then regraded him for a moment, "Makoto is aware of your situation and is willing to help me out in watching over you. That being said, feel free to ask from either of us if you need help regarding anything if we're not busy." She said that as she retrieved her coat on the nearby sofa.

Sae turned to walk back towards him as soon as she wore her coat and got out something out of its pockets. "This is the key to this room. Please do not lose it." She said that, handing it over to Ren who gladly took it from her before she added, "I advice you to stay indoors since you're still technically unfamiliar with the area yet. Plus, you're probably tired so it's best to rest up for the day for now."

Ren easily agreed at her suggestion, "I think I'll do just that. But I'll probably call back home first and say that I arrive safely. I haven't contacted them yet since I've arrived and they must be worried about what has happened to me."

"Sounds like a plan and now that you've mentioned it, I realized that haven't told you anything about that mounted-telephone by the storage room. Simply put, It's in working condition and also has no known issues, so feel free to use it whenever." Sae smiled at that.

Then she crossed her arms before she added, "By the way, Makoto would probably be here later in the afternoon so please do me a favor and make yourself presentable at least.”

“She seemed to be looking forward to seeing you again. After all, it has almost been a decade since the two of you last hanged out together, hasn't it?"

Ren nodded at that and thought about their last encounter fondly, "It has almost been ten years... but regardless of that, I could still remember how we met and all."

"Well, Makoto did told me that she first found you crying because you got lost somewhere here in Shibuya... so I believe that's indeed hard to forget." Sae said with a small smile on her face as she saw him lightly blush in embarrassment from the memory.

"She told you that, huh..?" He uttered sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Sae decided to not comment further on that and turned to look at her wristwatch instead, "Looks like I have to go now. If you're wondering about what my sister looks like, well, Makoto generally still looks exactly the same as when you first met her. You'll see it for yourself later."

After that, She soon made her way towards his door leading outside, "I have to take my leave. I'll be seeing you later tonight so please behave yourself till then."

Now standing outside the opened the door, Sae turned back to face him, "Send my regards to your family if you can."

Ren gave a nod before he replied, "I will. Travel safely, Niijima-san."

He then watched her nod back at him before she closed the door and left him alone on his new home once more.

He turned back and regarded his new living space one more time.

'I'll be living here starting today...' He thought with a smile as he went towards the cardboard box his mother sent from home,

"Now, let me see what's inside here..." He muttered before he knelt down to peel out the tape that sealed it's contents.

Then he sat down on the ground beside it to get a better look inside.

So far he could only make out some comfortable clothes and seeing them encourage him to change to one. Wearing his uniform was getting quite uncomfortable with how restricted his movements can get with the suspenders inside the long coat and all.

Upon changing, he bent back down to the box and saw other daily necessities like his toothbrush, other hygienic items, a spare medicinal kit, then some canned and other ready-to-eat food, beside that was a convenient can-opener as well.

Looks like his parents had thought ahead.

There were also another smaller box inside. Opening it, Ren saw that it contained some cleaning supplies that he's definitely going to use later since Makoto had been serious about leaving some dust bunnies for him to exterminate.

But cleaning duties were for later. Right now he had this cardboard box to explore.

A few minutes passed and he has yet to see some... more unsightly sets of clothes- but, it was a big box.

'It's gonna take some time...' He soon decided to just have them sorted out later. For now, he straightened himself and went towards the mounted-phone to call home.

After dialing their home number, his father answered the call as soon as the first ring came,  _"_ _Hello..?_ _"_

He grinned at that, "Hey, Dad it's me, Ren."

And just right after that; A series of questions came from the receiver that Ren barely had time to even manage to respond;

"Yeah, I arrive safely and so far, Niijima-san has been very considerate of my presence. About my new place, I must say that I'm very thankful for your effort Dad, since wow, do I have a lot to tell you..."

* * *

  ** **~~ End of Chapter Five ~~****

( ARC II: Where it all Began: 3/6 )

* * *

 = Next Chapter **:** ** **VI: Rekindling Friendship**** **=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About this chapter, there's no question that the Judgement Arcana is one of this story's major changes and unlike in the game, Sae's confidant will now progress with Ren spending time with her outside the interrogation room scenes and to be honest, I was apprehensive in starting her confidant this early, but since Sae is technically his probation officer in this story... I figured that it could make sense since her judgement of him would begin as soon as they meet, right? 
> 
> Other than that, this chapter is also dedicated on showcasing our protagonist's new home and though it was fun visualizing what his new flat would look like- It is quite difficult to explain the image in my head through writing since English isn't really my native language either. Haha.
> 
> Also, I'm aware that I could skip the details but I was hoping that with this, you can easily imagine what Ren's doing inside his room in the next chapters. Even more so once the rest of the thieves arrive as they'll definitely be all over the place doing their own little thing. It is a lot bigger than Leblanc's attic after all.
> 
> ...The end notes getting long again so I'll cut it here and again if you ever have any other questions/suggestions feel free to leave a comment and I'll get to them once I'm able to. For now, thanks for reading the chapter and hope to see you all in the next update. Bye and have a good day/night!


	6. Arc II: Rekindling Friendship

* * *

**~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~**

* * *

 [ Arc II: Where it all Began ]

****Chapter Six: Rekindling Friendship** **

* * *

\- 04/09/20Xx ( Saturday - After School ) [ Shujin Academy - Student Council Room ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry, Niijima-senpai but there's really nothing to tell you about any abuse, I really just got this bruises from practice...! Honest!" Said a very nervous guy from the volleyball team.

Hearing that, Makoto crossed her arms and raised a brow at her underclassman before replying, "It's just the start of a new school term and coach Kamoshida has been training you that hard already?"

The second-year let out an awkward laugh, "W-Well... The volleyball rally is just around the corner and coach wanted to make a good impression on the first-years so that they'll be inspired to j-join the club." He nervously tried to explain.

Makoto still have suspicions regarding that, especially since he was clearly unnerved about something. But she can't force him to speak and He still does have a point, so she had to concede, "If you say so."

Hearing that, the second year seemingly perked up all to suddenly and quickly said, "...S-So I take it that I'll be free to go now?"

"I suppose so." Makoto considered. Though it doesn't seem like he has any intention on say anything, she still had to try, "If you ever need some help regarding any abuse or trouble, please feel free to find me here. I'm always open to listen to my peers."

"U-Um yeah. Thank you, senpai. N-Now, if you'll e-excuse me?" He asked nervously once again. He stood up and bolted out the room as soon as she gave him consent.

"Well that conversation ended quite productively..." Makoto said with a slight sarcastic tone before she stood up from her chair and made her way towards the drawers to pick up some files she has received the other day.

She had little to do since she was recently appointed as Shujin's new student council president- As It is a title given to seniors after all. She had been hoping that she could get more work done, but alas, she was still stuck with the usual paper work.

Makoto frowned as she thought that, 'It's no less different when I was vice-president a year ago...'

All players from the volleyball team still don't want to talk to her about those bizarre injuries they got on a nearly daily basis.

Then there's this unnerving feeling that there was something wrong about their volleyball coach... It relieved her somewhat as the third-years were given the option to focus more in studying for their exams than participating in sports clubs if they preferred...

...But she still feels bad as she can't seem to do anything for her underclassmen.

With a sigh, Makoto then thought that she should just give them time.

Surely, one of them would give-in to her probing somehow, right?

With that, Makoto sat back down to where she was earlier and began reading some files that were handed out to her by her fellow council members after their meeting yesterday.

The first couple of files were about managing the school's student body budget plans.

Makoto needed to talk this over with the whole council, but since she could handle the computations herself, she decided to get to that now to make things easier for everyone... and even if she is well verse in mathematical equations as it is- that still doesn't stop her in getting out her trusty buchi calculator whenever no one is looking, just for the sake of just seeing its cute pattern to unwind.

'It's been a stressful day...' Makoto thought about the events that transpired for her this day as she worked,

She called in three volleyball members- Two boys and one girl and not a single one of them confessed to any abuse happening despite the rumors and the obvious nasty bruises they get.

All of them stubbornly insisted that they just got them from practice.

It's ludicrous. But she's still on the losing case since she still sadly had no proof. Just an intuition.

But her father had always told her to follow one's intuition since most of the time, they were true, ' _...Especially if you're a Niijima._ ' Makoto smiled at that thought as she breeze through the budget sheets list at ease.

Moving on, the next file proposes that they should re-establish a club.

Normally, she would look into this case more thoroughly but seeing that it was a proposal to revive the former new's paper club that disbanded last term... She decided to push it aside for now.

Though she does want to approve it since the school's newspaper tribune had once been a highlight for most students... But given that there is only one member left in that club... She sadly had to decline.

'If that girl could somehow convince some peers to join her mission on reviving the newspaper club, then we'll talk.'

Moving on to the next file, Makoto took one look and quickly notice that this one was handed to her by the principal himself, in fact, it already has his signature signed and just wanted to get her signature in for formalities sake.

"As it was written, there was even no need to discuss this matter with the whole council either..." Makoto thought out loud with a frown as she further skimmed it's contents;

It was about allowing the volleyball team to practice even longer than what it already is, for reasons 'That it's for the best interest of the team' Stated coach Kamoshida.

"Seriously?" Makoto wanted to ripped it to shreds- but of course she couldn't. She had to follow the rules even if she doesn't agree with it. Just like what her sister always remind her to do so that she could seemingly succeed in life.

She soon shook her head and returned her attentions to the papers before her. Thankfully, the deadline in signing it is due till next month.

Makoto did not want to approve it any earlier so that it'll take some time for it to take effect, hoping that the volleyball team could get some much rest before the inevitable. With that decided upon, she also pushed that file aside.

Now on the last folder; Makoto found that it was also requested by the principal and she had briefly considered that it would about the volleyball team once again.

But after skimming through the first page, she was quite surprised to see that it was actually something related to gardening, "...At the school rooftop?" She said to herself before placing a hand to her chin, curiously contemplating on how it could work.

From what she gathered from the file; It simply stated allowing a student to make use of the space up the roof by bringing in planters, then planting crops and colorful flowers to beautify the school premises.

'It is a lovely project.' Makoto thought and let a small smile form on her face.

As she continued skimming through the files, she saw that the principal himself was willing to sponsor the whole activity and for some reason, it was also stated that this should be kept discreet as this file was intended to be shown only to her, no need to involve the council either.

Makoto finds herself wondering why that could be the case- but soon figured that it wasn't her place to be against it either. "...But still, I wonder who proposed this idea..?"

Returning her attention back to the files in hand and after skimming through the other extra details- She finally found the name of the suggester below and read it out loud, "...Haru Okumura? Hmm... Why is that name kind of familiar to me...? " She thought about it for awhile.

Then it hit her, 'She's the daughter of Kunikazu Okumura, the president of Okumura Foods... How could I forget?'

Upon giving it further thought she also realized that, "...I think she's actually my classmate now. But since school has just barely begun, I haven't really had a chance to talk with her yet."

Makoto smiled as she thought that, 'It's time to change that.' But first things first, she needed to get this paperwork over with.

Despite the secrecy that supposedly came with it, She then regarded the fact that seeing various plants and flowers at the rooftop in the future would indeed be a lovely sight, so she decided to approve it.

After Makoto signed her name, she closed the file folder, 'I think Okumura-san already left for home... So I guess I'll have to wait till Monday to tell her about the good news.' With that, she then stood up and began making her way back to the drawers to place all the files neatly back to its place.

Turning back the empty room, she realized that she had nothing left to do for the day and quickly decided that it's time to get home.

After getting her bag from the nearby sofa, Makoto finds herself instinctively looking at the clock perched on the walls behind her and frowned upon seeing the time, “It's getting late...” She thought before she stepped outside the student council room and closed the door.

With that done, Makoto soon made her way down the stairs in deep thought, 'When Sis called me earlier saying that Ren-kun had arrived in the afternoon... It made me wonder how he's fairing right now. He has been by himself since lunchtime...'

'He's probably hungry.' She added as an extra thought and as she proceeded to the first floor.

Makoto then noticed that she was quite famished herself and even a little parched by the time reached the foot of the stairs.

Unfortunately the School's cafeteria was already closed for the day and of course, all the bread at the specialty store has are sold-out as usual.

A quick look to the vending machine nearby also produced the same result.

"..." With that, Makoto then made a mental note to herself that she'll definitely begin Monday's student council meeting with the School's budget plans as she noticed that this has been a constant issue- or maybe it's just her.

Turning back, she noticed that she was already nearby the door leading towards the courtyard with that, she might as well see if there were still some drinks left over from the vending machines over there.

....................................................................

As she head outside, Makoto quickly took notice of a certain dyed-blond haired boy standing somewhere near the gymnasium with a scowl on his face.

She raised a brow at that and went towards his direction.

He didn't notice her approach so Makoto called out, "Sakamoto-kun?"

That got blond's attention and it caused him to flinch, "What? I haven't done anything yet!" He stated loudly in alarm.

Makoto crossed her arms at that, "So you were just about to then?"

She shook her head after that, "I haven't said anything that could warrant that response unless you were already planning to do something reckless."

Makoto then proceeded on looking at him sternly, "I would however, ask you to reconsider."

The blond gritted his teeth in response, "But I can't just do nothing! That Bastard's...!" He saw her glare upon his choice of words so he stopped.

Then he looked down and scratched the back of his head as he tried to speak a little more calmly, "...Anything from the Volleyball members I talked to you about the other day? I saw how that damn coach..." He muttered that last bit, prompting Makoto to shook her head again in resignation before she signaled him to just continue,

"Well, I saw him spike that ball on their face and that was no accident! That was effin' personal!"

Makoto had a sad expression on her face, as she replied, "I managed to corner three of them earlier today, but it was to no avail. They all say that the bruises were just part of practice."

Sakamoto scoffed at that, "You know that's just bullshit."

By this time, Makoto gave up on warning him about his choice of words and just nodded in agreement, "Although I agree with you. We still can't do anything about it since we have no proof to prove it otherwise."

"Guess that's true..." He uttered dejectedly, his head hanging low as he put his hands to his pant's pockets.

After a moment, the blond shook his head and turned to look back at the gymnasium, "Damn, prick's thinkin' he's some King of a castle with how he pretty much gets everything in his effin' way." He muttered in annoyance with clenched teeth.

"What was that..?" Makoto asked, a hand raising up to her chin.

Hearing that, prompted the blond to look at her before he replied, "Nah, It's nothin'..."

Then he offered a small smile, "We need proof, right? I won't do anything that reckless, but I'll be keeping an eye on him and the team from a distance. They're bound to slip somethin' sooner or later if we keep a steady eye on them, won't they?"

Makoto gave a nod as she figured that he'll probably still do it even if she didn't allow it,

"Fine. Just don't get yourself into too much trouble please." So she agreed to his idea, that way he's bound to report his activities to her rather than keeping it secret.

His grin grew wider at that, "Thanks, Prez."

Then he looked at her more gratefully, "...And I mean it. You're technically the only one who actually still listens to me about this. Most people just gives me the cold shoulder. Not that I blame em' with my reputation and all."

Hearing that, Makoto could only give him a small, reassuring smile before she shook her head and said, "It's supposed to be my job as student council president, so please don't think much about it."

He lightly scoffed at that, "Nah, it's just because it's you and you wanna do something about it too. The former council president is just as a prick as that Kamoshida. He cared nothing 'bout my side when I got into serious trouble with that effin' coach last year. He was quick to take Kamoshida's side..."

"I still haven't done anything about it either, though." Makoto stated with a frown.

The blond just shrugged at that, "At least you're trying."

Then he grinned as he rolled his shoulders once to release the tension before adding, "Besides, it's a new-school year. Anything can happen, ya know? Heard we got a new transfer student coming in soon too."

Makoto raised a brow at that, "...And how did you find out about that?" She asked with a stern expression as she crossed her arms.

"You know the usual rumor mill. I heard some students talking about it." The blond explained with a frown and added, "...They're mostly wondering if it's a hot girl or guy."

Then he suddenly looked quite hopeful when he looked back to Makoto with a grin shown on his face when he asked, "Any idea though?"

"If you're expecting that it's a cute girl, then I'm sorry to disappoint you but it's sadly a he." Makoto couldn't help the small smile that crept to her lips when she heard the blond softly groan in disappointment,

"He's a second-year like you. You'll probably meet him by Monday and I hope you'll be considerate to him." She added as she thought about her friend.

The blond sighed in defeat before he unknowingly gave a small smile, "Well, I guess having a bro would be nice. After all, I'm sure he wouldn't give me a judging look like most dudes here." He thought out loud and only realized it when he noticed that Makoto was giving him a concerned look.

That alarmed him and tried to reason it with, "Ah. Didn't mean to say that part out loud and don't worry, the rumors don't really get to me anymore."

Makoto wanted to say more about it but soon figured that it's not her place to pry any further, "If you're sure." She said, before offering him a reassuring smile, "Well, I'm sure things will eventually work out."

Hearing that prompted the blond to nod in agreement, "Yeah, hopefully." Then they were both taken aback when his phone suddenly chimed, signalling a message.

Curious, he fished out his phone from his pocket and read it to himself, then he sighed, "Welp, looks like I'm in grocery duty again."

The blond then looked back to her direction, "Well, gotta go. See ya, Prez." He said with a grin.

"Hopefully you'll dye your hair back to black when I see you next time." Makoto suggested causing the blond to frown,

"Don't count on it." Then he shrugged it off and excused himself.

Makoto watched the blond walked briskly towards the building that lead to the school entrance before she soon made her way back to her original destination.

It took some time, but at least she managed to stop him from doing anything reckless.

'After the incident with the track team, I doubt that Sakamoto-kun would be given another chance...' Makoto thought with a contemplative look on her face.

They weren't really friends, but still... She doesn't want anyone to have ruined their chances for a bright future.

From what she only knows about him; Ryuji Sakamoto wasn't the brightest of students, that's to be certain, but he compensates that by being honest to himself and from what she sees in him, he's the type who tries so hard in anything he does.

'That unfortunately also includes getting into trouble though...' Makoto thought with a sigh as she got to the vending machines and bought a couple of bottles of Arginades.

After that, she adjusted her skirt and bent down to pick them up.

As she does this, Makoto then overheard two girls talking nearby, prompting her to look at them from a distance.

'Is that Takamaki-san...' She trailed off, squinting her eyes to get a better look, '...and was that Suzui-san? It seems like she just got out of practice.'

'Though Suzui-san also looked exhausted and slightly beaten down- she sported few bruises compared to the other members from the volleyball team.' Makoto thought, before opening one bottle and slowly drinking its contents as she observed the situation in silence;

Though Suzui's eyes were joyous, she could only offer a small smile to her blonde friend, " _Ann! I thought you already gone home but you actually waited for me?_ "

Her friend Takamaki on the other hand, had a big smile on her face as she looked quite hopeful, " _Well, I don't have any photoshoots this weekend so I was hoping that we could hang out in the underground mall tomorrow. So, Are you free?_ " Her smile faded when she saw her friend shook her head, " _You can't?_ _"_

" _I'm sorry, Ann. It's just that coach Kamoshida decided to hold another practice session for tomorrow._ " She said with a despondent expression.

" _Another practice session huh..?_ " Takamaki frowned at that but when she noticed her friend looked even more depressed, she again showed her cheerful disposition in an attempt to lighten the mood, " _Don't look so down, Shiho! I completely understand and besides there's always next time, right?_ " She asked with another hopeful smile.

Suzui gave a nod and tried to return a reassuring smile, " _Yeah. There's always next time. But if you want, we can talk here for awhile before I go back to practice, right...?_ "

The blonde quickly agreed with that, " _Yup_ _, let's go and talk in the rest area by the vending machines then. My treat on the drinks for now. But you'll be treating me with crepes, next time!_ "

Makoto sighed at that and decided to give the two of them space.

She then made it seem like she just bought the drinks on her hand and placed one of them on her bag before she straightened herself and casually walked passed by them.

Both sides offered a small smile to each other in acknowledgement before making their way towards their own business.

"..." Makoto was silent for a moment as she thought about it. 'Sis always reminds me that I should mind my own business but...' She then finds herself looking back to the gymnasium, before she began wondering to herself if she can't really do something about this.

She wanted to help them... but from what? Was there really an abuse?

But no members from the team admitted to such a thing. Then the staff and the principal himself hasn't take any actions regarding their bruises either. No concerned parents came to question about it either.

Maybe she's just paranoid.

Then Makoto looked towards the rest area where she spotted Takamaki-san and Suzui-san seemingly having a pleasant conversation... that is, until coach Kamoshida came and both girls looked grim before forcing smiles all of the sudden.

Her intuition came back to her again. 'Something definitely feels off.'

A hand soon came to her chin as she repeated her sister's warning. Though, can she really just ignore it? Simply thinking about doing nothing made her stomach churn unpleasantly... and she knew that wasn't because of hunger.

'But what can I do?' Makoto thought angrily to herself, tightly gripping the bottle on her hand with her eyes blazing with renewed determination, '...I can't just do nothing...!'

....................................................................

\- 04/09/20Xx ( Saturday - Evening ) [ Ren's Apartment ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have now done everything I can for now." Ren said with a triumphant smile as he got out from the storage room.

"Now let's see the end result..." He added before he made his way towards the balcony entrance and looked back to his room contemplatively and took note of the changes he's done to it.

Though technically still the same- for the most part, it just look cleaner. But as he took note of the bareness of the walls earlier so he decided to take out a few empty picture frames loitering about in one of the boxes in the storage room.

He also took out the hammer and a few nails so that he could hang them after placing photo's of him and his family to make this place feel more at home.

Apart from that, He also managed to clear the boxes on the shelf that earned him a recent calendar and surprisingly, a rare vintage poster of the Featherman series he used to watch when he was a kid! It's not as fancy as the new characters wearing the new costumes, '...But still, what a find!' Ren quickly hang them somewhere in the room afterwards.

Moving on from that, he has yet to arrange all his clothing though since he got lazy and just placed the cardboard box containing most of his clothes at the lower part of the shelves and sort them out in the dresser he was given, some other time.

The study table has also been cleared of the books and he skimmed through the stack at ease. But upon seeing that most didn't warrant him much attention, he decided to just put them back to the storage room.

Most of the books were actually a series of fictional love stories, 'Guess the previous tenants were quite the romantic type.' He mused.

Ren only managed to get a couple of useful books among them; One of them was an English dictionary that he thought he might need sometime later, another was a weird-looking cookbook but the pictures of delicacies look appetizing enough.

Then he found another that was all about dessert. He's not one for baking but he quickly considered, 'Heh, why not? The more you know right?'

Other than that, Ren also managed to score a map of Shibuya and some other places as well. That was certainly useful find, especially since all the details about some shops were also listed as icons on them so he quickly placed them to his school bag.

For a moment, he considered about memorizing the map areas now... but soon decided to check that out when he had more time.

Technically speaking though, he does have time now but... _*growls*_...That was his stomach and he was getting hungry.

Ren turned around and saw that it was already dark, he couldn't help but blink at that for a couple of times.

'It's already evening? No wonder I'm famished, I haven't even ate lunch!' He thought as he looked down and place a hand to his stomach when it grumbled again.

Ren gaze then shifted back to the kitchen area and wondered if he should get that kettle from the storage room and clean it up so that he can have an instant ramen for dinner? He was too tired to prepare anything else.

Besides, he hasn't had time to go grocery shopping for supplies and even if he does go down now to buy stuff- he doesn't know where the nearby stores are either.

He'd definitely just get lost somewhere in Shibuya again, '...And I don't want to repeat that.' Just the thought of it made him uncomfortable as he scratch the back of his head.

Ren was about to head back to the storage room to get the kettle- but he was stopped short as he suddenly heard a couple of knocks from a door and a soft voice soon followed, " _Ren-kun? Can I come in?_ "

He smiled at that, he can tell from the voice that it was his friend and with that, he instinctively dusted himself and straightened his clothes to make him a bit more presentable before calling out to her, "Yeah, I'm here and go ahead!"

Then Ren wondered which door did the knock came from, 'Maybe the front?' He went there to open it... and found no one. With a sheepish laugh, he closed the door and turned back to look to the other.

And he found a familiar-looking girl standing there with an amused look on her face,

"This two doors can get kinda confusing, doesn't it?" Makoto mused before she began walking towards him while Ren proceeded to meet her halfway.

Now standing in the middle of the room, facing each other, both teenagers looked at each other curiously.

Ren was quite at a loss for words, 'Her sister was right, she does look the same as she was when I first met her. But...' his gaze went up to her hair.

'...Are those braids real? I mean, I knew she wore a headband before, but now... well, it looks like her real hair...! Yet isn't her hair quite short to make those braids...?' He couldn't believe it. His mind was seriously contemplating if that was a headband or not.

Makoto on the other hand wasn't as silent in her deduction and she didn't bother to hide the frown that formed on her face as she spoke, "You know, I don't remember you wearing glasses before. Did you seriously get into trouble while wearing those? That's dangerous, you know."

'Looks like she is Niijima-san's sister... They actually thought about the same thing when they first saw me wearing this glasses.' Ren laughed sheepishly as he reflexively push said specs up to the bridge of his nose slightly.

He wanted to say that the glasses were fake and he wasn't wearing them on the night of his arrest either. But explaining why he's wearing fake glasses to begin with is just a much longer story.

So he just settled replying with, "Yeah, what I did was rather impulsive. I never really gave it any thought and instinctively just blindly charged in."

After stating that, Ren was expecting her to reprimand him more about his assault case like why he'd gotten involved or why had he done it...

But he was quite surprised when she had this worried look on her face when she regarded him again, "...On that night, you didn't get hurt had you?" She asked in genuine concern.

He looked down to hide the smile that briefly formed on his lips before he looked back to her with a shook his head, "No and though it was an accident, I was still the one who had hurt someone..."

Makoto was silent for a moment, wondering if she should further ask about what happened from his own voice- but soon considered that it may not be the right time.

'Ren-kun just got here and would probably want to forget about it right now.' She thought as she regarded her friend who looked back down to the floor and avoiding her gaze. 'After all, it seems like he already has a lot to think about...'

With that, She soon decided to not bring that up and would rather wait for him to share the details to her on his own volition.

So instead of probing, Makoto finds herself surveying his room with curious eyes and she immediately saw the little changes he made.

With that, she looked back up to him with a smile, "I honestly arrive a little earlier and heard you making noise, but to think you actually exterminated the dust bunnies and even managed to hang up some extra designs for your room's wall..."

Her grin grew wider as she noticed the Featherman poster. "I see, you're still in to those?" She asked with a slight teasing tone as she pointed it out.

Hearing that, Ren quickly returned the banter, "You're one to talk. As I see from the panda socks you're wearing- you still like Buchimaru-kun yourself."

He grinned when he heard her let out a sharp gasp, "...I forgot to remove it...!"

Ren let out a short chuckle as he saw his friend looking very flustered as she bent down to remove her socks.

Reminded by his friend's love for pandas, he turned his gaze away from her to look back to the storage room.

He had opened one box there earlier and saw a familiar panda stuff toy that he assumed was her favorite Buchimaru-kun doll that she loved talking about in her letters.

However, as it is now, the poor panda is sadly in very bad shape because it had a series of cuts on it like it got stuck to a tree- In fact, it did have some dried leaves still attached to it which made his assumption even more plausible.

Ren then wondered if Makoto lost it herself- but soon realized that it was impossible since based on her letters alone, she seems to be fairly attached to it and she always seemed to be a very careful person.

'Someone might have managed to get it and accidentally threw it out or something.' He thought to himself and soon doubts that his friend even know where it was now. Regardless, it's currently in a sad state, 'It would be best if I could somehow managed to fix it up somewhat and clean it up a bit before I'll reunite it with her.'

Makoto noticed that her friend had a distant look on his face so she asked in concern, "Ren-kun? Is everything all right? What are you thinking about?"

Upon hearing his name, Ren looked back to her and he saw his friend was now looking at him curiously with the panda socks now in her hands. "Why did you remove it? Those Buchimaru socks looks cute you know..." He just had to ask.

Makoto lightly blushed at that and looked down, "It is not Buchimaru-kun though as they sadly stop manufacturing most of his merchandise a long time ago and... I don't know why I'm explaining that since that's beyond the point...!"

She looked away and couldn't stop the soft whimper that escape her lips when she saw that Ren still had this amused look on his face.

With a shook of her head, Makoto soon decided to let the matter go and simply added that, "...It is cute and I do like looking at it since it calms my nerves, but I don't want anyone else to see it. Especially my sister, in fear that she'll think of me as not but a child again."

Then she looked back up to him with a stern look, "In fact, you're the only one who knows I even own this. So please, don't say anything about my fascination in pandas to anyone...!" She said with a very authoritative tone.

Ren didn't know why, but he suddenly had the nerve to continue teasing her. He made a motion of zipping his mouth shut as he said that, "My lips are sealed, your majesty."

Makoto shook her head at that, "I can't believe it... A decade has almost passed and you're still quite a joker." Then she smiled, glad that her friend was still the same person.

She had been worried that he had changed to someone she could hardly recognize, especially since he now has a record but... she's glad that she was wrong.

With that said, She was happy that she still has her friend to spend time and be herself with.

Ren was thinking along the same line and he was glad that she hasn't judged him for his recent actions. In fact, she hadn't ask him for details at all. She just casually offered him to renew their friendship.

For that, He was very thankful that he still seemed to have her as a friend that he can count on despite knowing full well about his probation.

Then a few moments later, He could fairly hear a soft ringing coming from the side of his head once again...

 _*growls*_...and there goes his stomach... Right in front of her too, much to his chagrin. Looks like he's getting a bit light-headed from hunger if his sudden headache was an implication of that.

Upon hearing that, Makoto couldn't stop a chuckle which further flustered the boy, "I guess I don't have to ask if you're hungry then? " She spoke with a slight teasing tone before she clasped her hands together, turning back to walk towards the door leading to their apartment,

"Sis called and said that she would be back any time soon and I've already cooked up dinner." She turned back to look at him with a smile as she stood at the entrance to their apartment, "Tell you what, I'll feed you if you help me set up the table before she arrives."

Ren playfully snickered at that before replying, "Sure, I'll gladly take you up on that offer."

Makoto first nodded at him, "All right, then..." Before she made her way towards the kitchen area of their apartment.

"Follow me to the kitchen area and by the way, be sure to close the door to your room before you make your way there." She called out.

Ren did what he what she asked and followed right after her.

....................................................................

As he walked in the hallways, he finds himself looking contemplatively at the Niijima sisters home and saw that it look quite similar to his own... and even smaller at first glance.

But as Ren turned to looked to the side of the hallway, he briefly saw a staircase leading up and quickly realized that, 'No, their space does seems to be bigger.'

Upon reaching his destination, he first saw that Makoto was adding some added flavors to the hot pot she's reheating in deep concentration before finding himself staring up to some pictures hoisted on their walls.

Ren then unknowingly smiled as the first picture he saw was of a younger Makoto who was hoisted on up his father's shoulder with several gold medals while her mother and sister looked exceedingly excited on the background. 'She had always been smart...'

After that, his gaze shifted to the others beside it and briefly flinched as he saw that she also won a trophy in aikido. 'This proves that I shouldn't get to her bad side... As she can no doubt beat me senseless.'

Then a frown came to his face when noticed that as the years went by on this pictures... 'No, I shouldn't even think about it.' Ren thought as he looked back at Makoto who had just turned off the stove.

Then he watched as she got out a couple of mittens from a nearby cupboard before looking back up to him. "Ren-kun, the counter's compartment below me contain all the utensils we'll need. Can you please get them and set the table for me, please?"

With a nod, he easily complied to her request to fetch those items and neatly set up the table for three people while Makoto placed the hot pot containing their dinner carefully at the middle of the table.

When Ren was done, his friend then asked him to sit down and let her handle the rest. He did what he was told and watched her head back to the kitchen.

By the time she returned to table, she came with one more plate containing some appetizers; They were a dozen of gyoza and the other was a bottle filled of something he wasn't familiar with.

Makoto placed the plate down the side of the table near him while she handed the bottle directly to him.

"This drink is called an arginade which is rich in nutrients that will help restore any lost electrolytes and some other things that help with hydration. With you cleaning up your room all day by yourself, I believe that you'll need this. Consider this a reward for helping me set up the table too." She explained and smiled as he took it from her.

"Does this also count as some sort of bribe to not say anything about your fascination with pandas...?" He couldn't help but tease.

Hearing that caused the brunette to glare at him, "Oh, shush." Then she heard him let out a short chuckle as he opened up the bottle and drank some of it's contents and quickly realize that the drink taste quite good. It also somehow made him feel like he recovered some of his lost stamina.

Feeling refreshed, Ren looked up to her with a smile, "Thanks for this." He said as he lifted up the bottle and looked at the food before him. "...And this looks delicious. Did you make this all by yourself?" He asked with amazement.

Makoto nodded before looking away as she felt sheepish. She wasn't used to hearing anyone else other than her sister- and those were even rare- complimenting her this days. "Well... I had some help with the internet, but yes, I did make all these by myself."

Then she sat on the chair across him and added with a contemplative expression, "You see... I had to learn how to cook. Since my sister is... not really the best at this and she usually just dines out whenever."

Then Ren was suddenly taken aback from the sudden glare that came from his friend as she spoke quite exasperatingly, "But that isn't healthy, you have no idea how much salt is added in there to act as preservatives and... " She stopped when she realized that she was ranting about like a health nut again so she shook her head at that, "Err...Never mind."

"...I was genuinely intrigued by that conversation, mind if you continue?" Ren finds himself suddenly asking as he really just doesn't want the conversation to stop just yet.

Makoto raised a brow as she regarded him, "You know... I don't know if you're serious about that or you're just messing with me again."

Ren tried to mirrored her expression, "Hey, I am seriously intrigued." But a smile threatened to form on his lips that contradicts that statement however.

A knock then came from their side and both teens look up towards the source and found Sae Niijima looking at them with a probing look, "Am I interrupting an important discussion of some sorts?"

Makoto went silent, and could only looked down the table as she tucked a handful of her hair behind her ear sheepishly.

Ren however had a wide grin on his face as he replied with an amused tone, "Yes, we were talking about how much salt is consumed whenever one dines out."

Sae raised a brow at that, a small smile soon forming on her lips, "Hmm. That's true... Makoto this tendency of being quite a health nut so I hope you'll excuse her whenever she gets into lecture mode regarding your eating habits. She actually got that from my nagging but she took it quite a step farther than what I originally taught her to be."

"...Ren-kun..!" Makoto let out a soft, irritated groan towards her friend's direction and that prompted the boy to chuckle.

Sae watched the two seemingly bicker like old friends and find herself smiling for a moment, 'They're just like children...' Then a sad look slowly crept up to her face, 'I didn't have the luxury of enjoying myself like them when I was around their age... I had to grow up too quickly with how dangerous the world is now.'

With that, Sae then had a stern look on her face as she crossed her arms, 'Which is why I have to make sure that neither of them should get any sort of involvement regarding the mental shutdown cases. I need to get to the bottom of this as soon as I can.' She thought as her gaze shifted down the floor.

Makoto noticed her sister's sudden change of expression, "Is there something wrong, Sis?" She asked in concern prompting her friend to also look back at his guardian with the same look.

Sae shook her head, "No, it's nothing that you two should be concerned about."

Then she turned to look to Ren's direction, "By the way, Amamiya-kun. We'll be going to Shujin Academy tomorrow..."

Sae trailed off and her eyes grew quite wide as if she remembered something important, "But first, that reminds me I have something to give you too." And with that, she turned back and head towards the living room area to get something from the bag she left behind the sofa.

"Shujin..." Ren turned to look at his friend and asked, "Do you attend Shujin Academy too, Makoto-san?"

Makoto turned to look at him and nodded, "Yes, I do. I'm a year higher than you and I'm also the current Student Council president so come find me in school whenever you need help regarding anything, Ren-kun."

He was surprised to hear that, "Wow, you actually became the student council president? That's nice." He said with a smile but it slightly faltered upon seeing a sad look on her face,

"It's really not that much big of a deal... really." She responded with a frown as she recalled that she still had no authority whatsoever regarding the more bigger problems, like the conditions of the volleyball team.

Sometimes she just feel like her status as the school's student council president is just a fancy title that'll just look good in the colleges she'll apply to in the following year. It's not really a bad thing... but it still upsets her.

Ren raised a brow at her as he could easily tell that something was bothering his friend. But before he could even ask what was wrong, he quickly saw that Makoto was schooling her expression with a small smile.

Then with a quick look to his right, he noticed that her sister was approaching them.

"...So regarding about tomorrow, We'll be going to the school to introduce ourselves to the faculty there." Sae said as she sat down the chair besides her younger sister.

Makoto then looked up to her and offered, "Can I accompany you two as well, Sis? If we have time, I can also show him around the school since I know you're busy."

Sae nodded, "It's probably for the best and you're right about me being busy... with the bus incident earlier, I was asked to come back to work. So my plan on resting this Sunday has just flew from the window." She said with a sigh.

Then she sat up right as she regarded the two teenagers before her as she added. "But I guess if I can figure something out regarding the incidents, It'll actually work well for me and you two so I shouldn't complain."

"...Please don't overwork yourself though." Makoto said to her sister with a worrying glance.

Sae just shook her head at that, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She reassured before she looked at her charge and reached out her hand to give him something. "By the way, please take this, Amamiya-kun."

Ren took it from her, and curiously looked at it. It was a small, black, leather-bound notebook of some sorts. "...Err, what's this for?"

"Upon reading the papers you've handed me earlier regarding your assault case, it was instructed that I have to give you a probation diary," Sae explained, "You may be under probation, but there's no special limitations on what you can do in particular. Besides following the law of course."

"I am however obligated to report on you back to the court in your hometown once a week, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities. Just don't add any wise cracks like adding all the meager details, all right?" Sae added with a stern expression.

Ren didn't know what to say with that, other than, "...Not even all the amount of salt that I take in per day..?" He asked in mock innocence.

Hearing that, Makoto silently reached for his hand and pinched him there, hard, "Ow, all right, all right that was the last one. Promise." He said in resignation but later hiding a smile from her. '...Looks like that worked in cheering me up.'

Sae just shook her head at that exchange, "You should only write the important details that you're actually willing for others to see as well. If you want to joke about it and make a fool out of yourself, I won't stop you. But I do advice you to take it seriously."

Thinking about the possible irritated look his former officers back at home would give if he did joke around- made it quite tempting. But Ren soon considered that it wasn't worth getting trouble in. 'Besides, Niijima-san would be reading it too so I'd better avoid embarrassing myself.'

Ren then had a serious look on his face before he nodded, "I will." He simply said as he looked at the diary at his hand. 'My Probation Diary... Another reminder why I'm really here for... huh..?' He thought, as a small frown formed on his face.

Sensing the atmosphere getting quite tense, Makoto decided to change the topic, "Umm... Why don't we start eating? We don't want our dinner to get cold, after all." She suggested prompting her sister and Ren to look at her with a nod, "Yeah."

"We should get started before it get's too late..." Sae said before taking a look at her charge, "You have a big day in school tomorrow after all, so you're going to need the energy."

Ren nodded at that before he turned to look at back at his friend and smiled, "Thanks for the food."

Makoto nodded back at him, "Let's dig in now, then?" As soon as she said that they soon ate dinner in silence for awhile. Each of them had their own thoughts for company.

Sae with the recent mental shutdown cases, Makoto with her supposed duties of being student council president while managing her studies and Ren was left wondering about how his year of probation will turn out and what he's going to do to manage it.

But most of all, he was wondering how his school year's going to be. No clubs definitely thanks to his criminal record. Maybe he should actually consider studying for a change?

Ren then turned to his friend's direction and considered if he should ask her for help regarding his studies. Being a year higher, Makoto was sure to have an idea regarding the lessons he was just about to take for the year.

Surely if he managed to have high scores in his exams or even better, be the top of his class, he would warrant a lot of positive attention to come his way once he returns back home.

Then again, he mostly just wants to make his parent's proud. Annoying his former probation officers, nosy people and former schoolmates was just an added welcome bonus.

Makoto caught him staring at her with a hesitating gaze, she in turn gave him a curious glance before offering him a small smile.

Ren briefly returned it before looking away sheepishly. He didn't mean to stare, but he soon considered about asking her properly for help with his studies at another time as he should probably first focus on adjusting himself to the curriculum for the time being.

With that sorted out, dinner soon went on in silence.

Ren offered to help clean up as soon as they were done but Makoto insisted that she'll take care of it on her own.

"Why don't you head to bed now?" Sae suggested, "Go ahead and rest up for the night. We'll take care of locking up for the night."

Ren turned to her with a nod, "Okay, thank you. If you'll excuse me then." He said with a bow and bid the sisters goodnight. He heard them return it before he made his way towards his room obediently.

After closing the door, he took out the probation diary from his pocket and made his way to his new study table while instinctively stating that, "I should write something..."

Once Ren sat down properly on the chair, he then thought about what happened to him this day that he could write about.

He had to exclude the weird circumstances such as time seemingly stopping of course as no one would believe such a thing occurred anyhow.

'So... to sum it up; I arrived safe and sound in Tokyo early today. Then I was shown my new living quarters and spent the entire afternoon making my new home, well... feel like home. Then I had quite a pleasant dinner with my new guardians and now, I'm going to turn in early for tonight in preparation for my new school's introduction.'

'About tomorrow...' He truly doubts that his orientation in school will be pleasant.

But Ren quickly resigned to the idea that he'll probably just keep his head down and act like a well-behaved, model-student to not attract any unwanted attention.

With that planned, he went to the bathroom and got ready to go to bed.

....................................................................

A few minutes later, Ren now wore his pajamas and after sending a quick good night message to his parents, he soon placed his phone to the drawer beside him.

He then took a deep breath before letting out a tired sigh upon laying down on his bed.

It's been quite an eventful day and seeing the probation diary beside his phone and his glasses on the bedside drawer, bought back the negativity regarding his situation once more; 'Arrest... Trial... Criminal record.'

 _"_ _Damn Brat, I'll sue!_ _"_

He could still remember all the details on how he got himself in this situation save from the actual features of both the drunk man and even the woman... as he didn't bother remembering what they look like as he wanted to forget about it all together.

Ren shifted to his side, as his eyes squinted at the memory, 'It was impossible to forget all the details...' Since the very thought of recalling how the woman he had helped easily went against him, 'That day... I had to go home early...'

Then he sighed and shifted to lay his back at the mattress once again before closing his eyes. Recalling the prior events that took place after his inevitable arrest and why he was separated from his family now.

A frown formed on his face as he remembered how much his mother had cried when they took him to the station bound to Tokyo earlier today.

He didn't want to break her tight embrace but he had to go... While his father started out giving him encouragement, as he rarely show his vulnerable side despite his condition... but even his father went teary-eyed when he saw him board the train all the while yelling that he'd better come back home in one piece.

Ren didn't know what other consequences he will face with the decisions he had made- but he soon pushed the negaitivity again with a briefly shook his head.

Despite that he seemingly made his life harder by intervening on that fateful night- He doesn't regret helping that woman, 'Because she was in trouble... and It's not in my nature to just let that go.'

Now, he just have to find a way to live with through this dilemma. With that sorted out, he soon proceeded in closing his eyes in an attempt to relax.

But it was short-lived as he was startled from the sudden chime his phone did while loudly vibrating on the bedside drawer beside him.

With a soft groan, he shifted to the side and reached out towards it and looked up to its screen with narrowed eyes, 'Huh... It's that weird app that somehow keeps ending up on my phone time and time again...'

"Why can't I permanently delete it..?" Ren considered keeping it for a moment as maybe his phone really do need it. But just seeing that red icon that looks like an eye made him very uncomfortable once more.

With a shrug, he then finds himself dragging that disturbingly creepy app back to the trash bin and watch the icon gradually disapper before placing his phone back to the drawers.

After blankly staring at his new apartment's ceiling for a few minutes, his eyelids were starting to get heavy... so he complied to its demands and this time, sleep quickly came to him.

...........................................................................

\- 04/10/20Xx ( Sunday - ? ? ? ) [ ? ? ? ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren didn't know how long he had been asleep, but hearing even the softest rattle of chains from the corner of his ears was enough to slowly wake him up.

He shifted a bit uncomfortably on his bed when he also took note of a faint sound of dripping water and, '...Was there a radio somewhere?' He wondered as he could also hear that there was also this eerie yet soothing music with this strange woman singing incredibly high notes and...

'...What am I saying to myself?' Ren finds himself blinking repeatedly to stave of his drowsiness as he further thought, 'What... Am I in another weird dream..?'

Ren only regained his bearings when he realized that he was looking up to the unfamiliar scenery of a dark, musky, velvet-colored ceiling.

Registering that, his eyes widen in shock as he quickly sat up straight with a gasp. 'Where the hell...?' He was terribly confused... This wasn't his new apartment.

Looking around, he noticed that he was now seemingly confined to this small, box-shaped room and despite the relaxing velvet-colored ambiance, it was also damp and dark... giving it a more eerily, frightening feeling that made him very uncomfortable.

Then it hit him... He suddenly just woke up in a prison like cell!

It took him some time to process that his hands were cuffed with chains and he numbly let his feet touch the ground.

Ren then looked quite lost as he placed a hand to his forehead, 'Just what is happening...?' He thought with a soft grunt in disbelief as he noticed that one of his legs were chained to a iron ball to restrict his movements as well.

Then He slightly flinched as he felt like there was someone watching him and soon heard the said presence chuckle and its shadow's were making its way to the iron bars that confines him from the corners of his eyes.

Ren fully turned to the direction at where he heard the sounds and was greeted with a young girl smiling at him.

Slowly, he felt himself standing up and he instinctively took a few steps towards the girl but stopped halfway as he was surprised to find another similar-looking girl standing beside the first one.

Both two young girls had a yellow eye, an eye patch over the other and they were clad in blue, warden like clothes. Their silver-white hair was fixed up in a way to differentiate one from the other. One had hers up in buns while the other had hers down with a braid.

They were silently looking back at him and he did the same for a moment before hesitantly deciding to walk closer to them.

The sound of chains below reminded him that his movements were restricted, but he ignored it and went to hold the iron bars to get a closer look.

As soon as Ren leaned in closer, The two girls stepped aside to reveal another man with a black suit sitting behind a long desk.

The man in suit soon looked up to him and Ren immediately notice the man's unusually long nose and those big, bulging eyes.

" ** **At last, you have finally arrive.**** " It then let out a dark chuckle and grinned.

Ren's shoulder quickly tensed when the man before him spoke once more with that eerily familiar deep voice;

 **"** ****Trickster... Welcome to my Velvet Room.** ** **"**

* * *

****~~ End of Chapter Six ~~** **

( ARC II: Where it all Began: 4/6 )

* * *

= Next Chapter **:** ** **VII:**** **Call of Ruin  ** **=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Originally published on April, 20, 2018 before the revision. ) Continuing from the previous chapter, here's more details about the apartment and you know what? Maybe it's ideal to show a drawing regarding it. I haven't had that much time to draw lately, but once I warmed up to some sketches, I plan on providing a full sketch regarding Ren's apartment to give you a better idea on how it really looks like visually.
> 
> Other than that, this chapter also focuses with Ren and Makoto reuniting with each other. Their friendship will also play another big role for this story and that's also responsible for one of this story's many differences from canon, but of course, that's something you'll see for yourself some time later.
> 
> Moving on, if you ever have any other questions/suggestions feel free to contact me about it anytime. Thanks again for reading everyone. Have a nice day/night and I hope to see you all again on my next update.


	7. Arc II: Call of Ruin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for giving this story another try and before we start, this update is again similar to the previous chapters as it's also been cut in half with the revision and it will continue on to the next chapter. This also used to be the start of the former Fourth chapter that was first published on April, 30, 2018.
> 
> Things are bound to get interesting from this point on so... without further ado, let's begin the chapter.

* * *

****~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~** **

* * *

[ Arc II: Where it All Began ]

****Chapter Seven: Call of Ruin** **

* * *

\- 04/10/20Xx ( Sunday - ? ? ? ) [ Velvet Room? ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Trickster..? Velvet Room..? Now why was that familiar..?' Ren thought to himself before he shook his head in confusion.

Instinctively, he grabbed the prison room's iron bars and desperately tried to pull it to open. 'Damn it, just what the hell was happening in my life? Is this really just another one of those dreams?'

Before he could further comprehend what he has seemingly gotten himself in to yet again, one of the girls spoke up- The mean looking one, "So you've come to, inmate."

Then the other girl- The quiet one, spoke up right after, "The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream."

'Well that explains that, but still... this feels too real to be just a dream...' Ren thought as he looked down, still quite disoriented from what was happening before him.

Suddenly the mean-looking girl slammed the baton she's holding to the bars. "You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!"

Ren quickly straightened himself and watched as the man before him stated, " ** **Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance.**** "

Then he gestured his hands in acknowledgement to the room, " ** **This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter.**** "

Upon hearing the word 'contract', Ren then recalled that he had a dream that states playing a game the other night.

'No wonder that this deep voice sound familiar'. He added as an extra thought as he recalled the last dream he had back in his hometown.

'Was this what he meant about that contract?' He then came to wonder why he had just agreed to it rather easily...

While he was deliberating on that thought, the the long-nosed man proceeded to introduce himself, " ** **I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well.**** "

Ren wanted to intervene at this point- but Igor didn't allow him to as it continued, " ** **I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.**** "

He wanted to make a fuzz to let him out of his cell- but quickly figured it would just be pointless, so he asked as calmly as he could, "What important matters?"

But he was promptly ignored and could only stare with apparent disbelief as Igor looked around the room's entirety and simply stated, " ** **Still, this is a surprise... The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such...**** **"**

Then he looked toward him, " ** **As I'm also made aware, you are already being judged upon despite the fact that you have yet to fully awaken your true potential...**** **“** Another short chuckle came before he added, " ** **You truly are a "prisoner" of fate.**** "

Ren gripped the iron bars tighter while his brows furrowed as he internally deliberate, 'A prisoner of fate..?' He knows he heard about that before, but for some reason he unfortunately couldn't recall when.

It seems like his mind has yet to catch up with all this nonsense. 'And what's that about being judged...?' Thinking about that made him grit his teeth in frustration.

Igor on the other hand, went on with his own pace, **"** ** **In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you**** **.** "

That was also familiar- but as he cannot seem to remember, Ren decided to ask, "Ruin?"

" ** **I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated toward freedom... That is your only means to avoid ruin...**** "

Then there was another pause before Igor asked, " ** **Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?**** "

Upon hearing that Ren's eyes grew wide as he finally remembered that he had a similar dream before. He first heard that question on that night of his arrest.

Apart from the one about playing some sort of game, there was also one where he was asked to reform society. 'How could I have forgotten about that easily?'

But upon giving it further thought, Ren began to wonder why the man asking him from both dreams were quite different...

Then he looked at the two warden-like girls. He also recalled that his other dream only had one girl...

But not that it matters, doesn't it? '...Maybe this is different?' Ren still had some reservations about the matter, but he couldn't think about it for long as he noticed that they were waiting for his answer.

With a short sigh, he simply replied with, "I'd rather avoid ruin."

Igor then smiled wider before he continued, " ** **Excellent. Now, allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.**** "

Then the two girls in front of him turned to look at him, prompting Igor to speak for them, " ** **Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left; Justine**** **.** "

Ren briefly looked at each girl respectively before he continued to listen to the explanation, " ** **They serve as wardens here.**** "

Caroline spoke, "Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like."

Then Justine added; "The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators... That is, if you remain obedient."

Igor spoke up after them, " ** **I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion.**** " That prompted the two girls to look up to their master in obedience.

" ** **Now then, it seems the night is waning... so this would do for the time being. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again**** **.** " Igor added,

And as soon that was said, alarm bells started ringing from above the ceiling, surprising Ren further. "Huh?"

"Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep!" Caroline ordered as she looked up towards him.

Ren quickly gripped the iron bars tightly in desperation again, "Wait!" But before he could say anything else his knees grew weak, which caused him to slowly stumble backwards.

Though he did try to resist, his eyes felt inexplicably heavy and upon instinctively laying back down the bed he was in earlier- he soon finds himself fast asleep.

Igor let out another chuckle before he concluded, " ** **Time marches on for your world... But I do wonder, Trickster... What would happen when we meet again?**** "

............................................................................

\- 04/10/20Xx ( Sunday – Morning ) [ Ren's Apartment ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Ren wakes up, there was already a faint light filtering outside the glass doors of his room's balcony. Frankly, he could even make out some birds singing a soft-tune as well.

It was enough to signal him that it was now a new day.

After doing some light stretches, He soon got up from his bed and went to retrieve a spare of his Shujin uniform from the cardboard box he got from home before making his way towards the bathroom.

He was feeling quite exhausted- but soon figured that he should be relieved as well, 'At least I wasn't trapped in some kind of prison cell again... ' Ren thought before letting out sigh. It's not's time to think about such things and he should just focus on getting ready for his introduction in school for today.

Once he was on his full uniform did he let his mind wander, '...I had a strange dream. Prisoner of fate... Ruin... Rehabilitation...' He sat back on his bed for a moment and thought contemplatively, 'What does it all mean?' Then he shook his head before he softly added, "...And why me?"

But hearing someone knocking on his door to the side prompted Ren to push the thoughts about his dream away. He then made his way towards it and the door soon opened, revealing his guardian,

"Looks like you're up and ready for the day. That's good." Sae said as she slightly stepped back to let him in.

"Come in and have some breakfast. After that, we'll go to Shujin and introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer." She added before she made her way towards the kitchen area.

Ren closed the door to his room and followed after her.

............................................................................

Upon entering the kitchen area, he immediately saw Makoto placing freshly plate full of waffles on the table and looked up to him with a smile, "Good morning, Ren-kun. Pleasant dreams?"

'If you take aside the scary look of that long-nosed man, and one of those twin girl's aggressiveness and that impending ruin. I guess it was still pleasant in its own way.' Nothing bad happened after all.

But since that thought was already weird enough as it is, he decided to not comment about it and just smiled to return the greeting, "Good morning. Makoto-san."

Then Ren looked to his guardian, " ...And to you as well, Niijima-san." He saw her nod at him and urge him to sit down to which he obediently did.

Makoto sat on the chair beside him, "The school we're attending is in the Aoyama district. I'll be with you for most of the timem but it's best to memorize all the transfer lines just in case I won't be able to join you." She informed him and he nod at her.

After that, Sae spoke to get their attention, "I'll be driving the two of you to school for today since I am going straight to work after the introduction."

Then she regarded the two curiously, "Now, let's go and eat breakfast so we won't be late." She added prompting the two to nod back and began eating as well.

As they finished breakfast, Ren had his chance in helping out in washing the dishes and after a few minutes of rest, the group soon head on out towards school.

............................................................................

\- 04/10/20Xx ( Sunday - Daytime ) [ Shujin Academy - Principal's Office ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren had been silent for the most part and he had listened attentively at the beginning- but it was getting old so soon;

"To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems." The principal went on, "Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you but there were some circumstances on our side..."

'Why am I not surprised?' Ren had already guessed that something like this would happen.

In fact, he could hardly care about the principal continuing on, "You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here."

"If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind." The Principal warned.

Ren could only silently nod in resignation. 'But I guess that this is still tolerable than the ones back at home... '

Then the principal look to his left, "This is the teacher in charge of your class."

Ren proceeded to looked at her and saw that his homeroom teacher looks quite exhausted and doesn't seem like she wants to be here as far as he could tell. It's obvious from the way she's looking down with slumped shoulders,

But hearing the principal regarding her, she soon looked up to her student, "I'm Sadayo Kawakami." She said neutrally, though there was a hint of tiredness from her voice. Then she put something in the table for him, "Here's your student ID."

Ren took it and also the small red book beside it. He then placed it straight to his pockets in silence.

"Be sure to read the school rules on the book. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all." Kawakami said to him before looking at the principal, adding, "...That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?"

Principal Kobayakawa nodded, "He is responsible for all his actions." He said looking at him for a moment before looking back to his teacher when she spoke, "But really though, why me...? There should have been better candidates."

"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only other one that had an opening. We can't really have him and Sakamoto in the same class- If you know what I mean..." The principal said with a disapproving look.

Ren inwardly sigh to himself as he heard that. Right in front of him too.

Figures that they don't want anything to do with him. His transfer here was probably just approved because it would look good in paper if they have successfully rehabilitate a student on probation with a criminal assault record.

In truth, it doesn't really bother him anymore. The ludicrous amount of rumors that circulated around in his hometown had already made him quite indifferent regarding his probation.

That's why he managed to keep a straight face on and seemingly look unfazed despite the situation.

And besides, he does have to behave so it's not like he has a choice other than to listen to them regardless if he agrees with it or not.

Ren's stoic face doesn't matched up to his guardian and his friend though they were just as silent.

Sae had an irritated look on her face like this was a waste of her time while he saw Makoto briefly looked back towards the door, hiding a small scowl forming on her face in disapproval, before schooling it back to neutrality as she looked back to the faculty.

In the end, his guardian spoke up, "If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going? I believe this conversation is not going to be productive for either of us. Also, he's fully aware of the situation he's in. He doesn't need a reminder."

Then Sae looked at her wristwatch, "Not to mention I have to go straight to work after this." She added impatiently.

Both the principal and his homeroom teacher looked up to her,

"R-Right. I know you're busy with your work, Niijima-san. But I must commend you for taking up this offer to be his probation officer despite your busy schedule! Truly outstanding." Principal Kobayakawa suddenly said with a much cheerful tone to hide his growing fear from the obvious rage seen on his guardian's red eyes.

'Pshh, what an attitude change!' Ren had a very hard time controlling the smirk from forming his mouth. Makoto noticed this and lightly elbowed him to behave.

Then the Principal looked towards Makoto, "With you as student council president, I'll be leaving him to your capable hands. I'm sure you'll be able to assist him to live an honest student life and to not let him cause any trouble outside so that there will be no problems for all of us."

Makoto had a determined look on her face, her gaze almost as strict as her sister's before she spoke, "I assure you that no such problems would arise, sir."

Then she turned to look at her friend with a much softer gaze, "I believe he'll do just fine." She added with a small smile in assurance.

Ren let a small smile appear on his face before he nodded and looked back up the principal with a neutral face. Then he turned to look at his teacher, "I promise I'll behave." He said before he did a short bow.

Kawakami then sighed in resignation, before she looked back up to him with a more accepting glance, "Come to the faculty office when you arrive in school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom."

After signing a couple of paper works regarding the transfer and after another series of nods and bows, They soon finished up with the introductions and walked outside the school's hallways.

............................................................................

"They're already treating him like some nuisance... As if that attitude would help him at all with his rehabilitation..." Sae muttered to herself with an irritated gaze.

Then she stopped to look at the two teenagers behind her, "I'm going to go ahead and get the car. You two can stay here for awhile and meet me outside a bit later."

The two teens nodded and soon watch her go out of the building in haste.

Makoto then turned to look at her friend with an apologetic gaze, "I'm sorry if they're already treating you like you don't belong because of your record..."

Ren shook his head and gave a small smile at her in reassurance, "Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault, Makoto-san."

Then he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "And I was honestly expecting something like this would happen so it doesn't really bother me much..."

Ren soon gave a short, forced laugh, "This just shows that my past follows me wherever I go." He added before shrugging it off with a slight frown.

Makoto still look quite apprehensive as she responded, "But still... threatening to expel you when you clearly haven't even done anything to warrant that is just wrong." Then she shook her head, "Well, I most certainly won't let that happen to you."

Ren's smile returned as he looked at his friend with appreciation and replied, "I'll be careful as well so that you won't have to get too involved with me. You are graduating this year right? You'll probably be busy with your studies."

"Although my studies is one of my top priorities, that still won't stop me from helping you and our other peers when needed. I am this school's student council president, after all. Count on me, anytime. Okay?" Makoto insisted before smiling back.

Ren nodded with a smile still on his face, "I'll take that offer then, thanks." He replied with a grateful gaze.

Soon after that exchange, Ren immediately took notice of this jersey-wearing student frantically hurrying down the stairs and heading towards a door from their left leading to who-knows-where in haste.

Then he saw him get weak on the knees and struggled to regain his balance before he fell down on his behind with a thud.

The papers the student held went cascading down all over the place while the volleyball in his hands came flying towards the ground near their direction.

Ren casually stopped the ball with his feet to prevent it from rolling elsewhere before he bent down to pick it up.

While Makoto quickly went towards the injured boy, "Oh my gosh! Are you all right? Can you stand?" She asked in concern.

The injured boy grunted a bit as he felt his sore spot, but soon looked up to her with a weak smile, "I'm fine. Just fine. I-I just had to get something in the faculty office and I tripped because I was in a hurry to get back to practice..." He meekly said as he quickly gathered the fallen papers facing down the floor before Makoto could even help him.

Ren soon approached the injured boy with the volleyball still on his hand. Then he offered his free hand to him and when the boy took it, he pulled him up, "Up you go." After that, he offered a brief smile before he handed the volleyball back to it's owner, "I believe this is yours."

After adjusting the files in his hand, the blue-haired boy took the volleyball from him sheepishly, "...Uh, thanks."

Ren then quickly noticed that the boy had a large number of bruises. Some of them were even nasty.

It's impossible that he got that from the fall and that concerned him, "Hey, are you all right? I don't think an injury like that happened because of this accident." He stated as he thought that this injuries were inflicted in a more personal scale.

"I... I just got this from our recent V-Volleyball practice." The blue-haired boy answered nervously.

Ren raised a brow at that, "Volleyball training here is that intense?" He asked, alarmed. He was never good at that sport.

Then he shook that thought off and offered the injured boy another smile and said, "Don't push yourself too hard though."

Before the injured boy could answer, someone yelled from the courtyard entrance, " ** **Mishima! Where are you? Practice will start soon!**** "

The jersey-wearing student soon made an unmanly yelp, "Eep! It's coach Kamoshida!" Then he looked back up to the school's student council president and towards the unfamiliar boy with a panicked look, " I...! I-I have to go!"

After that, he made a quick dash- before stopping short again. Deliberating as if remembering something important- Then he went back towards those who helped him and bowed,

"...Thanks for helping me." And with that said and done, the injured boy went scurrying towards the location where he was called out to.

Ren could only watch that entire scene that unfolded before him in dumbfounded fascination, "Wow," Then he looked to his friend with a small smile still on his face, "School never changes, huh..?"

He was suddenly taken aback when he saw a stern look on his friend's face.

"Coach Kamoshida..." Makoto uttered and although it was barely audible, It's tone was quite unpleasant.

"Is there something wrong...?" Ren asked in concern.

Makoto shook her head, "It's nothing." Then she looked towards him with a smile, "We should head out now as well. Sis, is probably waiting for us. I'll just show you around in school tomorrow, okay?" She suggested, "We'll have to leave early though."

He could still sense that something was bothering her, but soon shrugged it off and returned the smile with a nod. "That's fine with me. Let's go home for now then."

............................................................................

\- 04/10/20Xx ( Sunday - Afternoon ) [ Shujin Academy - Courtyards ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, Kawakami was walking outside with a troubled look on her face. She has a student with a criminal record to keep in check and she doesn't know what to do about that.

Though she knew that she shouldn't judge the boy so soon, she thought '...And he does seemed kind enough...' But still, she can't help but feel bothered with it.

One good look at him made her remember a past memory that she had desperately wanted to forget. 'He reminds me so much about _Him_...' And that scared her.

Kawakami didn't have time to further think about her troubled past when she noticed that a Jersey-wearing Teacher was making his way towards her so she began concealing her true concerns and looked up to him as neutrally as she could manage.

"What a troublesome situation." He said as soon as he stood in front of her.

That made Kawakami sigh before she looked away from him. She didn't need this conversation right now- but soon went along with a feigned irritated tone, "I can't believe they pushed someone with a record on me. A male teacher would be better suited for this."

The quicker she agrees with him, the sooner she knows he'll leave her alone. She's tired from working late shifts and just wants to get this day over with to get some rest.

"Well, the Principal can't place two delinquents together in the same room after all." He said before he put his hands to his hips and looked down in disbelief, "Though why in the world was someone like that admitted here in the first place?"

The man straightened himself as he saw Kawakami look at him with a shrug, "Who knows? It was the Principal's decision." She then added, "I was told that it's for the school's reputation."

Hearing that made the jersey-wearing teacher shook his head in disapproval, "I would've thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that."

"That's certainly true." Though Kawakami agreed, she still had a sad expression on her face since more than one of her students were sporting nasty bruises on a daily basis thanks to those intense volleyball regime this teacher in front of her conducts.

"Be careful okay?" She heard him say, then adding with, "Then again, if anything were to happen, I'd kick out a student like that right away."

Kawakami didn't like that to happen, "I keep wishing that he'd just end up not coming to school." Then she shook her head, "Still, that isn't something I should be saying as a teacher..." She added with a sigh in resignation.

What was she saying? 'That's not...' She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. She was too tired to think coherently.

The Jersey-wearing teacher took her silence as his cue to leave, "Well I should be returning to practice."

Kawakami managed to acknowledge that at the very least, "Oh, right. The tournament's coming right up, isn't it?"

The man suddenly had a huge grin on his face as he heard that, "Hehe, having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in itself." Then there was a pause, "We'll have to work hard to make up for the track team too." He added with a grin still on his face.

"Yes... That's true." Though she agreed to it, she had a downcast expression as she thought about the track team. She always had a soft spot to it's former members because of how honestly hardworking they are.

Especially the one who rebelled despite her stern expression whenever she regarded him. She knew he wasn't like that before... but she guess that changes can happen to people.

'That included the new transfer student... Amamiya-kun may seem well behaved now, but... who knows what he'll be to me when time passes by...' She thought before sighing,

...Or maybe she was just paranoid and stuck in her past.

Kawakami then watched the coach make his leave. Now alone, She then finds herself wondering about her current predicament with the new transfer student once again, "...Why'd it have to be my class...?"

There was another pause before she added as an extra thought that, '...And why does it feel like I'll get too much involve with him than what I would have like...?'

............................................................................

\- 04/10/20Xx ( Sunday – Afternoon ) [ Shibuya - Central Station ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Taking aside the rude welcome... Think you can manage just fine, Amamiya-kun?" Sae asked, briefly looking at the back seat where the two teens were situated in before looking forward to the road.

There was no traffic, they'll be arriving in Shibuya's Central Station in no time.

"It seems fun." Ren had the nerve to say that with a straight face.

Sae sighed at his seemingly carefree response, "I can't tell if you're serious or messing around with me- But as long as you understand your situation I guess that's just fine."

Then she had a more concerned look as she added, "Still if word comes out about your last expulsion or worse, your assault record, I don't think there would be a lot of people that will be sympathetic with you."

Ren knew that much, but that still didn't stop a frown to briefly show on his face.

Makoto saw that, "But that doesn't mean it's impossible. I'm sure he'll still have a decent number of friends in school who'll believe in him as he is." She said to her sister before looking back to her friend, "At least, you already have one, that's for sure." She reassured.

Ren lightly chuckled at that, "Thanks for cheering me up, Makoto-san."

While Sae let out a soft huff as she heard them, "I hope you won't take her friendship for granted, Amamiya-kun. She's a very sincere girl and that's hard to come by this days."

Ren shook his head, "I won't ever take it for granted. I value the trust you've both placed on me greatly." He said in assurance.

His guardian nodded at that, satisfied with his answer. "That's reassuring..." Then she parked the car somewhere at the station square and looked back at the two teens in the back seat, "Today, Makoto will walk you home so that you'll know how to get there by walking."

"...Oh, okay." Ren nodded back. He had been wondering how he could get home by walking and it seems the moment had come to present it to him without the need to even address it.

"You two are free to wander about, but please don't stay out too late. There's been a strange series of accidents after all, so one can't help but be cautious at all times..." Sae said with a sad expression on her face upon recalling the recent incidents.

Ren and Makoto nodded, with her younger sister adding, "I know his refrigerator's in need of some supplies so I think I'll just take him to the grocery store near our place and head straight home."

She then looked at her friend, "School starts for you tomorrow after all. So I figured that I shouldn't give you a grand tour of Shibuya yet as you'll need a sufficient amount of rest in preparation for your big day. Would that be fine with you?"

He smiled and nodded at her sound suggestion, "That's just fine. We could always tour the whole area at a more convenient time after all."

"I believe that is for the best." Sae added before she watched the two teenagers stepped outside the car and towards the streets of Shibuya.

"Will I be seeing you later, Sis?" Makoto asked from the passenger's side window, looking quite hopeful.

Sae shrugged at that, "It depends on work. I'll call you if anything comes up." She replied as she started the car's engine once more.

"Okay. " Makoto replied with a brief, small frown before she shook her head and looked back up to her sister with a smile, "Take care, Sis."

Sae nodded back to her younger sister, "The same goes for the two of you." Then she looked towards Ren and saw him nod back, "Well I'll be going. Have fun you two."

After that, Ren and Makoto stood their ground and watched Sae drove away to the distance for a few more seconds.

When their car is no longer in sight, Makoto soon looked up to her friend with a smile, "Well... Shall we go? " Ren nodded back and soon, both teens walked their way farther from the station and head towards their home.

............................................................................

A few Minutes later...

 **|"** ****Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the--** ** **"|**

"...Another accident?" Sae slightly shook her head as she heard that on the car's radio.

"There's been a lot of them lately." She added before looking at the car's side mirrors and looked back towards the direction of Central Street with a look of concern forming on her face, "I hope they're away from the station by now... "

Then her face contorted to that in annoyance as she was beginning to see traffic forming from the other line.

Thank god she was already close to office at this time.

Looks like there's more work for her this time around so she should brace herself for another all-nighter.

With a brief shook of her head, Sae then considered about calling Makoto later to ask if they were fine and tell them not to wait for her later tonight.

............................................................................

\- 04/10/20Xx ( Sunday - After School ) [ Shujin Academy Gymnasium ]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, For crying out loud, Mishima what are you doing!?" Kamoshida exclaimed as Mishima fell face first on the gym's floor as he missed hitting the ball for the third time for just this practice day alone.

Though in truth, his knees were getting weak ever since this morning and already finds himself in the floor five times now. He's just really out of stamina.

But regardless of that, he still place his palms down to the floor to push himself up.

Kamoshida would punish him harder if he just laid down after all, so he slowly got back up to his feet.

...Only to fall back down to his knees, coughing out with a a few splutters of blood when he felt Kamoshida punched him hard in the gut.

"You weak, pathetic wimp!" The coach snarled as he kicked the boy's knees that caused him to fell further down to the side.

Then the coached looked towards the rest of terrified looking team with a glare, "Let this be yet another example to you worthless maggots! I don't need any weaklings on my team to ruin my name. So get your sorry ass back to court and practice even harder!" He demanded causing the frightened teenagers to scramble and do as they're told.

"Ugh..." Mishima groaned out in pain with closed eyes and gritted teeth as he laid on his back with a hand to stomach.

Seeing that, Kamoshida let out an irritated grunt and bent down to pull on the boy's shirt to force him up, "Get up!"

Upon seeing the boy's listless expression and his legs still limp to the ground, made the coach give a couple of sucker punches to the boy's face in an attempt to wake him up.

"Tch! Worthless. You're just a waste on my time!" Kamoshida stated before throwing the boy back hard to the ground.

Mishima could only let out another soft groan in pain with closed eyes. He was nearly at his limit, he could barely feel his body even functioning. Regardless of that, he still forced himself to at the very least, sit up to avoid being trampled on like the last time he made that mistake the other day...

Kamoshida put his hands to the side of his hips and looked down with a shook of his head in disapproval, "This is unbecoming of you, Mishima. You started out just fine the year before, but now? You're become so weak that it's such a pain to see."

Then he narrowed his eyes on the boy, "Maybe it's time I should cut you loose..." Hearing that frightened the blue-haired boy to no end.

Mishima had personally seen the former members of the team that were forcefully retired. All of them sporting injuries that were so bad that it was rare for them to be even able to walk anymore.

Most of them even quit school... actually, there was only one student who experience that wrath that was still left standing here in Shujin and even then, he was being constantly being brought down by the others and being called a worthless, delinquent by almost everyone in the academy.

Mishima didn't want either of that to happen to him and he needed to bare this if he wanted to have a letter for recommendation for college... as well as avoid being bullied by others again because he was a weakling if he was forced to quit.

So with all of his remaining strength he crawled his way back to the coach's legs and begged, "No! Please don't coach! I-I need to stay!"

When Mishima saw the disinterested look on Kamoshida's face, he desperately blurted out, "Please! I... I'll do anything you say! Just please let me stay on the team..!"

"As if I-" Kamoshida was about to tell him off- but then stopped short as he recalled something. 'Maybe there's still something I could use this wimp for...' He thought with a wicked grin forming on his mouth before he pushed the boy back down to the ground with little effort.

Then he turned his attention to the other team members that were frantically acting like they were practicing hard and stated authoritatively, "Listen up, everyone! I'm going to end practice much sooner for today. But expect to work for even longer hours to compensate for that in all our next meet-ups."

After that, Kamoshida looked at the fallen blue-haired boy with a sinister look, "Come to the PE Faculty office once you're done laying there like a sissy. I'm sure you can find your way there."

But before turning back, he decided end this discussion with another swift kick to the boy's knees that earned him hearing another groan in pain, "Don't keep me waiting, Mishima." He added as a warning before casually making his way outside the gym.

When he was gone, most members let out a series of sighs of relief and exhaustion;

_"Gosh, coach seems to be particularly pissed off more than usual today..."_

_"You think it was some news regarding the new transfer student..?"_

_"If that was the case, then I seriously doubt it's a hot girl like some people were speculating about the other day."_

_"Bummer... That was one of those things I was looking forward to this days that help me make through this hell practices..."_

_"Ugh, who cares about that? I'm just glad that it wasn't me who the coach took out his frustrations on."_

_"You've got that right. I mean, I missed a couple of shots too so I was pissed scared on being targeted..!"_

They all went on and on about that, before slowly filtering out of the gym in their own pace. Neither even caring about their fallen teammate, who was panting hard from both pain and exhaustion.

His eyes closed shut to conserve what little energy he has left since his nightmare has yet to end.

No one seemingly cared enough to help him and all of them were just simply contented to finally leave the school. Save for one that is;

"Are you all right..?" A female voice softly called out to him, and upon opening his tired eyes- he saw that it was, Shiho Suzui and she was offering a hand to him, "Can you stand?" She asked with eyes full of concern still apparent despite the exhaustion apparent on her face.

Mishima grabbed her hand and with her help, managed to stand back up to his feet, "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." He said, looking away in shame. He looked so weak that it was embarrassing. Even more so, with a girl in front of him.

'Suzui-san is a lot stronger than me.' He thought and despite seeing her sporting less bruises, she actually even works even harder than him during practices and she was still standing strong.

That made him clenched his hands in annoyance to himself, "Guess I am a wimp..." He had no idea that he just said that out loud.

Shiho shook her head upon hearing that, "No, you aren't. Coach had always singled you out more than anyone in the team for whatever reason, but still, never once did you complained about leaving or quitting..." She said before looking down with a sad expression,

"I'm actually not that strong... But Volleyball is one of the things I'm actually just good at and for the sake of my frie-" She shook her head as she caught herself and just finished with, "No... Never mind."

Hearing that caused Mishima to be quite alarmed, "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Then he bowed in gratitude, "I'm really sorry for putting a damper on you when I should have been uplifting your spirits since you've even bothered to offer me a hand..." He said, lightly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Then he looked back up to her with a small smile, "Thank you for helping me, S-Suzui-san."

"It's no trouble... and it was the least I could do..." Shiho said as she looked down to the ground feeling like she doesn't deserve the gratitude, "...I..I actually wanted to intervene earlier. You know... To make coach stop hurting you or anyone of us even... But... I couldn't even move and was paralyze to the ground in fear."

Mishima shook his head, "No, don't feel bad. I'm like that too when I'm not the one being the one who's targeted. But what can we do? Coach Kamoshida just thinks of us as Slaves that he could overwork with... and we can't do anything about it."

Shiho had a downcast look on her face as she regarded that, "That's... true." She said weakly before crossing her arms as she suddenly felt cold.

Then she looked down with a pained look as she closed eyes, 'I can't even do anything to make sure Ann doesn't get involve with all this than what she already has...'

But before she could finished that thought, Shiho was taken back from surprise as she heard the boy in front of her squeaked out,

"Speaking about him... I need to go and meet up with the Coach in the PE Faculty office!" Mishima then turned to fully face her and bowed again, "I'm really sorry for taking your time. I'll be leaving you so that you can prepare to leave for the day... I'm sure you want to spend sometime with your friend than with someone like me..."

Then he offered him a weak smile, "Take care, Suzui-san."

Before Shiho could say any form of response, she could only just watch her teammate made a quick, frantic run outside the gym.

Once she was alone, she had a worried look on her face, "I should say that to you, Mishima-kun and I wish you luck..." She mumbled before making her way to the lockers to get her things.

Upon getting her opened bag, her cellphone fell to the bench and it lit up, which made her see that she had a lot of unread messages.

She picked them up and saw a couple were from her parents, both saying that they won't be home for dinner because of working overtime.

Shiho sighed at that. Her parents were working hard for her future... She shouldn't be slacking off in practices. She needed this letter of recommendation to get a scholarship.

Then her face slowly lit up upon seeing her best friend's IM messages;

> ****ANN:**** |Hey, I hope you're doing well in practice today.|
> 
> |No frowny faces, okay? I'll be cheering for you~|
> 
> |Hey, Shiho... Is everything okay over there?|
> 
> |I heard that there was this subway accident in the JL line a moment ago...|
> 
> |...It's already late in afternoon and I still haven't heard from you...|
> 
> |But you know what!? I'm still waiting for you here in our usual spot in the underground mall!|
> 
> |I won't be leaving until I see your pretty face~ *hugs*|

"Ann..." Shiho had to suppressed the tears threatening to fall down her eyes as she placed her phone to her chest. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings but soon shook her head.

She hesitated on going but... she could spare a few moments with her best friend, 'It's fine to have fun once in awhile too, right? I really shouldn't keep Ann waiting any longer.' So she soon replied;

> ****SHIHO**** : |Practice is over for the day. I'll be meeting with you, later.|

She couldn't suppress the chuckle however as she got a couple replies from Ann in a matter of seconds and she read it to see it say;

> ****ANN:**** |Seriously!? Oh my gosh, that's so awesome!|
> 
> |Let's go get some crepes and head down to the cinema and watch a movie to relax or something...?|
> 
> |Oh, I don't mind what we're going to do.|
> 
> |Just get here safe and sound with a smile and I'll be the happiest girl here in the whole mall~|

After gathering her things, Shiho soon left the gym in a much more brighter mood.

Though still, physically tired, she happily made her way to where her friend's waiting and expects to see a welcoming smile upon her arrival.

............................................................................

\- 04/10/20Xx ( Sunday - After School ) [ Shujin Academy - PE Faculty Office ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mishima hesitantly opened the door leading to the PE faculty office with a gulp. He could feel it in it's entirety that he was not welcome here and when he does get invited here- it would either just mean another series of beating awaits him... or a student's school life would end up like hell.

Regardless of that, he was expecting to see the most menacing scowl that ever came from the coach would greet him upon entering the room.

His mouth went dry when he actually saw that Kamoshida was waiting for him with the most wickedest of grins,

...and now, Mishima doesn't know what was more frightening.

Still, he managed to closed the door as calmly as he could and bowed down as he stood resignedly to the middle of the room. "You called for me coach...?"

"Heh, took you long enough." Kamoshida said, a malicious grin still on his face making the boy shiver in fear. 'Was that an indication for another big beating..?'

But he was surprised to see the coach raised up a folder, "You do know what this is about right?" He added as he threw it to the middle of his desk.

Mishima nodded at that, "Yes, those were the files you had me get from the faculty office regarding the new transfer student..." He knew that much, but he never really bothered to look at it. It wasn't his business and he didn't want to be caught stealing the files.

Especially upon hearing that his homeroom teacher and the student council president was here. He even met the latter and was so close in being caught red-handed.

'God, I really hate my weak knees today..!' He thought and groaned inwardly to himself as he wondered what kind of mess did he got into this time.

Kamoshida then asked, "Did you know that our new transfer student is actually on probation thanks to an assault case? Not to mention that he is also going to be your classmate for an entire year?"

Mishima eyes grew wide. He was shocked to hear that.

That was news to him and then he recall seeing an unfamiliar face with the student council president earlier too. Was that him? '...But he seemed to be so kind...' He even offered to help him get up and returned his volleyball with a smile. But that person, "...Has a criminal record..? "

Kamoshida nodded, "I was surprised to read about this too and hear I thought that this guy would have the potential. Well, he does seem to have some remarkable sport grades, but I don't need a rebellious teen rampaging about in my team either. Sakamoto is proof of that." He grimaced at the memory.

Then he looked back to the teen before him, "Heard that this new guy had been involved in student council too so I don't want our lovely student council president to have another set of probing eyes to ally with.” He paused to shook his head upon recalling that predicament.

“We know Niijima's asking around after us but we can't do anything to her since she is off limits for being Shujin's golden student..." He said with a sigh before the malicious grin came back, "...But that doesn't mean the new transfer student is."

Mishima was lost in all that, "I... I'm not sure I follow..." He said with a shook of his head, "What does the student council president have to do with the new transfer student?"

Kamoshida answered his question, "I hear that the transfer student has ties to Niijima with her sister being this guy's probation officer. I don't know if they don't know one another and this was just by chance or heck, they could also be dating for all we know. But what I do know is that our student council president is partially responsible for keeping this new kid in line..."

There was pause and the boy could see the sinister look in the coach's eyes as he added, "Now imagine if this kid's record would be leaked for the entire school to see... That would make things rather interesting for the both of them, don't you agree?"

Mishima was shocked to hear that, "You want to spread the transfer student's record for everyone to see...?" He asked in disbelief.

'What did the transfer student to do the coach that could warrant such an action?' It's not like the coach was the one that got assaulted. 'This was wrong.'

Kamoshida raised a finger and corrected, "No, no, Mishima. I won't be responsible for spreading the record..." Then he grinned and pointed a finger at him, "You are."

Hearing that made the boy flinch, "Wha...? Why?" He blurted out in surprise.

Kamoshida sighed at that and explained in annoyance, "Did I hit you too hard in the head or are you really just stupid? Think about it, if this new guy's record is going to get leaked then there's no doubt that the entire student body would be buzzing about this."

Then he raised his right hand up, gesturing to accentuate his points;

"That would first help stopping the rumors about me asking Takamaki out from further being discussed.”

“Secondly, it would help distract the council president from probing in on our case since this guy's one of her responsibilities. She would then make sure to keep him in check before he gets all rebellious and shit,”

“Because the third reason? Spreading his criminal record would definitely get this new guy worked up and that would make her job keeping him in line harder."

Mishima just weakly nodded at that, "I... I understand. But, sir... Why me..?" He asked, with a voice almost like a whisper.

"Why you, you ask?" Kamoshida then stood up and slowly made his way towards the meek boy who nearly yelped when his shoulders were gripped upon rather roughly, "Because, Mishima... you'll do anything as I say, right?"

That wasn't a question. It was an order, and Mishima knows it needs to be done. He doesn't have a choice.

He had done this before... this should be no different.

But still... Mishima could also recall the frizzy black-haired teen who helped him up earlier today and his genuine smile of concern...

 _"_ _Don't push yourself too hard though."_

Mishima was torn between following an order to save his own skin and to do the right thing of allowing the new guy to have a second chance in a normal student life.

But he was just a slave in this dungeon of a school and his coach was acting just like a King who owns it.

Upon feeling the grip on his shoulder tighten, He knew for certain that he has no chance to speak otherwise for himself. He had to follow his command.

So he looked up to his Volleyball coach and reluctantly nodded, "Okay... I'll do it, sir." He gave in, in resignation.

Kamoshida gave him a curt smile and patted his back, "That's a smart little slave. Keep that attitude and you might actually even make it to the starting line-up. Being a starter player from my watch would help get you a nice letter of recommendation after all."

Mishima decided to humor him with a brief forced laugh before he seemingly agreed, "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"How long till you could manage to spread this..." Kamoshida briefly looked back to the files in hand and read; "Ren Amamiya's criminal record to the entire school?" He asked as he handed those files over to the boy.

Mishima took it from him and told him the answer that his coach wanted to hear from him, "By tomorrow, most of the students should know. I'll be posting it tonight in the school's website by hacking into it."

Kamoshida grinned darkly at that, "Good. I'd expect no less from you." Then he signaled his head to the door, "You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir. If you'll excuse me then." Mishima said before he left the room submissively.

As he slowly walked inside the school's Practice Building hallways, he bowed down in recognition upon seeing their Principal heading towards Kamoshida's office.

When Kobayakawa passed him by, Mishima straightened himself and soon let out a sigh before whispering to himself that, "...Everything's connected... "

* * *

****~~ End of Chapter Seven ~~** **

( ARC II: Where it All Began: 5/6 )

* * *

= Next Chapter **:** ** **VIII:**** **Delinquent Transfer Student** **=**


	8. Arc II: Delinquent Transfer Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally Published on April, 30, 2018) This is also the last part of the former; Chapter Four.

* * *

****~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~** **

* * *

 [ Arc II: Where it All Began ]

 **Chapter Eight** **:** **Delinquent Transfer Student**

* * *

 - 04/10/20Xx (Sunday - Evening) [ SIU Building ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

News regarding the subway train incident was being shown on a wide-screen television.

'Around 80 people were involved, huh...' Sae thought to herself as she and the SIU director listened in silence to the news being told by a reporter at the SNN station;

****|"That was direct footage from the accident. According to the police, the engineer's life was not in danger despite his injuries."|** **

****|"After questioning, even he could not explain his high speed at approaching the station- no further comments were made. The Police are still looking for a plausible motive about it--"|** **

"It's less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and the government. Site inspectors apparently reported all of this six moths ago- the deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There's no way the could hide. This would go all the way up to the top." The SIU Director said as he continued to listen to the news;

****|"Now on to our main story- with this derailment accident, as well as other recent incidents of unknown motives, concern is spreading among the general public."|** **

****|"Just what could be causing such a drastic change so suddenly at these people? SNN is currently--"|** **

'All this recent eight cases shown in the TV are definitely connected to one another.' Sae thought to herself as she regarded the news shown on the screen before her.

"Everything's linked- that's what your thinking, correct?" The Director asked, but soon saw that the prosecutor remained transfixed to her thoughts even when he added, "Hmm... Ah well."

Then the Director looked up to her with a smile and offered, "Are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a while."

Hearing that, Sae turned lo look at her boss in kind and politely declined the invitation, "Thank you, sir, but I have another meeting to attend."

The SIU director raised his brows at that, "Oh? Is it about that kid you were asked to look after? Is he causing trouble?" He asked and saw Sae shook her head,

"No, sir. He's behaving himself so I have no issues to discuss with him. I'm meeting up with a detective regarding the recent incidents."

The director seemingly nodded at that, "Ever the hardworking one as usual, Niijima. I commend you for all your efforts."

Then he raised a brow at her as he grew curious, "Regarding that detective... Is it that one they're calling as the second detective prince again?"

"Yes sir and he must have arrived by now." She said in reply as she looked at her wristwatch before fully facing the director to give a proper bow, "I must be going. Please excuse me." She added before she straightened herself and made her way out of the office.

The SIU Director just watched Sae leave the room for a moment before he leaned back to his chair and closed his eyes as he thought about what step to take next.

............................................................................

Now walking down the stairs towards the first floor hallways of the SIU building, Sae Niijima quickly found the person she was expecting to see.

In the middle of the stairs, he saw a young teenage boy that was not unlike the young boy she's now helping provide for.

The young detective in question had just ended a phone call before he noticed her. With that, he looked up to her with a smile, "Did you ask for me? Is it a case?" The brunette asked curiously.

Sae casually continued walking down the stairs pass by him, before she replied, "Not quite. But I want your opinion on something."

The teen turned back to look at her, a smile still seen on his face, "Sure. Your judgement is quite often correct, though." He responded as he walked towards her upon seeing that she was waiting for him to follow.

Then he looked at her with hopeful eyes and playfully asked, "Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You are making a student work late after all."

"Conveyor belt only." Sae stated casually to the teen which in turn made him stop on his tracks.

As that was enough to crush his hopes, "Awww..." He complained with a frown, disappointment very apparent on his features.

Hearing that, Sae soon continued making her way down feeling quite satisfied.

Then when she noticed that the boy resumed following behind her, she took a quick look and she could still see a small frown on his face- not unlike a child who loss his candy so she decided to humor him by changing the topic,

"I saw you talking on the phone with someone earlier. Is it from the staff of the show that was requesting your presence?" She asked she saw his face shift to a more cheerful expression.

"No, it was just the person who's acting like my guardian. Although I live alone in an apartment, I am still quite obligated to tell him whenever I do stay out late to not make him worry." He replied.

Sae nodded at that, "Speaking about making a phone call, that reminds me that I have to call back home to say that I'll be dining out for tonight so that they won't be waiting up for me."

"...They?" That caught the boy's attention. 'Doesn't she just live with her sister?' He thought as he looked at her curiously.

"I'm just looking after the son of a close family friend for this year. He's also going to the same school as my sister after all, so I just so happened to agree with it." Sae explained as simply as that.

"Wow, that's really kind of you to do, Sae-san." The boy said with a small smile.

Sae just simply shrugged at that before she fully turned to look at the boy behind her, "Can you wait here in the lobby for awhile, Akechi-kun? I'll just go back to the office to make a quick call home to check on them since neither of them are answering my calls from their cellphones." And that secretly worries her.

'Did they get caught up in the accident..?' She hoped not.

Seeing the rare worried look on her face actually urged him to look at her in understanding with a nod, "I don't mind. I'll just go and look at my school's notes for the time being down at the lobby then." Akechi said and watched as she nod back at him in response.

"I won't be long and I'll be back in just a few minutes." And with that, Sae went straight to where her office could be found.

While Akechi proceeded on going down the stairs and head straight to one of the coaches and did what he said that he was going to do.

Upon walking down the hallway towards her office, Sae managed to hear from her colleagues that she casually passed by were taking about the recent monorail incident.

............................................................................

\- 04/10/20Xx ( Sunday – Evening ) [ Apartment Complex ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Talk about a gruesome accident... Eighty people were involved." Ren said as he noticed that Makoto entered his room from the side-door while he was sitting down on a chair near his study table, letting his cellphone charge.

Makoto agreed with him, "Not to mention that it'll definitely affect all the timetables for tomorrow as well."

Then she went to stand by his side and added, "I guess that's all the more reason to be up earlier too."

Ren then stood up, "Right. I need to go and placed all the groceries I've bought at the fridge and in the counter's cabinets so I could turn in early." He said as he made his way to the kitchen area where he placed the brown bags earlier.

"Let me help you then." Makoto offered as she went towards him, "I've already placed all the things I've bought earlier in their proper containers as well, you see."

Ren nodded at that and handed her a brown bag, "Okay. Thanks for lending a hand, Makoto-san."

As they busied themselves with the task in hand, both of them were quite surprised upon hearing the the telephone on Ren's room started to ring,

Ren then looked at Makoto first with a questioning look and watched her shrugged her shoulders before he made his way towards the ringing phone and soon answered, "Hello?"

" _Hey, it's me..._ " Came the voice from the other line.

Although he knew who it was, he couldn't resist feigning innocence, "Is this a prank call..?"

There was a pause and neither answered for awhile. A minute or so later, Sae soon sighed and asked, " _…Did you seriously forget my voice already?_ "

Ren grinned at that and even wider when Makoto lightly elbowed him, "I'm just joking, Niijima-san." He said in an amused tone.

Sae was not in joking mood however and she went straight to the point, " _Nobody was answering either phones so you two had me really worried. I don't know if you two were caught up with the incident back at the station or not. Where were you two?_ "

"Sorry Sis, There had been quite a lot of commotion earlier in the station so it took us time to get back home. I've only noticed your calls when I left my phone upstairs to charge. I've tried calling you back but I couldn't reach you by that time. I assumed you were in a meeting so I decided to help Ren-kun with his groceries for awhile..."

"...My phone's battery just died on me and had just charged it as well. So I apologize that I worried you, Niijima-san... " Ren said just as apologetically.

That weird app had been terribly draining his phone's battery as off late and that was concerning him.

But thoughts about that where pushed back when they heard a soft sigh came from the other line. Then Sae spoke once more, " _What's important is that both of you are safe. But please don't repeat this negligence again. This mental shutdown cases are becoming quite out of hand out of late so it's best if we all be careful._ "

Both teens soon nodded and agreed at the same time, "All right." Before Makoto proceeded to add, "Will you be heading back home after this, Sis?"

" _No, I'm afraid that I won't be going home for awhile. This unexpected subway accident has caused quite a lot of commotion that I need to focus on for the time being. I'll be dinning out for now so you two shouldn't wait for me._ " Sae answered which in turn making her younger sister frown.

But Makoto eventually replied, "I understand."

" _That's all I wanted to say. You two just have some nice dinner and please don't stay up too late, Amamiya-kun. Your first day in school is important and you shouldn't be late._ " Sae suggested.

Ren unknowingly nodded at that before he also replied with, "I understand."

" _Good._ " Sae then added, " _Makoto, I'll be leaving him to you for the time being. Watch over him for me, all right?_ "

"I will. Stay safe in work, Sis. Good night." Makoto said and that first got her a hum in response.

Sae then finished the call with, " _I'll see you two, tomorrow in the evening. Good night to the both of you as well._ _"_

And with that, Ren put down the receiver as soon as the phone call ended. Then he looked up to his friend and saw a sad look on her face, "Are you usually alone by yourself like this, Makoto-san?"

She was silent for a moment before she eventually nodded in response, "It has been like this ever since my father's incident..."

Then Makoto briefly shook her head at the memory before looking back up to her friend, "That's one of the reasons why I had to learn how to take care of myself. I don't want to be too much of a burden to my sister for being too clingy after all. Though, that doesn't mean that I can't worry about her whenever she overworks herself... "

Then she tried to smile before adding, "But I'm sure she'll be fine."

Ren could see that she was still upset and thought about cheering her up.

But before he could even do anything, he saw her briefly pout before asking, "Any idea on what you want for dinner, Ren-kun? I haven't really started on making anything yet so I'm open to ideas."

"Oh, I'd rather let you decide on that since I'm willing to eat anything." Ren said in response, then he grinned, "...And that's no understatement."

That earned him a small smile from his friend. But it was short lived however as Makoto soon insisted, "Still, any preference?"

Ren then thought about it and soon settled with, "Curry. Well, I've recently just had curry, but... I've been quite partial to it ever since I left home for some reason..."

"Curry, huh? That's easy enough to prepare so I think that could work for tonight." She said before smiling as she recalled a fond memory, "I remember accidentally making spicy curry for dinner one time and Sis wasn't too happy with that. That's when I learned not to make spicy foods."

"She does, huh?" Ren mused about it and amusingly thought of a fire-breathing Sae for some reason, then he shook the thought away and looked at his friend with a smile, "As for me, I don't really mind the spiciness. What about you?"

"Same as you... As long as it's not too much spicy, at least." Makoto said before making her way towards their side of the apartment.

Upon opening the door, she then looked up to him, "...Help me set up the table again?"

That prompted Ren to follow after her with a grin, "Sure. If you want, I can even help with cooking."

Makoto raised a brow at that in surprise, "You can cook?" Then she watched him enter their home before closing the door and following after him to the kitchen area. "I mean no offense, but... you really don't look like the type that can cook."

Ren playfully scoffed at that, "I have many hidden talents." Then he handed Makoto her usual blue-colored cooking apron and he saw a spare in one of the cupboards and thought about donning it himself in an attempt to make his friend smile.

It had a faded red design to it and it seemingly gave the apron a more feminine, pink color.

Seeing him wore that with such a straight face made Makoto try to stifle a chuckle.

'Mission Accomplished.' Ren thought as he raised a brow at her to appear quite clueless before asking, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, that was my... old apron so it's red color has faded..." Then Makoto shook her head and turned to looked at him quite fondly, "Taking aside that pink apron, you do look like quite a barista if I say so myself."

Ren smiled at that, "I can make decent coffee too, but that's not what I'm making for today." He said as he began washing his hands in the sink.

Hearing that, Makoto looked at her friend incredulously, "You're seriously going to help cook?" She asked as she wore her blue apron and stood beside him.

"Well, I won't be making anything fancy for now..." Ren started before he looked back to his friend with a grin, "But I can at least help you by cooking the rice."

............................................................................

Ren had a wide smile on his face when he entered his apartment room after saying good night to each other with his friend.

Dinner went by quite pleasantly and thankfully, he didn't further make fool out of himself by burning the rice. Though the curry did end up quite spicier than intended since Makoto let him decide how much spice did he want it to have... But thank goodness it was still edible and his guardian wasn't there to taste test it or that would have been bad.

Still, it was an enjoyable experience. Ren never knew that cooking could be that fun.

He then wondered if he should seek out the owner of that cafe in Yogen-Jaya and asked for some pointers..? Then he smiled, "Maybe some other time when I've adjusted to school..."

After stating that, he soon made his way towards his study table and got out his probation diary and began writing about what he had done today.

Once Ren was done writing, he then bent down to removed his cellphone's charger from the electric socket and placed it on one of the desk's compartments before he picked up his phone.

He then opened it to check the time and let out a soft grunt as he saw an unwelcome sight, "That weird app on my phone is back. It keeps showing up."

It was rather persistent. "Just what is it with this navigational app?"

Ren then shrugged indifferently at it, "Time to delete it again." He casually dragged the app again to the digital trash bin.

'I should probably reboot my phone, just in case...' He added as a forethought before he send some messages to his family about his day.

Then after exchanging a few messages and biding each other goodnight, Ren soon made his way to his bed and laid down, staring blankly at his apartment's ceiling for a moment and a few seconds more, his eyelids started to get heavy.

Sleep then quickly came to him and time shifted forward.

............................................................................

\- 04/11/20Xx ( Monday - Early Morning ) [ Shibuya ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren managed to wake up early the next day. Then a smile came to his face as he had no weird dreams last night.

But upon recalling that he has school for today- a frown quickly followed as forced himself to get up and get ready, 'I don't want to be late on my first day. So I should get ready and head out with Makoto-san soon.'

After stepping out of the bathroom in full uniform, he made his way to get his school bag and took one more look to see it's contents to check if he wasn't missing anything important.

Satisfied, he placed the sling of the bag over his shoulder and right on cue, he heard a knock from the side of the door before it opened with Makoto- who also ready for school for the day, waiting for him.

He grinned and made his way towards his friend, "Good morning, Makoto-san."

Makoto smiled and returned the greeting, "Good Morning Ren-kun. It's nice to see you up and about so early."

Then she slightly stepped aside to let him in,"Come and eat breakfast, so that we can head out soon. I've watched the weather forecast earlier and said that it's going to rain a little while later. I'll give you a spare umbrella, but I'd rather avoid the downpour all together if we can." She added as she lead the way back to the dinning area with her friend following close by.

Ren saw that the table has already been set and he tilted his head in curiosity at it, before he looked to his friend who just sat down on the chair across him, "Curry for breakfast..?" He asked as she looked back up to him with an awkward grin.

"Well, there were still some leftovers and I didn't want Sis to see that we made spicy curry last night... and she so happens to eat it by accident later..." Makoto responded sheepishly.

That prompted Ren to smirk, "Eating the evidence are we?" He then took a bite and was quite surprised that the taste was quite different than last night. It was quite delicious.

It wasn't too spicy anymore and just had the right tinge of sweetness to it. He took another bite to make sure he didn't imagine it and certainly enough, it still taste the same.

"...So, how was it? I read some recipes online and decided to experiment by adding some more apples and a bit of cinnamon in hopes of balancing the flavors..." Makoto explained, the look on her face lacking any semblance of confidence, "...It didn't end up too sweet or anything, did it?"

Ren shook his head and smiled at her, "No, it's just right. Actually, scratched that, it's actually really delicious now, Makoto-san."

"Really..?" Makoto then decided to try her experiment herself. It took a few more short bites, before she smiled contentedly, "I guess this is one of my most successful attempts in experimenting." She then sighed in relief, "I'm glad."

Ren raised a brow at that in curiosity, "What do you mean about that?" He asked with a smile still shown in his face. He had recall hearing his guardian seemingly warn him about her sister's cooking experiments but this one turned out just fine.

Makoto then looked sheepish but soon hesitantly admitted, "Well... I didn't learned to cook overnight and I'm in no means a natural chef, but I usually cook by following the recipe which in turn may make my food taste quite bland at times.”

“...When I do find myself feeling quite bold, I tend to experiment and well... let's just say that those failed attempts were not supposed to exist in any circumstances." She shook her head as she recalled the horrible taste of her past cooking.

He gave a short chuckle at that before he took another bite of his food and gulped it down before he replied, "Well, if it makes you feel better. Your cooking taste just fine and it's quite amazing that you've improved by yourself."

Makoto nodded shyly, " Uh-hmm. Hearing you say that did make me feel a little better. Thanks."

Then she briefly turn to look at the wall clock to the side before looking back to her friend, "We should hurry and finished dinner though so that we won't get drizzled on by the rain that was said to come a couple of hours later."

Ren agreed with that, "Okay." And with that said and done, both teenagers ate their curry breakfast in silence and cleaned up after it before making their way towards Shibuya Station to head to their school.

............................................................................

After a few minutes, Ren now finds himself sitting next to Makoto while they were on the subway train heading towards the Aoyame-Itchome district where Shujin Academy can supposedly be found.

'There are so many people crammed into this tiny car... Thank god that me and Makoto-san were here early that we managed to get some seats.' Then he looked around and saw that there were hardly any students in with them yet.

It's mostly filled with business men that were heading to a more farther location, 'It turns out that the rumors about the Tokyo subway are true...' He had been hearing it from the people he had passed by.

There were even reporters in the Shibuya Station earlier today too.

Then Ren soon finds himself looking up, 'They're showing the news up on the LCD screen. It seems like there are still some lingering effects of yesterday's accident...'

 **|** **"** ****The effects of yesterday's subway accident continues on today as various lines suffer and--** ** **"|**

But Ren's attention soon shifted to the people talking among themselves a few distance away from him and he listened to them with a slightly curious gaze;

" _There's been a lot of nasty accidents lately_ _._ " A man in a suit said, talking to his fellow business men beside him;

" _You talking about the subway accident that the news is going on about?_ "

" _It was terrible_ _. My coworker got caught up in it and is in a hospital right now..._ _"_

 _"_ _Seriously? Ain't that kinda creepy? The people who caused these accidents supposedly went crazy all of the sudden._ _”_

 _“Yeah, I heard that some of them suffered from nervous breakdowns during interrogation,_ "

"Huh... those breakdowns again..." Ren softly muttered getting Makoto's attention.

She looked up to him with a nod, "Yeah. It's been happening around for sometime already. That's also one of the reasons why Sis rarely comes back home on a regular basis..."

"I wonder what could cause such things to happen...?" He asked and watched his friend shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know... But I guess all we could do is to be careful like my sister always tells us." She replied.

Ren nodded and before he could reply to that, the train's intercom went on and state that they were slowly arriving at the Aoyame-Itchome station.

Makoto then stood up, holding the train's nearest railings and suggested, "This is our stop, Ren-kun. Let's go and head towards the nearest exit so that the train's door won't close on us."

He nodded once more and followed out after her as soon as the door leading towards the station flat form, opens.

Then as they made their way out, Ren quickly saw a few students of the same school were hanging around the station waiting for somebody who he simply assumed as their friends.

He briefly came to a stop when he heard them talking about the subway accident yesterday but soon paid it no mind when he felt Makoto pass by him.

Ren then looked back up to her direction and saw her waiting for him in the stairs heading up.

So after arranging his grip on the sling of his bag, he soon made his way towards her and they soon walked to school side by side.

............................................................................

\- 04/11/20Xx ( Monday - Early Morning ) [ Shujin Academy ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you nervous?" Makoto suddenly asked as they neared the school's gates.

After a few seconds of consideration, Ren nodded back hesitantly, "Well, I guess I am. I'm actually kinda glad that we're in school so early because few students seem to be around, which is great since I don't want any unwanted attention..." He said as he noticed that they were currently the only ones are were heading inside the school building at this time.

"It's quite unbecoming... but, most students do prefer going inside just a few minutes before the bell rings." Makoto said before sighing.

Then she looked back up to her friend, "Still, It's quite convenient as we can proceed with the tour with little disturbances." She soon agreed with his concerns before the two of them finally entered the school's entrance.

Looking around, it was indeed empty. While Ren was glad that there were no prying eyes can be seen... It's quite unsettling to find no other students but them were inside either.

Makoto seemed to not mind it though so he followed after her as she begun the tour and simply explained, "Here in the first floor, other than the cafeteria, you can also find the Shujin Academy specialty store that sells appetizing bread served fresh- or so they say."

A brief frown appeared on her face as she recalled, "To be frank, I never could buy that infamous special bread as it always gets sold out so soon. But, I also curiously heard that they have more leftovers on certain days so here's to hoping we could actually obtain one some day."

Moving on, Makoto soon pointed at the door beside a couple of vending machine's, "That door leads to the School's Courtyard area in where you'll find the rest area where students usually frequent to when on break. The gym could also be found there. Pass the courtyard by following the hallway could lead you to the Practice Building in where I'll tour you at another time."

After that, she walked pass him and he followed right after her before she stopped to a classroom at a corner. Ren looked up to the sign and saw that this was room, 3-A.

Then he looked back up to Makoto as she spoke. "This is my homeroom. If by any chance you can't find me here then I'll most likely be at either the Library or in the Student Council room up in the third floor."

Makoto soon lead him towards the stairs and press on, "I'll show you where those rooms are, later on. For now, let's head up to the second floor where students of your year level would frequent. I'll show you where the faculty office could be found as well."

The School is quite easy to get familiar with, Ren noticed as he climbed up to the second floor with Makoto.

They immediately headed straight to the office and upon finding that it is still locked, they quickly decided to just continue with the tour.

"Nobody's around at the moment but remember to head straight here to meet up with Ms. Kawakami later, okay?" Then Makoto led him to a classroom nearby, "But If I recall right, I think this was her homeroom."

Ren looked up to the sign in which it says, 2-D and thought. 'So this is where I'll mostly be, huh?'

Upon fully traversing the second floor, they soon head up to the third floor, "This is where we find our underclassmen's classrooms and this is where the library could be found." Makoto explained as she stopped by the entrance, "You'll mostly find me here after school. If not, well..."

She then pointed to the door right beside it, "This is the Student Council room. If you need help regarding anything, Ren-kun, We can always talk about it over here whenever there is no meeting going on."

Ren nodded at her before looking up towards the stairs, "Then what's on the next floor?" He asked, pointing towards it as they rounded back up in the corner.

Makoto looked back at him and replied that, "That's where the rooftop simply is. There's nothing much to see there and it's mostly closed off for students unless you've been given permission to access it..."

"But you know what? I'm waiting for a fellow classmate actually and she plans on setting up a garden up one of the school's rooftops- the other is on the Practice Building by the way. Those rooftops maybe boring as it is right now, but once her garden project flourishes further in to this year then I think I'll be consenting other students to come visit them more freely." She added with a hopeful smile.

It was infectious so Ren mirrored her expression for a moment before asking, "So I guess this is where the tour ends?"

Makoto finds herself initially nodding in reply. But as got out her phone, she saw that it was still fairly early.

With that, she look back up to her friend and offered, "We still have time. If you want, I can show you around the Practice building since it'll still be awhile before school starts..."

But before Ren could reply to that, Makoto beat him to it as she noticed something was amiss as she held her phone, "You know... I realized that we haven't really traded numbers yet. We have no means of contacting one another through our phones... "

Ren laughed sheepishly at that, "Oh, you're right." He then held the back of his nape with one hand before getting out his phone from his pockets with his other free one, "That's no good. Should we trade numbers now then?"

Makoto nodded before suggesting, "Lets share our chat IDs too so that we could share our conversations much easier as well."

"Okay." Ren said nodding back. When they were finished with that, they soon made their way back down to the first floor.

............................................................................

A few students and teachers were now entering the school by this time, but they didn't seem to pay Ren and Makoto any mind.

So with that, they went out to the courtyards to continue their little tour, "Well, we're here in the courtyards, And to your left is where you could find the school's gymnasium, while the rest area where various of vending machine can be found can be found over there." Makoto explained gesturing as Ren looked each location with a nod.

After that, they soon made their way towards the Practice building.

Ren looked at Makoto in amazement as he listened to her detailed explanation regarding what each door in every floor was about, telling him which rooms were used by the faculty and the one's that were clubs that he could join if he wanted to. She even told him about the shortcuts he could take when he needed to get back to the main building in ease.

Upon finishing the tour, they soon made their way back down to the first floor of the practice building and Makoto immediately notice a student leave a room that was supposedly not in use.

Curious, she soon made her way towards the student with Ren still following close behind.

"Excuse me..." Makoto started as she got the student's attention, startling her,

"N-Niijima-san?" Then the student suddenly stood quite protectively in front of the door of the room she was in earlier, adding, "My, It's quite curious to see you here in the Practice Building so early..."

"I could say the same thing to you though..." Makoto said before noticing who she was talking to, "Are you perhaps, Okumura-san?" She finds herself asking to make sure.

The student in question first frowned as she considered what that could mean for her- but she soon gave a nod and replied, "I am."

Makoto nodded back at that, "I've realized that we've never properly introduced each other and I believe that it's time to change that," She started before reaching out a hand towards her and smiled, "I'm Makoto Niijima, the student council president... and I'm apparently also your classmate for this school year."

The other girl soon relaxed and returned the smile, "Oh, you're right! I'm Haru! Haru Okumura. It's a pleasure to properly meet you as well, Niijima-san." She said as they shook hands.

Makoto then stepped back, gesturing from behind her, "...And this is my friend,"

Hearing that, prompted Ren to stepped forward and introduced himself with a bow, "I'm Ren Amamiya, a second year student. It's nice to meet you, Okumura-senpai."

Haru briefly finds herself wondering why his name seemed familiar to her- but she soon shook her head once. "It's nice to meet you too, Amamiya-kun." She said with a sweet smile.

Then she looked at Makoto curiously, "Niijima-san? I don't mean to impose, but I'm just curious as you rarely do visit around this part of the school... Is there anything going on here in the Practice Building that I'm not aware of?"

"I'm just showing Ren-kun around the school since he has just transferred here in Shujin Academy." Makoto answered and soon crossed her arms and looked at Haru curiously,

"But now that I'm here. I was wondering about what you're using that room for though. As I'm aware, nobody has rented out that room officially yet." She said, smiling quite knowingly.

Though she did had an idea on what that could be- she'd rather confirm it from her classmate herself.

Feeling quite sheepish, Haru let out a nervous chuckle, "Well..." Then she step aside and opened the door for them to see that inside the room where an ample amount of Gardening materials could easily be found.

"Around a week ago, I've asked the Principal if I could start a garden in school and he quickly said that I could. All we needed was your signature in, Niijima-san and as you can see... I got excited and I've secretly been stashing this items since the school year began. But I know that it's wrong and I should have waited patiently for your approval..." She admitted. "I'm sorry."

Makoto shook her head before briefly chuckling, "You don't have to apologize. I was surprised to meet you today like this, but I've been hoping to see you since yesterday,"

Then she smiled as she took note of Haru's curious expression so she quickly explained, "You see, I recently read your request and I would like to inform you that I had also approved it."

Ren had just learned all of this earlier today but seeing Haru's surprise quickly turn to obvious excitement urged him to say, "Congratulations on the approval of the rooftop garden, Okumura-senpai. I'll be looking forward to seeing it sometime in the future."

"Oh!" Haru exclaimed before clasping her hands together excitedly, "Then can I start setting up the gardens today?" She asked with a beaming smile.

Makoto looked at her cellphone to check the time and saw that they still have some time. "I don't see why not. We do still have around twenty minutes before the bell rings, after all."

Haru nodded at that, "That's enough time to set up a few planters at least!" She said excitedly as she quickly entered the room behind her to search those said items she said that she had needed.

Ren and Makoto on the other hand decided to follow close behind her.

"Wow. There are a lot of items here." Ren said in surprised as he noticed that there were various sacks of high quality fertilizer, different variety of seeds, a set of gardening tools... there were even some things that he didn't know existed.

In a corner, he also noticed that there was a box full of books and magazine about gardening.

"There's definitely a variety of gardening materials here." Makoto shared her friend's surprised look as she turned towards her classmate, "I imagine that this took awhile to collect. How many people did you ask for help to carry all this without anyone from the council or maybe even the entire school except the principal from noticing?"

Haru turned to look at them for a moment, "Every morning, I carried all of this myself a few at a time. Though pushing the sacks of fertilizer out of the dolly was quite a chore." She answered before she started digging through her gardening supplies in search of her planters.

Ren could only blinked at that statement for a few seconds, "Wait, what?" He was quite dumbfounded by that fact.

While Makoto mirrored his expression, she at least managed to speak out the question that her friend cannot currently voice out at the moment, "You... You carried all of this by yourself?"

Haru simply nodded at that with a bright smile still seen on her face as she look back at them to reply, "I did! Although my back is still quite sore from all that heavy lifting.. "

Then she let out a soft chuckle, "But it's all worth it once my garden bears fruit!" She added and although it took quite an effort, she lifted up a heavy-looking planter from a box with one-hand.

"..." Ren was speechless as he watched Haru now stood up straight as she carried three similar planters atop each other and a couple of gardening trowel inside the top planter with both-hands.

Makoto on the other hand could only currently say, "That's amazing."

"Oh, this is nothing." Haru said as she went towards them at ease. Then she briefly looked at the sacks of fertilizers, "Although the sacks of soil are a different story... I'm pretty sure that it'll be quite difficult for me to carry off those sacks up to the rooftop."

"I can help carry one sack." Ren then offered, feeling physically challenged all of the sudden. He wants to prove it otherwise.

Haru was surprised to hear that, "Oh. I'd really appreciate it, but, I don't want to be a bother. You're being toured around the Academy by Niijima-san, right? I'll be fine on my own."

Makoto shook her head, "No, it's fine. We're already done with the tour and I would love to help you out for today too." She insisted.

"Well, if you insist that would really be lovely. With both of your help I might be even able to plant some seeds today!" Haru said as went towards a table and placed the planters down.

Then she dug around in a box nearby in search of some seeds, "I heard that tomatoes makes a fine starter crop to plant. So let's start with this." She added excitedly as she looked back up to them, lifting a bag of sun tomato seeds with a bright smile on her face.

The smile was infectious, Makoto and Ren couldn't help but returned the gesture widely as well, "Sounds like a plan." The latter said before bracing himself in front of a sack of fertilizer and promptly lifted it up with a huff.

"Shall we then?" Makoto said after taking the planters that was left behind on the table and watched as her classmate stood up with a bag of fertilizer also in hand.

"Lets." Haru answered before the two girls went outside the room with Ren kicking the door close before following after his upperclassmen back to the main building and up the stairs to the rooftop.

............................................................................

Once they reached the main building's rooftop, the three teenagers quickly started setting up their little makeshift garden.

As they worked, Ren then thought about something that was bothering him and after watching the girls plant some seeds did he decided to bring it up, "Okumura-senpai?"

That got both the girls attention and Haru soon asked, "What is it?"

"Well..." Ren held the back of his nape nervously before, "I don't mean to pry... but this the first time I've heard about gardening like this. I'm not saying that it's weird idea though..!" He quickly added the last part as he saw that a brief frown appeared on Haru's face.

Then he hesitated for a moment before finally asking "...I'm curious on why you thought about gardening here at the school's rooftop and not in the convenience at your home instead...?"

Makoto was secretly wondering about that as well, so both she and Ren looked at Haru with bated breath to hear her reply.

Feeling a bit apprehensive, Haru first twiddled her thumbs nervously for a moment, "Well, to be honest my father is against this activity as he considered this to be just a waste of time..." She started before looking to the skies with a reminiscing look on her face for a moment.

Then she shook her head before she turned look to Makoto and Ren with a smile, "But still, that shouldn't stop me from trying all the same, right? I've always wanted to see if I have a green thumb, just like my mother. She was really good at gardening. Upon recalling that she always had this big smile on her face come harvest time, I then came to wonder if I could get just as much happiness from it as well." She explained.

Makoto and Ren was silent for a moment as they considered what she said. Then the latter gave a small smile. "I understand and I'm sorry for putting you on the edge all too suddenly." He said with a brief bow as he thought that he probably shouldn't impose on her any further.

Haru shook her head as she looked towards Ren, "Oh, no. Please don't apologize! It's fine and I would rather like to thank you two for even helping out with this silly little project of mine." She first said with a smile still on her face as she shifted her gaze towards her classmate, "As long as I keep my studies in check, I believe that this secret hobby of mine wouldn't be to much of a problem now, wouldn't it?"

Makoto returned her smile and nodded, "I'm sure it wouldn't be." Then she looked towards the makeshift garden and finds herself visualizing what this little project might turned out someday and thought that it would give this bland rooftop a more colorful future.

She really liked that idea so she turned to look at her friend, offering, "You know, if I don't have council duties and if I have some free time, I'd love to give you a hand with this project as well if you'll allow me."

Ren felt the same and finds himself instinctively raising his hand, "You can also count on me to help you two with this project as well." He said with a grin.

Haru was shocked to hear that and she could barely hold back the wide smile on her face, "Really? I'll be more than welcome to have you two around to help me with this little garden!"

She then got very excited, "Oh, I can just imagine it now~" Before she suddenly tried to contain herself, "Err... But I'm aware that the two of you have your own responsibilities to fulfill so please don't feel compelled to help me out every time. I'll be fine by myself as well."

Both friends let out a short chuckle before Ren spoke, "Roger that then, senpai."

Makoto nodded to that as well before instinctively taking out her phone to check the time and a brief frown appeared on her face before looking up to them with a neutral expression, "Let's wrap this up for today as the bell will ring out in a few minutes."

Haru then realized that she wasn't finished yet, "Oh, you're right!" Then she quickly made her way to add some fertilizer to the nearest planter and added, "Let me just finish this up for now and I'll do the rest after school."

Ren and Makoto took a bag and decided to help sprinkle some fertilizers to the other two planters to quicken up the process.

Once they were done, the three dusted themselves off and stood in front of the rooftop's door to give a contemplative look to the state of the makeshift garden.

Satisfied, Haru turned towards the two with a bright smile, "I wouldn't have done this much without you two helping me out today. I mean, I even managed to plant some tomato seeds today~ " She said before taking a short bow, "Thank you so much for your time."

"It's really no problem, Okumura-san. I feel quite honored to even be a part of the beginning of your project." Makoto responded.

Which in turn urged Ren to also add, "Glad to have helped too. After all, this is the first time I did something like this so it was a fun experience for me as well, Okumura-senpai."

"Oh you two...! That's supposed to be my line~" Haru lightly chuckled at that before considering something,

"You know, you don't need to be so formal around me." Then she regarded the two of them with a smile as she added, "In all honestly, I would prefer if you two could call me just by my given name even."

"I don't really mind, but will that be all right?" Makoto asked, a bit hesitant upon recalling that her classmate is supposedly the heiress of Okumura Foods.

But Haru quickly insisted, "I'd be more than all right with it." Then she shyly decided to start it herself, "Please just call me, Haru. Ren-kun and Mako-ch...err... Makoto-san."

Makoto gave a smile and said, "Please don't be nervous and choose to call me what you feel most comfortable with, Haru-san."

Haru considered it, "...Mako-chan..?" She tried and that immediately prompted a chuckle from Ren.

"Cute." He then turned to look back towards his friend with a playful grin, "Can I call you that too...?"

Makoto gave him a glare that made Ren looked away but a smile was still on his face. After sighing, the former decided to ignore her friend before looking up to Haru with an awkward grin. "Well I don't mind but... I think that's a little over the top."

Haru then looked quite embarrassed, "Is it so soon?" She said with a small frown.

Makoto shook her head and quickly added, "No... it's just me feeling self-conscious about what other people will say when they hear you start calling me that so suddenly..."

"I see." Haru nodded before she finds herself deliberating on something, "I completely understand that... Mako-san..?" She tried again.

Makoto finds herself chuckling at that before nodding with a smile. "I'm fine with that, Haru-san."

Ren couldn't help himself, "And don't worry, Haru-san. I'm sure there will be a day when we'll both finally be able to call her Mako-chan."

Haru was quick to agree with that. "Oh, you're right, Ren-kun! There's still hope!"

"You guys..." Makoto couldn't say anything else without bursting their little bubble. She soon gave up on telling them otherwise as she just gave a resigned sigh at the quirky look of them.

Then all three accounted for stop on their tracks as they felt the light drizzle of rain fell from their face. "Gosh... It started raining!" Haru exclaimed.

"Right. I've forgotten that the weather reports stated that it would rain around this time.” Makoto let out a sigh before looking back to the two with a small smile and suggested, “Since we're already done with gardening for the day, let's head back down to class then."

Haru and Ren nodded at that and the former quickly made his way first to open the door leading down the rooftop, "Ladies first..?" He said, slightly stepping back.

The girls gave him a smile and said their thanks before they proceeded on entering the building first and Ren quickly followed suit and closed the door.

With that, the three of them soon went down the stairs to head back to the school's hallways.

............................................................................

\- 04/11/20Xx ( Monday - Morning ) [ Shujin Academy ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why'd you join us here, Ren-kun? I've pointed out earlier that the faculty office is on the second floor... " Makoto said while she and Haru stood at the side of their classroom's door.

Ren just shrugged his shoulders once before replying with a smile, "Just wanted to escort you two to your classroom properly before I leave."

"My, you're quite a gentleman, Ren-kun." Haru said as she regarded him and thought to herself, 'He's nothing like what those rumors about him say.'

"Well, my father told me that much and..." Ren stopped short and his shoulder quickly tensed as he slightly turned around to the side with squinted eyes.

He can't help but feel unnerved for some reason... Like somebody was suddenly looking at his way with ill-intentions.

"Ren-kun, Is there something wrong?" Makoto asked with concern very apparent on her eyes.

Haru shared her classmate's sentiments, "Are you okay?"

Recalling that he wasn't alone, Ren soon shrugged that unnerving feeling off and look back to the girls, "It's nothing." He said reassuringly before smiling at Haru, "Again, it's nice to meet you, Haru-san."

Then he looked to his friend and his grin grew wider, "I'll see you later, then?"

"Let's meet up in the student council room after school. I'd have to finish up a meeting but it'll be brief as I just want to address a few issues with the council so you don't have to wait too long."

Ren nodded at that, "That's fine." Then he gave a short bow before excusing himself.

The girls nodded in acknowledgement before they proceeded on leaving for their classroom.

Once he saw them inside did Ren turned around towards the stairs, passing by some students whispering to themselves on the way.

But his pace slowly came to a stop when he heard some quite troubling;

 _"_ _Hey, I think I never seen that second year before... You think that's him?_ _"_

 _"_ _Huh? The one in the rumors..?_ _"_

 _"_ _Isn't he a criminal that's gotten into all sorts of stuff..?_ _"_

 _"_ _Oh my god, He's the one with that criminal record?_ _"_

Ren's eyes grew wide as he briefly turned to those whispering voices, 'Wait... are they talking about me?' He thought as the students looked away from him as soon as they noticed him looking at them.

Then the other students huddled closer together, whispering among themselves- which in turn further confirmed his concerns;

 _"_ _He looked our way, let's get outta here, quick_ _!"_

 _"_ _Crap! Who knows what he'll do to us?_ _"_

 _"_ _I'm transferring schools! It'll be terribly dangerous here now that's he's around._ _"_

 _"_ _Why'd let a student like that enter here in the first place...?_ _"_

'What?' Ren looked away with gritted teeth, 'How did they...?' But before he could further give it much thought, there was another shift with the whispers;

 _"_ _Hey look, there's coach Kamoshida's girl..._ _"_

 _"_ _She just got off his car... What a slut._ _"_

 _"_ _Told ya she was easy._ _"_

 _"_ _Gosh I don't know who's worse. Her or that delinquent transfer student..._ _"_

Instinctively turning back to look to the school's entrance, Ren could only watch in shock as the girl in question walking towards him.

She slowly pulled the hoodie down her head and revealed her face and bright, long blonde hair. She looked like a foreigner.

Noticing his stare, she turned to look his way for a moment and whispered, "They're all lies." Then she offered a brief smile, "...Don't let them get to you." She said before she walked passed him.

Ren on the other hand was stuck in his place for a moment as he could just watch the blonde made her way up the stairs and easily ignored the rumors directed at them;

 _"_ _...Did you catch that? Do those two know each other?_ _"_

 _"_ _Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?_ _"_

 _"_ _And look, there by the entrance! Sakamoto looks ready to start a fight with the coach again..._ _"_

 _"_ _Seriously, this school is getting worse with students like them around._ _"_

A brief scowl crossed his face before he let out a tired sigh, 'It's like the school in my hometown all over again- or even worse since more are involved in this school's rumor mill...'

He eventually shrugged it off as he made his way up the stairs in silence.

Ren heard another group of students whispering among themselves when he went towards the faculty office and he finds himself easily paying them no mind.

'Looks like I had become quite indifferent whenever I hear any rumors regarding me...' He thought as he reached out to the door that leads to the faculty office.

He briefly looked down with a frown as he added as an after thought that, 'I just hope that Haru-san and Makoto-san's reputation won't get tarnished whenever I'm around them though...'

With that, he soon opened the door that leads to the faculty and immediately saw that his homeroom teacher was quite surprised to see him.

Kawakami then thought, 'Well I'll be, he actually came to school early... then again, he does have Niijima-san as his guardian so that shouldn't surprise me, but still...'

Then she regarded her student and brief frown formed on her face as she recalled hearing the unsettling news that someone spread his record.

Ren saw how quick her demeanor had change but said nothing other than a simple, "Good morning, Ms. Kawakami."

"Oh, good morning to you too. Amamiya-kun." Kawakami returned the greeting before looking up to him, "I was afraid that you'll be drastically late with that issues about that monorail accident... But I'm glad that wasn't the case."

"I have Niijima-senpai to thank for that as we left for school early today." Ren said in reply.

Kawakami nodded at that, "I figured that would be the case. You're quite fortunate to have her around you then and she's the perfect example on what you should aspire to become so that your probation would go along with ease."

Then she looked towards her wristwatch and saw that there was around three minutes till the bell rings to start school so she soon asked, "We'll be proceeding with your introduction in a little while. For now, do you have any questions, Amamiya-kun?"

Ren hesitated for a moment- but he just had to ask, "Just one thing, Ms. Kawakami... You see, on my way up here I... heard some students talking about me and my criminal record... wasn't it supposed to be kept as a secret?"

The frown returned on his homeroom teacher's face and she looked down to the floor as she spoke quite apologetically, "I heard them on my way here too and believe me, I don't know why that was leaked."

Then Kawakami looked up to him with crossed arms as she added, "Apart from your guardians, the principal and some of your other teachers... No one else was supposed to know about this. It's not me, I can guarantee that as I really don't want this kind of attention directed to you either as it would make both of our school lives much more harder than what it already is.”

Ren was silent for a moment before he just gave a nod at that, "...I understand and what's done is done I guess. I'll just have to find a way to get over this..."

Kawakami was surprised to hear how level-headed he seemed to be taking this, 'Is this kid really a problem student as they say...?'

Then she push that thought away as she stood up and actually finds herself looking back up to him with a small smile, "That's the spirit. We all have problems and all we could do at times is to bare it all and take responsibility for our misdoings."

As soon as she said that, she looked away for a moment, 'And I know that feeling all too well...'

Kawakami then pushed that thought away and looked back up to her student, "Classes will start soon, so follow me and let's head to our classroom to get your introduction over with- but please take it seriously, okay...? We don't want any more negative attention on our way after all."

Ren nodded at that and both of them soon went outside the faculty office and towards the room where Makoto showed him earlier.

Before entering the room, he heard another set of whispers around him that caught his attention.

 _"_ _Looks like Sakamoto is in a bad mood again..._ _"_

 _"_ _Probably picked a fight with coach Kamoshida again._ _"_

 _"_ _He's worse as that infamous transfer student!_ _"_

 _"_ _Urgh! Why didn't they just got involve in the accident yesterday!?_ _"_

Ren frowned at that, 'Now, that's just cruel and totally uncalled for.'

Then he shrugged it off and proceeded on entering his classroom as his homeroom teacher began his introduction and though he did greeted his new classmates politely- he was still spoken in ill contempt by his peers;

 _"_ _He seems quiet... but I bet when he loses it..._ _"_

 _"_ _He looks normal... Though he'll probably still slug us if we look him in the eye._ _"_

 _"_ _Agreed, I mean he was arrested for assault, right..?_ _"_

'Figures.' Ren thought to himself and briefly noticed that he was classmates with that blue-haired kid from the volleyball team too. He was avoiding his glance though.

But before he could give it some more thought, Kawakami told the room to settle down and pointed him to the vacant chair before asking any of the students to share textbooks with him.

With that, another series of protest began...

And ended quickly as their homeroom teacher scolded them before adding, "Since school has just started and everyone has just changed classes, why don't you use this time to get to know each other? The Volleyball rally's coming in two days after all and it would be best to share it with a friend as well."

Ren took that cue to proceed to his new seat in silence. But upon looking up, he was quite surprised to see that foreign girl again.

"Hey, looks like we're classmates. Neat. Shiho got it right again." The blonde said as she looked up to him with a smile and seemingly ignored the murmurs;

" _Saw them earlier today and they seem to be friendly with each other..._ "

 _"_ _That means she's cheating on him with Mr. Kamoshida!_ _"_

 _"_ _Then again, this is Takamaki-san we're talking about..._ _"_

'Just who was this Kamoshida person that keeps on getting mentioned...?' Ren then push that thought away and paid no more attention to the rumors as well before he sat on his seat and could only give a nod at the foreign looking girl as he felt unsure on what to say to her.

"Why don't we share our books for the day? I honestly don't mind." She said with a smile before she extended her hand, "By the way, I'm Ann Takamaki and it's nice to finally meet you properly, Amamiya-kun."

Ren smiled back at her kind gesture and briefly shook hands. "Thanks, Takamaki-san. It's nice to meet you too."

"So... " Ann started but soon laughed sheepishly as she added, "...I don't know what to say either actually. But..." Then she regarded him again, "Heard you just moved here from somewhere in the country. I hope you didn't get caught up in that terrible monorail accident yesterday."

Ren shook his head at that, "No, I fortunately wasn't affected by that and I arrive here in Tokyo last Saturday... But I do agree that train incident yesterday was bad news..." He said before looking up instinctively to the windows outside with his gaze distant.

* * *

****** [ Interrogation Room ] *******

* * *

"There was a terrible subway accident the day before. You remember it don't you?" Sae asked before she leaned in a bit closer to the table and soon added, "I had told you about the uproar that the public calls as the "psychotic breakdown incidents" right?"

"Yeah... and I heard about it just as soon as I arrive here in Tokyo..." Ren said tiredly making his guardian sigh.

"That's true and with the consecutive cases of incidents happening, it was all over the news. Then there was this series of people who experience a change in behavioral and emotional well-being drastically..."

Then Sae looked at him in a probing matter, "...and one of those victims included a teacher at your high school. I have no doubt that you can recall who that is with what he has done to you and the others..."

Ren then thought about it and immediately recalled a certain Jersey-wearing gym teacher. Upon remembering some of the things that coach had done prior to his change of heart caused him to scowl in contempt.

His guardian noticed this so she crossed her arms and asked, "On that day... Were you still an "ordinary" student?"

She saw him shook his head at that question and had a confused look on his face as he responded, "What do you mean?"

"It seems like the drugs is still messing with some of your memories..." Sae noticed as she briefly look at his listlessness with a frown.

Then she looked back up to him with crossed arms. "Let me change the question; So other than living with us, you do recall that you'd just transfer to Shujin Academy that time, correct?" She saw him simply nodded at that and so she continued, "It was just an ordinary prep school that could be found in any city..."

There was a pause and Ren eventually continued for her, "...That's what it should've been."

Sae raised a brow at that, genuinely curious by his statement, "Oh? What happened around that time? Tell me everything- truthfully."

Ren first looked down to the table and considered what to say to her that would hold any semblance of credibility.

After taking a deep breath, he soon looked back up to her, and with great effort, began telling his guardian about how a seemingly regular school in the morning...

Became a castle, late in the afternoon.

* * *

****~~ End of Chapter Eight: ~~** **

( ARC II: Where it All Began: 6/6 )

* * *

 ** **Next ARC**** **:** The Castle of Lust

 **=** Next Chapter **:** ** **IX: Internal Dilemma**** **=**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the "Second Arc: Where it All Began" is now finally finished! We'll be moving on to the Third Arc on the next chapter and we'll finally begin the much awaited Palace explorations. It's been a long prologue and I'd like to thank you all for sticking with the story as it is for this revision.
> 
> As you're also probably aware; some of the scenes that happened all throughout the second Arc has played out the same as I purposely wanted to keep it since I see no need to change it- although some are altered but still remotely the same thing- and while the others scenes above did not happen in the game at all.
> 
> I hope you liked the little changes I did for this Arc, especially that bit about Haru, Shiho and even Mishima. They'll be more involved in this story than what we got in the game, after all. So this changes were quite necessary. If you noticed the difference from canon here, then it's safe to say that the first awakening and the next few ones would also happen quite differently for obvious reasons, but I'll save those details for you to read in the next chapters.
> 
> Since the notes are getting longer again, I'll end this here. If you have anything you wish to ask of me, be it may be something for this story or anything in general that you wish to talk about. Feel free to contact me whenever. Welp. Thanks again for reading everyone and hope to see you all again in the next Arc. Have a nice day/night~ :D


	9. Arc III: Internal Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I've successfully replaced the 'announcement and preview' bit I did with the proper, revised chapter nine as scheduled. This also used to be the first part of the former fifth chapter and it was originally published on May, 14, 2018.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> By any chance you didn't see that story announcement; This story in under revision. By that, I've cut down the chapters length to make it easier to read and I'll be re-uploading them one by one. Some changes will indeed be made, but it wouldn't be that drastic. If by any chance you've missed and wish to see the preview chapter I gave for 'Chapter 17th' again, I'll send a copy through a PM.
> 
> Moving on from that, thanks again for reading this story and now, Let's resume where we left off last time and start the Kamoshida Arc now, shall we?

* * *

**~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~**

* * *

 [ Arc III: The Castle of Lust ]

****Chapter Nine: Internal Dilemma** **

* * *

\- 04/11/20Xx ( Monday – Afternoon ) [ ? ? ?'s Castle - Dungeons ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Unhand me you...! You tin-headed, rusted hunk of metal!" A boyish voice echoed through the underground dungeons.

" _Silence! You bought this upon yourself for trespassing and insulting the King!_ " A knight said as it tightened its grip on the small, struggling creature's yellow bandana as it proceeded on walking to the farthest cell in this floor's castle dungeons.

"What? I was just passing by and that painting looks terrible and you know it." The small creature said as he tried to scratch the hand that's keeping him suspended in the air.

But as he couldn't reach it, he soon settled with wiggling his body not unlike a child with tantrums, "Myeeoorrw...! Let me go!"

" _Stop struggling, you cat!_ " The knight exclaimed as it ordered another knight to open the cell at the corner.

Hearing that made the creature grit his teeth, "I am NOT a cat!" As soon as he yowled that, the knight who was holding him up- promptly toss him to the middle of the cell,

With a sharp scream, "Nyaahhh" He soon landed on his tail. "Oomph! That hurt!" The creature exclaimed before jumping back up to his feet, looking back up the knights and saw that one of them was locking the cell he was confined on, alarming him.

He quickly ran towards them and his paws latched on to the cell's iron bars in protest, "I am not some caged animal that you can abuse like this! I demand to speak to the palace ruler!"

The knight in charge unsheathed his sword and slashed the blunt side of it to the iron bars in intimidation, " _Stand down and learn your place, thief!_ " It ordered and watched as the creature jumped back.

Satisfied, it unsheathed it's weapon and soon added that, " _The King is currently addressing his loyal subjects. But don't fret as our lord personally stated that he'll pass down judgement upon you once he's able to_ _._ "

"Gee... I'm flattered." The strange creature said sarcastically with a whip of his tail.

The knight let out a grunt at that, " _Enjoy your last moments of freedom, thief._ " It stated before turning his back to the prisoner and soon left the dungeons with the other guards.

Now left alone, the _cat_ let out a resigned sigh, "I can't believe that I got caught so easily like this... and it's all because I took my time mocking the palace ruler's ugly mug in that painting near that stairway at the main hall..." He stated dejectedly before suddenly flailing his arms while exclaiming, "...What am I? An amateur..!?"

He let out a sigh as he soon finds himself exploring the small cell he's currently confined in. 'This cell definitely looks like some sort of torture chamber...' His thoughts wander as he took notice of a variety of chains dangling from the walls.

"I wonder what sort of twisted desire does this palace ruler has that gave birth to this enormous castle as his Palace...?" He mused as he placed a paw below his rounded chin.

But before the _cat_ could further ponder about what that desire could be- the fur on his back bristled and couldn't help but jump in surprise when he suddenly hear this loud, long scream of agony and absolute pain;

“ **A** **aaaaaarrrghhh!** ”

"What was that..!?" He exclaimed in surprise before he immediately ran towards the entrance of his cell and grabbed the iron bars tightly.

Then he push his face in between the bars and look towards the direction on where the scream was heard to find out what that was all about- Then another wail came.

“ **Aaaaauuuughhh!** ”

"That doesn't sound so good. Not one bit." The _cat_ said to no one in particular as he slightly moved back from the bars of his cell before bracing to jump up.

His paws latch on to the iron bars and climbed up to where the cell's lock is, "This would be easier if I still have my lockpicks..." He complained as he started to fiddle with the keyhole with his claws.

After a few failed attempts on picking the lock, he gave up with a yowl, "I can't reach it..!" And with that, he slid back down the bars and landed with a soft thud.

"Now what?" He said as he placed his paws to the side of his waist and looked down contemplatively to ground, thinking about ideas on what he could do to escape-

But he was again taken aback when he suddenly heard another loud desperate voice, begging;

 _"_ _**Please! Please, I don't want to do this anymore! No, No! No! Aaaauuughhh!** _ _"_

He finds himself looking back to where he keeps hearing the screams, "I know they're just cognitions, but still... this is just horrible." He mumbled before shaking his head once and his eyes narrowed as he wondered out loud, "Just how twisted could this palace ruler's desire be? And why would anyone do something like this in the first place!?"

.........................................................................

\- 04/11/20Xx ( Monday - After School ) [ Shujin - Student Council Room ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know how... but l can't believe that my assault record would spread so quickly like this." Ren said in disbelief as he sat down on a chair in the Student Council Room.

"I was surprised the hear about my classmates talking about it this morning too." Makoto said with an frustrated look on her face as she paced around the room.

Then she shook her head before crossing her arms, "Only a handful of people know about your assault case... but I still can't say who could be responsible for this mess either." She said before letting out an annoyed sigh, "It certainly wouldn't make anyone's job easier... so I don't know what they hoped to gain with this..."

Ren nodded, "My homeroom teacher said the same thing earlier." He responded before looking down to the table with a resigned look on his face.

Then he finds himself saying that, "Though we seemingly didn't have a nice first impression from her, Ms. Kawakami has been quite considerate with me this morning. She asked me how I was holding up after class and I believe she's really concerned about my situation right now so I like to count her out on our list of suspects."

Makoto nodded in agreement, "I like to believe that Ms. Kawakami isn't responsible for the leakage of your assault record as well." She replied before taking a deep breath and letting it all out sharply.

Calming down, she finally sat down on the chair facing across her friend with a reminiscing look on her face, "A year ago, she also became one of my teachers and despite the disinterested look on her face- she's actually very understanding."

Then a frown formed on her face as she noticed that, "But lately, I think Ms. Kawakami is overworking herself. She looks very stressed out and tired whenever I see her this days..."

Ren finds himself nodding back at that, "I noticed that too." He said before looking up to his friend, "That may also be the reason why she was seemingly in a bad mood yesterday- especially since I was labeled as a delinquent transfer student. But I'm glad that she's more understanding on my case now and when we heard more outrageous rumors down the hallways, she even insisted on accompanying me on my way up here."

Upon being reminded of the rumors, Makoto looked at the desk with narrowed eyes and a scowl formed on her face as she thought, 'Ren-kun just went to school today and it's impossible that anyone would have a grudge with him so soon to do something like this."

"So who could be responsible for this leakage.,.?" She asked to no one in particular as she instinctively raised a hand up to her chin in contemplation.

Ren mirrored her expression and leaned in closer to the desk, whispering, "Could it be the Principal...?" He suggested that with a shrug of his shoulders, "Though I was accepted into this school thanks to him- he does still give off the feeling that I'm not wanted here either..."

Makoto shook her head in response, "I don't think that was his intention."

Then she looked up to her friend with a more softer, understanding look as she explained that, "Though the Principal never outright said it, it's not that difficult to see that he wants to reform you to become a model student just for the sake of improving Shujin Academy's reputation. Doing something like spreading your record, wouldn't make things easier for you to behave- which defeats that purpose he's going for."

"I know. I didn't think it was him either but..." Ren slumped his shoulders in defeat, "...I'm just out of ideas. I don't know anyone else and I don't think anyone would bother violating the school's records for a nosy nobody like me. I'm just a loser that came from the countryside who just can't mind my own business." He mumbled as he leaned his head down to the desk with a thump.

Hearing that caused Makoto to shook her head, "Don't call yourself a loser. From what I heard from my sister, the only reason why you have a criminal record on the first place was because you've protected someone that you don't even know personally."

"Not anyone could do something like that and it's a very commendable thing to do." She added with a reassuring smile.

Ren finds himself looking back at her with a slight look of surprise written on his face, "...And you really believed it?"

"Of course I do." Makoto stated, then she pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear before an annoyed look was shown on her face,

"That's why I was angry to hear the others judging you when they don't even know what you've been through." She said before looking down in deep thought.

'Only the negative part of Ren-kun's file was leaked. As far as I've seen it; he was decent enough in class, has participated in many clubs including student council and had remarkable sports records-' Then her eyes grew wide in shock as she seemingly realized something and a brief scowl once again formed on her lips.

Ren saw her sudden change of expression and was about to question it- but he was taken aback when his friend suddenly stood up, "Where are you going?" He asked in surprise as he leaned back up to the chair.

Makoto silently made her way towards the door leading outside the student council room.

But before she turned the knob to open it, she looked back to her friend and replied, "Since we have no idea how to properly act on this for the time being, I'm going to go take a quick visit to the Principal in his office to hear what he has to say about this."

"Can I follow you and do something to help too?" Ren asked and was about to stand up from his chair- but he stopped midway as he saw his friend shook her head before looking down to the floor in contemplation.

"Seeing you right now would probably trigger a defense from the Principal with him possibly claiming that you've just been reckless in not keeping it to yourself." Makoto said before she looked back towards him and added, "Just let me talk with him first and I'll come back for you as soon as I'm done."

Ren nodded at that and sit back down properly on the chair before suggesting, "All right. Send me a message anytime you need back-up though."

"I will." Makoto nodded back at him before she made her way outside and closed the door shut.

.........................................................................

Now that he's alone in this room, Ren then let out a tired sigh, "It seems my past just keeps following me wherever I go..." He said with disbelief to himself before he fished out his phone on his pockets.

His eyes grew wide upon seeing the eerie-eyed logo was back on his phone. "...And apparently this app seems to have taken an interest on my phone as well."

Ren's shoulder slumped as he thought that he just rebooted his phone earlier today and it's apparent that wasn't enough to permanently delete it.

He then looked at the app contemplatively with narrowed eyes, 'What's with this app?' He held down the red icon and was about to drag it down the trash bin again- but stopped short as someone suddenly barged inside the Student Council Room.

"Damn that Kamoshida! First thing in the morning, I saw how he looked at Takamaki when he invited her to his car earlier with that stupid lewd grin on his face and now, he just casually spiked another member hard on the face for no effin' reason! The poor dude is out cold in the nurse's office and he don't seem to effin' care...!" Ren heard the seemingly vulgar boy say in haste before he stopped and closed the door to the room with a loud thud.

After that outburst, it prompted him to turn his head and he saw this student with seemingly dyed blond hair. He had his hands to his pant's pockets while he looked down on the floor with an angry look on his face, "Screw that pervy teacher...!"

When Ren asked in confusion, "Pervy teacher?" He failed to notice that his thumb was still holding the red-eyed icon on his phone and was registering his words.

Because his focus was on the blond boy who look up to him in surprise and saw how he shook his head with slight disbelief, "Huh? Who are you...? You're no member of the volleyball team and wait... where's the Prez...?"

Then the blond approached him with a glare, "Are you going to rattle about me to Kamoshida?"

Ren had no idea what was happening right now, "Kamoshida? Who's that?" He asked in confusion.

"...Are you for real!? You seriously don't know who the hell Kamoshida is...?" The blond said with slight disbelief, "You're a student in Shujin and you don't know who that muscle-head is?"

Ren could only instinctively scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "Well, I am a transfer student..." He stated sheepishly.

That made the blond's eyes grew wide in surprise for a moment before he straightened himself, "So you're that infamous transfer student I've been hearing about."

Then he regarded Ren's appearance, "You don't really look that threatening with the big glasses and that mess of a hair you've got..."

The blond soon went silent for a moment and then all to suddenly exclaimed as if he figured something out, "Dude! You even seriously look like a panda!"

Ren was speechless. For one, he was glad that the fake glasses made him look innocent- but his fear on being called a panda once again was another thing.

But he soon hook his head as that was beyond the point. He kept hearing that certain name since yesterday and judging from that injured boy, his friend's reaction and this blond's outburst. None of them were positive.

So who was that guy?

Ren then looked back up to the blond and decided to ask, "But I'm still wondering who is this Kamoshida person...?"

Hearing that name again made the blond's anger come flaring back up, "He's a PE teacher who supervises the volleyball team. But if you're asking me, he's just a no good-for-nothin pervert who think he's some effin' King in a castle who can do whatever he wants."

And with that, Ren was again confused by that statement, "Which castle?"

"Uh, dude... that's just an expression...?" The blond said with a frown but upon seeing the genuine look of confusion on the Ren's face, he sighed in defeat and explained, "Listen, that no-good-for nothing coach is seriously abusing his team- not training them... I mean, if you've seen any of the volleyball team's members you will see them with lots'a nasty bruises all the time and no one effin' cares."

Ren does recall that the blue-haired kid that he and Makoto helped out was indeed covered with lots of cuts and bruises. Then he saw other jersey-wearing teens earlier today who sported similar injuries yet most students don't seem to even bat an eye as if it's just a natural thing to see everyday.

No parent's complaining either. If that was him with those injuries, his mother would be in a serious fit, that's to be certain.

And the Principal never really cared to warn him about any of this either.

Ren then nodded at that, "So that's what you meant when you said he's some King of a castle." He said before crossing his arms.

The blond scoffed at that, "Damn right," Then he put his hands back to his pocket and surveyed around the room once more, "But seriously though... Where's Miss Prez? I wanna ask her opinion on what could I do now? We can't seriously just let that bastard do whatever he wants!"

"...She's currently speaking to the Principal in his office." Ren answered before looking down to desk dejectedly as he remembered that she left because of the leakage of his criminal record.

"Huh, Is she? Then why are you doing here?" The blond asked before tapping his foot impatiently, "Are you helping out as a member of student council or something...?"

Ren shook his head and replied, "No, she just asked me to stay here at the moment."

The blond then realized, "Oh, right. Your record was leaked and the rumor-mill is goin' nuts every time they see ya. Heard some students still talking 'bout it on my way here too..." Then he crossed his arms and regarded him again, "But you know... I still don't think you look like the type to go and assault someone."

"Is that so?" Ren finds himself saying before he turned to look down on his phone to check if he received a message from his friend- but he let out a soft grunt in surprise to see that weird app's red-eyed logo has expanded through his phone's entire screen again.

Then the blond shook his head and stated that, "But I guess that's not my business." He then made his way back to the door to head on out, "I think I'll go and wait for Prez outside the devil's den itself."

The blond then turned to look back at the transfer student and asked, "Wanna come with? You're probably bored here and there are hardly any student's around anymore now that school's done for the day earlier 'cause of that monorail incident yesterday."

Ren hesitated for a moment before nodding, "I guess you're right." He said before looking back down to his phone, "Just give me a sec..." He repeatedly tapped on its screen to no avail. It just won't respond again.

Then all too suddenly his phone chimed,

> **? ? ? : |** ****Beginning Navigation.** ** **|**

"Uh... What navigation?" The blond asked and no sooner after that, they felt a sudden pulse on their heads inducing sharp pain and dizziness for a moment. "Arrghh...! What was that? My head effin' hurts!" He added as he lightly tapped on his head repeatedly to stave the feeling off.

Ren just shook his head with a grunt and silently thought that he just wants to go home. It's been quite a day for him already, so with that, he stood up beside the blond and asked, "You do know where the principal's office is right...?"

The blond soon shrugged off the dizzy spell he was in earlier and after rolling his shoulder once to release the tension- he looked back up to the transfer student, "Been there a few times already so I'm pretty much sure I do." The blond replied with a frown upon recalling the fact that the Principal really doesn't like him whenever he did went inside his office.

Ren decided to not comment and just gave a nod at that, "Let's go then." And with that, the blond turned the knob on the door of the student council room open.

The two of them had been expecting that there could still be a few students outside that would greet them with their pointless rumors on why were the two delinquents hanging around in the student council room...

But neither of them expected to come out from the room to see this long regal carpet on the school's hallways and looking back up, the very hallways themselves were totally different from the last time they saw it... and that was just earlier today.

The student council room then closed from behind them- temporarily getting their attention.

It was completely locked shut and won't budge no matter how hard they tried to push or pull it to open.

With nowhere else to go, the two boys could only look forward and gaped as they processed that the school they were in a few seconds ago was seemingly gone and now...

They're looking straight into this bizarre looking castle.

.........................................................................

\- 04/11/20Xx ( Monday - After School ) [ A Castle? ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh, Dude... Where are we?" The blond said with apparent disbelief as he made his way towards a nearby desk, lightly poking the seemingly empty vase to see if it was real.

Ren felt like all the words he would have wanted to say was drowned out upon seeing how this looked too real that it frightened him to a point.

Then after regaining a semblance of composure, "This school sure does renovate fast." Was what all he could managed to say at the moment.

"I can't believe you can still joke around like this. We're in a freakin' castle and we don't know effin' know why!" The blond said exasperatedly.

Ren was about to reply to that outburst, but stopped midway when he suddenly heard some heavy sounding footsteps coming from behind them.

Reflexively, he signaled for the blond to not say a word and quickly urge them to hide behind one of those regal looking coaches that littered the place.

Hidden from sight, they slightly peeked out from the edge of their respective hiding place and from the corners of their eyes- they could then make out some knights in full armor with weird masks on their helmets heading towards their direction.

Seeing them pass by them without noticing them caused the two to widen their eyes at one another- but remained silent until the guards seemingly leave the area.

After both of them let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding- The blond then exclaimed, "...The hell!? What the hell was that?"

Ren quickly signaled for him to be quiet, "Shh...! Calm down, we don't want those weird knights to hear us here...!" He whispered accordingly.

The blond took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, before looking back up to him, "Yeah... yeah, you're right."

Then after a moment, they both stood up from their hiding place and went back to the middle of hallways.

"Looks like there's no signal." The blond said before he placed his phone back to his pockets.

Ren had a frown on his face as he noticed that the app on his phone still occupied it's entire screen and he finds himself wondering, 'Did this app do this?'

"Though... Seriously where are we?" The blond said before he sat down on one of the coaches and asked, "You don't think we fainted and hit ourselves in the head when we got dizzy in the student council room earlier, did we?"

Ren placed his phone back to his pocket and shook his head once, "Nope. I'm pretty sure we didn't and..." He trailed off as he made his way to a shelf and lightly poked on one of the vases himself as curiosity piqued his interest, "...I don't think we're hallucinating. This looks and feels real." He added before taking a look further down the hallways.

The blond sighed and scratched his head, "Yeah, I thought as much. But still..." He trailed off when he stood up from the coach and headed towards the nearest windows. "...This is nuts."

Ren followed close behind, "...Everything seems to be normal outside..." He said after taking a brief glance down.

"Yeah." The blond noticed that as well. Then he looked towards the transfer student and asked, "So... any ideas on how do get ourselves outta here?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders, "Seeing as we seem to high-up in this castle, our best bet to get out of here is to first find a stairway leading down." He suggested.

The blond nodded at that, "That's easy enough so let's start with that." He said before both boys proceeded on walking down the hallways opposite to where the knights went to earlier.

............................................................................

It only took a few minutes before they found a stairway and both of them where quite eager to open it as they thought they found a way out-

Only to find themselves in hallway not dissimilar to where they were earlier.

"Everything looks the same..." The blond complained as he leaned his head dejectedly on the side of the walls.

Ren slumped his shoulders and unknowingly let out a soft grunt in agreement.

But he didn't dwell on that thought for too long as he took a deep breath once to calm his nerves and after letting it all out, he looked back to the blond and said, "There's bound to be another way down... If it's anything like the school, then we're supposedly in the second floor."

Hearing that perked up the blond somewhat, "Heh, if this weird castle is anything like Shujin, then I guess you're right." He said before both of them started walking down the hallways.

Then he looked up to the transfer student and asked, "You're seem so damn calm about this. You used to this kind of weird stuff?"

Ren didn't look back towards the blond but he frowned at the question before he replied, "No, I may not look like it but I'm inwardly freaking out just as much as you. I still can't tell how much real this place is, but I fear what may come to us if we don't find ourselves out of here soon."

The blond finds himself nodding at that, "Ya know, now that you've mentioned it... this place is making me very uncomfortable." He said, taking a quick glance from behind him then adding, "Like there's something gonna pounce on ya anytime now."

Ren hid behind the corner of the wall and took a quick glance to see that the coast was clear on the other side. Then he looked back to the blond and signaled that it was safe to move.

When they were safely on the other side did Ren respond that, "This places does give off an oppressive air. I mean this castle has actual knights."

The blond saw the transfer student eyes narrowed around the corner and upon looking back, he saw that there were once again three knights approaching them. "Shit, we gotta hide." He mumbled out loud.

Both students promptly hid behind the shadows and silently listened to the knights rambling to themselves;

 _"_ _Hey, did you notice that our lord seems to be agitated regarding something? You think it's because of that cat?_ _"_

 _"_ _It's not our business and besides he seemed to be contented on taking out his frustrations on his slaves._ _"_

 _"_ _That's lord Kamoshida for you. He'll make your life a living hell if you go against him._ _"_

Hearing that name caused the blond to get riled up, "Kamoshida?" He uttered with a gritted teeth.

That was said loud enough to make Ren uncomfortable, "Shh...! Do you want to get caught?" He whispered glaringly from the opposite corner.

The blond glared back at the transfer student for a moment before looking down to the floor and closed his eyes in an attempt to let his anger go.

But of course, it was all for naught as he heard the guards went on with their ramblings;

 _"_ _Tsk, what are you talking about? Lord Kamoshida is spoiling them for giving them proper training._ _"_

 _"_ _His strict training regime is being done with everyone best interests in mind._ _"_

 _"_ _I guess you're right. Praise our Lord for his generosity and kindness._ _"_

"That's bullshit!" The blond exclaimed as he step away from the shadows and angrily made his way towards the knights.

'What is he doing..!?' Ren thought as he immediately moved to the edge of the wall to get a better look at the situation in front of him.

His shoulder's tense as he saw one of the nights approaching the blond who seemed to be unfazed by it as he angrily went on, "Kamoshida is downright just abusing the team for his own damn ego! He looks down on everyone else and you're still saying that effin' bastard is kind!? What the hell!?"

'That idiot is going to get himself killed! Those knights have swords and from the looks of it, they are not just for display...!' Ren thought as he made a quick dash towards the nearest shelf without anyone noticing and casually took a vase.

"You're just students from Shujin right!? The hell you're wearing that get up for?" The blond went on as he raised a fist up his face, "Damn it, answer me!"

The knight in question didn't answer and it just casually rammed its shield on to the blond's stomach who scrunched up on pain, "Shit's for real..." He groaned out and watched in fear as the knight promptly unsheathed its weapon to strike him.

And he was surprised when a vase came to block that attack, and it stunned the knight as it shattered in front of it.

"It took you that long to notice!?" Ren said as he made his way towards the blond and casually threw two more vases at the other guards, staggering them.

"...What?" The blond has yet to come out of his stupor on what just happened before him.

'Why are we still standing around here for!?' Ren's mind screamed but could only let out a grunt, then he glared at the blond, "We got to run!" He exclaimed as he first pulled on blond's sleeves and only let go when he was sure that he was following him.

The blond looked up to the transfer student in surprise, 'This dude is something else...' Then he took a quick glance from behind him and saw the knights were still immobilized, '...But he did helped me out back there...'

Then he let out a sharp wince as he looked to his leg, 'Shit! It's acting up again of all times.' He thought warily as he struggled to keep up the pace.

The first staggered knight came back to its senses at this time, " _Signal the alarm and arrest them!_ " It ordered, before it gave chase.

............................................................................

Ren went on ahead and pushed on the door that leads to a stairway leading down, one quick look from behind him and he noticed that the blond was starting to look pale. "Hey, you doing okay?" He quickly asked before panting as he kept running.

The blond looked up to him and nodded weakly, "...It's my leg..." He managed to say before letting out a pant, "But I'll be fine. Go on ahead..." He added as his pace was noticeably more slower.

Ren quirked an eyebrow at that, but said nothing for a moment and just gave a quick nod, "Keep up with me for as fast as you can. There's bound to be more guards below now that they're aware of our presence." He said before using the end of his sleeves to wipe of the sweat from his face.

The blond agreed weakly at that, "...Yeah."

And with that, Ren pushed the door in front open and after running a few seconds, both find themselves in the middle of a hallway with a grand stairway behind them.

"I hate that effin' look on that bastard's face." The blond finds himself muttering as he stood in the foot of the stairs and glared at the large painting above. "Kamoshida thinks he's some knight in shining armor." He then scoffed at that, "Makes me sick just seeing this crap."

Meanwhile Ren was busy pushing on the large gate before him to no avail. "No good, this door won't open." He said dejectedly with a shook of his head, he looked back to the blond who was still glaring up on that painting, "I really think it's not the right time for that...?" He added with a sigh.

Then his shoulders tense as he could faintly hear footsteps approaching them in a fast pace. "There's knights coming this way...!" He warned getting the blond's attention.

Ren then looked to his side and saw an opened door at the corner, "That way, quick!" He said gesturing before he quickly made a dash towards it.

The blond nodded, "All right." He said and was about to follow suit- but all too suddenly his injured leg cramped tightly and he let out a sharp cry when he fell to the ground. "Arghh! Of all time and places...! Why now, you stupid leg!?"

Ren just hid behind the shadows of the door by the time he heard that exclamation, he looked back to the blond and saw him groaning on the middle of the room just below the grand staircase, "You...!" He called out and was about to moved to help him up-

But he stopped midway when the blond suddenly yelled, "Stop, damn it! Run and get outta here!" Then he narrowed his eyes as he noticed that the knights were rounding up from the corner and is a few seconds away from being spotted.

He looked back to the transfer student and saw him hesitating and he gritted his teeth, "Just go!" He called out before offering a forced grin, "There's no need for you to get caught up in all this mess too."

Right after all that, Ren could only watch in shock at how quickly the knights surrounded the fallen boy who was raised up to his knees forcibly.

After regaining balance, the blond tried to pick up a fight and rammed himself straight to a knight and although he managed to push one back- another quickly came from behind and attack him with his shield, staggering him and after a quick blow to his head, Ren saw the blond quickly went silent and fell to the ground, unconscious.

 _"_ _There's another thief on the prowl! Find him!_ _"_ A knight yelled from the corner.

 _"_ _For Lord Kamoshida!_ _"_ Another knight chimed in and a march of soldiers came running towards the opposite hallway.

Ren leaned in further to the shadows and watch how the other remaining knights gathered around the unconscious blond and picked him up, leading him away to the door adjacent from his direction.

............................................................................

A moment past and Ren finds himself alone.

Then a bead of sweat slowly fell down on the side of his face and his eyes narrowed as he considered what to do now;

" _Run get outta here!_ _"_

The blond was insistent but... Can he really just turned back and abandon him?

But then again, he is under probation. Another wrong move and it's all over from him.

He could even still remember that irritating look on his former probation officer face when he said mockingly that;

 _"_ _...remember to behave yourself in Tokyo or it's back to juvenile hall for you, kid. Don't make your parents suffer more for your misdoings, got that?_ _"_

And his new guardian had warned him that he should mind his own business;

 _"_ _...Think about all your actions and make sure that it won't get you in to any trouble._ _"_

Ren couldn't move his legs and was stuck in his place.

He took deep breath and sighed as he thought dejectedly, 'Guess I am a wimp.' Then he hang his head low, "Turns out that my probation did make me a loser...'

 _"_ _Don't call yourself a loser._ _"_

His eyes grew wide upon recalling what his friend just said to him earlier and he could still see her reassuring smile as she added that,

 _"_ _...the only reason why you have a criminal record on the first place was because you've protected someone that you don't even know personally._ "

" _Not anyone could do something like that and it's a very commendable thing to do._ _"_

"I..." Ren find himself saying to no one in particular, then his eyes narrowed as his resolve to help people resurfaced and his gaze steeled towards where the other knights took the blond.

He took a quick look around the surroundings before him and saw that no one was around and the coast is clear. With that, he made a quick dash forward into- wherever that door leads.

'I can't just do nothing...' Ren thought to himself before pushing the door open, '...I have to help him.'

* * *

****~~ End of Chapter Nine: ~~** **

( ARC III: The Castle of Lust: 1/? )

* * *

  **= Next** **Chapter:** ** **X: Darkness's Descent** ** **=**


	10. Arc III: Darkness's Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone. Welcome back~ As scheduled, I now present to you the revised chapter ten which was originally part of the former fifth chapter that was first publish last May, 14, 2018.

* * *

**~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~**

* * *

 [ Arc III: The Castle of Lust ]

****Chapter Ten: Darkness's Descent** **

* * *

 - 04/11/20Xx ( Monday - After School ) [ Shujin Academy ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I still couldn't do anything...' Makoto thought as she left the principal's office and closed the door, '...Even for Ren-kun's sake.'

She then started to make her way towards the third floor and let out a sigh as she recalled her meeting with the Principal was fruitless.

Even if she didn't ask anything yet, He immediately declined that he had any participation on spreading her friends record and was quick to promise her that he'll get to the bottom of this and whoever is responsible would be punished accordingly.

Then the Principal gave what she believes to be a reassuring smile- but it just made her uncomfortable when he stated that she shouldn't worry and just focus on making sure Ren would adjust to this unfortunate circumstance.

Makoto let out another sigh as she wondered what would her sister say regarding all this mess.

But she couldn't dwell on that thought for too long as she noticed that she was now standing in front of the student council room and with a quick knock, "Ren-kun, I'm coming in." She called out and opened the door.

Surprise was evident on her face when she saw that her friend wasn't anywhere inside.

It only took her a few seconds to see that he left his bag behind.

After that, she immediately checked her phone for messages from him and she saw none.

Makoto then tried calling his number and though she tried reaching him for a couple of times, no one answered from the other line.

She took a deep breath and sighed. Then next thing she thought was; 'Maybe Haru-san visited earlier and just asked for help? They're probably just busy gardening...'

Although Makoto tried to reassure herself that was just the case, she couldn't stop the nervous feeling in her chest either as she bent over the sofa to get both of their bags.

'Something just doesn't feel right...' She thought as she went outside and closed the student council room.

Makoto then easily went to the corner and headed straight up stairs to climbed up towards the rooftop.

...And that unnerving feeling in her chest grew in intensity as she saw that only her new friend was happily tending the garden.

Haru quickly noticed her classmate and she instantly sported a bright smile, "Mako-san! You came!"

But her smile fell when she noticed her classmate's face slowly turned pale, "...I-Is there something wrong?"

Makoto's grip on her friend's bag tightened and she looked up to Haru and shakily responded, "I... It's Ren-kun..."

Tears were unknowingly welling up from the corner of her eyes- but she soon shook her head when she noticed how fragile her voice sounded.

After regaining her composure, Makoto looked back up to her classmate and spoke more neutrally, "I left him in the student council room awhile ago since I went to the Principal to ask why those absurd rumors about him started. By the time I returned to meet with him, he was already gone."

Haru could only blinked at that for a couple of times, "...Ren-kun just left?" She finds herself asking a moment later.

Makoto finds herself nodding before she replied, "I can't seem to contact his phone but since he left his bag at the council room, I figured that he just came up to help here..."

"...I've been here since class ended during the fifth period and I can guarantee you that Ren-kun didn't stop by." Haru said and suddenly seeing the pained look on her classmates face, alarmed her, "Mako-san, Just let me finish cleaning this silly mess I made and I'll help you look for him, okay?"

Makoto finds herself nodding and she placed both their bags down a corner to help tidy the place up quicker.

The nervous feeling got worse by the minute and she soon finds herself looking up to the sky,

'Ren-kun... Where are you...?' Makoto wondered and her eyes squinted as she noticed that the sun would soon set after an hour or so. 'Please don't do anything reckless...'

**............................................................................**

 - 04/11/20Xx ( Monday - After School ) [ ? ? ?'s Castle - Underground dungeon? ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I'm seemingly in a dungeon and... I think I'm lost.' Ren thought in a slightly amused tone in attempt to lighten his mood. 'I charged into this place without giving it much thought... the cells all look similar.'

But he soon sighed and looked down to the flowing water's beside him as he felt unnerve at the oppressive feeling in the air.

The feeling worsened when he passed by one cell in particular and saw various of chains were suspiciously dangling on the walls. Seeing that instantly made him very uncomfortable.

'Where is that blond?' Ren thought and he couldn't stop the shiver that came from his spine when he faintly heard some wailing sounds coming from the other side of the cells. '...What was that..?'

He couldn't wonder about that for too long as he noticed that a knight was rounding up from a corner. He immediately hid from one of the barrels nearby.

Ren let out a relieve sigh when the knight passed and he wasn't seen.

Then he noticed that the knight left the iron door from the corner open and he quickly made his way inside and he groaned when he was greeted with the same aesthetics.

'Oh for the love of...' He held that thought however when he heard a familiar, vulgar voice;

 **"** ****Damn it! This isn't funny! I know there's somebody out there! Let me out!** ** **"**

Ren quickly made a run towards the place where he thought that voice came from.

And as he got to the furthest end, he was immediately greeted with;

"You ass, why the hell are you still here!?" The blond exclaimed as he angrily gripped the iron bars of the cell he was confined in and glared at him.

"I'm glad to see you too." Ren couldn't help the grin that came with that, then he looked at the blond in concern, "Are you all right?"

The blond in question quickly drop the glare on his face as he regarded the transfer student again.

He frowned at a thought, 'He's totally not the guy people are claiming him to be.' And with that, he finds himself replying a simple, "More or less."

Soon the blond slightly leaned back, "Looks like this ain't no dream..." He said before he place his right hand up to the back of his head and let out a groan, "Damn it, my head still hurts..."

Then he looked back up to the transfer student, "How'd you find me anyway?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders and offered a smile before replying, "Followed some knights along the way and then I heard you screaming here in the end of this side's dungeons."

"This weird castle also has a dungeon, huh?" The blond uttered gripped the iron bars again and his anger flared, "Ugh, what's goin' on!?" He said before slamming his fist to bars a couple of times, "Dammit, where the hell are we!? Are we in some sort of TV set or a freakin' game?"

Ren let out a sigh at the blond's outburst and he was just about to say something to calm him down-

But both teens tensed up as they heard a couple of loud, blood-curling wails;

 _"_ _**Uuuaaghhh! Aaaahhhhhh!** _ _"_

"...Th-The hell was that just now...?" The blond said as he gripped the iron bars tightly while Ren kept to himself and silently look back towards where the screams were coming from.

They barely regained any semblance of composure in them when they heard another series of frightening screams coming from the hallways below them;

 _"_ _**No, No! No! Please Don't! Please- Aaaauuughhh! Grk!** _ _"_

The blond shook his head in disbelief. Fear, very apparent on his face, "Whoa... Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." He looked towards the transfer student with apprehension and added, "They're shittin' me, right...?"

"...This is bad." Was the only thing Ren could say at the moment and he turned to look back at the blond and with wide eyes, said hastily that, "We have to find a way to get out of here, now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" The blond uttered exasperatingly and quickly went to the opposite side of the cell and rammed himself towards the iron bars,

"Oww...! This is way tougher than what they look!" He exclaimed in pain as his gaze fell towards the side and spotted some barrels.

"Hey, should I hide in there and trick those guards?" He shook his head incredulously at that idea. "...It probably wouldn't work like it does in the movies though."

Then the blond gripped the side of his head with his right hand, "God, my head's still a mess...!" He said as his gaze soon went towards the makeshift bed he was sprawled onto earlier and asked, "How long do you think I've been knocked out?"

"I can't say for certain, but I'd like to think it wasn't that long..." Ren answered as he tried pulling on the iron door open to no avail.

"...Guess that's not important now." The blond said dejectedly down the floor, "Well... What do we do now?" His voice felt like he had lost all hope.

Ren wanted to say that they shouldn't give up- but before he could even formulate a proper response, they suddenly heard some heavy foot steps approaching them.

The blond then exclaimed, "Huh? You hear that?"

Then he looked back up to the transfer student with urgency, "Get outta' here, dude! There ain't a reason for the both of to get caught like this!"

Ren let out a grunt before looking back up to the blond with squinted eyes and silently hit the iron door one more time with his fist.

'Damn it, is it really hopeless!?'' He couldn't think about that matter any longer when he noticed that the footsteps were getting closer.

With that, Ren straightened himself and went towards the corner where a couple of large boxes were piled atop one another and quickly started rearranging them to get enough space at the back.

"Dude, what are you doing!?" The blond whispered with slight exasperation as he watched the transfer student promptly hid behind the boxes and seemingly disappeared into the shadows.

"...For Real!?" He exclaimed with apparent disbelief- but before he could dwell on the matter, he noticed from the corner of his eyes that there were a couple of armed knights approaching his cell with a quick steps.

**............................................................................**

Next thing the blond knew, the knights were now standing menacingly in front of him.

" _Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon._ " A guard said with another quickly adding, " _Your charge is unlawful entry. Thus, you'll be sentenced to deat_ _h."_

'...Be sentenced to death...?' Ren angrily repeated on his mind and he barely couldn't suppressed the grunt as he clenched his fist.

The blond on the other hand was shocked, "Say what!?" He exclaimed and instinctively moved a couple steps back.

Then a familiar voice called out from the other corner, " ** **No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle.**** "

Seeing that unmistakable face, The blond went towards the iron bars once again and gripped them tightly, "Huh? Wait... Is that you, Kamoshida?"

Hearing that caught Ren's attention, '...Kamoshida?' And with that, he quietly went to edge of his hiding spot to get a better look at that person who kept being mentioned since yesterday.

...and to say that he was just surprised was an understatement when he saw what- fashionable choice of wardrobe that man was currently sporting.

" ** **I thought it was just some petty thief, but to think it'd be you Sakamoto...**** " Kamoshida(?) started neutrally before a menacing grin formed on his face, " **Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh?** "

Sakamoto gritted his teeth with a glare and clenched both his hands to a fist in response.

Then Kamoshida(?) added mockingly, " ** **I heard you even brought a friend this time... because you can't do anything for yourself.**** "

Sakamoto finally found his voice and snapped, "This ain't funny, you asshole!"

The unnerving smile Kamoshida(?) had fell and was replaced with an even more menacing look on his face, " ** **Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all.**** "

Then he came closer to the cell and added threateningly, " ** **Not only did you sneak into my castle, but you also committed to the crime of insulting me-- the king.**** "

The sneer on his face came back when he placed a hand to his chin and went on, " ** **The punishment for that, is death.**** **"** Then with a flourish of his cape he ordered, **"** ** **It's time for an execution! Guards, take him out!**** "

Both Ren and the blond was taken aback from that statement and this time, Sakamoto's voice was barely audible as fear engulfed him, "S-Stop it...!" He uttered as he moved a couple of steps back when a guard began opening the cell he was confined on.

"...Goddammit...!" He added as he moved even back further as a couple of knights entered and back him to a wall.

Feeling threatened, a quick rush of adrenaline filled the blond's head temporarily and he charged at a guard in front of him, "Hragh!"

Then he glared at Kamoshida(?) who casually entered the cell, "I ain't down for this shit! Let me outta here you bastard!"

While the blonde was distracted, another knight came from behind and strike him down with a quick kick.

That blow was enough for Sakamoto to slowly fell down on his knees. "Nnngh..! Oww..."

Startled upon seeing that, Ren accidentally pushed one of the boxes on his side and it promptly fell to the flowing water beside him and loudly broke into pieces.

Though he was quick to hide further in from the shadows to avoid getting spotted, that brief ruckus he did was unfortunately enough to get the others attention on him.

" ** **Heh**** **,** ** **looks like the other thief's scampering around over there like the street rat he is, after all...**** " Kamoshida(?) said, briefly looking back.

Sakamoto noticed that and yelled exasperatingly to get back the coach's attention, "You idiot! Just go! Get outta here...! These guys are serious!"

Kamoshida(?) first watched as the place Ren was hiding went completely silent, " ** **Oh? You're seriously considering on abandoning him?**** " A sneer soon graced his face once more, " ** **What a heartless friend you are****."

Sakamoto struggled to keep himself up before looking back up to Kamoshida(?), "He ain't a friend..." There was a pause as he panted, "...I just got him involved in this mess all right? He's done nothin' wrong!"

Then the blond briefly looked towards where Ren was hiding before adding desperately, "So c'mon, go! Just leave him alone!"

Kamoshida(?) fully turned back to the blond, " ** **How admirable, Sakamoto.**** "

Then he took a quick glance behind him, " ** **But it seems like he's paralyzed to his place in fear to even run away**** **.** "

Ren gave no response to that whatsoever.

Kamoshida(?) scoffed, " ** **Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time.**** "

Then he soon focused his gaze on the blond with a sinister grin, " ** **Guess I'll focus on this one's execution...**** "

'Pathetic scum...' Ren thought before he felt his back against the wall, looking down to the ground listlessly.

'Ever since the day of my arrest, apart from a few people- that's all what the others think of me back home...' But he shook that thought away and stealthily went back to the edge of the boxes to see what was happening.

As Ren leaned in further, his eyes grew wide at the merciless display of hostility this coach was showing in front of him;

" ** **Take this!**** " -A quick punch to the face, then a couple of jabs came one after another, " ** **Lowly scum!**** " Followed by an uppercut and a hard blow down the back of the blond's head, " ** **Useless pest!**** "

Ren could only watch how this 'King' mercilessly beat up the blond like he was nothing but trash to him.

A bead of sweat promptly fell to the side of his face and he locked his eyes with a glare at the man in from him, 'Another adult who thinks he's above everyone else...' He thought with gritted teeth.

But he quickly grew concerned when the blond fell to the ground with a sharp grunt of pain. 'I... I have to do something...!' Ren's mind scream- but his feet refused to budge.

Even when he saw Kamoshida(?) mockingly spat on Sakamoto as he taunted, " ** **Hmph... Where'd your energy from earlier go?**** "

Then a guard casually picked the blond up from his shirt and threw him to the side like a rag doll.

"Ugh! Damn you...!" Sakamoto uttered breathlessly and though it was barely audible, Ren managed to hear that- but try as he might, he still couldn't move in to intervene.

He let out a soft grunt at that and closed his eyes, 'I...'

" _What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch?_ " A mysterious voice suddenly came from his head, surprising him as he opened his eyes just in time to hear it add; " _Are you forsaking him to save yourself?_ " He looked to his surroundings and saw nobody around.

It soon also came to mind that no one but him heard all that.

But Ren couldn't dwell on that matter for longer as he heard Kamoshida(?) spoke, " ** **A peasant like you isn't worth beating.**** **"**

Then he stood in front of the blond and went on, **"** ** **I'll have you killed, right now.**** "

'Is he serious?' Ren thought before taking a deep breath and he didn't how, but adrenaline soon filled his head as he stood up from his hiding place and went towards the front of the cell with a glare as he hollered, "Have you lost your mind!?"

The blond coughed hard at that, "You idiot!" Sakamoto uttered as he tried to pull himself up again but a knight held him in his place with his shield, "Ugh!"

Ren immediately regretted it for a moment as that little exclamation he made was enough to get 'King's attention focused on him.

" ** _ **Hm? What...? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am**_** **.** " Kamoshida(?) threatened as he went towards Ren's direction with a menacing grin.

But hearing that was enough for Ren to glare right back as there was something in this guy that made his blood boil.

It reminded him too much of that guy who got him arrested. '...These rotten adults...'

Kamoshida(?) grunted at seeing such defiance, " ** **That look on your eyes irritates me!**** " and without warning, he delivered a swift, hard kick straight to the teen's stomach.

'Well that hurt...' Ren thought with a grunt as he steadied himself to not fall down the sewers behind him and looked back up just in time to hear the 'King' tell his guards to, " ** **Hold him there... After the peasant, It's his turn to die.**** "

Hearing that, Ren wanted to so badly punch him in the face.

But he was immediately held by two guards before he could even come near and was roughly pushed back against the wooden boxes he was hiding on earlier.

He struggled to get loose for a moment before admitting to himself that it was useless to fight against the guards strength. '...They're just... too strong.'

Ren then looked back down to ground for a moment and inwardly thought that, 'I'm still too weak and powerless...'

'It's just like before...' A despondent look soon formed on his face as he realized that he was unable to do anything to protect himself when he was framed for a crime he did not commit.

He couldn't do anything that time and of course, he still couldn't do anything different now either.

His attention then briefly returned to the blond as he spoke in fear of not wanting to die and all he could do was watched in vain as the 'King' laugh maniacally like a madman.

Ren could only look back down to the ground with his hands clenched shut to fist.

'This rotten adult was about to kill someone... And I. Still. Can't. Do. Anything.' He thought with gritted teeth as his anger flared.

His hatred was so deep that for a moment, he briefly noticed that all sounds and all his sense of feeling were drowned out as a soft ringing came to his ear.

**_**" This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. "** _ **

'What...?' Ren looked back up as he heard that familiar voice echo in his head and his eyes slightly grew wide as he found a lone, glowing butterfly flutter past him.

_**" But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you. "** _

Then a bright light surrounded the room for a moment. It was so bright... and quite comforting.

For some reason, it also feels like no one but him had noticed it.

Ren blinked hard for a couple of minutes and he finds himself being pushed hard against the boxes by two guards again, idly watching as this Kamoshida person was beginning his execution to Sakamoto.

Then that mysterious voice echoed back from his head; " _Well?_ _Death awaits him if you do nothing._ "

Ren then looked back to the blond boy and the voice inside him asked; " _Was your previous decision to help someone in danger a mistake then!?_ "

Brief moments of his arrest came filtering back to his mind; The woman asking for help. The glare of the man who demanded and rigged his arrest as he was being pulled away by the officers.

He asked this questions himself. Did he regretted it? Did he consider it a mistake? His clenched hands gripped tighter at that thought.

'...No.' Ren answered with a glare. His eyes gaze burning as he looked back to the rotten adult in front of him, gritting his teeth. 'It wasn't.'

He then watched as Sakamoto was raised up in the air at his neck by a guard with a sword on the other- Pointing it directly by the blond's skull.

'I... I need to stop this...!" Ren began struggling to break free from those hands that bind him as well.

Then all too suddenly, an intense surge of heat was surfacing from within him while the voice within him spoke once more; " _Very well... I have headed your resolve._ "

Soon enough, he finds himself suddenly under such excruciating pain.

Then his head throb and a searing- burning sensation came to his eyes and he couldn't help the tears that fell as his head hang low before looking back up and forth, with scream after scream while the voice inside him flared; " _Vow to me_ _._ "

" _I am thou, thou art I... Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!_ "

The pain Ren felt was surging- yet suddenly, it slowly but surely subsides.

With clenched hands, his mind was getting clear and a fire in his heart ignites as his anger flared.

'I have to do something.' He thought before the voice inside chimed in tandem to his scream; " _Call upon my name, and release thy rage!_ "

" _Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!_ "

Ren briefly looked back up to the 'King' before him in a fierce glare, "I will stop you."

Kamoshida(?) didn't even notice him as he simply gave the order to the guard holding the blond to, " **Execute him!** "

Ren's clenched his hand tighter. He wouldn't let another rotten adult get his way. Not again.

"That's enough!" He roared as he pushed back the knights who was holding him and stood in front of the cell's entrance with a glare.

Hearing that definitely stopped the 'King' as he got his attention again, " **What was that...?** "

The knight that was holding the blond also loosen it's grip and the boy fell back to the floor by his knees, "Ugh, Gaahhh...!"

Kamoshida(?) glared right back at Ren and slowly went towards him with a menacing scowl, " ** **You desire to be killed that much...? Fine!**** " A quick signal with his hand and a knight nearby quickly strike the side of the teen's head.

Ren let out a sharp groan and his glasses was thrown off to the flooding waters behind him.

His eyes closed when the sharp ringing came back to his ear and his head hang low as he fought to calm his migraine.

Then a couple of knights surrounded him and formed a makeshift barrier and their two spears then crossed just below his chin to make sure he had no place to escape.

Ren felt another knight approaching him from the middle and he silently stood his ground.

Sakamoto tried to stand back up, but his knees felt to numb to move at the moment and he grunted when he fell back down to the floor, 'Dammit.'

Then he watched in fear as the knight raised his sword above the transfer student's head as soon as Kamoshida(?) gave the signal.

...It was on that time when a sudden burst of power filtered through Ren and as soon he opened his eyes, a force wave came that pushed all the knights that were around him away, staggering them and the 'King' himself. " ** **What!?**** "

A dark vortex of power came spiraling around Ren and as it quickly it came- it slowly subsides with everyone at a complete loss on what just happened.

Including Ren himself, "Huh...?" As he straightened himself, he quickly notice that there was something was on his face and it felt heavy to bear so his hands immediately went up to his face and instinctively tried to get whatever that is off him.

'...This mask...' He thought as he struggled to get off his face and though he could feel a part of his skin was starting to bleed as it slowly started to peel along the mask, he didn't stop and he added as an after thought that, 'I just have to take it off,'

And with a sharp scream of pain, "Aaaauuughhh!" He finally pry the mask of his face and let the blood freely fall from his face.

Now unknowingly with bright and gleaming yellow eyes, he looked back up to his enemies with a wicked smirk on his face- caring less for the blood that continued to flow out from behind his eyes.

Ren grin's grew as an onslaught of blue flames soon burst from within him and the wound's inflicted from tearing of his mask slowly healed as the flames seemingly consumed his entire body slowly.

But it didn't burn and instead, left a feeling of great strength running through his veins.

A power so great that it further pushed the 'King' and his knights away from him.

They could only watch in fear as a wicked face was first shown beyond the blue flames before it slowly subside as Ren slowly resurface from its embers.

Ren couldn't stop the satisfied look that came to grace his face even if chains suddenly came spiraling behind him.

Then the blue flames grew in intensity once more and from it's embers, a dark figure slowly resurface from behind him.

When Ren slowly straightened himself, he looked back to his target with a dark grin still on his face and casually walked towards the middle of the cell.

With just a single flourish of his hands, the figure's wings fluttered from behind him and a heavy, dark gust of wind came crashing down on the 'King' and his men, knocking them off their feet and some rammed hard to the stone walls with one of knights, bursting in a dark mist as it hit the iron bars.

Kamoshida(?) quickly cowered from the show of power and hurriedly made his way to the back of the cell with a frightened whine,

Sakamoto on the other hand was stuck to his place, "Wha...What the...?" He uttered and could only watch the scene before him in shock as the seemingly docile transfer student he was with earlier- now had a confident look on his face as the tall figure stood proudly behind him.

Then the blond's shoulders tense as he watched the transfer student slowly raised his right hand up in front of him and his smirk grew wider as he noticed that both the blue flames and the chains grew in intensity as they freely flowed from within him.

After taking a deep breath, Ren quietly stood his ground, even when figure behind him spoke; " _ **I am the pillager of Twilight- Arsene!**_ ” With a flutter of it's wings it soon imposed himself through everyone else in the room.

"What the...?" Sakamoto unknowingly hit his back to the iron bars behind him as he was torn between finding this scene amazing and frightening at the same time.

Then the blond watched as how the transfer student was seemingly more confused on what he was now wearing instead. 'For real!?'

Ren slowly look back up to Arsene; " ** _ **I am the rebel's soul that resides within you.**_** " It began and after another flutter of its wings it added; " ** _ **If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.**_** "

Hearing that, Ren briefly closed his eyes as he silently thought, 'A chance to fight back from oppression...'

Then he looked back up to Arsene and confidently responded, "Give me your power."

Arsene was satisfied with that answer; " ** _ **Hmph. Very well**_** _ **...**_ "

It was on that moment did Kamoshida(?) found his voice again, " ** **Who the hell are you...!?**** "

Then the remaining knights stood back up as he ordered, " ** **Guards! Start by killing that one!**** " He gestured towards Arsene.

Ren then took a defensive position and glared right back when he heard the 'King' menacingly said to him that, " ** **You'll learn the true strength of my men!**** "

As soon as their king said that, the knights seemingly bursts and transformed to a couple of; Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniacs.

Ren immediately stood protectively in front of the blond. Then with a single flourish with his right hand, another small burst of flames appeared from it and soon, he now held a small knife in his grasp.

"Bring it!" He said with narrowed eyes at his targets.

And with that, a battle quickly begun.

" ** _ **Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power... and unleash it!**_** " Arsene spoke before vanishing back to a mask.

Hearing that, Ren wasted no more time as he raised his left hand to his mask and pulled it off, "Persona!" He roared and upon his command a light dark surge of power penetrated through the floor were one of the crypt-dwelling pyromaniacs was floating above, effectively weakening it.

The other enemy was quick to respond with an attack of his own, " ** _ **Hee ho~**_** " It muttered before his lantern hits the side of his coat.

Ren let out a grunt on the impact- but he soon grinned as he barely felt the damage and he watched how the other was now preparing his attack.

Arsene then suddenly appeared from behind and spoke; " ** _ **Swing your blade!**_** "

Then right before the weakened soldier could land its attack, Ren easily dodge its advance and quickly delivered a finishing blow with the knife on his hand.

" ** _ **This power of mine is yours!**_** " Arsene once again called out from behind as the blue flames underneath him grew in intensity; " ** _ **Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!**_** " It added.

Ren couldn't help the grin that came as he agreed to it's demands and with another quick dodge, "Too slow!"

Then He quickly pulled the mask of his face and ordered, "Arsene!"

Upon that command, another vortex of darkness engulfed the overgrown Halloween decoration and as it was staggered, he jumped towards it and sliced thrice effectively killing it for good.

Now that all the knights were dealt with, Ren felt a surge of power grew within him before he looked back up to Kamoshida(?) with threatening glare.

Sakamoto finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, "What..." He muttered before he slowly managed to stand back to his feet and went to stand beside Ren, asking, "What was that just now...?"

Before Ren could answer him, they soon noticed that Kamoshida(?) was approaching them with a snarl, " ** **You little...!**** " But he couldn't finished his statement as the blond quickly charged at him.

" ** **Aagh!**** " He screamed as the key to the cell came flying down from his hand.

"Ha! You like that, you son of a bitch!?" Sakamoto cheered as he finally got the 'King' to the ground like the dirt he is.

"Lock the cell." Ren ordered as he grabbed the key from the ground and toss it to the blond who easily caught it,

"Y-You mean with this?" Sakamoto muttered before he and Ren quickly made their way out of the cell before immediately locking the iron door shut, "Okay. It's locked."

Kamoshida(?) then quickly staggered up to his feet, " ** **Damn you!**** " He muttered holding his head before making a mad dash towards the iron bars and started pulling on it to open, " ** **You petty slaves can't seriously hope to leave my castle alive!**** "

Sakamoto promptly ignored that outburst and looked back up to the transfer student in awe, "Hey...! What was that just now!?" Then he exclaimed, "And... Your clothes...!"

Before Ren could form a respond to those questions, both teens were taken aback from the sudden burst of light that came and his bizarre looking clothes reverted back to it's uniform.

"Whoa, It went back to normal!" Sakamoto said in surprise while Ren find himself unfazed by the change either way.

Then Kamoshida(?) started angrily pulling the iron door to open once again, " ** **You bastards! You think you can get away with doing this to me!?**** "

The 'King' exclaimed that so suddenly and that earned him an unmanly yelped from the blond, "Waaaaaahhh!"

Ren snickered at that- but he soon shook his head and quickly tried to conceal it as it wasn't the time.

Sakamoto sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he tried to regain composure from his blunder, "God, this is effin' nuts."

Then he looked back up to the transfer student and spoke, "Anyways, let's scram! You lead the way!"

Ren nodded at that, "All right, throw the keys in the sewers and let's go!" He ordered and the blond did just that before they both made a run for it down the path.

Kamoshida(?) pulled on the iron door to open again, " ** **Goddamn thieves...!**** " He roared before looking at the direction on where the two made their escape.

" **Guards!** ** **After them! Don't let them escape!**** " He demanded before trying to open the door to his cell with more vigor.

Kamoshida(?) then glared **, “** ** **I swear when I get out of here, I'll make sure that those thieves won't ever see the light of day.**** **”**

* * *

**~~ End of Chapter Ten: ~~**

( ARC III: The Castle of Lust: 2/? )

* * *

 **=** Next Chapter **:** ** **XI: Breaking Out**** **=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have the first awakening down- I'm aware that it's not that much of an achievement yet since we've still got a long way to go.. but hey, it's a start. I did some alterations and change of pacing- but I figured I'll keep most of the dialogues in tact since I like it as it is. Still, I hope you've enjoyed the little changes I did as well. Thanks for reading~ *salutes*
> 
> ...And this chapter brings back memories. This is when the USB containing all my the drafts I wrote the year before regarding this story had unfortunately ended up to who knows where. I've long gave up hope in terms of finding it but at this time, I've managed to scavenge most of my old ideas with new drafts now so it's not that bad anymore.
> 
> That being the case, I'll still follow up the planned update schedule for this story's revision. I'll be updating this story again next Wednesday; August, 08. 2018 and I hope you'll be looking forward to it. Have a nice day/night, everyone~


	11. Arc III: Breaking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm back here again to drop off another revised chapter~ Continuing on from the last one, this was also first published last May, 14, 2018, being the last part of the former Chapter five- which frankly was the longest of them all before this story's revision. Gosh... It got cut into three chapters...! It's still somewhat long as it is now- but imagine how long that was before. :P
> 
> Moving on from that, Let's proceed to the story now, shall we?

* * *

****~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~** **

* * *

[ Arc III: The Castle of Lust ]

****Chapter Eleven: Breaking Out** **

* * *

\- 04/11/20Xx ( Monday - After School ) [Kamoshida's Castle - Underground Dungeons] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren slammed the side of his body to the iron door he went through earlier to no avail, 'It looks like the guards sealed this door shut thanks to that outburst earlier...' He thought as he massage his bruised shoulder.

"It ain't openin'!?" Sakamoto said in panic, "Dammit! Let's try and find another way through!"

Ren nodded at that suggestion before his gaze went to the side and saw a broken, wooden bridge.

Noticing that the ledge wasn't that wide, he quickly figured they could jumped across it with ease.

And Ren did just that in and in an instant, he was now on the other side beckoning the blond to do the same.

Sakamoto grinned at the other's showmanship and jumped across the ledge easily enough as well, "All right! It looks like we can keep goin' this way!" He said before both teens ran towards the opened iron door.

They proceeded on making a run for it... and soon let out a groan as they reached another dead end at the pathway on the side.

But with a quick look to their left, the ledge between the sewers were wider, but fortunately enough, there were a series of iron cages floating just above the surface that they can seemingly use to jump across and get to the other side once again.

Ren of course, was quick enough to demonstrate that such a feat was possible and he jumped to the first cage in ease while the blond mumbled, "Dude, you better not fall...!" Before following right behind him as well.

Once both of them were safely across, they quickly proceeded on making their way forward.

While they ran, Sakamoto then finds himself wondering out loud, "All that execution shit... Is that bastard serious?"

Ren briefly made a side glance before replying, "Whether or not he's serious, I'd rather not stick around to find out..."

Sakamato nodded at that, "Guess you're right."

Then he overtook Ren's pace and quickly rammed into the closed iron door at the end- only to find out that it wouldn't open no matter how hard he tried. "Dammit, it's locked again."

Despite that setback, Ren was quick to notice an opened cell to their right and he saw a suspiciously large hole on the side of its walls and as he bent down to take a quick look.

He then figured that they could use that way to get through, “Let's push on through here.” And with a sharp inhale, he soon crawled through the hole slowly yet surely.

Sakamoto quickly followed suit in turn, but unfortunately got stuck mid-way, "Crap, my bag's stuck!" He pulled on it and let out a groan as he noticed that there was now a slight tear on it's side, "Mom's not gonna like this..."

But the blond let that matter go with a sigh and soon continued his way to emerge out to the other side of the hole.

When Ren noticed that the blond was now beside him, he then made his way outside the cell and was immediately greeted with a large drawbridge, "Huh, this wasn't lowered earlier..." He muttered before he felt that Sakamoto passed by behind him and continued running towards the end of the path below.

He was about to follow suit- but stopped short as he saw that the blond was quickly making his way back.

"No go! There's some guys in armor over there that's headed this way." Sakamoto warned as he stood in front of Ren, panting as he added, "They'll prolly call for back up if we try and take 'em on."

Then the blond straightened himself before suggesting, "We should go some other way."

Ren nodded at that, "All right." He replied before turning back to lead them towards the drawbridge and went across it.

"Wow, this drawbridge is huge...! Then again, I still don't know what the hell is up with this place, so anything goes... " Sakamoto uttered before following after Ren just in time to see the guards from the other side make their way towards their direction.

They briefly hid in the shadows of the boxes and didn't make a sound to not arouse suspicion.

After a moment, Sakamoto looked at Ren and whispered, "Over there... They're lookin' for us, right?"

Ren nodded at that, "One more reason for us to find a way out of here, fast." He said in response before both teens stood up from their hiding place and made their way further down.

Entering the lone door at the end, they were glad that they finally found some stairs leading back up.

............................................................................

"If this goes up, you think it heads to the exit?" Sakamoto asked when they were midway up the stairs.

Ren briefly glance down at him, "Hopefully." He replied with a pant and once they were at the top, he pushed open the door...

...and Sakamoto groaned in disappointment as they were once again greeted with a dead end, "Dude... you gotta be jokin'..."

Then he took a deep breath to regain some of his stamina before exclaiming, "Just how big is this place?"

Ren let out a couple more pants to catch his breath before shaking his head, "No time to wonder about that, let's just press on for now." He replied before dashing through the opened cell- but soon stopped short as he saw something quite dreadful.

"Hey... Look...!" Sakamoto gestured towards the cages hanging from the side and saw some Shujin students were trapped on it, screaming for help.

"What the hell...?" The blond could only look on with disbelief, "Guess we really did hear people screamin'... So we ain't the only ones that were captured!"

He then made his way towards the edge of the ledge and muttered, "Is, uh... is he okay...?"

The blond then tried yelling to get their attention, “Yo! You guys know where the key is or if one of the knights have it?” But the other students seem to be oblivious to their presence.

“Dammit.” Gritting his teeth in frustration, Sakamoto turned back and noticed that there we're other cells on the side and they were all occupied too.

"Tch! Even here..." As they proceeded on forward, he quickly noticed in one room that there was, "Wait... why's there a volleyball in the cell?"

Before the blond could wonder more about that thought, he saw that Ren was on the other cell beside him and he told him that, "The guy on the back that's slumped over the bed doesn't look too good..."

"Dammit, I'm telling you that bastard is sick!" Sakamoto said with a glare.

Ren then looked back in an attempt to calm him down- but something else caught his interest as he was drawn to the weird statute behind the blond.

Sakamoto turn back to his direction as well and he immediately groaned as he noticed something, "Dammit, the bridge's up! Ain't there some way to lower it!?"

Then his gaze fell to the weird statue beside it, "What a creepy-ass statute. Just looking at that is enough to give anyone nightmares."

With a sigh, the blond soon decided to let the matter go and continued onward to the path below...

Only to find out that it's another dead end, "What the...!? How the hell're we supposed to get outta of this place!?"

Before Ren could respond, an unknown voiced called out to them; " _...Hey, you there...!_ "

That prompted him to look back in confusion, "Where...?"

Then the mysterious voice called out louder. " _Blondie! Frizzy hair! Look over here!_ "

Upon moving closer to the the side, both teens could only stare at the strange creature that was confined to the farthest cell.

Sakamoto shook his head, "What the hell is this thing!?" He exclaimed as he and Ren could only watch as the creature was waving at them with it's paws to get their attention.

"You're not soldiers of this castle, right!? Get me out of here!" The strange creature said as he continued to reach out to them with his tiny paws for a moment. Then he pointed on the far end of the wall, "...Look, the key's right there!"

"We're trying to get the hell outta here too...!" Sakamoto muttered before scoffing at the creature, "I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!"

Hearing that, the strange creature's eyes looked on in shock, "I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!?" He replied to the blond before looking at Ren's direction and asked him to, "Help me out!"

Ren didn't know what to say to this situation- but as he continued on looking at the strange creature in the cell, waving his tiny paws at him, he couldn't help but mutter, "...A cat?"

That response seemed to have riled up the creature who then loudly yowled, "I am NOT a cat! Say that again and I'll make you regret it!"

As soon as that moment passed, all three accounted for looked back as they heard a series of footsteps seemingly heading towards their direction.

"They're catching up already...!" Sakamoto muttered before taking out his phone, "Shit. There's still no service. Ain't there any way to contact someone outside!?"

Ren took out his phone as well and up till now, it seems like that weird app is still occupying his phone.

Then he finds himself wondering how long had they been here? He can't help but worry that Makoto would be concerned on where he is by now...

Ren let out a sigh at that and placed his phone back just in time for the blond to exclaim, "How the hell do we get out...!?"

The strange creature decided to use that to his advantage, "Hey, you two!"

Only when he got both teens their attention did he continued, "Wanna know where the exit is? Let me out and I'll take you there."

Then he added convincingly, "You don't want to be caught and executed, right?"

Ren looked at the _cat_ suspiciously and asked, "Can you really help us?"

The strange creature looked back up to him and replied, "I never go back on my word!"

"This thing sounds like it's all talk..." Sakamoto muttered as he looked back to Ren who seemed conflicted on the matter as well.

Hearing that, the strange creature narrowed his eyes and said, "If you guys think you can get out on your own, then be my guest!"

Sakamoto shook his head at that and asked, "Whadda we do...?"

Then all of them were surprised to hear that the footsteps were seemingly getting closer.

Rattled, The blond then looked back to the _cat_ desperately, "Are you seriously not messing with us!?"

The strange creature looked at him in the eye and said, "If you don't hurry, they'll catch you."

Stuck with no options, Sakamoto first looked at Ren for a moment and he saw him nod.

The blond in turn scratched the back of his head and soon conceded, "F-Fine, we'll all be screwed if those knights caught us here anyway..." And with that, he opened the cell himself.

The strange creature happily skipped out of his prison and let out a contented stretch as he mewled, "Ahhhh... Freedom tastes so great..."

Sakamoto was too riled up to be patient and spoke accusingly, "Now, where's the exit, you monster cat!?"

Hearing that, the _cat_ in question looked up to the blond with a glare, "Stop calling me a cat! I am Morgana!"

"Shuddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again!?" The blond exclaimed.

Morgana dropped the glare, "A-All right, sheesh!"

After that, he looked back up to Ren before saying, "Follow me!" Then he turned to the blond, "...And stay quiet." before leading the way.

Sakamoto sighed, "Oh well, guess we just gotta follow it." He said before he and Ren followed right after the strange creature.

With that, all three of them soon bounded towards the drawbridge nearby and Morgana stopped in front of the creepy statue.

"What're you doin'?" Sakamoto uttered disinterestedly.

Morgana looked up to the blond with a questioning look, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm lowering the bridge." He said before looking at the other guy, "You Frizzy Hair. It seems like you pick up on things faster than our Blondie over here. Try checking around the mouth of this statue, OK?"

A brief frown formed on Ren lips upon being called that, but soon let the matter go without saying anything and did what the cat suggested.

Instinctively he pulled down the creepy statue's mouth and both teens watched in awe as the drawbridge quickly lowered right after.

"For real!?" Sakamoto exclaimed, "How were we supposed to know to do that!?"

Morgana looked up the blond, "Hmph, slow indeed. Come on let's keep going!" He said before all of them started going through the drawbridge.

Then they stopped on their advance as they encountered some knights appearing from around the corner,

"A-AAh! Shit... Shit it's them!" Sakamoto said exasperatedly before his knees gave and fell back to the ground in panic while Ren was quite surprised to see his change of wardrobe again after the bright blue flash pass him by.

Morgana quickly jumped protectively after the blond, "Tch... You amateur!" He said with a whip of his tail before standing straight and ordered the Sakamoto to, "Stay still!"

After that, he looked back up to Ren, "Hey, you! You could fight, right?"

Then he looked towards the knights that were advancing towards their location before yowling, "Let's go!"

With another jump up front, Morgana called out, "Come...!" A bright flash not dissimilar to Ren's show of power appeared from behind him as he added, "Zorro!"

And with that, a large, muscled figure with a pointy mustache soon stood proudly behind the cat with a sharp rapier in hand.

Seeing that all too suddenly, the blond was taken aback, "Y-You got one of those things too...!?" Sakamoto exclaimed in shock before he looked back with a yelp towards the knights that quickly transformed to their other forms;

'Another one of those Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac again and... a Bedside Brute?' Ren could only blink a couple of times at the latter's monster's appearance before muttering, "Huh."

Morgan crossed his arms, "Hmph. We will promptly shut them up!" He said confidently.

Ren then nodded back at him, "All right." Before he and the cat jumped forward as the battle quickly began.

"Damn Shadows... They've taken up intercept positions!" Morgana said before jumping another time and a saber soon appeared on his paws, "It means they're holding nothing back and are serious to kill us!"

Then he looked at his battle companion, "I'll back you up, so fight like your life depends on it!"

After a quick nod in agreement, Ren let out a grunt and looked towards the enemies with a glare the enemies before them, "Persona!" He screamed as he pull of his mask and used a curse attack on the Bedside Brute and he frowned when he noticed that his attack didn't inflict enough damage to kill it.

The cat seems to have been expecting something like that would happen if he's contented look was any indication, "Hmph. I knew you were still a rookie." Morgana said as he jumped to pump himself up, "This is how you fight!" He muttered as he glared at the Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac and yowled, "Zorro!"

And upon that command, a small gust of wind soon sent the pumpkin flying down hard to the ground with a scream.

"Strike at an enemy's weakness to knock them down! Then use that opening to strike again!" Morgana explained before promptly demonstrating how it's done as he annihilated the toppled Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac for good with just a single strike from his saber.

Then Morgana jumped back up to Ren side and spoke, "C'mon, let's hurry and get through this!"

Ren nodded at that, "All right! Thanks for that advice." And with a dash, he intercepted the Bedside Brute's advance and countered with a fast slash with his knife and muttered a cold, "You're mine."

With a scream, the Shadow quickly disperse in burst of black mist upon impact.

After the battle, Ren closed his eyes and felt like the experience he gained from this fight made him a little bit stronger and Arsene had seemingly learned a new technique to use in battle as well.

By the time he opened his eyes, he felt the blond approached them while he casually placed his gloved hand to his coat's pockets.

"Oh, Not bad. Your Persona's pretty powerful." Morgana said to him, looking quite proud at the discovery.

Sakamoto was confused by that statement however, "Persona...?" Then he crossed his arms, "Y'mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?"

Morgana looked to the blond before replying, "You could say that. I mean, you did see how Frizzy Hair here-" That certain someone groaned his name and the cat then quickly corrected himself, "...Ren, ripped of his mask when he summon it, right?"

Then the _cat_ continued to explain, "Well, everybody wears as mask deep within their heart. By removing that..." But it was again cut short as another burst of light flowed through Ren and in an instant, he was back to wearing his school uniform again.

"Huh...? He turned back to normal..." Sakamoto said in surprise.

Morgana looked back to Ren with a mild look of concern, "Hmm... It looks like you don't have full control over your power yet..." He soon gave a reassuring glance, "But I guess you'll grasp it in time. Once you're used to it, the transformation wouldn't disappear like that again. After all-"

Then Sakamoto suddenly let out a frustrated groan cutting the _cat_ off, as he complained "Rrgh, that's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!"

Morgana then jumped angrily at the blond as he scolded him with a yowl, "Can you please stop interrupting and try to listen for once, Blondie!?"

The blond in question moved a step back in surprise at that outburst, "Ah, sorry bout' that."

Then his anger seemingly came back as he noticed, "But stop calling me Blondie!" He clenched his hands to fist before adding, "My name is Ryuji...!"

Morgana shook his head, "Actually, there's no time for me to lecture you! You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Then let's go!"

Then the _cat_ look back up to Ren, "Oh, but before that... take these." He said before handing out three packs of medicine, "Use them carefully, OK?"

"I will." Ren replied as he gave a nod, before he hid the items somewhere in his pockets.

"Come on, we should hurry. It's not much farther to the exit." Morgana said before making his way further into the path to where the stairways leading up could be found with the two students following close behind.

Once they reached the middle of the room, the _cat_ had this concerned look on his face and he turned back towards Ren and suggested, "By the way, there may still be a chance that we'll end up having to fight in here so let me heal your wounds. Always keep your health up, OK?"

Ren nodded at that, "All right." He said before instinctively leaning down a bit so that Morgana can reach him.

Then with a quick flick of his paw, Morgana quickly cast a restorative spell, "Dia"

Soon enough, Ren was surrounded by a soft burst of warm light and with a sigh he could feel a sudden rush of relief flood to his veins. After the spell was done, he looked down to the cat with gratitude, "Thanks. So you have healing powers too?"

Morgana nodded at that, "Along with wind attacks, it seems my Persona is also support oriented." He said with a proud grin, then he looked towards a confused looking blond, "Here let me heal you too, Blondie." He added before bounding up to him.

Ryuji scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes before muttering, "I said stop calling me, Blondie...! My name's-" But it was cut off as he suddenly felt a very soothing sensation throughout his body that seemingly relieve most of the pain he was in, "Holy shit! It's for real!? I feel a lot better now!" He exclaimed and looked back up to the _cat_ in surprise.

Morgana grinned, "I'm amazing, aren't I?" He said proudly.

Ren snickered at that and he couldn't help himself as he leaned down to pet Morgana's head and said, "Yes, you're one amazing cat."

"Hey! Let me hold 'im too." Ryuji said before leaning down to ruffle the fur on the strange creature's back and added. "Whoa. He looks suspicious but he does have soft fur like a real cat!"

Morgana glared at the two of them, "Stop this nonsense! I am not a cat! And we don't have time for-" His declamation was cut short and he couldn't stop the purr that escape him when Ren scratched behind his ears.

Then upon regaining his composure, Morgana let out a yowl before jumping back to get away from them, "Let's just go, OK? We've wasted enough time as it is!"

The grin on Ren's face grew wider but soon chose to not comment on the matter further.

Then he shook of his head, "You're right. We should go now." He said as his more serious demeanor resurfaced.

And with that, Ren took the lead in making their way up the stairway with the two trailing not too far behind.

............................................................................

As they walked further, Ryuji noticed that there were still some cells to his left, "How long have those guys been in here...?"

Then the blond stopped to a nearby cell and saw that there was a student slumped down to the ground, 'He ain't movin'... I-Is he still a-alive?' He thought with a dreadful look on his face.

Morgana noticed him and he soon bounded up to him with a scold, "What are you doing standing around like that for!? We need to hurry!"

Ryuji grunted, "But shouldn't we also help 'em!?" He protested, pointing towards the people locked up on their cells.

Morgana jumped before yowling, "Gah! There's no time to explain! We need to escape before any soldiers show up!"

The blond wanted to complain on the matter further- but he finds himself looking back up to Ren when he suddenly spoke, "Huh, there's a Shujin volleyball member here..."

Ryuji quickly made his way towards the furthest cell and immediately recognize who was held captive inside, "Hey. This is that dude who was sent to the clinic earlier!" He gripped the iron bars and looked down to the fallen jersey-wearing student,

"Dammit. This is that bastard's doing!" The blond hit the iron bars once and looked back towards the two, "We need to do somethin'!" He muttered angrily.

"Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!?" Morgana scolded as he looked up to Ryuji with a glare, "Besides they're- " But he couldn't finish that as an armored knight had spotted them.

" _They're over there!_ " It called before the drawbridge before them was lowered and a couple of armed knights came marching straight to their location.

Morgana shook his head at that, "You should've just listened to me...!" He said dejectedly.

Ren quickly stood by his side, "Let's fight." He said to Morgana and as he strengthened his resolve, he felt his power came rushing through him once again.

Morgana smiled before he looked up to his battle buddy proudly, "I'm glad you stick to your guns!" Then he grinned wider as he noticed that, "It seems you're getting used to this quite quickly too."

"Is that so?" Ren said before he conjured up his knife with his right hand and pointed it to the knights as they transformed into two Shadows called; 'Beguiling Girls...?'

Once he locked on to his target, he immediately ripped of his mask with a scream, "Persona!" And upon his command a dark surge of energy flow through his fingers and straight to the first target- effectively hitting it's weak point was enough to kill it.

Ren then saw the shock look on it's companion and he used that opening to strike once again with the new skill he has learned, "It's Over!" He called out to Arsene and it cleaved the Shadow down hard and with a scream, the remaining Beguiling Girl soon dispersed into a black mist as well.

Once the battle was over, Morgana happily made his way towards Ren, "I didn't even need to do anything." He said before grinning, "Not bad for a Rookie."

Ren snickered at that, "Hmph. I'm a quick learner." He said to the _cat_ before lightly patting it's head again.

...And Morgana didn't like that. "Nyahh! S-Stop doing that!" He yowled as he swatted his hands with his paws.

Then after a short chuckle, Ren turned around and saw that Ryuji was still looking towards a nearby cell door with a frown.

He quickly went towards the blond and place a hand to the his shoulder and spoke reassuringly, "Now's not the time. We'll come back for them some other time, Okay...?"

Ryuji let out a sigh before he looked back to Ren and gave a nod, "...You're right." He said with a resigned look on his face.

"Guys, we should go now before any guards show up again! If you don't want to follow, be my guest." Morgana said before making his way across the bridge.

"Dammit, cat! We're goin' so wait up, will ya!?" Ryuji exclaimed as he and Ren hurriedly crossed the bridge to catch up.

Morgana was waiting for them at middle of the stairway, "This way! The entrance hall is right above here!" He said and first watched as the two teens took their first step on the stairs before leading the way once more, "The exit's close... So keep it up!"

As they entered the room above, Ren quickly noticed that they were back to where they were earlier, 'Huh... We were actually near the exits, earlier..?' He thought as they passed by the large stairway in the middle of the room.

"I still hate that painting..." Morgana muttered angrily with a glare as he looked up the grand stairway.

And for once, Ryuji seemed to agree with him, "You and me both." He said with a scowl.

Ren shook his head at the look of them- but quickly decided to not to say anything either as he looked towards the painting himself.

"It does look unnerving." He soon added in agreement.

After a few more steps, the three now find themselves in the far end of this castle's unfamiliar hallway. "We're here!" Morgana said as he looked up to the two.

"Finally! We're saved...!" Ryuji said after he caught his breath, he then immediately made his way to the door to his right and twist the door knob to open,

Only to find out that it was locked.

"Hmph! ...It's not openin'!" The blond exclaimed before he glared at the cat, "D'you trick us, you jerk!?"

Morgana jumped at that accusation, "Oh be patient and don't jump to conclusions!" He responded before turning back to the other door, "Over here!" He added before easily pushing the door to the left open and went inside.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Ryuji called out before he and Ren quickly followed right after Morgana.

Once they were inside, the group then quickly find themselves in a small room with a number of shelves filled of books sprawled on the walls while some books also littered the ground.

Ryuji then looked back down the cat and saw an infuriating satisfied look on its face much to his chagrin, "Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren't even any windows!"

Morgana looked to the blond with a disappointed look on his face, "Ugh... amateur. This is the most basic of basics."

Ren wanted to make a quip of blowing the wall up just for laughs- but he quickly realized that he was too tired to even make a bad joke.

And that was already alarming in itself.

Then with a sigh, Ren quickly surveyed the small room they're in and found a curious place as he looked up, "...A ventilation shaft?"

Hearing that, Morgana looked up to him with a smile as he liked his response. "That's right! As I thought, you're starting to become an expert in this." He praised before looking to the ventilation shaft in question with squinted eyes, "...And that leads all the way outside."

Ryuji scratched the back of his head before nodding, "I see..."

Then he looked up to the ventilation shaft and rolled his shoulders to release tension before he grinning as he got an idea, "Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off, right?"

And with that, he dash towards it and jumped high into the shelves and pried the metal off with his hands, "And a one, and a- Whoa...!" He let out a scream as the metallic mesh accidentally slipped his grip and as he tried to catch it, he loss balance himself and both of them fell hard to the floor with a crash.

Ryuji then let out a groan, as he landed directly on his back, "Oww... Crap!" He then tried to quickly stand right back up before adding, "Those knights didn't hear us, did they?"

"I'd rather not stick around to find out..." Ren said with a shrug.

Ryuji looked back up to him and nodded, "Seriously, we're finally gettin' outta here...!"

"You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out of here..." Morgana said to the blond before looking to Frizzy hair, "Now, get going!"

Ryuji frowned at that as he wondered, "But... what about you?"

Morgana looked back to the blond and replied, "There's something that I still have to do so we're going on our separate ways."

"Thanks, Morgana." Ren said with a quick bow.

Morgana looked up to him with a thoughtful expression and replied, "Heh. You've got manners." Then he smiled before adding, "Be careful on your way."

Both teens nodded back at that and Ryuji was the first to make his way back up the shelves.

Before Ren followed suit, he looked back to the cat and couldn't help but tease, "Don't get caught again." He said with a snicker.

Morgana easily returned that with a grin of his own, "I'll keep that in mind."

Then he silently watched as the two teenagers made their way out to the Palace in ease.

Morgana waited for a moment before muttering to himself, "...Those two seem useful."

Then he crossed his paws, "Especially the frizzy-haired one, if my judgement is right..."

............................................................................

\- 04/11/20Xx ( Monday - After School ) [ Shujin Academy ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A moment later, both Ren and Ryuji find themselves thrown out from seemingly out of nowhere into a brick wall of some sorts.

"Oww..." The blond muttered before pushing himself off the wall.

Once he got his bearings, Ryuji managed to ask, "Did we make it?" Then he shook his head, "And where are we?"

Ren looked towards him and shrugged his shoulders, "Beats me... But I think we're in some shady alleyway or something."

He then proceeded on looking further down the block, "...I think I could see our school at the end of that corner." He added, pointing towards the direction before shaking his head in an attempt to stave of his dizziness.

But as soon as he did that, Ren felt a trickle of blood fall down from his face. "Wait... I'm bleeding?" He uttered in disbelief as he looked back to the walls, 'But I didn't hit myself too hard on them right...?'

Ryuji turned to his side and he quickly notice that there was a cut on Ren's face and gestured at it, "Yeah, there's a cut just above your brows, dude..."

"Huh. But why? I thought that Morgana had healed my wounds...?" Ren's muttered in disbelief and his right hand immediately went up to his face- and before he hits his bruise, he soon came to realize that something was missing, "Eh?"

Ryuji looked at him in worry, "What's up?" He asked as he noticed the transfer student's distress.

Ren then looked back to the blond with a sheepish look, "...I'm not wearing my glasses..." And as he said that, he soon recalled that during that fight in the underground dungeons, a knight attacked him on his face and that send his specs flying to who knows where.

Then his eyes grew wide as he realize, "I got this cut from that fight!"

That concerned the blond, "W-Wait... Are you tellin' me that what happen'd earlier was real and we might be still in that shitty castle?" Ryuji said before he instinctively took out his phone, "...Wait, my phone's finally gotta signal...! Maybe we can call for help now!"

Ren did the same and he was surprised to see that the weird app on his phone finally shrunk back to it's icon size on it's screen and he was further taken aback when a sudden navigation voice chimed from his phone;

> **? ? ?: |** ****You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.|** **

Ryuji was surprised to hear that, "Huh? Returned...?"

Then he placed his phone back to his pocket and looked at Ren with a confused look, "...Does that mean we got away?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders, "Probably..." He replied before closing the app and just a second later after that, he could only looked on in shock as he immediately received a dozen of messages and missed calls notifications from his phone.

He let out a curse as he saw who send out most of them;

> ****MAKOTO**** **:** |Ren-kun, where are you? By the time I was done meeting with the Principal, you weren't in the Student council room anymore.|
> 
> |But since you've left your bag, I figured that you just went to help out Haru-san with her garden...|
> 
> |...And then I found out that you haven't stopped by there either. So where are you?|
> 
> |Haru-san offered to help me looked around the whole Academy and we couldn't find you anywhere. Ren-kun please respond.|
> 
> |You aren't answering my calls either. Please don't do this and don't do anything reckless...|
> 
> | Ren-kun. Please. Please tell me where you are...!|
> 
> |Amamiya, Ren...! It's almost been two hours and I still haven't heard anything from you!|
> 
> |TELL me where you are NOW or else...!|

Ren shook his head incredulously at his phone and he visibly paled when he read that it's almost been two hours since they were sent to that castle and then, he hadn't really received this messages till now, so he couldn't respond to any of her messages- even if he could though, he was unsure on what to say about the matter either.

But what really worries him the most was the fact that he now also has to show up with an injury on his face. "...This is bad!" He muttered out unknowingly.

Hearing that and seeing the rattled look on Ren's face, got Ryuji worried, "W-What's wrong this time!?"

Ren then finds himself rambling in panic, "We've been missing for around two hours with no trace whatsoever so of course, she'd be worried! And then, I wasn't able to respond to any of her messages since we've been to the castle so she's furious...!"

After exclaiming all that, he send a quick message to his friend;

> ****REN**** **:** |Makoto-san, I'm so sorry for replying just now.|
> 
> |Something happened, but I'm fine and I think I'm in an alleyway near the school entrance.|

It only took a few seconds till he received a reply;

> ****MAKOTO**** **:** |Thank god, you've finally responded Ren-kun!|
> 
> |Do NOT move from that spot and we'll be right there.|

Before Ren could respond back to the message, he was taken aback when Ryuji exclaimed, "We've been gone for around two hours!? I thought it was only for a few minutes!"

Both teens then briefly turned to look to the sky and noticed that the sun had indeed just set.

Ryuji scratched the back of his head, "No wonder, Mom's been worried on where I went... I mean school did end early for today 'cause of that train accident..."

He then placed his hands to his pockets and looked back up to the transfer student curiously, "But wait. Who's furious at you, again? Didn't quite catch that..." He asked.

"My friend is and to make matters worse, I even have a cut on my face..." Ren replied before he shook his head once more, "Makoto-san is not going to like this one bit...!"

"Makoto...? Do you mean Miss Prez!?" Ryuji asked incredulously.

Before Ren could respond to that, he involuntarily cringed when he noticed that his friend in question was quickly making her way towards them with Haru close behind her and even from a distant, she easily looks upset.

"Ren-kun where were you!?" Makoto asked angrily as she stood in front of him and her eyes immediately saw the blood lightly trickling down on her friend's face, "...And why are you injured!?"

"I..." Ren didn't know what to say to her and he looked down sheepishly as he noticed that Haru looked just as disappointed

That outburst however, got Ryuji rattled and he blurted out waving a hand defensively, "Wait- It's not his fault, Prez! We were stuck in this weird castle and if it wasn't for that strange cat we met on the way, we couldn't have gotten outta there-"

Ren lightly elbowed the blond on his stomach to cut him off. "No one would believe that...!" He hissed.

But Ryuji was insistent, "But dude! You got the cut when one of that bastard's knights hit ya on your face, earlier! Despite the cat's healing, you still got that wound since that ain't done by those Shadows- but your effin' glasses- that you ain't wearing- So it had to have happened!"

"So let me get this straight... First, you two were stuck in a castle, then a knight supposedly hit Ren-kun's face and his glasses was the cause of his injury. You met a cat that heals wounds done by those _Shadows_ and the same cat supposedly helped you escape...?" Makoto repeated before shaking her head as she didn't know what to make out of that statement.

Ren tried to redo the damage, "...It's just a mobile role-playing game that he's seriously into earlier. There were a lot of rumors about me on the hallways when I was on my way out to meet with you in the Principal's office and Sakamoto-kun here saw me frowning and showed me that game to cheer me up. Also, my glasses just broke by accident, that's why I got this cut."

With that, Haru looked at Ryuji and said, "You have a very vivid imagination, Sakamoto-kun."

Ryuji looked to Ren in shock, "What!? That ain't true...!" Then he shook his head, "Well, yeah, I did hear some rumors 'bout him, when I was in the courtyards earlier, but...!"

"...You didn't pick a fight with Mr. Kamoshida didn't you...?" Makoto finds herself asking offhandedly.

Ryuji glared upon hearing that name, "Speaking of that bastard, he was that effin' King beatin'-" But stop short when he was cut off upon receiving a quick jab to the side of his stomach from Ren.

'Please take a hint.' Ren thought before he elbowed the blond a little harder and said, "We'll talk about that Castle Raid game some other time, Sakamoto-kun... It's getting late."

Ryuji gave him a look- before he sighed in resignation, "Fine."

Makoto still have some suspicions on the matter- but chose to not comment on that further and decided to wait once She and Ren are alone to speak more privately.

"Are you all right, though?" She soon asked in concern before she raised a hand up to Ren's forehead to assess the wound.

Seeing the worried look on her eyes made Ren looked down sheepishly again, "...I'm fine, Makoto-san. I'm really sorry for worrying you." He said softly.

Makoto then let out a sigh, "...Just don't do something like this again, okay?" She said with a small smile before she got out her handkerchief from her skirt pocket to clean up the dried blood on his face.

Ren raised his glance to her eyes and returned a smile as he nodded, "...I will."

"You'd better keep that word Ren-kun. Mako-san was nearly at tears when we couldn't find you anywhere and she got even more worried when she heard some rumors that you were supposedly in a fight." Haru reprimanded.

Hearing that, Makoto looked back up to her classmate and defensively responded with a frown, "...I wasn't crying."

Haru smiled at her knowingly, "I said you were just about to."

Makoto let out a sigh when she heard Haru softly chuckled after that.

Moving on pass that, she looked up to Ren and offered, "I'll go on ahead to the infirmary to get a first aid-kit to properly dress your wound myself just in case some other students are still around. We can't have them see you injured like this lest' we get more unnecessary rumors to come with it.”

Makoto then gave a quick look towards the blond before looking back up to her friend to add, “Come to the Student Council room once you're done speaking with Sakamoto-kun regarding that game."

Ren nodded and smiled gratefully at that, "Okay."

Makoto returned his gesture before making her way back to the school.

"I'll come with you, Mako-san. I left my bag in the Council Room too, so we might as well have some girl talk along the way." Haru said cheekily as she followed right after her classmate.

Makoto looked at Haru with a skeptical glance, "...What kind of girl talk?" She asked.

Ren then saw Haru say something to Makoto that seemingly made her uncomfortable- but since the girls were already some distant away, he sadly couldn't hear what's it about.

"Uh-huh." Ryuji didn't know what to make of the scenario that went by him- but there is something he was meaning to ask, "So... Since when had you been close with Miss Prez...?" He pressed, a grin slowly forming on his face.

Ren looked to the blond and frowned upon seeing that look on his face, "...It's not what you think."

"You don't know what I'm thinkin'..." Ryuji bantered, feigning innocence.

Ren then let out a sigh before looking down to the ground, "Let's just say that we're childhood friends and we've just recently reunited." He said to get it over with.

"That's sweet. I'm jealous. " Ryuji responded teasingly.

Hearing that first made Ren frown- but upon looking back to the blond, he saw that Ryuji now had this sad look on his face, "...What's up?"

Ryuji shrugged his shoulders, "Nothin'. Just remembered that I used to be friend's with someone since middle school... but lately, she's giving me the cold shoulder." He said with a frown.

Then after a moment, a grin slowly came back to his face, "...But since I owe her money and she doesn't seem to remember it, I guess it's fine."

Ren snicked at that, "Maybe that's the reason why she hasn't been talking to you. You mooched of her."

"No. I don't think that's the only reason..." Ryuji said before shrugging his shoulders once again to let the matter go, then he looked at Ren and added, "But enough about that, we have to talk about the "game" remember?"

Ren nodded to that but also quickly suggested, "Yeah. But can we talk more about that tomorrow? I really don't want to keep Makoto-san waiting for long again..."

This time, Ryuji was the one who snickered at his response, "I totally don't believe the rumors 'bout you anymore. I mean, a girl has you wrapped around her finger."

Ren shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Oh, Makoto-san ain't just any girl. Did you know that she won a lot of gold trophies on tournaments in Aikido? I really don't want to make her angry and I suggest you do the same."

"Our prim and proper Student Council President knows Aikido?" Ryuji muttered incredulously, "For Real!?"

Ren couldn't stop the chuckle that came when he heard how the blond sounded so unnerved about that statement.

"You're lying right?" Ryuji asked suspiciously.

Ren shrugged his shoulders and lazily replied, "I wish I were. But it's true."

Hearing that made Ryuji both impressed and rattled at the same time, "Damn."

Then he looked at the transfer student and regarded him, "You know... you're pretty gutsy yourself. I mean, you did saved me from Kamoshida at that castle. So yeah... Thanks, dude." He added with a grateful look on his face.

Ren smiled at that, "Your welcome." But his smile nearly fell when he notice that a familiar-looking, ripped mophead was standing in the school's entrance with a scowl on his face as he looked to their direction.

Then he watched as that man quickly made his way back to the school without a word.

Ryuji noticed his slight change of expression, "What's up...?" He asked in concern.

"It's nothing..." Ren started with a brief shook of his head, "I just thought that we haven't properly introduced ourselves." He added as a smile quickly resurfaced.

"I'm Ren Amamiya. It's nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand to the blond.

Ryuji eagerly shook his hand and returned his introduction, "Ryuji Sakamoto and with what we've been through that weird castle- I think we can consider ourselves friends, right?" He grinned wide at that before adding, "That said, feel free to just call me Ryuji, Renren."

Ren snickered, "All right, Sakamoto-kun." He teased and he was then rewarded with a light shove in the shoulders from the blond.

"You ass." Ryuji said with a grin still on his face, "Just go and see Niijima-senpai already and I'll meet ya tomorrow during lunch break at the rooftop, to talk more about the 'game', all right?"

Ren nodded at that, "Got it. See you tomorrow, Ryuji." He said with a smile.

Ryuji grinned wider and nodded back, "Later, Ren." And with that, he soon passed by his new friend and went towards the opposite direction to head back home.

Ren watched the blond leave from a distant before he head back towards the school and a frown soon resurfaced from his face, 'If I'm not mistaken, I think I just saw that Kamoshida person, earlier...' He thought with concern written all over his face.

............................................................................

Now inside Shujin Academy once more, Ren briefly had another dizzy spell and for a moment, he swear that he could make out that castle again.

He then blinked his eyes a couple of times to stave of his slight stupor and after a moment more, he saw that the school was back to normal.

"Oh, Amamiya-kun, you're still here?" Kawakami asked as she suddenly came down the stairs and soon approached him with concern apparent on her eyes when she noticed that he looks a bit disoriented, "Hey, you all right?"

Ren looked to her direction and silently hope that the cut on his face wasn't that noticeable anymore. Then he inwardly cursed as he remembered his glasses were gone-

...But soon realize that he could use that to his advantage as well. "I'm fine, Ms. Kawakami. Just got a little dizzy since my glasses broke when I was at the courtyards earlier because a loose volleyball hit me on the face..."

"Frankly enough, I heard that has happened more than once so I advice you to avoid hanging around there whenever there is a volleyball training in session." Kawakami said as she finally noticed that cut on his brow,

"Better have that check with the nurse while she's still here too..." She said gesturing to the bruise, "Do you know where the infirmary is?"

Ren nodded in response, "Niijima-senpai showed me where that is earlier, but I was asked to meet with her in the Student Council Room first."

Kawakami nodded back, "Looks like, she has everything under control then. I saw Niijima-san and another girl walking around the school hurriedly earlier- but I guess they're just doing Council stuff. You said that she's waiting for you, right? Go on right ahead." She said before stifling a yawn, "See you tomorrow, Amamiya-kun."

Ren gave a brief bow, "Take care, Ms. Kawakami." He said, watching his homeroom teacher made her way out to the school before he head towards the stairway and quietly climbed up to the second floor.

But he soon stopped on his tracks when he suddenly heard a familiar voice;

"Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here? I saw him down that alleyway near the entrance and he's already started associating himself with Sakamoto. To make things worse, a handful of rumors already spread throughout the Academy claiming that he's a student with a criminal record and the culprit of an assault case. At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school."

"Now, don't be like that... This school count's on you Kamoshida-kun. You are our star." Principal Kobayakawa said before looking contemplatively at a corner,

"Though the leakage of his record was indeed not part of my plan to help in improving our school's reputation- but despite his criminal offense, he has an outstanding sports track record and he has the smartest student in the Academy as his friend. Add your guidance into the mix, then I have faith that rehabilitating Amamiya-kun to become a model student is still possible. A steady build-up like that is necessary behind such brilliance after all." He added before looking back to the coach.

Kamoshida scratched the back of his head and spoke in resignation, "Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa?" Then he suddenly gave a over hopeful smile, "But I understand your cause. Rest assured that I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me."

Ren then quietly made his way back to the middle stairway and loudly step on it on his way back up so that it'll appear like he just arrived and with a feigned look of surprise, he finally revealed himself to the two adults, "...Good evening." He said as formally as possible.

"...So with that said, I'll overlook what I saw for today. See you tomorrow." Kamoshida said to the Principal who quickly made his way back to the office while he approached the newcomer.

Standing intimidatingly at Ren, the coach carefully regarded him, "You're that new transfer student, right?" Kamoshida asked.

'Looks like he doesn't seem to remember me...' Ren thought as he looked him in the eye and nodded, "I am." He replied before giving a quick bow, "My name is Ren Amamiya. It's nice to meet you, sir."

Kamoshida raised a brow at that, "Hmph." Soon after that, he placed his hands to his hips and grinned unnervingly, "I'm coach Suguru Kamoshida and I managed the school's Volleyball team."

Then he regarded the student before him again, "Heard you're good in sports from the Principal and coincidentally, there's a volleyball rally coming up and I hope you'll be looking forward to it."

Ren decided to continue playing along, "...I will." He said.

With that, Kamoshida then pass by him, "Oh and by the way..." He briefly looked back at him with a grin, "Welcome to Shujin Academy and good luck trying to enjoy your new school life."

Once Kamoshida began going down to the first floor did Ren clenched his hands to a fist and looked down to the coach with a glare, 'He's definitely that guy in that weird castle who's acting like a King earlier...' He thought before he shrugged his shoulder's once and silently made his way up to the third floor.

Ren then saw Haru walking in the corner and he looked up to her with a smile as she neared. He watched her return the gesture and he said his thanks when she told him that Makoto was waiting for him.

A few steps more,  he now stood in front of door leading to the Student Council room, Ren took a deep breath and let it out sharply through his nose and wondered, 'But who would believe me if I told them about all that?'

* * *

****** [ Interrogation Room ] *******

* * *

"So you're telling me that Shujin Academy turned into an old castle late in the afternoon...?" Sae said incredulously and she had silently wondered if her ward was still in his right mind.

Though in his drugged state, Ren could still see the doubt in her eyes so he sighed and looked down to the table, "It's all right to think that I'm hallucinating from the drugs since I'd once doubted anyone would believe in that story myself..."

Then he looked straight to his guardian's eyes, "...but even if my memory is sometimes getting a bit hazy, I can guarantee you now that I am telling the truth." He added with more conviction.

Sae let out a sigh of her own before nodding, "Fine, I believe you're still in your right senses. So continuing your story; During that time, did you traverse and escaped that "castle" by yourself?"

Ren thought about that question for a moment and find himself replying, "...I was joined by a couple of prisoners. A guy around my age and a strange talking cat."

"..." Sae was speechless for a moment, "A talking cat...?" She asked with disbelief apparent on her face as she whispered, "You're not saying that "cat" is our pet Morgana aren't you?"

Ren shrugged, "...He's just a cat." He replied as straight-faced as possible.

It tickles him knowing that Morgana will not like hearing that as he usually does- but he still had to protect everyone's identities just in case this room is bugged to the enemies favor.

"...All right then. Moving on," Sae took out a file from her bag and spoke, "Whether you still remember him now or not, The first one who received a "calling card" from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist..." She paused and opened the file to Ren's direction revealing a familiar face, "...An alumnus from Shujin Academy- the PE teacher, Suguru Kamoshida."

"It's true that what he did were deplorable crimes from... giving in to his desires. He confessed to it all. But there should've been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred. So why had you targeted him? You and my sister never told me the full story."

Ren briefly scowled once again as he glared at the person on the picture, "There's a reason for that."

Sae saw the look of contempt on his face and she soon crossed her arms and spoke, "This time, I asked you to not hold anything back. Now, tell me; What were the circumstances that lead you to come to the conclusion on why you have to change people's hearts."

* * *

****~~ End of Chapter Eleven: ~~** **

( ARC III: The Castle of Lust: 3/? )

* * *

 **= Next** **Chapter:** ** **XII: Rising Tension** ** ** = **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down as scheduled without any major hitches apart from a few paper cuts and he he, that's a relief. Thanks again for reading and as usual, if you have any other questions regarding this story or anything in general that I could reply to, feel free to leave a comment, okay?
> 
> Hope to see you this Saturday for the next update~ *Salutes* Have a nice day/night and take care everyone!


	12. Arc III: Rising Tension

* * *

****~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~** **

* * *

 [ Arc III: The Castle of Lust ]

****Chapter Twelve: Rising Tension** **

* * *

 - 04/11/20Xx ( Monday-Evening ) [Shibuya - Apartment Complex] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren unfortunately made a terrible mistake.

He had forgot that his friend is known for being a very sharp-witted person.

So of course, Makoto could easily see through that excuse he said earlier- and his new blond friend made that even easier.

Thanks to that, they had a little argument back at the Student Council Room earlier today.

Although they seemingly came to a truce after that- Makoto hasn't said another word to him ever since she had finished treating the injury on his face.

Still, she had mentioned that she would talk to him about the issue again once they were out of school to avoid anyone else from overhearing it.

...Yet the ride back home was silent and even if they did share a few discussions on what to eat for dinner earlier- it quickly fell back to silence soon after.

'...Was she still angry with me?' Ren thought as he took a quick glance to his friend who was sitting across from him.

He watched as she quietly took a bite from her plate, with her gaze down to the floor and looking like she was deep in thought.

A moment later, Makoto noticed him staring at her from the corner of her eyes and she fully turned to him with a small smile, "What is it?"

'...I guess not.' Ren thought and gave an awkward grin back before he replied, "...It's nothing. I was just thinking about what we talked about earlier..."

"About how I have an idea on who could've spread those rumors about you..." Makoto mused, briefly looking to the roof in contemplation before turning her attention back to her friend with slightly narrowed eyes, "...Or were you wondering if I'm still angry at you for hiding something from me earlier?"

"...Err... both?" Ren admitted sheepishly, "...I mean, you really gave me a frightening glare back there..." He added, scratching the back of his head before briefly turning way from her.

Then after taking a deep breath, he looked back up to her and spoke solemnly, "I'm really sorry for that ruse, Makoto-san. I just didn't want you to get too involved on my case..."

Makoto saw the look of genuine guilt on his face and so she conceded, "...I'd like to apologize for scaring you too. It's just that... I was really worried on where you went and when I did found you, you straight up just lied to me."

She shook her head after that, "I had told you that you could count on me, right? " She said before giving him a more softer look, "I want to help you. So please, don't do anything by yourself."

Ren nodded, "Okay." Then he regarded her again with a smile, "Still, it's pretty amazing that you could easily tell that me and Ryuji had a little... spat with Mr. Kamoshida." He unfortunately still can't find it in him to tell her the full story- he only gave a part of it.

'If in any circumstance that I found myself back to that castle... I can't let her follow me in there and get hurt.' He thought, furrowing his brows in concern.

Makoto gave him a curious gaze before replying, "It wasn't that difficult to process. Sakamoto-kun had exclaimed to me once that he see's Mr. Kamoshida as some sort of 'King' in a castle just this recently you see." She then gave a sigh upon the memory of it. "He's not the type to mince his words after all."

Ren had to laugh at that, "He is a pretty loud and honest guy." He muttered as his memory with the blond back at the castle quickly came to mind.

Makoto nodded at that, "Still... It's bound to get him into trouble one of this days..."

Then she looked back up to her friend, sternly, "You two were lucky that it was just me and Haru-san that heard all that things about being in a castle. Otherwise it could've been taken a little more differently by some others..."

"Yeah... I figured that having any sort of conclusion that I'm under the influence of illegal drugs wouldn't look good on my record right now..." Ren said in defeat with slumped shoulders.

"It's not just you. I'll be sure to give Sakamoto-kun a fair warning about that matter tomorrow as well." Makoto said before a sad look soon graced her face, "...And I have to remind him that he shouldn't really make a scene like that..."

Then her gaze drifted to the floor before she unknowingly muttered, "Especially with something relating to Mr. Kamoshida..."

"...Did something happened to Ryuji and Mr. Kamoshida that I'm not aware about...?" Ren asked in concern.

He had seen how deeply infuriated his new friend was about this certain coach. 'There's gotta be a reason for that...'

"...I didn't mean to say that last part out loud," Makoto mumbled while she shook her head once.

Then she looked back to her friend before adding, "It's not my place to say the full story, I'm sorry. You'll just have to ask him about that yourself."

Hearing that made Ren even more curious, but before he could respond to that; Both teens looked up towards the door leading outside when a knock came.

The door then quickly opened right after;

"Makoto?" Sae called out as she entered, "I'm home." She added before closing the door.

"Sis! Welcome, back!" Makoto greeted happily, then she stood up from her chair and hurriedly made her way to meet Sae halfway.

Then she couldn't stop the frown that appeared on her face when she noticed that her older sister looked exhausted and quite pale.

"You don't look so well, Sis... Did something happen?" Makoto asked, concern apparent on her voice.

Sae let out a tired sigh before attempting to give a smile, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine after I get some rest." She said reassuringly before she looked away from her younger sister.

In only took a second for her to notice that Ren was looking the other way and is seemingly analyzing something in the corner of their apartment walls.

Curious, Sae briefly turned her gaze to the side where he seems to be fixated upon and saw nothing that could catch her interest,

"Amamiya-kun?" She called out and when she saw how his shoulders quickly tensed, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "...How was your first day in school?"

Ren hesitated on turning to her direction, since he was desperately trying to hide the obvious plaster on his face- but then thought that would be rude.

Knowing that he can't hide it forever anyway, he braced himself and looked back to his guardian and gave a half-forced smile. "Good evening, Niijima-san. School was quite... interesting today."

The moment Sae saw his face, she immediately went towards him with a glare, "...Can you explain to me why your glasses is missing and why are you injured?" She inquired with her arms crossed.

'Those piercing glares... It's a family trait.' Ren realized and inwardly gulped. He was too shocked to say any coherent word.

If seeing Makoto's glare was enough to scare him earlier, then he doesn't know how frightened he is right now.

Makoto made her way back towards the dining table to stand beside her sister before she looked back to her friend and saw the look of absolute terror on his face.

She fought back a smile as she realized that she was caught in between just watching him like this to get back at him for worrying her earlier or sparing him this trouble by helping him out.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Makoto eventually decided to intervene,

"There was an accident at school earlier today, He was eating lunch at the courtyards and a stray volleyball unfortunately hit him right in the face. His glasses broke on impact and that was the caused of that wound." She said with the most convincing look she ever gave.

Upon hearing that, Ren looked to his friend with surprise apparent on his face while Sae gave her sister a more skeptical look, "Is that so?"

Makoto shrugged her shoulders and gave an amused smile, "I wouldn't have believe it too, if I didn't saw a part of it myself." After she said that, her expression then turned stern, "But even though I didn't saw who caused it... I think it wasn't much of an accident either."

Sae raised a brow at that, "Did something happened?" Her voice shifting to concern.

Makoto nodded before responding, "Unfortunately, Ren-kun's assault record was leaked and almost everyone has immediately started to give him a hard time. That's why I've came to believe that what happened to him was intentional."

Sae shook her head in disbelief as she heard that, "His assault record was leaked...?" Then her expression quickly turned aggressive, "It's only been his first day and that has already spread to the entire student body?"

For a moment, Makoto mirrored her sister's expression making it all the more believable. "I'm angry about how that came to be as well." She said before she shook her head once, "I've already questioned the Principal about this and all he said was that he had no clue on who could've spread the record."

Then she sighed before looking back up to her older sister's gaze, "Unfortunately we don't know who could be responsible for this mess and I'm afraid that whoever was the one that done all this damage- might get away with it too if this mystery keeps up."

"Unbelievable." Sae was furious to hear all this and after taking a deep breath to calm herself, she then looked back up to her charge, "...And how are you fairing with all this, Amamiya-kun?"

Ren had managed to recover from all that and he soon gave a sad smile to her before responding. "...I had already considered that something similar would happen so I had been preparing myself for this so I think I can live with it."

Then his smile gradually fell and a frown came before he could add, "...Still, I never thought it would be this soon though."

"Seriously, this is just too much." Sae muttered under her breath, then after a quick sigh she regarded him again, "...Well then, what's done is done. Still, how are you feeling? Did you at least have that bruise checked?"

Ren nodded, "I'm fine, Niijima-san. It's just a flesh wound." He said before turning to look at his friend with a grateful expression, "Makoto-san herself dressed it up properly. I should be able to take this plaster out in a couple of days."

"What about your glasses? Is it beyond repair?" Sae asked before crossing her arms.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ren answered before he looked back up to his guardian and gave her a reassuring smile,

"But it's fine since I do still have a spare one in my room. I just didn't want to wear it for too long since it's aggravating this bruise and my eyesight isn't that bad to force myself to wear it for now." He added before gesturing to the plaster on his head.

"All right then." Sae said and tried to keep her anger at bay as she looked to the floor while she placed both her hands to her hips. "You seem to be taking it well enough that I don't think I have the need to intervene yet..."

Then she looked up to her charge and her younger sister, "But if things get too complicated, I don't want either of you two to go and do things that would get the both of you into any more trouble. Be sure to tell me if anyone is causing any difficulties and let me handle the matter myself."

Ren bowed in submission, "Okay, Niijima-san."

While Makoto nodded to that. "Will do, sis."

"...I think I'll go and take a calming bath to relax before eating dinner..." Sae whispered tiredly to her sister.

Makoto gave another nod, "Go on ahead, Sis. I'll just go and warm up your share for the time being." She replied with a smile.

"That would be nice." Sae responded in kind before looking back up to her charge with a stern gaze, "Though it's off to a bad start, I hope you won't get discouraged by this, Amamiya-kun."

Then she tried to give him a reassuring smile despite herself, "I'm sure if you continued to ignore them and behave yourself, those rumors about your arrest will eventually die down and I suggest you keep up with your studies. After all, the best way to get back to all those people who's been a hindrance to you now is to prove that they're wrong in judging you by the cover." She spoke from experience.

Ren smiled at that gesture and gave nod, "I'll do just that and take your advice to heart, Niijima-san." He said in assurance.

"All right, I'll be counting on your word then." Sae said before she looked back to her sister and asked, "By the way, Makoto, do you still have your notes that you took last year?"

Makoto looked to her sister, "I'm sure they're just in one of the bookshelves in my room." She replied before turning to look back at her friend, "I'll be sure to lend some of it to you, Ren-kun." She added with a small smile.

Ren returned the gesture before and replied, "Thanks, Makoto-san. That would be great help."

Hearing that exchange, Sae finds herself looking towards her charge, "Seeing as you're done with dinner Amamiya-kun, why don't you head to your room now and relax for the time being? You're probably exhausted from this whole ordeal."

Ren briefly closed his eyes at that and thought, 'That's true... My body feels unusually languid today. Must be about all that Persona shenanigans at that castle earlier...'

Then he looked back up to his guardian and gave a smile before replying, "I'm a little tired, but I think I'll go and read a reference book first before going to bed. I think we have social studies for tomorrow and I could use a refresher on that subject."

"That's fine." Sae gave a quick nod to that, "Now, If you'll excuse me I have an urgent appointment to get to upstairs. Good night, Amamiya-kun."

After regarding him, Ren watched as his guardian whispered something to her younger sister.

Then he saw Makoto gave a nod and heard her reply, "I'll be sure to remind him of that when he misbehaves, Sis."

Now that made Ren curious.

Sae then turned to look back at him, "With that done, please excuse me." As soon as she spoke that, she strode to the side in silence.

After watching his guardian disappear further down the hallways, Ren then looked back up to his friend, "...Can I ask what would become of me if I did misbehave?"

Makoto went to his side and gathered both of their plates before she glance down to meet his eyes, "I'm afraid I can't tell you what Sis actually said but..." She trailed off with the corner of her lips lifting upwards, "You're aware that I know Aikido, right?"

Ren didn't like where the conversation was going- but he decided to press on since he was still curious, "Yes." He replied with a nod.

"Well, my sister knows kickboxing." Makoto answered before making her way towards the kitchen's sink and left a bemused looking Ren.

She briefly noticed his expression, making her smile grew wider before adding, "With that being said, I'll leave it to your imagination on what may become of you if you do not heed my warning."

Ren gulped at that. He had a very vivid imagination and his mind went to curious lengths- then he heard his friend chuckle,

"...You don't have to take that too seriously you know. I may just be joking..." Makoto said as she washed the dishes with an amused look. "...Or not."

"I'd rather not find out if that was a joke or not." Ren replied before letting out a chuckle despite himself, "I'll be careful then." He added as he stood up from his chair and cleaned up the table and went towards her to hand out the other plates.

"That's nice to hear." Makoto said and once was done with the dishes, she turned to look back at her friend, "I'll go and see if I can find my notes from last year. Why don't you head to your room now and rest up for the meantime?"

Ren nodded at that, "Okay." He replied before giving a quick bow, "And I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and your sister for today..."

When he straightened himself, he saw her shook her head and replied that, "It's no trouble at all."

Ren smiled at that before excusing himself and silently made his way towards his apartment's side.

**.........................................................................**

Once he was inside his room, he immediately went to the bathroom to freshen himself up and change into his sleepwear.

Now in more comfortable clothes, Ren then went towards his desk and got out his probation diary from his bag. 'I should write something... but maybe I should leave out the details on what happened in the castle and just write something similar?'

He considered on the matter for a few minutes before shrugging his shoulders and just wrote whatever came to his mind that would seem believable enough.

Once he was done with that, he then took out his phone and saw that his mother sent him a message;

> **MOM:** |It took you awhile to respond to my last message, Ren...|
> 
> |Is everything all right? How was your first day in school?|

Ren bit his lower lip, He can't tell her about the events at the castle too- but he didn't know if he should at least tell her about his assault record being leaked.

In the end he settled with;

> **REN:** |I'm fine, Mom. Most of the students were wary of me,|
> 
> |But I met a couple of new people that were nice to me as well.|
> 
> |One of them even considered me as a friend.|
> 
> |His name is Ryuji and he's a second year like me.|

He chuckled when he felt his phone immediately chimed back- his mother's replies were almost instantaneous;

> **MOM:** |That's nice to hear! I'd love to meet him someday.|
> 
> |Though I'm worried about what you said about other students being wary of you...|
> 
> |Will you be adjusting to this school year just fine?|
> 
> |They don't know anything about your assault record, right?|

Ren slumped his shoulders and let out a sigh as he realized that some women in his life can be scary with how they seem to read him like an open book.

As he thought of someone else in particular, he gave a smile before exchanging messages;

> **REN:** |Everything is going fine for now, Mom. It's nothing that I can't handle.|
> 
> |And Makoto-san has been very supportive.|
> 
> |I'm sure I can easily adjust for the year with her by my side.|
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> **MOM:** |That's reassuring to hear and that's very sweet of her to do.|
> 
> |Tell Makoto-chan my Thanks as well.|
> 
> |Also know that everything's fine on our end.|
> 
> |Except maybe that your father is tinkering out some objects again...|
> 
> |And I fear what may become of our house if I leave him alone for too long,|
> 
> |You know what would happen, right? *laughs*|
> 
> |Goodnight, Ren-chan. Hope you have pleasant dreams.|
> 
> \--------------------------------------
> 
> **REN:** |Good luck stopping Dad|
> 
> |Goodnight, Mom. Pleasant dreams to you as well. :)|

As Ren sent out his last reply, he looked towards the door on the side as he heard someone knocking at it;

" _Ren-kun, I'm coming inside._ " Makoto called out before entering the room.

After closing the door, she turned to the side and saw him bending down the electrical socket to charge his phone.

Ren straightened himself and looked towards her, grinning as he noticed that she changed to her sleepwear as well, "...Buchimaru-kun would be proud, Makoto-san." He teased as he noticed that it has matching panda prints on the side.

Makoto snickered, before making her way towards him and playfully bopped the small notebook on her hand to his head, "Dork." She muttered out before handing him her notes. "Here, I managed to find one."

Ren just chuckled at that and fully turned to the side to face her properly with a smile still on his face, "Thanks, this would surely help me out a lot."

He took the notebook from her and immediately began reading it.

"You have nice writing. Let's see the first page... is about social studies? That's perfect." He skimmed through the pages easily enough and saw that it covered only a handful of subjects.

Makoto raised a brow at that before she replied, "I can't find the other notes I took the year before, but there's actually more. I'll give them to you as soon as I find it and I hope you will use that as reference from studying, Ren-kun."

She soon gave him reassuring look, "Like what Sis said earlier, the best way to counter the negativity is to show them the positive side of you. By becoming a model student, I also believe that things will look up to you and those rumors will eventually die down.”

”For now, please don't be discourage by them and just know that I'm on your side to support you all the way through this." Then she smiled and added that, "Plus, looking on the bright side of things, you even made a new friend today, right?"

Recalling his blond friend, Ren finds himself smiling back, "That's true." Then he looked back at her with a grateful gaze, "Thanks for cheering me up."

"It's the least I could do... and aren't we friends too?" Makoto said, raising a hand to his face and suddenly pulled on his right cheek, "...That's why I'm asking you to please tell me what your plans with Sakamoto-kun are in dealing with Mr. Kamoshida so that I can help out too, Okay?" She added before letting go.

Ren grinned, "I will. Though me and Ryuji haven't really made any plans yet. We're planning to meet up tomorrow in the afternoon to talk about it." After he replied, he instinctively raised his hand to his cheek and massaged it. It hurt more than what he would like to admit.

Regardless of that though, he could only chuckle at the thought that his friend casually just pinched his cheek like that before adding, "I'll be sure to tell you the details if we do find out anything else about that coach."

Makoto nodded at that, "Consider me an ally for this too." She said before looking down to the floor with a sad expression on her face, "This is just a hunch but... I think Mr. Kamoshida was the one who could've spread your record as well..."

Upon hearing that, Ren immediately thought, 'I wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing with what happened at the castle earlier...'

Then a glare soon formed on his face and mused, "I've been thinking about that too when I met him earlier. He immediately made me feel unwelcome."

"...I had my suspicions when I remembered that we helped out one of his volleyball team members." Makoto said before placing a hand to her chin in contemplation, "You remember him, right? The blue-haired one? I think his name is Yuuki Mishima and he's your classmate for this school year."

Ren immediately recalled who she's referring to, "You're right about that. I saw him earlier today and I don't know why but he kept on avoiding me. I first thought it was just because of those rumors..."

Then he clenched his hands to a fist as he considered another possibility, "But now that I think about it, he was carrying a file of papers in hand that time, right?"

After taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh to calm himself, Ren looked towards his friend and asked, "Do you think those were the files of my assault record too?"

Makoto nodded at that, "With how much he was in a hurry and seeing how shocked he looked when he first saw me, I'd like to count that as a possibility." She started before crossing her arms,

"Still, if that was true, there's a high chance that he was just forced to do it given how frightened he was when he heard Mr Kamoshida calling him for practice. Mishima-kun may even be our key in to this mystery so we need to hear his side of the story too."

Then she looked straight to her friend's eyes and added, "Though that being said, I want you to avoid confronting him about the matter for awhile. There is a high chance he'll be on a defensive if we immediately ask anything regarding that so we need to find a proper timing for it too. Let me figure out a way for that."

Ren nodded at that, "All right, I'll be on standby then." He said before putting a hand to the back of his nape and rolled his head back once to relieve the tension.

He then turned back to look at his friend and saw her hiding a yawn. He couldn't help but smile at that, "Tired?" He asked.

"Well, me and Haru-san had been running around the whole Academy searching for a certain someone..." Makoto said before letting out a short chuckle despite herself.

Ren finds himself returning the gesture, "Any idea on who could that person be?"

"I don't know..." Makoto played along, her gaze shifting to the desk in front of her friend and saw something that caught her interest, "...All I know is that he wears glasses like this." She took said specs in hand and curiously wore it before Ren could react.

"Ah, So I was right. The lens are fake." She nodded and closed her eyes at the realization.

"I noticed it with how you easily read my notes earlier." She added as she adjusted the glasses from the bridge of her nose and looked back to her friend with a smile, "How do I look?"

Ren looked at her curiously for a moment, "...It looks good on you." He said sheepishly as he realized that he had been careless.

But seeing as she doesn't seem to mind, He soon snickered at that, "You're so sharp-witted that it's starting to scare me a little, Makoto-san."

Makoto raised a brow and crossed her arms, "Well, you could also say that you're lucky to have me on your side then." She said with a smile before she placed the glasses on his face and regarded him curiously, "So you wear them as a fashion statement then? To appear more docile, perhaps?"

Ren could only look away from her with a slightly embarrassed expression as she managed to figure out his reasons for wearing the glasses on her own.

His silence was enough of a conformation to her, making her smile wider.

"Still, I'm glad that you weren't wearing glasses when you were accused of assault. The bruise on your face right now proves that glasses can be dangerous." Makoto mused, her gaze raising up to the cut on his brow, "Does it still hurt?" She asked gesturing to the plaster.

Ren looked back up to her and shook his head, "No, it's fine. The cut wasn't that bad so I got lucky. Though I am kinda worried about what the other students will say about this tomorrow..."

Makoto sighed at that, "They'll probably insist that you got into a fight or something similar... But they don't know any better so let's just promptly ignore them. They'll eventually get over it when they see that you're not the person they're labeling you to be."

She then gave him a nod, "Again, just study hard to prove them wrong and those rumors would die down soon enough."

Ren nodded back at that, "So any idea on what subject I should focus on?"

Makoto considered this for a moment, "You said that you'll have social studies for class tomorrow, right? Then you'll get to meet Mr. Ushimaru tomorrow and he's the teacher for that subject on your year level."

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms before continuing, "Just so you know, he sometimes has this habit on giving surprise pop quizzes at random in order to humiliate someone in front of the class whenever he's in a bad mood... and that's often. He might just target you since you're new and is notoriously known as the 'delinquent' transfer student."

Then she looked back to her friend, "Why don't you read the first part of the note I gave you? I think the first page covers some aspect about Greek philosophy. It can be complicated, so it's best to be prepared by reading about it beforehand." She suggested.

Ren took a glance to the notebook on his desk. before looking back up to her with a nod, "I will. Thanks for the head's up."

Makoto nodded back before adding that, "Well, with that done, I should go now. It's getting late so I'd better get back and warm up some dinner for Sis too."

She then made her way towards the door to the side with Ren following close behind her.

After opening the door and stepping inside their apartment, Makoto then looked back to him and smiled, "Goodnight, Ren-kun."

"Goodnight, Makoto-san. See you tomorrow." Ren replied, returning her gesture.

Makoto gave another nod, "See you first thing in the morning." She replied before closing the door behind her.

Once he heard the lock close, Ren made his way back to the desk and took his friend's notebook with him as he made his way back to his bed.

After placing the notebook on the end table, He then did a couple of light stretches before letting out a tired sigh.

'I feel exhausted. Maybe it's because of all that weird stuff that's been happening to me...' Ren thought as he sat down the edge of his bed and after letting out a yawn, he then laid down and pull the covers up to his chest.

After getting comfortable, He soon reached out to Makoto's notebook and read through some of her notes for awhile.

When Ren felt his eyes growing heavy, he placed the notebook back down to the end table beside him and let out another yawn.

With his eyes now closed, he only needed a few minutes before he soon finds himself fast asleep.

.........................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday – Midnight ) [ Velvet Room ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon hearing this certain melody ringing on his head, Ren's eyes shot open and he immediately saw this familiar shade of blue hue.

'This room...!' He thought and mumbled out a low curse, 'I'm back in this weird cell...' He added as he sat up from this makeshift prison bed.

Then Ren turned to the side when he heard a strict voice;

"...About time you've come to." Caroline was glaring at him from the right corner of his cell and after that, she suddenly slammed the end of her baton to the iron bars in his cell menacingly, "On your feet, inmate!"

Ren let out a sigh, he was too tired to protest so he silently did what he was told to do to get it over with and slowly made his way to the front of his cell.

He briefly turned to Justine's direction when she spoke, "Our master wishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart."

Ren looked up ahead and saw their master with same grin he wore the last time he saw him. It unsettles him to no end- but he chose to say nothing and just listen;

" ** **First off, Let us celebrate our reunion.**** " Igor started before slightly tilting his head as he regarded him, " ** **Oh...? You've awakened to your powers. And special ones at that**** **.** "

Then he grinned even wider- " ** **Your Rehabilitation can finally begin.**** "

Ren contemplated on that for a few seconds before he spoke out that word that concerned him the most since he first came here, "Rehabilitation?"

Igor gave a short chuckle, " ** **There is no need to understand it all for the time being. Your fate will naturally flow its course.**** "

Then the long-nosed man look straight to his eyes and Ren felt like Igor was looking into his very soul when he added that, " ** **You will be training with the power of Persona, which you have awakened to. Personas are, in other words, "a mask" -An armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters**** **.** "

Ren briefly looked away for a moment as he considered what he was just told;

'A Mask' huh?' He thought as he recalled donning on one in the castle earlier and whenever he ripped it out his face- he realized that his power surfaces.

'Despite being told all this just now... It's curious that I instinctively know what to do with it earlier today...' He thought before looking back up front.

" ** **I have high expectations for you.**** " Igor spoke once again with that unnerving grin still plastered on his face and that got his back the teenager's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Ren finds himself asking.

Igor shook his head and replied that, " ** **There is no need to worry. You will come to learn everything when the time comes.**** "

Then he leaned in further on his desk and look straight to the teen's eyes once again, " ** **By the by... have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator? Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces.**** "

'...That weird app on my phone, is that..?' Ren thought as his grip on the iron bars clenched tighter and asked, "Metaverse Navigator...?"

Igor gave him a nod, " ** **I bestowed it upon you as a means to train you into a thief.**** " He said with a slight flourish of his hand.

"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care in using it, inmate!" Caroline said, briefly getting Ren's attention.

Then he glance to his left when Justine spoke right after, "Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief."

" ** **It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone.**** " Igor said, getting back Ren's attention as he added, " ** **Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you. I will grant it to them as well.**** "

'...I have a bad feeling about this.' Ren furrowed his brows at the thought of the possibility on involving more people to this mess.

" ** **This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief...**** " Igor spoke one last time before the prison's alarm went off signaling that this session is about to end.

Ren turned to Caroline when she scoffed and spoke, "Hmph, It's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have left..."

And with that, the dizzy feeling came back to his head. That prompted him to sit back to the cell's bed and quickly drifted back to sleep.

.........................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - Early Morning ) [ Aoyama-Itchome ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I had another weird dream... ' Ren thought to himself as he watched the shifting scenery outside the monorail, 'Fate... and awakening...?'

He slightly raffled his hair in confusion. 'My life's getting even more complicated with every day that passes.'

Ren's thoughts about the Velvet Room were pushed back when he noticed a couple of easygoing students gossiping about;

 _"_ _Seriously, what was that conductor thinking, charging into the station at top speed like that?_ _"_

 _"_ _Didn't you hear? The guy totally lost it! It's been happening a lot lately..._ _"_

 _"_ _All these incidents are because people are suddenly losing their minds, right?_ _"_

 _"_ _Well, between the economy sucking and how depressing the news always is. It's not at all shocking._ _"_

'So they're still talking about that monorail incident and about the mental shutdown cases, huh.' Ren finds himself wandering before his attention shifted back outside as he noticed that they've now arrived into their destination.

As he and Makoto got to Aoyama-Itchome's subway platform, the other students lingering about, immediately took notice of him and began whispering to themselves;

 _"_ _Hey isn't that the infamous transfer student...?_ _"_

 _"_ _Look, he's got a plaster on his face. So the rumors that he was on a brawl yesterday were true?_ _"_

 _"_ _Arghh! He just came to school yesterday and he got into a fight so soon? That sucks._ _"_

 _"_ _Heard that he was with Sakamoto that time too. God, school just started and those two bastards don't seem to care._ _"_

Ren sighed at that and when he looked back up front- he noticed that Makoto was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs and saw that she was looking back at him with concern apparent on her face.

He then gave her a simple shrugged of his shoulder's once and a small smile in response before making his way towards his friend, "I can take it..." He whispered to her before they soon made their way up the stairs side by side.

As they got outside, Ren instinctively looked up and saw that it started raining again- 'What gloomy weather.' He thought as he got his dark-blue umbrella from his bag and opened it.

Then he walked to school a few distance away from Makoto to not gather much unwanted attention directed to her.

As he purposely slowed down his pace, he turned to briefly look to the vending machines just outside the school's gate and heard a couple of female students whispering to themselves;

 _"_ _I feel so down when it's raining. I guess we're playing volleyball in the gym for PE class today._ _"_

 _"_ _I am not looking forward to that. Why'd I have to be on the same team as Takamaki!?_ _"_

 _"_ _She's only a magazine model because of her stupid, ridiculous body! Being near her disgust me._ _"_

Ren scowled at that for a moment as he inwardly thought that this school is littered with foul rumors.

Then a curious look came to his face as his mind registered something else, '...Wait. She mentioned Takamaki? Did they mean my classmate...?'' He thought with slight disbelief etched on his face. '...I was casually talking to magazine model yesterday? And she was kind to me too...'

 _"_ _Yeah, but we can't just ignore her, either, because of what happened with Mr. Kamoshida._ _"_

 _"_ _Keeping the coach all to herself. That bitch! Dealing with her is such a hassle. I wish she'd just not come to school._ _"_

'And they think that coach Kamoshida is such an admirable person...' Ren then shook his head at that and push the thought away as he resumed walking towards school.

'These rumor-loving students always spout nonsense about others and give praise to those who don't deserve it. They know nothing about them at all.' He thought with narrowed eyes.

Upon arriving to the school gates, Ren finds himself looking up to Shujin Academy, '...Was this place really that old castle, yesterday?' He thought with a glare.

"...Ren-kun?" Makoto softly called out to him, pulling him out of his stupor, "...Are you all right?" She asked in concern when she noticed him spacing out.

Ren shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, Makoto-san. Let's go inside, before the rain gets heavier." He responded as he lead the way inside with Makoto curiously looking up to the school herself for a moment before following him up to the entrance.

.........................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - Afternoon ) [ Shujin Academy - 2nd Floor ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"_ _I still can't believe he got the answer to Mr. Ushimaru's question right... Is he really a delinquent that they're labeling him to be?_ _"_

 _"_ _He still seems like a punk... but maybe he is actually serious about studying?_ _"_

Ren had a hard time trying to keep the smug look off his face as he heard that.

'Being friends with someone a year older has great benefits.' He thought with a smile as he carefully gathered his things from under his table and placed it all to his bag.

'Though I shouldn't take it for granted and study hard myself. I have to return the gesture to Makoto-san someday as well.' He added that as an afterthought with a nod.

Then he stood up from his chair to meet up with Ryuji as they've planned yesterday.

But Ren was slightly taken aback when he noticed that Ann was near the front door of their homeroom and was waving her hand to get his attention, "Hey there, Amamiya-kun. Wanna grab lunch with me? My best friend, Shiho, had been wanting to meet with you properly since yesterday, you see."

He didn't know what to say to that, "I'd be happy to join you two, but... I kinda already have plans with Ryuji that we're going to meet up somewhere today."

Ren was surprised to see her pleasant demeanor turned foul for a moment, "Ryuji... Sakamoto?" She muttered out with a slight edge on her voice. "So you really did hang out with him yesterday..."

Then Ann shook her head and looked back up to him a small smile, "Well. I understand. Let's meet up some other time, then." She said before giving a quick wave and leaving the room.

Ren subconsciously made his way to the middle of the school's corridors as he considered the possibility that Ryuji and Ann seemingly know each other.

'Wait... was Takamaki-san the one Ryuji mentioned that he owes money to?' He was so deep in thought that he barely even noticed that his homeroom teacher was making her way towards him.

"Amamiya-kun? A word with you, please." Kawakami spoke, getting his attention.

"Ah." Ren turned to look at her direction and asked, "What is it, Ms. Kawakami?"

"I've been hearing rumors that you were hanging around with that Sakamoto-kun yesterday." His homeroom teacher probed, eyeing him curiously.

Ren slightly tilted his head in curiosity, "...'That' Sakamoto...?" He muttered out bemusedly.

Kawakami let out a sigh, "Don't get involved with him, okay? He's nothing but trouble." She warned sternly.

Then he was surprised to see his homeroom teacher looking down for a moment with a sad look on her face, "Though... He wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to Track and Field..."

'Ryuji was an athlete of Track and Field...?' Ren took note of that.

'...But when we were running in that castle yesterday...' His eyes grew wide as he thought about what Makoto told him yesterday regarding his new friend.

Then Kawakami shook her head and got his attention when she spoke once again, "Anyway... You don't need anymore negativity on your way so it's best to not get involved with Sakamoto-kun, all right?"

Ren gave an awkward grin as an answer as he can't promise that.

Though he felt like he was saved when he saw that Makoto was making her way up the stairs and is seemingly making her way towards him.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Kawakami?" Makoto asked as she stood beside her.

Kawakami looked towards the brunette's direction and gave her a small smile, "No, just giving him a warning to stay away from someone."

"I've just been hearing from the rumor mill that's been passing around that this guy is hanging around Sakamoto-kun and it's creating a lot of ruse. It didn't help that Amamiya-kun showed up with a bruise on his face today too." She explained as she regarded her student once more.

Makoto briefly turned to her friend's direction, "Oh, they weren't in a fight if that's what you're worried about, Ms. Kawakami." She looked back to Ren's homeroom teacher and defended him.

Kawakami looked back to her former student and replied, "I know. He told me that he got hit on the head with a volleyball yesterday. It's just Sakamoto-kun I've been worried about. Heard a lot of squabbles from not just the students, but with the teachers too. They said that he's been loitering about the gymnasium every day once school is over. I just don't want, Amamiya-kun here to get involved with him."

"I see." Makoto then nodded at that before placing a hand to her chin, "I'll be sure to have a word with him and Sakamoto-kun himself once I could manage to track him down. I haven't seen him around today, unfortunately. Sakamoto-kun is the type to go pacing around the school randomly, after all."

"That's true." Kawakami agreed to that with a frown on her face.

Then she looked back to Makoto with a nod, "Well, since you seem to know what you're doing, I guess I'll leave them in your capable hands, Niijima-san. If you two will excuse me then."

And with that, Kawakami soon made her way back to the faculty office.

Makoto then looked back to Ren and whispered that, "These rumors are getting out of hand... It's like they're following your every move."

Ren took a quick look to the sides and saw that there were thankfully just a few students hanging around the second floor at the moment, "No, I'd like to believe that it was you-know-who was the one who spread this new rumors around. He saw me yesterday with Ryuji when you and Haru-san left us in the alleyway." He whispered back.

A brief scowl formed on her face before she shook her head and push her anger away, "This is not the place to discuss this." She said before looking back to him, "I've gathered up the Council members for a meeting this lunchtime to make up for the meeting that I ended quickly yesterday."

"Since there's no Student Council duties later... Why don't we meet up, after school and talk about it more privately there? Also, bring Sakamoto-kun with you." Makoto suggested.

Ren nodded at that, "All right, Makoto-san." Then he curiously titled his head, "But you said that you haven't seen, Ryuji yet... Did he not come to school today?" He asked with slight concern.

"...I lied to Ms. Kawakami." Makoto then grinned as she recalled what happened a few minutes ago;

"I actually saw him down the hallway earlier- I think he was supposed to just buy some bread at the store- but Haru-san suddenly called him and asked to help lift up a sack of soil up to the rooftop when she had jokingly complained about what happened yesterday. Seeing as Sakamoto-kun believe that she was truly angry with him, he did what he was told and he's probably still helping out in the garden."

Ren chuckled upon hearing that, "Well, I'd better lend a hand too. We were supposed to meet up at the rooftop anyway." He said as he and Makoto made their way up to the third floor.

Makoto walked with him to the stairs leading to the rooftop and said, "See you later, okay?"

Ren nodded, "I will." He replied and watch his friend made her way to the hallway leading to the Student Council Room before heading up the stairs himself.

As he got to the top, he could hear familiar voices from the outside and he smiled as he confirmed that his new friends are indeed still there.

.........................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - Afternoon ) [ Shujin Academy – Rooftop ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren then pushed the door open as quietly as he could and peeked out his head first to asses the situation... and he saw a curious sight;

Ryuji Sakamoto was tending the garden like an expert.

"Oh my, I never knew you have such gentle hands with plants, Ryu-kun." Haru said sweetly as she loomed over the blond and watched his every moved with curious eyes.

Ren on the other hand could hardly stifle the laugh that wanted to come out his mouth when he heard the cute nickname Haru made up for the blond.

He grinned wider when he heard the blond mutter sheepishly that, "Uhh... Just call me Ryuji, Haru-senpai."

"I'm sorry." Haru gave an apologetic bow and asked, "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Ryuji quickly shook his head, "I-It ain't like that...! I-It... Just reminds me of someone 'is all." He quickly muttered out, slightly stuttering.

Ren had an amused look on his face as he never expected his fellow 'delinquent' to become this nervous around a girl.

'...And he had the nerve to tease me about Makoto-san yesterday too.' He thought before snickering.

With that, the blond unfortunately heard him.

"...There you are." Ryuji muttered with narrowed eyes as he noticed that Ren was smirking at him. "What's so funny?" He asked with a slightly irritated tone.

Ren made his way towards them and first greeted his senpai, "Good afternoon, Haru-san. Can I help out for today too?"

Haru clasped her hands together in delight, "That would be lovely, Ren-kun. I need all the help I could get for today so why don't we start by adding some soil to the new planters?" She suggested.

Ren nodded at that and got out a trowel from the table and took a small sack of soil with him.

Then he knelt beside Ryuji and snickered, "I never knew you had a green-thumb though, Ryuji."

Ryuji shook his head and explained, "I don't think I have a green-thumb or whatever... I just know a thing or two 'bout gardening 'cause I took a part-time job in a certain flower shop in the underground-mall in Shibuya for a couple of times when money was tight for me and my mom."

"You're so hardworking, Ryu-ku-" Haru cut herself off with a cough, "Ryuji-kun." She corrected herself before looking lovingly at the blond's handiwork.

"It's such a shame that people are labeling the two of you as no-good-for-nothing-delinquents when both of you aren't like that at all." She added as she regarded the two boys with a sweet smile.

Ryuji shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, it's their loss. Not ours, right dude?" He said with a grin as he looked towards his new bro.

Ren returned his gesture with a grin of his own. "You're right about that, Ryu-kun." He teased before opening the sack of soil in front of him.

"Shut it, RenRen." Ryuji muttered as he playfully pushed on Ren's shoulder once- who in turn just laughed in response before the two boys started working on the garden.

Haru watched them curiously with a smile before she nodded to herself, "RenRen huh. I guess I could tell Mako-san about that... After all, we couldn't make up any cute nicknames for him ourselves yesterday..." She thought out loud, briefly looking towards the door leading down to the third floor.

Ren could hear Haru mumbling to herself from behind him- He curiously heard her say something about Makoto, but he couldn't make out anything else so he turned and asked, "Did you say something, Haru-san?"

Haru shook her head and just gave him a smile, "...It's nothing, Ren-kun." She replied before making her way towards them and gave them a helping hand by planting new crops.

After that, the three then worked silently on their makeshift rooftop garden and things went along quite nicely;

"We only need to water them and we're done for the day." Haru said as she stood up and dusted out her skirt and took out her phone, "And we have around fifteen minutes left to spare too. That's enough time to get us a bite to eat." She added with a cheerful smile.

'Guess I'm starting to get famished.' Ren thought as he raised his right hand to the middle of his stomach and felt it grumble, 'Maybe that's why there was that weird ringing on my head earlier too.'

Ryuji then stood up and got out a watering can from the corner, "All right! Let's get this over with!" He said loudly with a grin and made his way back to the planters.

Ren smiled at the blond's excitement as he and Haru went beside Ryuji with their own watering cans.

Now that they're done, Haru then turned to the two boys gratefully, "Thank you so much for helping me for today you two." She said with a bow.

"It's nothin' just paying you back for worrying you and Miss Prez yesterday when I disappeared with this guy in tow." Ryuji said as he gestured towards Ren with his thumb.

Haru straightened herself and let out a short chuckle, "And I'd like to apologize too. I was never angry with you, Ryuji-kun. I was just teasing you earlier."

Ryuji scratched the back of his head sheepishly at that, "Eh!? You were? Damn, never noticed." He said incredulously.

Then he shrugged his shoulders and a grin resurfaced from his face, "Guess it doesn't matter. I had fun and this was a nice change of pace. Hearing the rumors down below gets old too."

Ren nodded in agreement at that, "That's true. I never knew gardening could be stress-relieving, but I'm glad to make this as my hobby for this year." He said as he looked back to see their senpai was beaming at them.

"I'm glad to know you two are having fun. I was worried that I was just being a bother you see..." Haru said as she looked down the floor and shook her head, "I've been wondering about that back at home too."

Hearing that concerned the boys, "Why'd ya think of that, Haru-senpai?" Ryuji asked.

Haru looked back up to them, "It's nothing bad. It's just that my Father had never really asked me for favors nor does he allow me to help out in his company before." She replied with a sad expression on her face.

Then she gave the two boys a small smile and added, "But yesterday he told me that we're going somewhere important tonight and he needed me to help him out with this. That was the reason why I was rushing to finish my duties here this time around since I have to go straight home after school."

"So it's all good now then?" Ryuji looked at her in concern as he noticed her frowning, "Err... What's wrong?"

Haru then shook her head and explained, "No, it's fine. Too fine even... With how my father became too accommodating to me all so sudden."

Then she looked to Ren and spoke, "Remember, that he was against me from gardening at home? Well, my father's still against me from growing any crops- but he has allowed me to plant some flowers and has even built me a small greenhouse by my room."

Haru then took a step back and finds herself staring up to the skies with slightly narrowed eyes, "It's wrong to think this way, but I won't deny that I do find the situation a little suspicious..."

A moment later, she shook her head, "Though perhaps, I may just be overthinking things. I told Mako-san just as much." She said before looking back to the two boys in front of her and gave them a small smile, "I hope you'll pardon my ramblings... I just had so many things in my head lately that it gets difficult to manage if I keep it all too myself."

Ryuji nodded at that, "No, it's okay and I kinda know where you're coming from so it's no big deal." He briefly looked back to Ren and added, "I'm sure this guy gets it too."

Ren just gave a nod at that and he watched as Haru clasped her hands together once and looked like she got an idea.

Then she went towards the corner and grab her bag, "I'm really grateful for you two for your understanding and also for your cooperation in helping me out with this personal project of mine..." She trailed off as she opened her bag in search of something.

"Here, why don't I reward you two with this?" She said as she handed out a brown paper bag to the boys, "Gardening requires a lot of work so I'm sure you two are famished so eat them all up."

Ryuji opened up the package and saw half a dozen of Big Bang Burgers. "Whoa! This is a lot!" He looked back to Haru with wide eyes, "Can we really have all this?"

Haru nodded, "Please do. In fact, I have more in my bag... I'm planning on giving some to Mako-san and the whole Student Council after I gave you two your share." She replied before handing out a couple of bottles of Water of Rebirths to Ren as well, "Bought this earlier from the vending machines too. Both of you had done well so you deserve it."

Ryuji could only look to Ren's direction and he was almost shocked speechless, "...I-I don't know whatta say to this." He managed to stutter out.

"You don't have to say anything. Just accept my gratitude and eat." Haru said with a smile, "So, I'll leave you two here and I'll go to the Student Council Room now."

Then she went towards Ren's location and handed him a key, "Can I ask you to lock up after and give this to Mako-san? It's the key to the rooftop. Please do not lose it."

Ren took it from her and placed it deep in his pockets with a nod, "All right, Haru-san. I won't lose it." He said with a smile.

Ryuji on the other hand was already eating a burger, "Oh, man this is so good! I'm gonna save one for my Mom, too..." He said with a grin before looking his way back to Haru, "Thanks again for this treat, Haru-senpai!"

"I'd like to express my gratitude for both of your help once more." Haru gave them another short bow, "Thank you."

Then she straightened herself and flashed a sweet smile, "Well, if you'll excuse me. I'll go and meet up with Mako-san now. She'll probably skip lunch again if I'm not watching...!" She mumbled out the last part as she made her way down to the third floor.

Ren chuckled at that, before he made his way back to the blond's side and sat down to the floor beside him.

Then he took out a burger from the paper bag himself, "This is the first time I've ever seen a burger this big..." He said before taking a bite, "And It's actually really good."

Ryuji raised a brow at that, "There's no Big Bang Burger from where you live, Huh? I thought they're all over Japan... Heard there's one in Hawaii too of all places and your hometown doesn't have one? That's surprising..." He said before taking another bite of his own.

Ren just shrugged at that, "Maybe it's just too remote of a place to build a franchise there? I don't know..." He mumbled out before the two boys ate their burgers in silence.

........................................................................

A few minutes later, They both devoured two burgers and decided to keep one of each to save for later.

Ren took out his phone and saw that they only have seven minutes left to talk about what to do about that weird castle yesterday so he had to hurry,

"...Can you tell me more about coach Kamoshida, Ryuji? He treated us as slaves in that castle yesterday and we even heard the other students trapped there begging him to stop abusing them. But here? I've heard nothing but praise and I've been wondering why no one seemed to be complaining about him."

Ryuji scowled when he heard that, "No one says anything against him 'cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to the nationals." He said as he threw the crumpled brown paper bag to a corner of the fence.

"The way that Kamoshida was king of the castle felt crazy real 'cause of that. I had wondered if what happened yesterday was just all in our heads or something, but seeing as you're still bruised, then no- what happened yesterday was no dream."

After stating that, a sad expression soon came to the blond's face, "...I wonder if we can go back to that castle again..."

Hearing that, Ren recalled about his dream in the Velvet Room. "...There might be a way." He said as he thought about the app on his phone.

That immediately got Ryuji's attention, "Really?" Then he looked at his friend determinedly, "Then tell me all about it. I want to find out what's up with that place, no matter what."

Ren nodded at that, "I want to figure out what that place is all about too." He replied before he took out his phone and searched for that suspicious app, "Here you go." He added before handing out the phone to the blond.

"Huh, Your phone...?" Ryuji looked at it curiously before his eyes grew wide,

"Oh yeah! I had heard one of those navigation-thingy comin' from your phone saying stuff like "returned to real the real world" or something like that." The blond muttered with a grin and he eagerly took the phone from Ren to looked at its screen.

Then Ryuji frowned as he immediately noticed something unsettling, "What's this eyeball-lookin' thing?"

Ren adjusted his glasses from the bridge of his nose and nonchalantly replied, "Cute logo, huh?"

Ryuji looked at him in disbelief, "...That's not how I'd describe it..." He said before looking back to the phone, mumbling, "What a weird app..."

"That's called the Metaverse Navigator." Ren explained as he stood beside the blond to get a better look at the screen on his phone as he realized that he had no idea on how to use it either.

"...Metaverse Navigator?" Ryuji repeated in confusion and absentmindedly started pressing the digital buttons shown on screen, "Let's see here... Oh, wait! Is this how you use this? I found your search history and all..."

Then the blond looked back to his friend with a grin on his face, "Let's try using it!"

Ren quickly snatched back his phone and shook his head, "Not now. We still have school for today, remember?"

Ryuji laughed sheepishly at that, "Oh, my bad. Got all excited about going back to that castle that I forgot that it's just lunchtime."

"...And we only have around three minutes before classes resume." Ren said as he saw the time on his phone's screen before placing it back to his pockets, "I'll go on ahead first to get everyone's attention on myself, okay? We don't want to attract any unwanted attention directed to the both of us after all."

"You're right 'bout that. Those effin' rumors get nuts whenever they see us two "delinquents" hanging around..." Ryuji grumbled as he made his way back to the planters, "Guess I'll go and fixed up this little fellas real quick and don't worry 'bout locking up, I'll do it myself. See yah later, Ren!" He finished that with a grin.

"Yeah. See you later, Ryuji." Ren replied, returning the gesture before making his way down to the third floor.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he carefully looked left and right to make sure he wouldn't be spotted by anyone that he came from the rooftop.

Once he knew that the coast was clear, did he emerge from the corner and casually made his way down the second floor.

Then he placed his hands to his pockets and ignored the murmurs about him as he walked through the hallways in deep thought, 'I feel like I forgot to mention something important...'

Upon not figuring out what that is a minute later, Ren soon shrugged the feeling off for the time being and he went inside his homeroom in silence.

* * *

  ** **~~ End of Chapter Twelve: ~~****

( ARC III: The Castle of Lust: 4/? )

* * *

  **=** Next Chapter **:** ** **XIII: Between Fiction and Reality**** **=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's another revision chapter down. This chapter was originally the beginning part of the former chapter six that was originally published on May, 30, 2018 and since this story used to have eight long chapters- It looks like were nearing where we left off last time and that's all and well, isn't it?
> 
> I just hope that I didn't leave many typos behind cause my head's honestly quite a mess right now, thanks to a silly cold. *sigh* It's been raining awfully from where I'm from and coincidentally, my umbrella just had to broke when I was in the middle of an errand. Ha ha, I guess this things happen so all I could do now is take it easy for the time being. I'll be fixing any errors I might find once I feel a little better, okay? :)
> 
> Also, if you're wondering if this would affect this story's schedule; No, it won't. I'll probably be better by Monday- or Tuesday at most, so the next's update is still going to be on: Wednesday; August, 15, 2018. For now, I'm going to sleep it off so... Thanks for reading and hope to see you all again on chapter thirteen! *salutes*


	13. Arc III: Between Fiction and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm going to go on an errand that will take most of my day in a little while so here's an early update and just so you know, I'm now well and cold free. I'm also excited to share with you all the start of this week's update and continuing from where we left off last time, the first part is also first published on May, 30, 2018. But more than half of this story actually includes some of the scenes from the former chapter seven that was first published on June, 15, 2018.
> 
> Moving on from that, let's now start the chapter.

* * *

****~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~** **

* * *

 [ Arc III: The Castle of Lust ]

****Chapter Thirteen: Between Fiction and Reality** **

* * *

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday-After School ) [ Shujin Academy – Second Floor ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'...I forgot to mention where I'll meet up with Ryuji...' Ren thought with a sigh as he placed the sling of his bag over his shoulder and made his way outside his classroom, 'I wonder where he is now?'

Before he could think about the matter more, he stopped on his tracks and curiously watched from a corner on how Kamoshida approached Ann by the stairway;

"Hey there, Takamaki." Kamoshida greeted with that same unnerving smile, "You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents."

Ren slightly tilted his head in concern as he noticed that the blonde lack her cheerful disposition that she usually shows him, 'This coach makes everyone I know uncomfortable...' He thought with narrowed eyes as he continued to assess the situation from a distance.

"Sorry. I have a photoshoot scheduled today. It's for a summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it..." Ann said with a downcast expression on her face.

Kamoshida let out a sigh before placing his hands to his hips, "Hey, now... Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone. You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?"

"Yes, I've keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy..." Ann briefly shook her head, "Sorry for worrying you." She added with the same downcast expression.

"You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often." Kamoshida mused out loud, before regarding the blonde again, "That's why I asked you out in the first place."

'He said that to Takamaki-san to probably express concern- but he just looks disappointed to me.' Ren thought with a grimace, with his hold on his bag tightening as he heard the coach speak once again, this time with an edge to his voice;

"Oh, and... be careful around that transfer student. Heard from somebody that you've been friendly with him since yesterday. Don't you know he has a criminal record?" There was a short pause before he added tensely, "If something where to happen to you..."

Ann cut him off right there, "Uhh... Thank you." Then she looked away from the coach, "I'm going to be late for work. Please excuse me." She added before hurriedly making her way to her locker.

Kamoshida could only watch her move away with an irritated look on his face, "Tch... One of this days..." He muttered out angrily before stomping his way up to the third floor.

Ren gritted his teeth at the coach disappearing form, 'He's angry...? Then I don't know how irritated I am at him now that I have another proof that he's the one spreading my record with how offhandedly he just mentioned me in that conversation!' He thought as he subconsciously wanted to follow him up the stairs.

-but he was promptly stopped at the foot of it when he felt someone was pulling him back from the collar of his uniform.

Ren slightly turned around and saw Makoto with a disapproving look on her face.

"I heard that whole conversation too. But I don't think confronting him about this right now would turn well to our favor." Makoto said, letting go of his uniform and watched him properly turned around to meet her gaze.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away there for a second..." Ren replied softly with his gaze down to the floor, "Thanks for stopping me in doing something stupid."

Makoto shook her head in response, "I'm honestly frustrated too, so I get the feeling." She said reassuringly and watched how he looked back up to her,

"But all the more we should be careful. We don't know how much he knows about us so he could be potentially even more dangerous than we just assumed to be." She added with a whisper before looking up to the stairs leading to the third floor.

Makoto's eyes then narrowed, "Mr. Kamoshida sometimes hang around the Library- for reasons I don't know why, but he does." She mumbled before looking back to him, "Let me handle this for the time being as he wouldn't find me suspicious since I usually spend a long time studying in the Library anyway. I'll go undercover looking for reference books and I'll see if I can hear anything that can be used against him."

Ren hesitated on that suggestion for a few seconds- but he soon conceded as his friend would probably insist anyway, "Okay." He replied before looking at her in concern, "Be careful, all right?"

He really doesn't want to get her involved in this mess- but it seems like he can't change her mind either.

"Don't give me that look. I'll be fine!" Makoto chastised him with whisper, "If it makes you feel any better about this. I'll send you a message whenever I do need back-up so I'm hoping you won't go disappearing again like yesterday."

Ren felt nervous upon hearing that. After all, He had made plans to meet with Ryuji to traverse that old castle again- but soon figured, 'We don't really plan on staying for too long anyway, right...? So I think it'll be fine?' He tried reassuring himself.

"...Are you and Sakamoto-kun planning on hanging around again?" Makoto asked, she waited till she got his full attention before adding, "I saw him seemingly waiting for someone in the school's front gate and he looked a little agitated. Did something happened during lunch break?"

Ren shook his head, "No... Everything went along fine at the rooftop earlier, but we are planning on meeting up again to discuss about the game we were playing yesterday." He tried to reason.

Makoto narrowed her eyes at him, "...You're seriously just going to do that?" She asked suspiciously before crossing her arms.

Ren inwardly gulp, but convincingly nodded, "Yes." He said and watched her let out a sigh.

"Fine, I believe you wouldn't do anything reckless so soon. Besides, I am the one going after Mr. Kamoshida this time anyway..." Makoto whispered before opening her bag.

Then she reached out to him with an open palm; revealing what she took, "This is a spare key to the Student Council Room. You and Sakamoto-kun can freely discuss anything from there and you'll be safe from the absurd rumors inside too."

Ren took it from her and with a grateful expression, "Thanks for entrusting me with this, Makoto-san." He said and felt a little guilty inside as he noticed that he can't be as honest with her.

Makoto then leaned in closer to him and whispered, "Be sure not to lose it. I don't want anyone suspicious getting their hands on that as the council room has a lot of student documents in it's drawers."

Then she moved back a couple of steps and added, "I still have a spare key with me so make sure to lock the door once you and Sakamoto-kun are inside too."

'It would be hard to explain to anyone on why there were just two delinquents in the Council Room...' Ren thought before nodding, "Got it. Guess I'll go and meet up with Ryuji now."

Makoto nodded back, "All right, then. I'll go and do my part in this mission too." She said before regarding him with concern again, "Please be careful too."

Ren smiled, "We'll be fine. I promise." He said reassuringly.

After sharing another nod in agreement; Makoto then climbed up, while Ren went down to meet up with Ryuji and he hopes that he's still waiting for him there.

.........................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday-After School ) [ Shujin Academy - School Gates ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To his relief, Ren found the blond still standing by the school gates with a scowl on his face.

"Where is that guy? Dammit, why'd we forget to set up a place to meet?" Ryuji mumbled to himself, not noticing that someone was making his way towards him.

"You waiting to ambush me?" Ren spoke from behind the blond, surprising him.

"...What the 'eff?" Ryuji exclaimed and when he turned, he saw that Ren was smirking at him.

"Don't say things like that or it'll give some people other ideas." The blond said with a frown before crossing his arms , "...And you sure took your time, dude. I was getting kinda worried that you forgot and went home already."

Ren instinctively raised his right hand and held the back of his nape sheepishly, "Err... Sorry about that. I was with Makoto-san just now and I was hesitant on leaving her alone because she wanted to investigate on Mr. Kamoshida when we saw him going up to the third floor... She said that he's most likely going to the Library and she volunteered to follow him." His voice gradually turning to a whisper with every word.

Ryuji raised a brow at that, whispering back, "Oh? So you ended up telling Prez the truth about yesterday then?"

"Not in its entirety... I just gave enough details to get her some ideas." Ren looked down with a sigh, "To be honest though, I still do not want her to get involve in all this mess..."

Then he straightened himself and shook his head, "But she insisted... and she became even more determined to help when that Coach gave us more ideas to suspect him from being the one who spread my assault record." Ren whispered to the blond.

Hearing that made Ryuji scowl, "Knowing that bastard- He's totally the one who'd do such a thing." Ryuji muttered before looking back up to the school with a glare, "He's acting all 'effin high and mighty in that weird place yesterday too."

"I wanna go back to that Castle." Then the blond shook his head and looked back to Ren, "I know you're worried about Prez, I'm worried 'bout her too actually since we know how dangerous Kamoshida could be. But from what you told me 'bout her knowing Aikido- I think she can defend herself. Plus, she's in the Library, don't think that bastard would make a scene out in public like that..."

Then he looked to the ground and hesitantly admitted, "While I don't think I can make it back from that castle on my own. I need your help 'cause y'know, you're the only person I can rely on for this stuff."

"So, are you in? I'll understand if you don't wanna come with me now though..." Ryuji stated uncertainly, placing both his hands to his pockets.

Ren considered this for a moment, "As long as we don't take too long..." Then he smiled and gave the blond a nod, "Sure, I'll still go with you."

Ryuji grinned in response, "All right! And yeah, we won't take long...! I just want to find out what happened to the other students locked up there. I couldn't stop thinking 'bout them going through that Bastard's execution shit or whatever." He then looked at his friend with determined eyes, "We have to get them out."

Ren nodded before taking his phone out from his pockets and opened the Metaverse Navigator, "You ready?" He asked as he looked to the blond.

Ryuji nodded back and replied, "Ready as I'll ever be."

With that, Ren soon pressed a button on the Metaverse Navigator and his phone quickly chimed;

>   ** **Metaverse Navigator** ** **:** ****|Kamoshida... Shujin Academy... Pervert... Castle...|****
> 
> ****|Beginning Navigation|** **

"All right! There we go!" Ryuji exclaimed excitedly, "So what next? Do we just wait?"

Before Ren could respond, he felt a sharp force on his head and a strange vibration below his feet.

'It's that feeling again...' He thought as he briefly closed his eyes to adjust from the slight migraine that he suddenly had.

Then Ren turned to look to the blond when he heard him wince;

"Hey, you okay? 'eff the headache... We have to get used to- ...Huh?" Ryuji couldn't finish his sentence when he noticed that the scenery before them was slowly shifting and the skies overhead turned a deep shade of Red.

Ren couldn't respond and he could only look back to his phone's screen for a moment with the creepy-eye icon drawing him in. He silently watched the static interference for a few seconds before finally closing his eyes.

By the time, he opened them- he quickly finds himself looking back up to the castle they were in yesterday and with a quick shook of his head he soon thought, 'So that app- the Metaverse Navigator was real...'

.........................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [ Shujin Academy - Third Floor ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'It looks like I was right...' Makoto thought, briefly peeking over the large book that covered her face before she went back to hiding in the corner with her back to the wall, 'Mr. Kamoshida is heading to the Library...'

The brunette then looked back to the hallways with narrowed eyes, 'I've never really given it much thought before, but now... I find it suspicious.' She wondered and waited for a few seconds before deciding that, 'I think it's safe to follow him inside now and...'

"...Niijima-senpai?" A female voice called out from behind her- cutting her line of thought.

Fortunately, Makoto managed to quickly gather up her bearings and lowered the book to her chest before turning back to the student with a seemingly calm look, "What is it?" She managed to ask without stuttering and watched as the second year in front of her started fidgeting.

"G-Good afternoon. I'm sorry for bothering you when you seem to be busy, Ms. President but... Uhm... I've sent a request on behalf of the newspaper club a few days ago and I haven't received any word from any members from the council yet so I was wondering if you saw the files I've submitted...?" Asked the girl with red glasses and long raven-colored hair.

Makoto wanted to groan as she thought that this wasn't the time and she was in a hurry- but still, she had to humor her, "Ah. I had seen the files but I'm afraid that I cannot approve it if a club has less than three members. I'm sorry, but those are the school rules."

"Oh, I understand." The second year responded before scratching the back of her head sheepishly, "I've been trying to get more members but I haven't had much luck since everyone seems to prefer joining the sports clubs more..." She added before letting out a sigh.

The girl then adjusted her red glasses, "Especially the volleyball team and that's probably because of Mr. Kamoshida influence..." She muttered before looking to the ground with furrowed brows as she unknowingly continued to muse;

"Although, I don't know why they find him so admirable. I feel very unsettled whenever he's around and I saw some of the old club's notes that the coach treats his team badly too..."

That caught Makoto's attention, "Oh? Can you elaborate more on that?" She asked and crossed her arms. 'Looks like this meeting was for the best after all.'

"...Er...I-I didn't mean to say that last part out loud." The second year panicked, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She asked nervously.

Makoto shook her head and gave a small reassuring smile, "Not at all. I have been hearing a few unsettling rumors about Mr. Kamoshida myself, you see. So I'd like to hear your honest opinion of him." She said and watched as her kohai slowly relaxed.

"Ah. That's good. I was afraid that you were on his side too like our previous Council President so I was hesitant on approaching you for this matter too..." The younger girl then let out a sigh of relief after that. "I'm glad you aren't like him."

After that, the second year looked away for a moment with a distant look on her eyes, "One of the reasons why I wanted to rebuilt the newspaper club to its former glory was because I wanted to find out the truth on why the former administrators were disbanded. True, some had graduated, but all of the second years were asked to transfer schools."

Then she looked back up to the Council President, "I was new so they didn't tell me anything last year- but I cleaned up the cabinet from our former club's room and found interesting notes from you-know-who. Want to take a peak, Niijima-senpai? I just hid them in my locker downstairs."

"Although I'd love to take a look..." Makoto first took a quick glance to her surroundings and saw that they're alone. She then placed a hand to her chin and voiced out her concern, "We probably shouldn't talk about this so openly and I had planned to head to the Library right now to borrow some reference books..."

Then she regarded the second year for a moment, before suggesting, "For now, why don't you gather up all those notes you've mention and meet me in the Student Council room tomorrow sometime in the afternoon? We can talk about this matter more openly there and we'll have few disturbances thanks to the Volleyball Rally."

The second year nodded, "That's fine with me, Niijima-senpai." She said before giving a small smile, "And I guess I'll just do that and go home for now."

"Go on right ahead." Makoto said before moving a couple of steps back and returning the gesture, "See you tomorrow then."

The younger student gave her another nod, "Okay. Thanks for listening and see you tomorrow, Ms. President." She replied before taking her leave.

Makoto watched her kohai went down the stairs in silence. Her thoughts lingering as she felt like she forgot to ask something crucial.

It took her a few seconds to realized that, "I forgot to ask her name..."

Then Makoto let out a sigh as she placed the book she was holding back to her bag, 'But I think it's not much of a problem either since I could look up her name in the file she gave me back in the Council Room later or ask herself about it tomorrow...' She thought before making her way further down the hallways and stood in front of the door leading to the library.

'Here goes nothing, I guess...' She thought to herself before taking a deep breath and letting it all out to steel her resolve. Then she turned the knob to open the door.

Just as she did that, Makoto immediately came face to face with her target.

.........................................................................

Though Kamoshida showed a brief moment of surprise when he first saw her, he quickly proceeded on greeting her with an unnerving grin as soon as she entered and closed the door; "Good afternoon, Niijima. Heard that it's been awhile since you visited the Library. You been busy with the council this days?"

'...Is he asking around the Library to keep tabs on me? Then again, Ren-kun's files did have both my name and my sister's name as his guardians after all so I shouldn't be surprised.' Makoto thought about that for a moment.

Then she tried her best to give the most convincing smile she could manage to play along, "I've been assisting a couple of students but it's not taking most of my time, sir. It's just that school had just began for the year so I figured that I don't have that much need to visit the Library all too soon."

"Oh, is that so? What brings you here today then?" Kamoshida inquired.

'Think.' Makoto thought about making an excuse. It only took a couple of seconds when she finds herself thinking about Ren and her conversation with the newspaper club member earlier.

She soon managed to respond with, "I'm planning on borrowing a series of second year reference books for a refresher, sir. There are instances that lessons from the year before are still being discussed in our class. Not to mention that some college entrance exams may cover this as well."

It seemed to her that wasn't what Kamoshida wanted to hear from her, though he does still seemed convinced nonetheless, "Guess that's true. You've always been the diligent type of student, Niijima. Well don't mind me and just keep up to your studies then." He replied with a slight edge on his voice.

'He's on guard.' Makoto noticed before attempting to give a small smile, "Thank you." And then a quick bow, "Please excuse me, sir."

After she straightened her posture, she saw Kamoshida responded to that with a simple nod back before silently making his way to the shelves to the back of the Library.

In order not to seem conspicuous- She promptly ignored him for now and proceeded on inquiring to a Library Committee member at the desk to borrow some books she could recall that her friend would need for this school year.

'Might as well do just that then. It's not just a perfect alibi since it is a nice refresher for me for this coming college entrance exams and Ren-kun would greatly benefit from this study guides as well.' She thought as she took the books and went to the nearest vacant desk and placed all them down in the middle.

Once she has properly sat down on a chair, she opened up her bag in search of a notebook and a pen.

Upon retrieving them, Makoto straightened her posture and placed all of her things at the side of the desk and briefly turned to Kamoshida's direction.

She saw him at the far end of the room and is seemingly bragging about his athletic prowess to a couple of female first year students who weren't a part of the volleyball team,

'It seems like he's trying to get on their good side. In hopes of recruiting them to the team, perhaps?' She thought before focusing her attention back to the books in front of her and took out the top piece and began skimming through them one by one.

'I recall these subjects fairly well. This is definitely something that Ren-kun's class will cover in the following days.' With a nod, she soon began writing down important keywords and references.

Minutes soon flew by without her realizing it and Makoto only stopped writing for a moment when she faintly heard her phone vibrating from her bag.

She then reach out towards it and quickly look through the screen and saw a couple of messages from her sister;

> **SIS** **:** |Makoto. Are you and Amamiya-kun at home right now?|
> 
> |The detective I'm working with suddenly have to cancel our appointment.|
> 
> |So I'll be working overtime.|
> 
> |That being the case, I won't be home early tonight.|
> 
> |So don't wait up for me to eat and I'll just dine out.|

Makoto couldn't stop the small frown that crossed her face for a moment as she read that.

Then she inwardly sighed and type out her response;

> **MAKOTO:**  |No, Sis. We're still at school.|
> 
> |I'm in the Library now reading some reference books for a refresher.|
> 
> |I've asked Ren-kun to stay in the Student Council Room to avoid rumors.|
> 
> |I'll just make some study guides for him as well.|
> 
> |We'll go straight home once we're done and I understand.|
> 
> |Take care Sis and see you later tonight.|

Makoto figured that her sister had probably started working again.

With that, she placed her phone to the side of the desk and was about to start reading the textbooks again- but her attention soon went back to Kamoshida's way when she suddenly heard the two girls admiring him with poorly suppressed excitement apparent from their voices.

 _"_ _You'll really consider letting us join the team?_ _"_

 _"_ _Wow. But we heard that training is tough... can we really make the cut?_  "

Makoto briefly narrowed her eyes at them, 'They don't know what they're getting themselves into...' She thought as she turned away and looked back to her notes.

She managed to write a couple of pointers before she heard the door to the Library open.

Makoto briefly turned to it's direction and watched as two senior volleyball players entered the room.

Both boys noticed her and they quickly avoided eye contact right after. She then felt them past by behind her hurriedly without a word;

'How suspicious.' Makoto thought while acting disinterested from what transpired and started reading a book for awhile.

Once she was sure that they were not glancing her way did she slightly turned her head to the side and watched from the corner of her eyes that those two boys were now starting a conversation with Kamoshida and it seemed that it concerns to the team.

Upon hearing a fraction, Makoto then thought that this may finally give her some leads to her favor.

But before she could focus on that task, her phone suddenly ringed from her side- surprising her for a moment with a silent gasp.

Makoto inwardly berated herself from being jumpy and hoped that they didn't noticed that slipped up.

Regardless, She took her phone casually and saw a couple of messages from her sister again;

> **SIS:**  |All right and I will.|
> 
> |Don't stay out too late and be careful on your way home as well.|
> 
> |See you later.|

After reading that, Makoto figured that she didn't have to reply back to it as well.

She soon proceeded in closing the app and noticed that she haven't received any other messages.

'I wonder what Ren-kun and Sakamoto-kun are doing right now?' Makoto thought before leaning her back to the chair and nonchalantly tried to listen to what Kamoshida was telling the two seniors and it was now seemingly about the Volleyball Rally. 'Hopefully it's not something as dangerous as this...'

.........................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [ Kamoshida's Castle - Entrance ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn, that app was for real!?" Ryuji looked up to the castle in awe for a moment. Then after taking a deep breath to calm himself, he soon started running towards the entrance with Ren following close behind.

"It is the same place from yesterday!" The blond exclaimed as he looked up to the castle gates.

"Yeah, we're back." Ren finds himself answering with a wide grin on his face. 'I can't help but feel unusually exhilarated whenever I'm here for some reason...' He thought as he adjusted his red gloves- "Wait... what?" He find himself muttering as he raised his right hand to get a better look at it.

Ryuji turned to look at his friend as he heard that, "Hmm? Something wro-" But he couldn't finish his question as he quickly noticed what was up, "...Yeargh! Those clothes...! That happened last time too, right!?" Then he shook his head in confusion, "What's with that outfit!?"

"Not bad, huh?" Ren said as he soon decided to shrugged it off and just continued to adjust the glove from his other hand.

Ryuji could only look on incredulously, "You like it!?"

Ren looked back up to his friend with a grin, "You Jelly?"

The blond quickly got defensive, "I-I ain't jealous!" Then he lightly kicked the ground a couple of times in agitation before shaking his head, "That's not the point and Argh! This makes no effin' sense at all!" He looked back up to Ren, "Just what's goin' on here...!?"

Before Ren could respond to the blond's outburst to calm him down, both of them got surprised when they heard this familiar voice called out; " ** _Hey!_** "

They looked back and saw the same strange cat they met yesterday was now hiding behind a wall.

As Morgana noticed that he got their attention, he ran up to the teenagers and looked up to the blond with a scold, "Stop making a commotion."

Ryuji shook his head in disbelief at the sight of this strange creature once again, "Ah... you!? You're still here?"

"The Shadows inside suddenly became agitated. They were all exclaiming that there's this unfamiliar presence nearby so I quickly came here wondering what that could be..." Morgana wondered as he stared at the ground with a worried expression on his face before looking back up, "...To think you guys would come back here when you barely managed to escape yesterday."

"You know a lot about where this place is, right? So what is with this castle?" Ryuji asked as he placed his hands to his pockets and looked at the cat with a small frown on his face, "...Couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout it since I got home yesterday... So, is this place really supposed to be our school?"

Morgana looked to the blond with a nod, "That's right."

"But why does our school become a castle!?" Ryuji asked exasperatedly.

"To the castle's ruler, the school you attend to is his castle." Morgana answered.

The blond could only scratch the back of his head for a moment as he finds himself repeating, "The castle's ruler...?"

"I think you called him, Kamoshida?" The cat inquired before adding, "It's how his distorted heart views the school."

Ryuji subconsciously took a step back as he considered it. Then he turned to Ren's direction and he saw that his friend had an unreadable look on his face.

"Kamoshida's... Distorted heart?" The blond finds himself muttering and all too quickly, the matter turned out complicated for him so he turned to the cat with a glare as he demanded, "Explain it in a way that makes sense..!"

Morgana looked quite disappointed as he muttered, "I shouldn't have expected a moron like you to get it..."

Hearing that made Ryuji angry, "What'd you say!?"

But before any of them could respond further- they all looked back to the castle when they heard a loud and long scream of pain;

" ****Aaaaaaaaaaaaarggghhhhhh!** ** "

Ryuji took a step back in shock, "What was that!?"

"It's most likely still the slaves that are held captive here." Morgana casually answered as he stretched his small body to relieve the tension.

'They're really still here!?' The blond thought to himself before he shook his head once in disbelief, "For real...?"

All too suddenly another scream came;

" ****Rrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgghhhh!** ** "

"Oh, shit... It's for real!" Ryuji came to admit before looking back to the cat and spoke, "We saw other guys held captive here yesterday... and I'm pretty sure they're from our school."

Morgana nodded and confirmed that, "It's most likely that they're here on Kamoshida's orders. It's nothing out of the ordinary; For all I know it's always been like this ever since this castle was formed."

Then the cat looked to Ren's direction before adding, "What's more, you two escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit. From my observation, he's even more aggressive from usual, you see."

Ryuji gritted his teeth and looked to the ground as his anger flared, "That son of a bitch...!"

Hearing that concerned Morgana, he knew it wasn't the blond's usual brashness- there was a different edge to his voice.

Ren felt it too. He's been wondering what's the story behind Ryuji and Kamoshida history since he had heard a fraction of it from both Makoto and Kawakami.

But he chose to stay silent for now since he felt like he'll know the answer soon enough. 'I shouldn't pry...' He thought as he placed his hands to his coat's pockets.

"...Ryuji?" The cat called out a moment later with a slight flicker of his tail.

The blond kicked the ground in anger for a couple of times before looking back to the castle, "...This is bullshit!" He exclaimed before suddenly charging towards the large gate with a strong force, "You hear me, Kamoshida!?" He yelled angrily with both his hands clenched to a fist at his sides.

"Doing that isn't going to open it, you know..." Morgana said with a concerned expression still on his face, "Still, it seems you have your reasons."

Ryuji then made his way back to the two and looked to the cat's direction, "Hey, Monamona!"

Upon being called that, the cat in question narrowed his eyes in response, "It's Morgana!" He corrected.

Ryuji promptly ignored that and quickly asked a question, "Do you know where those voices are comin' from...?"

The question concerned Morgana for a moment, "You want me to take you to them?" He finds himself asking to get straight to the point.

Ryuji was quick to reply to that, "Yeah. I wanna see what that Bastard's doing to 'em."

Morgana then finds himself looking back up to Ren, musing that, "...Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if this guy comes with us."

"Let's go." Ren easily agreed to that with a nod.

Morgana jumped once, happy with his answer. "It's settled then!"

Ryuji looked back to his friend with a grin, "For real!?" Then his expression quickly turn to genuine relief, "...Thanks, man."

Pumped up, Morgana looked towards the two teenagers excitedly, "All right, Let's do this." Then the cat made his way to the far left of the castle and called out, "Follow me!"

The boys quickly followed right after. With a quick look upwards, Ren noticed that this was where they escape from yesterday.

"This is our infiltration point." Morgana stated with excitement apparent from his voice.

"So we're not going to break open that gate and we're going back in through that hole in the wall again?" Ryuji asked.

Morgana nodded, "That's right." Then he looked back up to the opening above and explained that, "Not barging in through the entrance is one of the basics of phantom thievery, you know."

Ryuji looked at the cat incredulously, "Eh? How're we supposed to know about that stuff...?"

Morgana just gave him a grin before he quickly jumped up to the small hole above, "I'll make sure to teach you as we go on. For now, follow me before the guards notice us loitering around here." He said before jumping down inside.

Before Ren could follow suit, he noticed from the corners of his eyes that Ryuji looked like he got something he wants to say.

"What is it?" He asked as he turned back to the blond's direction.

Ryuji scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "So, uhh... sorry for draggin' into all this. Especially since I know you wanted to get outta here as soon as you can 'cause you're worried about Prez for goin' after that Bastard in reality or whatever, all by herself..."

The blond soon shook his head as he felt like he's not making any sense, "Argh! I don't know what's real or not anymore...! But all I could say now is that I don't wanna let this Kamoshida do whatever the hell he wants!"

Then he let out a sigh before adding, "...I won't forgive myself if I let him get away with this too."

Ren shrugged his shoulders and gave a small smile in response, "I understand where you're coming from and let's just say that even though I am very worried about her- I trust that she'll handle herself better than you'll ever be if I let you waltz into this castle alone. So let's just get inside and get this over with so we can managed to go back home earlier."

"You're right about that and... Wait...!" The blond first had this grin on his face before it dropped as he realized something, "Did I just seriously admit that I'm physically incompetent against a girl?"

Ren grinned and bantered that, "Twice. You already said that she could defend herself better than you'll ever be before we came here earlier."

"Dammit it, you're right!" Ryuji realized before giving a short laugh, "I guess that's all the more reason that I should be glad that you're on my side now I guess..." He said before looking at his friend gratefully, "Really though, thanks for comin' along. I owe you big time! Promise I'll make it up to ya and the Prez for putting up with me with all of this Kamoshida's bullshit."

Before Ren could respond to the that, they suddenly heard a loud yowl coming from inside;

" _ **Hey amateurs, what's taking you so long to enter? Did blondie got stuck on the way up or something!?**_ "

"Yeah. He's stuck!" Ren called out before letting out a chuckle as he felt the blond lightly shoved him by the shoulders with his left hand.

Ryuji snickered, "Shut it," Before moving past him and started to climbed up, "And you just wait a damn minute, you cat! We're comin' in!"

.........................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [ Kamoshida's Castle ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they were both inside, they saw that Morgana was already by the door and was silently assessing the situation.

"Man, this place is as creepy as always..." Ryuji muttered as he and Ren stood behind the cat.

Morgana nodded, "Mm-hmm." Then he took a brief look to the back and told the teenagers to; "Stay close. You're aware of the dangers this place can hold, right? So make sure you'll do exactly as I say to avoid any unnecessary problems."

Then the cat ran through the hallways to the right with a quick sprint and a distant yowl. "...Over here!"

The two teenagers simply did what they were told in silence and ran after the cat to the main hall.

"Seeing that painting still bugs me..." Ryuji muttered as he glanced upon the image with apparent disgust.

But before the blond could dwell more about the matter, he took a step back in shock as he noticed the brief change to the scenery before him, "Eh!? What the...?"

Then Ryuji shook his head in disbelief, "Whoa! Was that Shujin just now!? Or was I just seein' double or something...?"

Morgana turned to his direction and briefly answered, "That's a natural occurrence. As I said earlier, this castle is your school." Then he continued onward, "Regardless, we don't have the time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might show up."

Ren quickly followed right behind the cat and asked, "What about Kamoshida? Do you know where he is now?"

"I was stalking him earlier from a ventilation shaft and I saw him hanging around in a Library of some sorts." Morgana answered.

"...This Castle also has a freakin' Library? And what the hell is he doing there? Can't really seem him as a bookworm..." Ryuji muttered in disbelief.

Morgana shrugged his shoulders, "I heard him say that he wants to expand his collection and then after awhile, he also complained that there's something he can't seem to get his hands on. I don't know what he's actually talking about though... He was being very vague about it." He answered before striding faster.

Then the cat then stop at the dungeon's entrance and waited for the two to catch up to him, "I immediately left when I saw that Kamoshida was just rearranging some books since I thought that was boring." Morgana added before opening the door, "I think he's still there so we're on the clear for now."

"Awesome." Ryuji rolled his shoulders once to release the tension and pumped himself up, "C'mon, Let's go!" He muttered before running down the stairs.

As they continued onward, Morgana overtook the blond and stop midway in an open cell entrance, "Darn... I had a feeling there would still be guards here even if their ruler isn't around to order them..."

Then the cat shook his head before looking back to Ryuji, "It looks like we won't be able to avoid combat from this point forward."

"For real...?" Ryuji muttered from behind them.

Morgana shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well." Before he looked towards Ren who was crouched beside him and said, "Listen up, Frizzy. I'm going to be teaching you the basics of stealth right now and you better remember all of this."

Ren ignored the nickname and looked back to the cat with a questioning look, "The basics of stealth?"

Morgnana gave him a nod and explained, "That's right. As a rule of thumb, try to 'Ambush' Shadows as much as you can. The best way to take advantage of that is to rip off their mask from their faces to momentarily break the control the Palace ruler has control over them."

"If you succeed, the enemy will be caught off guard and that will allow us to jump in for a preemptive attack."

Then the cat looked towards the Shadow up front with narrowed eyes, "Given the chance, I suggest you attack them from behind first whenever you can to get a much needed upper hand in battle."

Ren just gave the cat a nod to that explanation.

While Ryuji had this excited look on his face, "So we wanna ambush 'em and go for the first strike... all right, I got it!"

Morgana looked back at him questioningly, "Uhh, you do know that you're just going to be watching, right? You don't have a Persona to fight with..."

Then the cat let out a short sigh as he noticed that the blond wasn't listening, "Oh, just stay back." He muttered before looking back up to Ren, "Wanna give it a go?"

Ren nodded once again and stood from his hiding place. "All right. Let's go."

And with that, he silently ran towards the Shadow and jumped from behind the knight to immediately removed the mask from its face, "I'll reveal your true form!"

After that display; a stunned Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac appeared before them.

With a grin, Morgana decided to take the first strike, "Come, Zorro!" And upon that command, a huge gust of wind slammed the pumpkin to the ground.

Before it could recover, Ren quickly followed up with a regular attack to finish it off. "It's over."

After watching the Shadow disappear with a black mist, Morgana skipped towards his battle partner, "Yeah! Victory!"

Then the cat looked up to meet Ren's gaze with a toothy grin, "Now, do you agree that engaging battles like that would make our infiltration's much more easier?"

"...I'll keep an eye out." Ren answered with another nod, "Let's go." And with that. he briefly took the lead further onward the place where they saw the prisoners yesterday.

But upon arriving there a couple of minutes later- they were surprised to see that all the cells were now empty.

"Huh?" Ryuji went to the nearest one with a confused expression on his face, "...Why ain't anyone here?"

Then he looked back to his companions that stood a few meters behind him, "Dammit, they were here before! Where'd they go!?" The blond suddenly exclaimed before gritting his teeth in agitation.

Morgana narrowed his eyes to the blond and scolded, "Quiet down!"

Ryuji promptly ignored the cat, "Oh yeah, there were more of 'em further in too...!" He muttered and ran pass the two and went further in by himself.

Morgana sighed at that and soon looked towards Ren to speak out his thoughts on the matter, "Hmm... They might have been transferred already..."

Before they could expand on that conversation, the two looked to their right and saw Ryuji was running back towards them with a yelp, "Crap, I can hear heavy footsteps comin'! Lots of 'em!"

"It would be a problem if they spotted us now..." Morgana stated before heading towards the wooden door up front, "Come here. Let's head to this room. We should be able to hide in here until they leave." He added before opening the door and went in.

.........................................................................

Ren closed the door shut as soon as Ryuji went inside, "Whew! That was close!"

"The Shadows probably won't come in here." Morgana said as he looked at the room.

Ren finds himself curiously looking over the room and wondering what made it special. '...If this is the school... Is this supposed to be a place that Kamoshida normally can't go?' He silently thought to himself.

After letting out a series of pants to catch his breath, Ryuji then looked back to the cat with a question, "How can you tell?"

Morgana then explained, "There's a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler's control over this area is weak."

As soon as that was said, the three then looked on as the scenery around them briefly changed to a familiar sight for a moment- before returning to the way it was.

Ryuji finds himself reaching out his hand to the rough stone walls, "...Is this a classroom!?" He asked with disbelief apparent from his face.

Morgana crossed his arms and spoke, "Now do you understand? This place is another reality that the ruler's heart projects."

"This is Kamoshida's reality...?" Ryuji then shook his head, "Shit makes no sense at all!"

Morgana jumped at that before attempting to explain again, "One could say it's a world in which one's distorted desires have materialized." Then he looked towards this room's walls with a distant look on his eyes, "I call such a place a 'Palace'."

Ryuji looked down to the ground and placed his hands to his waist and muttered, "A Palace...?"

Morgana nodded at that, "Do you get it now? This is happening because this Kamoshida person thinks the school is his own castle."

"So, it became like this 'cause he just thought of it like that!?" The blond then scratch the back of his head and awkwardly started laughing, "Hahaha..."

Then anger flared up within Ryuji and he suddenly stomped forward and clenched his hands to a fist before exclaiming, "That son of a bitch!"

Seeing that action intrigued Morgana, "You must really hate this Kamoshida guy."

"Hate doesn't even cover how I feel." Ryuji muttered before looking back to the cat with a glare, "Everything is that asshole's fault!"

Morgana looked away with a concerned look upon hearing that, "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but don't let your emotions get the better of you." He said before looking towards the door leading outside, "His lackeys are everywhere out there."

Then the cat noticed that the blond was still too tensed and agitated to press on- so Morgana turned to look towards Ren and decided a change of topic would be for the best, "...You're curious about your outfit, aren't you?" He asked and saw the bearer simply nodded back at that.

Ryuji crossed his arms at that before looking back to his friend, "Yeah. I'm curious as hell about it too."

Morgana fully turned to the boys and simply stated, "That's also because of this world."

The blond sighed and slumped his shoulders, "More stuff that makes no sense..."

"Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace. A school can turn to a castle like this, after all." Morgana said before he shook his head once at the thought of it himself.

"In order to prevent such distortions... One must hold a powerful will of rebellion." The cat added before looking back up to Ren, "Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within."

"...My image of rebellion...?" Ren finds himself repeating before taking a good look at his garbs once again.

'...Is to become a magician of some sorts...? Huh. I guess this is far better than looking like a hero from the Featherman series...' He then thought amusingly that he would look stupid if something similar to that did happen.

Ryuji on the other hand wasn't in high spirits as him, "Uuugh! I'm so fed up with all this!" He exclaimed before he took a closer look at the cat standing on the table, "I'm more curious about you than his clothes! What the hell are you anyways!? "

Morgana glared right back as he responded, "I'm a human-an honest-to-god human!"

The blond frowned at that and retorted, "No, you're obviously more like a cat!"

Morgana looked away at the accusation, "This is...! Well... It's because I lost my true form." Then he looked down to the table, disoriented, "I think..."

Ryuji looked at the cat skeptically, "You think...? You know all this stuff about this place and you're not sure about who you are yourself?"

Morgana took that as a challenge and he looked back to the blond with feigned confidence, "...But I do know how to regain my true form. The reason why I snuck here was a preliminary investigation of those means."

After that though, he quickly looked sheepish as he remembered, "...Though as you know, I ended up getting caught yesterday."

Then the cat shook his head and jumped once to pump himself back up, "Moving on from that- I've been humiliated by Kamoshida and his guards too!" He said with his determination resurfacing as he looked back to Ryuji, "I'm going to make him pay for sure!"

Ryuji scratched the back of his head, "What is this, a scene from a fictional comic book? This is seriously crazy..." The he shook his head and shrugged it off, "Though I guess having you around still makes it easier for us..."

Morgana nodded at that, "That's right." He said with a proud tone before he looked towards the door up front, "If we're gonna keep going, we should go check how things are outside and hurry along once we confirm that the coast is clear..."

Then the cat looked back to Ren, "I'll be counting on your skills to continue backing me up for this too, rookie. Got it?"

Before Ren could respond to that, Ryuji suddenly turned to his direction and spoke first, "Don't ya worry, buddy. I ain't gonna force it all on you..."

Then the blond suddenly took out something from his pockets, "I just thought this would help, so I bought something just in case..."

Ren could only looked on in shock as he saw Ryuji just casually reached out his hand to his direction with a gun in hand. "It's only a model gun though, so it only makes sounds." The blond soon added with a grin.

Morgana narrowed his eyes at the sight before him, "That's a toy!"

Ryuji then looked back to the cat with the same grin still on his face as he explained, "But it looks totally real, right? So won't that at least fake 'em out or something?"

Then the blond took out something else from his pockets before looking back to Ren and added excitedly that, "I brought some medicine too. 'Cause you know what they say; 'Providin' is pre... something.' Huh? Huh?"

Morgana finds himself shaking his head once in disbelief, "So you were planning on coming back here from the start..." He realized as he crossed his paws. "Well, I guess that's fine. If you two are ready to go, let's resume our infiltration."

Ren nodded at that and casually took the medicine and gun that his new friend gave him. He curiously eyed the _Tkachev_ in his hand and tested out it's weight and pointed it towards the door, "It looks and feels like a real gun, all right..." He muttered before lowering his aim.

That caught Morgana's attention, "Oh. You could tell? Then again, just seeing your posture earlier already did gave me the impression that you know how to handle firearms just as effectively as your knife."

Ren looked back towards the two and simply explained that, "...My Father was a police officer and since I was curious, he thought me how to handle guns properly when I was a bit younger."

Then he looked back to the gun in his hand again, "Though since this is still a toy, the weight on carrying it does feel a little lighter."

"Your Dad was a police officer, huh?" Ryuji placed his hands to his pockets as he regarded his friend, "No wonder you're so gutsy. Probably got it from him."

Ren was silent for a moment before he let out a short laugh as he considered it, "I've been told that I'm like my father in more ways than one so I won't deny that." Then he looked back to Morgana, "Should we head on out now, then?"

Morgana jumped from the table and head towards the door and placed the end of his right ear against it, "Hmm... There seems to be some guards still making rounds just outside..." He whispered before making his way back to the teenagers, "Let's just give it another minute or two. In the mean time, let's sort out our plans to get through our current situation."

"...So any ideas on where we should go next?" Ren asked as he hid the gun on his coat's pocket and crossed his arms, "We didn't see any other prisoners outside either..."

Ryuji looked agitated as he recalled that matter, "Dammit... Where did all those guys that bastard locked up go?" He muttered before instinctively kicking the dirt from the ground.

"They've probably just been moved somewhere nearby..." Morgana responded.

Hearing that, the blond looked back to the cat with a scowl, "Where...? And why would Kamoshida bother on even doing that!?"

Morgana shrugged his shoulders, "How should I know that?" He replied before looking back to the door, "Though there are guards still loitering around nearby, right? Why don't we go and take a little peak and see if we can get any information out of them?"

"Good idea. Let me asses the situation outside, then." Ren suggested as he made his way towards the wooden door and slightly leaned his head against it.

As soon as he did that, He immediately heard a series of muffled voices outside;

 _"_ _Hm, I thought I heard something move other there... But I saw nothing. Must've been my imagination._  

 _"_ _Then what of the slaves? Are they all transferred and accounted for?_ _"_

 _"_ _They're all in the training hall as we speak. I'd assume that they're screaming in pain by now._ _"_

 _"_ _Very well. By the way, I heard that the cat is still loitering around here and there may be more intruders as well. Stay on your guard._ " _  
_

Ren then heard some heavy footsteps slowly getting distant- but before he could turn back to tell the two of what he has learned,

He was slightly taken aback when Morgana casually pounced on his head while angrily muttering to himself, "How DARE they call me a CAT so casually again!"

With a sigh, Ren casually straightened himself with the _cat_ still perched on his hair as he made his way towards Ryuji and said that, "I overheard them saying that the others were transferred to some training hall."

Then he looked up to the creature on his head and asked, "Morgana, do you know where that is?"

Hearing that, Morgana thought about that for a moment, “Wait... give me a moment.”

Then the _cat_ soon jumped back down to the ground and looked back up to the two, "I'm not sure, but there's is a door nearby that I haven't been through yet so I think that's where that is." He said before running out through the door with a sprint.

Ren and Ryuji soon followed him out of the room and saw Morgana a few distance away, waiting for them with a glare in his eyes as he looked up ahead.

* * *

**~~~ End of Chapter Thirteen ~~~**

( ARC III: Castle of Lust 5/? )

* * *

= Next chapter: **XIV: Training Hall of Love** =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more to chapters to go till the revision is over and we're now officially back to over 100k words and as I said last time, here's to hoping we'll hit another milestone like that sooner than later.
> 
> About this chapter; Well apart from showing Parallels between the 'two worlds' Hmm... I'm sure that some of you might recall that part of this chapter is more or less a getting to know the ropes kinda thing. I've considered deleting those tutorial parts for the revision since I was told that it slows down the pacing, but... I really wanted to show that Ren is being taught the ways on how to handle the Metaverse rather than knowing it up front like an expert. I didn't feel comfortable in deleting it in it's entirety so I ended up rearranging them and cutting it in half to not let it drag too much. I hope it fairs better than what it was last time.
> 
> Moving on from that; Some NPC that you might be familiar with, will also have extensive roles for this story and they will interact more with the Phantom Thieves and their confidants. Upon barely using the fast travel feature in-game, I spend a lot of time talking to those extra characters and curiously enough, some of them actually grow with you as the story progress. Though please don't expect them to become full-blown Confidants or the likes. These extra characters would most likely just aid some of the Main Character Routes in the process for an added flavor. Can't say anything else about it either- but you'll eventually see it for yourselves when we get there.
> 
> Welp. Since the notes are getting long, I'll end it right here. Thank you so much for reading this story. Seriously, you guys are the best! If you have any other questions, go ahead and ask okay? Hope to see you on the next chapter that will be updated this Saturday on August, 18, 2018. For now have a nice day/night and Take care everyone~


	14. Arc III: Training Hall of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone. it's great to know you've come to read the new update again. I really love you all for supporting this story up till now and continuing on from last time, this chapter is also part of the former chapter seven that was published on June, 15, 2018 which will cover some more tutorial tidbits- But as I've rearrange some scenes to make things a lil' interesting, some parts of this story now includes certain scenes from the former Chapter Eight that was originally published on July, 03, 2018. Which as some of you might remember, that was the last chapter I've posted before I came to the decision to make this story undergo quite a lengthy revision.
> 
> But more on that later, for now let's first resume the story.

* * *

**~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~**  

* * *

[ Arc III: The Castle of Lust ]

****Chapter Fourteen: Training Hall of Love** **

* * *

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [ Kamoshida's Castle ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm... Looks like they ordered this guy to stay behind." Morgana said as he lead the teenagers to hide beneath the wall's shadows. "You see that door to the left of the knight- the one with the iron bars? I think the training hall is just past through that."

"So... what're we gonna do? Do we gotta fight and force our way in?" Ryuji mused.

Morgana nodded at that and soon explained, "Seems so. Just don't let it notice you beforehand... Shadows have a weird way of communicating with others of its kind even though they're far away from each other. If one notices you, it will quickly alert the others of our presence and that would make the Palace's Security level rise in the process."

Ryuji shook his head at that, "That doesn't sound good. What happens if the whole castle is aware of us? Do we ran away and get outta here for the day?"

The cat gave another nod in response, "If you're reckless then that will most likely be the case. But before that could even happen- we could also just silence them by beating them up without them noticing till it's too late. With no one around, who would tell on us, right?"

The blond scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "T-That... uhh... sounds dangerous. But I think I get it."

"We just have to be careful." Ren said as he narrowed his eyes to the knight and silently watched it's every movement.

"That's right. Seeing as you're quite fleet-footed, Wanna do the honors to ambush it again?" Morgana suggested Ren to take the initiative- and the latter eagerly did what he was told and he strode his way down and casually sneak up on the enemy to quickly remove the mask on it's face, "Show me your true form!"

Two stunned Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniacs soon emerged from the knight's form.

Ryuji grinned from a distance, "Heh. Bastards never see it comin'." He muttered and felt the cat beside him immediately make his way to the battlefield.

"All right! The first move is ours!" Morgana yowled as he initiated another wind attack at the nearest enemy, "Garu!"

The vortex of wind send the pumpkin flying to Ren's direction and he casually slice it up a notch til it disappeared to a black mist, "Morgana, one more!" He called out as he jumped beside the cat.

Morgana gave his companion a nod and did just that, "Zorro!" He ordered another gust of wind to send another pumpkin flying up.

Ren then took the initiative to follow up on that and casually jumped after it to finish it off, "It's over." He muttered as he safely landed on the ground and heard the Shadow briefly cry out in pain from behind him before disappearing from another burst of black mist.

Then he straightened himself and released the tension forming on his neck before looking back to see that Morgana and Ryuji were now behind him, "All right. Should we head over here now?" Ren asked as he made his way towards the iron door.

"We don't know what will see in there... but, lets just keep our guard up and I think we'll be fine." Morgana suggested and with that, Ren pulled on the lever on the side to open the door and they quickly went in before any guards could show up from behind them.

.........................................................................

As they got in, they were immediately greeted with a large stone stairway leading further down the Palace.

"I don't know 'bout you guys but I suddenly feel a chill pass me by when we came in." Ryuji said as he raised his hands to his arms, "...I really don't like this place."

Ren nodded at that, "I do feel an oppressive presence nearby..." He said in agreement before he started making his way down.

"Then I guess we're on the right track. Stay alert, you two." Morgana whispered as they quietly continued their way forward in this underground passage.

Before turning to the corner, Ren noticed that there were two guards conversing among each other. He immediately went to hide beneath the shadows of the nearest wall with Morgana and Ryuji beside him.

The trio then watched the guards from a distance and silently listened in to their conversation;

 _"_ _Hey, have you seen anyone who looks like an intruder?_ _"_

 _"_ _No, nobody yet..._ _"_

Morgana let out a silent sigh before looking back up to the two teenagers to quietly voice out his dilemma, "Hmm... I had a feeling there would be a lot of enemies and it'd be impossible to dodge them all in this tight spot."

Ryuji kept his gaze to the knights up ahead and asked, "Then, what do we do? Should we continue to take 'em down head on like before?"

Morgana shook his head and replied that, "It's not that simple. Using one's Persona can be taxing and it seems like we still have some ways to go so... I think it would be best to start conserving energy now."

"I-I see... Sorry 'bout that..." Ryuji then dejectedly looked down to the ground, "Dammit... It was my idea to go here but I can't do anything." He muttered before shaking his head once.

Then he looked back up to the two with a frown, "I wish I could fight... I'd at least be able to help out a bit."

"Now don't get discouraged. You still brought us some medicine, right? That helps." Morgana tried cheering the blond up.

Ryuji scoffed at that, "Yeah, but I only managed to bought one with me. That and a toy gun." Then he let out sigh, "I'm such a loser."

"Oh, yeah! That gun..." Morgana mused before looking back to Ren with an excited look on his face, "You have it, right? Can I take a closer look?"

Ren silently did what he's told and lowered his hold on the gun to the cat's eye level.

Morgana raised a paw to his chin and briefly contemplated on the object in front of him, "I guess this does look real enough..."

Hearing that, Ryuji decided to add, "Yeah... It looks real n' all, but it doesn't shoot anything..."

Morgana shook his head and let out a short laugh, "Well, there may still be a way to use this..." Then he nod once to himself as he seemingly figured something out, "OK. We'll use that to take down enemies!"

Ryuli looked at the cat incredulously, "Eh, What!? Didn't you listen? That gun don't even shoot pellets so how would it work!?"

"What matters is the enemies cognition of it." Morgana briefly explained before he looked back up to Ren with a grin, "Don't worry. I'm sure this'll work. Attack away, Frizzy Hair!"

"...Stop calling me that." Ren muttered before he stood from his hiding spot, "But regardless of that, leave it to me!" He added before jumping up front and head towards the knights-

Ignoring Ryuji's protests, "Wait, dude! I keep saying that gun wouldn't fire anything!"

Once Ren got the enemies attention, he briefly watched as the knights transformed to one Beguiling Girl and an unfamiliar kind called as a Gallows-Flower.

Then after he got his momentum, He slightly moved back to stand beside Morgana who yowled, "Now, raise your gun and point it at a Shadow and Fire!"

Ren did just that and point his gun towards the Beguiling Girl, "All right." And once he pulled the trigger- he was quite surprised to see the toy gun in hand actually fired a bullet like it was a real gun.

That single hit was enough to down the fairy Shadow with a hiss.

Morgana looked on proudly, "How about that? Surprised?"

Hearing that removed Ren from his slight stupor and he narrowed his eyes on his target and proceeded on shooting down the Shadow mercilessly until it disperse to a black mist on his six strike.

"Awesome, right? Though I forgot to mention earlier that we should also be mindful of how much ammo we have left!" Morgana explained.

Ren nodded at that before he set his eyes on that unfamiliar Shadow. With a grunt, he soon reached for his mask and called out to his Persona, "Eiha!"

A dark energy soon emerge from the ground underneath the Gallows-Flower, leaving the enemy with barely enough health to stand.

Seeing that chance, Morgana decided to use that to his advantage, "All right, I'll show you my weapon too!" He suddenly raised up a large slingshot from out of the blue and aimed it straight to the Shadow.

The cat flung three shots before the Gallows-Flower similarly disperse to a black mist and effectively ending the .fight in ease

Ryuji immediately made his way to the two after that, exclaiming in surprise, "Whoa! Did that toy guy I brought just shoot real freakin' bullets? For Real!?"

Both Ren and Morgana looked back to the blond with the latter explaining that, "This is a cognitive world. Even though it's just a toy, It doesn't matter as long as our opponents sees it as real, then it becomes such." Then he grinned to the confused blond, "So it's a good thing that it's realistic looking."

Ryuji shook his head at that, "...I still don't get it."

Morgana then chuckled, "I wasn't expecting someone with your brains to understand it too soon." He teased before looking back up to Ren, "How about you? Did you get what I said?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders, "It's simple logic." He answered nonchalantly as he hid the gun back to his coat.

Morgana was happy to hear that response, "Heh, just as I was expecting." He replied with a smile and with a flicker of his tail.

Ryuji gritted his teeth in annoyance as he processed the information the cat just gave them once again.

Then his eyes grew wide as he soon realized something, "Hey, wait a minute! If it's better havin' something realistic, then why do you got that slingshot!? And it was just as strong as a goddamn gun! What about your whole cognitive whatever!?"

That question actually caught the cat off guard, "Gah! W-Well, umm..."

Morgana then let out a sigh, "Fine, you can choose to understand it however you want." He ended that conversation abruptly and casually started a new one, "Oh by the way, we should decide how to divvy up our roles in battle from here on out."

Ryuji groaned at that and soon muttered, "He totally dodged my question..."

Morgana promptly continued to ignore the blond and continue on, "As you can see, there are quite a lot of enemies all over this castle. It'll be important to coordinate our moves well."

Then the cat looked back up to Ren, "I can keep providing intel for us, but since you seem to know how to handle our situation just as well... You should decide how we fight, Frizzy Hair."

Ren could only sigh at that affectionate nickname the cat kept calling him. But soon decided to let that matter go and re-confirm what that meant, "So basically, I'll be in charge on what we'll do in battle from here on out? Like for instance, give you guys orders and the likes?"

Morgana nodded at that, "That's right. You can order us directly or let us decide what we do..." After stating that however he briefly looked back to the ground as he recalled, "...Though I guess I'm the only other one fighting right now... so that rule currently just applies to me."

Then the cat shook his head once and regarded the two teenagers, "Moving on from that, let's press on." He suggested before leading the way onward.

.........................................................................

After running a few meters, Ren slightly tilted his head as he faintly heard muffled voices further in the distance. "Huh." Before he could pay more attention to it however, he saw a knight casually traipsing by the hallways a few steps overhead.

With squinted eyes, he soon ran towards it and casually took it by surprise and silently pulled off its mask.

The lone knight soon revealed three Shadows; One Beguiling Girl and Two Gallow-Flowers.

Ren grunted at the sight of their numbers before he raised his hand back to his mask, "Arsene!" He called out his persona to summon a dark attack straight to the Beguiling girl and killed it in one blow.

Then he pulled out his gun and strike at one of those plant-like creatures. He managed to kill one with eight shots.

'Only two shots left. Darn it.' Ren thought as he lowered his weapon.

Seeing his companion hesitate on delivering another shot, Morgana then took this chance to strike the remaining Shadow with his saber.

"Shoot! This enemy is much more tough than it looks..." The cat muttered before receiving the counter attack the Plant monster did on him and he let out a grunt.

Ren narrowed his eyes at that and called upon Arsene once more, "Eiha!" and with his command, he watched as the dark vortex soon hit the Gallow-Flower and killed it off for good.

"All right. Good job, Frizzy." Morgana said skipping towards Ren's direction before letting out a tired sigh, "Nyahh... that enemy sure did deliver quite a powerful strike. I already feel weak with just a single attack from it..." The cat muttered before casting a healing spell on himself.

"...That's dangerous." Ryuji said in concern as he caught up with them.

Morgana nodded at that, "That's one more reason why we need to take down these Shadows as quickly as we can and avoid taking damage whenever possible." He said and let out a sigh of relief as the Dia he casted, started to take effect. "All right. I'm good to go, now."

It was then Ren's turn to give a nod to that, "Let's press on then." He lead the group further in and only stopped to hide behind a wall as he noticed that another knight was guarding a door to the side.

"There's a guard... I'm pretty sure that's where we need to be going too... those muffled voices seem to be coming from that direction, after all." Morgana said as he hid beside's Ren's shadow.

Ryuji took a quick look at the knight before turning back and asked, "So are you guys gonna take it down the usual way again?"

"I guess that is our only choice..." Morgana started, then his eyes grew wide as he recalled something, "But wait, this might be a good time to show another different tactic."

Then after nodding to himself, the cat soon added proudly, "OK, I've decided! I'm going to teach you two a special way to fight enemies!"

"So it's a new technique?" Ren asked before adjusting his gloves.

Morgana just grinned at that, "Something like that." Then he yowled, "All right, Let's go!"

Upon hearing that, Ren quickly passed the cat and strike the knight first. Then he sighed in relief as only a lone Beguiling Girl showed up from it the guard's shadow.

Morgana then stood beside him and spoke, "Listen, there's a distinct flow to battles. Let me show you. After all, seeing is... something?" Then he jumped once to pump himself up before adding, "First, knock down all enemies! Everything starts at that crucial step!"

Ren nodded at that, "Got it." Then he called upon his persona once more, "Ravage 'em!"

Both combatants watched as the Shadow fell down to the ground- stunned upon receiving the dark damage that its weak to.

"All right!" Morgana then yowled, "Now, rush in for an All-Out Attack!"

And with that, the two soon jumped at the fallen Shadow and started striking it with all they've got.

As Ren landed safely to the ground, he soon stood up and casually adjusted his right glove, "The Show's Over." He said with grin on his face.

'Though that was quite an overkill. I almost feel bad about it...' But he soon shrugged it off and turned to see that the cat was staring at him with a proud look on his face.

"Mm. That went really well! You're definitely a fit for this!" Morgana said excitedly with a wide grin.

Ryuji on the other hand was quite dumbfounded on what he just saw, "W-What was that super-move thing you guys did!?"

Morgana then turned to looked back to the blond and explained, "As I said earlier, what you've just witnessed is something I that I like to call, an All-Out Attack. If you managed to knock all enemies down, you might be able to beat them all at once."

Ryuji nodded at that, "Yeah... that battle was over really quick..."

"That's to be expected. It is a concentrated attack on defenseless enemies, after all." Morgana said before looking back up to Ren, "Now as I mentioned before, I want you to be the head of our command. That being the case, You decide when we use this special move."

Ren nodded at that, "All right."

Morgana then moved back a couple of steps to regard the two teenagers evenly, "If possible, We need to always strike the enemies weakness, knock them all down, then do an All-out Attack! That's the ideal pattern to be able to finish the battle quickly and efficiently."

Both teenagers nodded at that and soon, the three then continued on their way and proceeded to enter the door up front.

.........................................................................

"All right, this is it! I can hear those voices louder from over there!" Morgana said as he and Ryuji first entered the room.

Ren followed after them and promptly closed the door behind him in silence.

"It took us kinda long to get here but were' finally here in..." Ryuji mumbled as he walked a few steps forward and noticed a banner overhead,

"...Kamoshida's... Training Hall... of Love..?" The blond read with a scowl quickly forming on his face, "What kinda bullshit is this!?"

'...A part of me, really don't want to find out what's behind it, but...' Ren thought as he walked passed the table and head straight to the other door.

'We already made it this far, I guess.' And with that, he soon turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

Immediately as he did that, the three quickly heard a much louder series of strained voices coming from down below.

Ren frowned at that, but continued to say nothing on the matter as he proceeded on walking down the stairs with Morgana at his heels.

* * *

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [ Training Hall of Love ] -

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Those voices... It's them, right? Those other guys?" Ryuji asked as he hesitantly started following after them.

Morgana nodded at that, a frown soon also gracing his face, "Most likely. It's best to brace yourselves on what you're about to see. From how we hear them screeching out from here... It's guaranteed that it can't be a good sight..."

As soon as they passed this small bridge, Ryuji immediately ran ahead of the two as he noticed something from that large cell up ahead, "Oh, is it comin' from over there!?"

What greeted their eyes however was beyond what they could've ever imagined. They had been expecting some sort of harsh training going on at some point- but what the other slaves were experiencing down below were just unfounded cruelty.

That was no training. It was downright abuse.

'Those Knights are casually just beating up those guys from the volleyball team like there's no tomorrow...' Ren thought with narrowed eyes upon the sight.

Ryuji placed his hands to his hips and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down- it only lasted for a second however, before he burst out, "Dammit! This is bullshit!" He roared angrily as he stepped forward once with clenched hands and gritted teeth.

Morgana jumped at that before he scolded, "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down?"

Ryuji shook his head at that and finds himself tensely trying to calm himself down- but it was to no avail, "But this is beyond messed up!" He soon exclaimed.

Then the blond scratched the back of his head before nearing the cell, muttering angrily, "How do I open this...?"

After stating that, a Slave in Shorts soon made his way towards them- desperately pleading them, "Stop it...! Leave us alone... it's useless..."

That caught Ryuji off guard, "Huh!?"

Then another slave approached them and stated tiredly that, "If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys!"

Ryuji walked closer and gripped the iron bars tightly, "You're tellin' me you wanna stay in a place like this!?" He asked in disbelief.

Hearing that caught Morgana's interest, "Wait a minute... Were you planning on taking these guys out of here?" He asked, crossing his paws.

The slaves soon made their way out of there just as soon as Ryuji looked back to the cat with a glare, "We can't just leave 'em here!"

Morgana looked away and shook his head with a frown, "How stupid can you be...?"

Ryuji grunted at that before exclaiming, "What!?"

Morgana then turned back to the teenagers and explained, "This are only human in Kamoshida's cognition. They aren't real humans that have entered from reality. They're different from you two."

The blond looked down and scratched the back of his head in confusion, "They're just... Cognition...?"

Morgana narrowed his eyes and slight raised his voice to emphasis his point, "Yeah. That means that there is no point in saving them since they're different from the real ones from the real world!"

Then a sad look soon graced the cat's face as he added, "You could say that these humans are just extremely similar-looking dolls."

Ryuji could only shook his head in disbelief before he looked back up to the cat exasperatedly, "The Hell!? Why's it gotta be so complicated!?"

Then the blond crossed his arms as he regarded the situation, "So Kamoshida thinks that the school is his castle and the students are his slaves... It's so on point that it could make me laugh- if I wasn't already so pissed off angry at him as it is." He muttered under his breath. "This really is the inside of this asshole's head...!"

Hearing that, Ren looked back to the on-going torture down below with narrowed eyes and spoke, "If this is Kamoshida's cognition... doesn't that mean that something similar is happening in reality?" He finds himself asking as his anger was slowly resurfacing himself.

Morgana jumped down from the box and moved closer to the cell, "That's most likely the case. It's terrible thinking about how he treats this guys as slaves from the real world too."

Ryuji looked back down as he thought about what the two just said and soon muttered in disbelief, "This shit happens... In the real world too?" Then he noticed something peculiar, "Wait...! I just realized that they're all just members from the volleyball team- the one Kamoshida coaches for!"

Morgana sighed at that, "They must be physically abused everyday... There's no way they'd be so beat up normally."

The blond soon gritted his teeth and clenched his hands tightly as his anger flared, "And from what you're sayin'... they're goin' through this similar shit in reality!?"

"Most likely." The cat responded with a sad look on his face, "I mean this scene is enough to prove that Kamoshida just thinks of them as his slaves that he can abuse in leisure."

"So it might be happening in reality too..." Ryuji muttered before looking to the floor in deep thought, "Though its few, I had heard that Kamoshida's usin' physical punishment. They're only considered as rumors, but with how most of the volleyball players show up with multiple injuries every freakin' day- then I think this shit is for real."

"Though if that's true then... Wouldn't this be something to report to the police...?" Then the blond shook his head and got out his phone, "I'll use this guys as evidence... If all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida...!"

But to Ryuji surprise, he couldn't seem to open up his camera app, "Huh? It's not workin!?" Then he shook his head before he added exasperatedly, "We can use the navigation app, but the camera's a no go!?"

Hearing the last part made Morgana curious, "A navigation app?" He asked.

Ryuji continued pressing on the icon on his phone as he responded, "That's what we used to come here." Then he let out a grunt, "Dammit, it won't work."

The blond soon looked back to his friend and asked, "What about yours?"

'...?' Ren then took out his phone at that, but it unfortunately yielded the same result,

"Sorry... My camera app won't open either..." He responded before placing his phone back to his pockets with a sigh, '...Neither is my clock... I wonder how long have we been here again? I really worry what's to become of me if I worry Makoto-san once more... and worse, it's just been a day!'

Before he could dwell on that matter for long, he looked back to see Morgana jumping to get their attention.

The cat soon yowled, "Whatever you do is fine, but we're gonna get caught if we stand around like this for too long. We need to head back!"

"Wait! Hang on a sec!" Ryuji quickly turned back and gripped the iron bars as he looked down, "There's no other way and since I know some of these guys, I'll just memorize their faces before goin' home!" He insisted.

Morgana wanted to make a protest at that- but seeing how determined the blond is soon made him concede, "...Fine... But don't take too long."

Ryuji nodded at that, before leaning in closer to get a better look down, "It'll just take a few minutes..."

.........................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [ Shujin Academy – Courtyards ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Geez, Shiho, you made me wait for too long...!" Ann said with a feigned angry expression on her face.

Shiho was quite surprised to see her best friend sitting casually on their usual spot here in the courtyards, "Ann? What are you doing here...? I thought you said that you have to head to a photoshoot after school?"

"Well, that won't be for an hour so I decided to come and see you before I head out." Ann said with a grin and scooted a bit to the left side of the bench to make room for her friend, "Here. Come and sit beside me and lets talk for a bit."

Shiho smiled at that gesture and slowly made her way to do just that. "You're going to get yourself fired if you keep on being late though." She teased.

Ann chuckled at that, "Oh, they won't get rid of me so easily so don't worry about it!" Then she noticed that her friend's left leg sported another new bandage, "More importantly, is that injury, OK? It looked pretty swollen."

Shiho quickly covered up her bruised leg with her hands and reassured her friend that, "No. It's nothing. It's normal... especially since a meet's coming up..."

Ann let out a sigh at that, while Shiho looked away with a sad expression on her face.

"..." Both girls soon fell into deep silent as neither don't know what to say to the other.

"...Are you all right?" Ann managed to ask to break the silence as the tension was getting unbearable.

Shiho looked hesitant to reply for a moment, "..." But when she noticed how Ann was looking at her with such a worried expression on her face eventually made her give in.

She first let out a soft sigh before admitting that, "...I-I haven't been sleeping well lately."

Ann frowned upon hearing that, "That's not good... Is there something going on at home or did something happen at practice earlier?"

Shiho shook her head once, "No. It's nothing too serious, but it's just... whenever I close my eyes, I keep thinking about too many things all at once..."

"Though I'm probably feeling like this because I'm exhausted. I probably just need some rest to gather up my thoughts and not overthink things." She said before turning to look back to her blond friend with a small smile, "Please don't worry too much about me, Ann. I'll be fine."

"You know I'll still worry about you even if you say that, Shiho..." Ann said before placing a hand to her friend's shoulder, "Can you at least tell me what's been bothering you the most?"

Shiho hesitated for a moment and looked away with a pained expression on her face, "Well... Nationals are coming up soon, so I keep thinking... Should someone like me really be on the starting line up?"

Then she let out a sigh and slumped her shoulders in defeat, "I can't help but feel like I'm not doing enough no matter what I do..."

Upon hearing that, Ann was quick to reassure her, "What are you talking about? Whenever I could watch practice, It's easy for me to see that you're one of the best players in the team."

The blonde soon moved her hand and placed it over her friend's palm, "Don't worry and just be more confident about yourself, Shiho! You've worked so hard than everyone else, so your skills have just been recognized!"

Shiho still wasn't that convinced, "Yeah... Playing volleyball is one of the few things I'm good at..." She muttered dejectedly as she unknowingly gripped her friends hand tighter, "It's all I have to offer, after all..."

Hearing her defeated tone, worried Ann to no end, "Hey, Shiho, Look at me." She called out and once she got Shiho's attention she soon gave her a big smile. "Don't forget that you also have me here to support you all the way!"

"...You have a really dopey grin on your face right now, Ann." Shiho teased, a small smile slowly resurfacing from her tired face.

Ann let out a soft whine and pouted at that, "Geez... I'm trying so hard to cheer you up and the first thing you do is to insult me...!" She complained with a feigned angry tone, but the corners of her lips were shifting upward.

Shiho chuckled at that, "I'm sorry. But you honestly looked silly." Then she finally let her smile to broaden before she looked back to her friend gratefully, "I really appreciate that you're trying so hard to make me smile. I... I think I needed this more than what I liked to admit..."

Ann smiled wider at that, "That's what I'm here for. I'm a riot aren't I?" She added cheerfully making her friend chuckle another time.

"Yes. Yes you are." Shiho said and with that, she soon let go of Ann hand and properly turned to her direction with a grin still on her face. "Thank you, Ann."

Before Ann could properly respond to that however, someone suddenly came and spoke, "Sorry to interrupt, Suzui-san..."

Both girls turned to the location of that voice and saw Mishima with a dejected look on his face, "Um... Mr. Kamoshida told me to get you."

Hearing that surprised Shiho, "Huh? I thought practice was over for the girl's team for today?"

"It is. He said that he has something to discuss with you at the PE faculty office." Mishima responded.

A worried expression quickly came back to Shiho's face as she heard that, "...Did he say what he wants from me?"

Mishima briefly looked away before responding, "He didn't say."

"..." Shiho was silent for a moment. Then she shook her head once before looking down to the ground dejectedly, "Ann... I... I'm sorry but I have to go."

Ann didn't want to leave like this, but soon figured that she had no choice on the matter either and neither could she voice out her concerns. "..."

Then the blonde soon thought to at least end this conversation with a cheerful smile still on her face, "I understand and I'm sure it'll be fine. I bet it's just a meeting about the starting line up or something."

Shiho thought about ot for a moment, 'I hope that it's just that... but,' She can't say anything to agree to it as well, "..."

She then let out a sigh and looked back to her blonde friend to return a small smile, "...Yeah."

Then both girls stood up from the bench while Mishima took a step back and looked away without saying another word.

"Well, here's hoping that the meeting will go well I guess..." Shiho briefly turned to her friend's direction and added, "See you tomorrow, Ann."

Ann nodded at that and raised her right hand to a fist determinedly in an attempt to raise her friend's spirit, "Yup. Good luck! See you first thing in the morning! Oh, but I'll be sure to send you a text later too!" She replied cheerfully.

Shiho smiled at that gesture, "I'll be looking forward to it." Then she gave a nod, "I got to go now. Have fun on your photoshoot as well."

Ann returned a nod and soon, she watched Shiho turned away from her and began walking towards the Practice building with Mishima following close behind.

She then watched as the two disappeared into the building before she dropped her cheerful facade and closed her eyes, "Hang in there, Shiho...!"

.........................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [Kamoshida's Castle - Training Hall of Love] -

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"_ _I can't do this anymore..._ _"_

 _"_ _M-My bones...Ugh...!_ _"_

'He has a dangerous look on his face, right now.' Ren watched his blond friend gripped the iron bar's tighter in agitation. "Hey, Ryuji..."

Ryuji silently surveyed down below and tried hard to focus on getting the volleyball player's facial features- but it's been difficult as the Shadows were beating up the volleyball players without abandon.

"...So the rumors about Kamoshida's abuse were true... I've always thought that similar shit was going around and hell, that's not even hard to see with the team having new bruises every effin' day. But... nobody wanted to speak up about it..."

Then after a moment, the blond let out a tired sigh and moved on to the next cell while muttering, "They always kept sayin' that they're all just from practice or 'cause they were just careless and all that crap. Hell, I even saw one guy got hit purposely on the face and he effin' thank the bastard for it."

Ren and Morgana followed Ryuji with concerned eyes, silently listening to his complaints for awhile.

Then after noting the blond's sudden silence, they soon peered over the cell and watched as the players down below were desperately running for their lives while chasing after a lone yellow kettle.

 _"_ _W-Water... Need water..._ _"_

 _"_ _Urgh...! Please. Please, no more..._ _"_

"...Not givin' athletes water even for tough trainin' is a common thing in the real world too..." Ryuji shook his head once before leaning in further the cell to get a better look on the players facial features.

After a few minutes, he soon let out a grunt, "That sack of shit...! I'm gonna try and memorize all these guys' faces before we go back..."

Ren finds himself instinctively nodding to that before he offered, "I'll go look around the other cells as well."

"Well... I'll be staying behind here to make sure no Shadows sneaks up behind us then." Morgana suggested while crossing his paws, "Though we shouldn't really stay here any longer than five minutes..."

"I won't be going far." Ren responded before making his way to the end of the cell and found a single player.

As he stood in front of the iron bars, the despondent volleyball player briefly met his gaze with a mumble, "I don't want people to glare or avoid me like they do to you so... Please... Don't drag me into your mess..."

"..." Ren chose not to say anything to that and simply decided to moved to a another large cell and upon glancing down- he could only gape in disbelief as he saw a lone male volleyball player hanging upside down by a noose and was being constantly ravaged by a cannon.

 _"_ _Agh! Gah!_ _"_

 _"_ _It hurts... It hurts...!_ _"_

'...Now this is beyond messed up. This no training at all.' Ren turned away with a shook his head at the cruel sight before him,

"This is just downright violence." He then let out a grunt and clenched his hands to fist in frustration. '...And no one's doing anything to stop this similar kind of treatment in reality?'

Before he could further think about that matter, however, Ren finds himself glancing to the left as he felt movement from his side and he saw that Ryuji was making his way towards his direction.

"I don't know why you guys are here... but just leave us alone..." A beaten volleyball player suddenly muttered dejectedly from another personal cell nearby.

"What are you talkin' about!? You're seriously OK about this?" Ryuji responded angrily before scratching the back of his head in frustration, "Wait. Forgot that there's no point in tryin' to get through them...They aren't real." He let out a sigh and briefly turned to his right and saw that his friend was approaching him.

"But dammit I had enough of this place! They may not be real- but since this place 'effin formed from that Asshole's twisted desires or whatever, then he's definitely doing similar shit and nobody gives a damn about it!" The blond muttered exasperatedly and clenched his hands to a fist when he noticed that Ren was now standing beside him.

"Aren't you two done yet!? We're cutting it close here, you know!" Morgana yowled from a distance.

Ryuji first tensed up from hearing that all to suddenly and when he managed to gather back his wits- he soon glared at the cat's direction, "Don't freak me out like that you goddamn moron!"

Then the blond let out another sigh before looking up to his friend, "Anyways I've got most of 'em."

Ren nodded at that, "We need to get out of here then."

And after taking one last look back to the cell, both teenagers soon made their way back to where the cat was waiting for them.

 _"_ Finally!" Morgana said impatiently as he saw the two a few meters away from him.

"Hurry! We need to get out of here. Now!" The cat yowled before turning back and sprint back towards the entrance.

....................................................................

The teenagers was quick to follow Morgana's lead and they've kept a consistent pace out of the training hall towards the upper cell blocks without any resistance.

"All right! We're back outta here!" Ryuji said after he caught his breath, then he straightened his posture and mumbled, "...Now where's the way back to the exit again...?"

"...You seriously didn't take note of your surroundings, Blondie?" But before Morgana could further chastise him, all three of them quickly grew tensed when they heard a series of footsteps heading to their direction.

They soon immediately made their way to a corner and promptly hid behind the shadows of a bunch of barrels and boxes.

Then the three carefully took a peek from their hiding spots and saw that a couple of Soldiers were now just a few distance away from them;

 _"_ _The watch post near the training hall has ceased reporting!_ _"_

_"Then chances of intruder activity are extremely high! All personnel, increase security measures!"_

Morgana shook his head at that before whispering, "Tch, we've stayed here for too long!"

Then they simply kept their ground for a moment and observed the soldiers surveying the area.

After a minutes, the three soon watched as all the soldiers pass by them and went straight to the training hall.

"Now's our chance!" Morgana was the first to stood up from their hiding spot and watched as the other two followed suit.

"Come on, let's get out of here before they come back!" The cat added and he immediately decided to take the lead on navigating them out of the underground dungeon.

After running continuously for awhile, Ryuji felt his leg was starting cramp up a bit from over exertion, He inwardly cursed at that, 'Shit. Just hold on.'

And after taking a deep breath and letting it all out through his nose, the blond looked up to his companions and continued to brace himself to keep up the pace.

............................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [ Shujin Academy - Practice Building ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...You look like you're about to faint." Shiho mused as she briefly slowed down and looked back to her teammates's direction.

Mishima let out a sigh and continued walking past her, "You know how coach is whenever he's mad. I don't know what happened earlier but when he came back to the gym awhile ago, he's suddenly in a foul mood and was quick enough to run us ragged."

"...Did he hit you on the face again...?" Shiho asked as she saw a fresh bruise on his face.

The boy raised his hand to his injury for a moment and let out a wince, "...I thought it wouldn't leave another mark."

Then he lowered his hand and let out a sigh, "This was honestly unintentional. I got distracted and completely missed the ball..."

"...You've been spacing out a lot lately... Are you sure you're fine?" Shiho asked in concern as she sped up her walk to catch up to him.

Mishima let out a weak laugh, "Yeah. I've been such a klutz lately, but I'm all right... Just tired." He said weakly.

"I actually have a lot in mind lately too... so I can understand what you're feeling." Shiho realized that they're going through similar experiences, "...But I guess we are just exhausted from all this training... so there's also that..."

Mishima weakly nodded in agreement, "Yeah..."

Then the two continued making their way to the PE faculty room in silence.

.........................................................................

They reached their destination a few minutes later.

Mishima soon proceeded on knocking on the door before calling out, "Sir? It's me and I've brought Suzui-san..."

" ** **Come in!**** " Came Kamoshida's voice from inside and judging from his tone alone- he still wasn't in his best moods.

Shiho looked to her teammate worriedly as she saw him visibly shivered when he hesitated on opening the door.

When a few tensed seconds pass them by, she soon became quite frightened at the prospect of meeting the coach herself.

With a gulp, Mishima eventually braced himself to turn the knob open and slowly went inside.

Shiho slowly followed suit and as soon as she came in, she quickly noticed the intimidating look on Kamoshida's face as he stood up from his char and ordered, "Close The Door."

Mishima did just that and as he turned to face the coach- he quickly fell down to his knees with a grunt as Kamoshida casually just punched him hard in the gut.

"What took you so long, Mishima!? I told you to hurry!" The coach roared before delivering a quick kick as a follow up.

Shiho was shocked to see such cruelty all too suddenly that she instinctively held on to their volleyball coach's arm before she could stop to think of the consequences, "Wait, sir! It was my fault!"

"You! Stay out of this, Suzui! You'll get your turn!" Kamoshida pushed her away roughly and the force was enough to push Shiho back to the wall.

She closed her eyes and let out a sharp wince of pain from the impact.

Then as Shiho got her bearings, she looked back up and saw that Kamoshida was about to strike another punch. "Sir...! Please, stop...!" She called out as she tried to stop him from attacking her teammate.

Hearing that, Mishima tried to look back up to her and spoke weakly, "...Don't Suzui-san... I'm used to this." Then after taking a deep breath, he soon tried to stand up on his knees.

Kamoshida grinned wickedly at that, "Yes, you don't have to worry about this wimp, Suzui. I'm doing this to him for his sake to build up his Resistance and Stamina." He said before he spat on the defenseless boy.

"He needed this kind of treatment to toughen himself up." The coach added before delivering a sucker punch to Mishima's face and that soon made the latter go light-headed and the boy promptly fell back to the ground unconscious.

"Heh. He still needs to work on that." The coach said nonchalantly as he casually rolled his wrist.

"Mishima-kun..." Shiho's face quickly turned pale as she saw how her teammate lie motionless to the ground.

"Don't worry, he's just fainted. I didn't even hit him that hard so he's bound to wake up in awhile." Kamoshida said before he turned to Shiho's direction and unnervingly regarded her;

"As for you, Suzui. I heard from one of the seniors that Takamaki was with you earlier..."

Shiho immediately become tense when her friend was suddenly brought up out of the blue like this.

She carefully thought about what to say and after a moment, she soon responded with, "She was with me awhile ago, sir. But she probably left Shujin by now since she told me that she has a photoshoot scheduled for today..."

"I know. She told me as much." Kamoshida nodded at that before he slowly made his way towards her with the same unnerving grin, "I also heard that she hasn't been feeling too well and that's not good for a model. Don't you ever tell her to take it easy?"

Shiho did not like where this conversation was leading to; "I-I do tell her to rest whenever she's tired, sir... But you know her, she really loves doing her part-time job."

That caught Kamoshida's attention, "Oh? She's not listening even to you, huh? Takamaki's going to get herself seriously ill if she keeps overworking herself like that."

Then he stood menacingly in front of her, "Why don't you give me her number, Suzui? I'll make sure to get through her."

Shiho looked away and hesitantly replied with, "I-I thought she already gave you her number, sir..."

Kamoshida grimaced at that, "I thought I had too. But when I tried to call that line, all I could hear about was people talking in a foreign language."

Shiho inwardly gulped at that. She was aware than Ann's been giving out false numbers whenever she couldn't avoid his pestering.

But it's not like she'll tell him that so she carefully considered on what to say; "Is that so...? Maybe you should ask her for it again? Maybe you just got a number wrong, sir..."

"I managed to ask her thrice and she always give me a different number. Clearly she's just messing with me at this point." Kamoshida muttered with the edge on his voice returning.

"She's been trying hard to avoid me lately too and that's not good..." Then after letting out a sigh, He soon loomed over the frightened girl once more and demanded, "You most definitely have her actual number, Suzui. Give it to me and I would like to talk to her about that."

Shiho quickly shook her head at that, "I-I'm sorry, sir... B-But it's not my place to give out her number and-"

She couldn't finished that sentence however and she soon let out a sharp wince of pain as Kamoshida suddenly grabbed both of her wrist and roughly pushed her hard against the wall.

"I'm not asking you to give me her phone number, Suzui..." Kamoshida said as he tighten his grip on her wrists.

Then he watched as tears were slowly starting to form from the corner of the girl's eyes from the sheer pain he's purposely inflicting upon her, "I'm demanding it!" He added menacingly.

Shiho tried to fight back- but it was in vain. He was far stronger than her.

She eventually felt numb and could neither move nor speak as her throat felt dry and she felt like her wrists was about to snap into two from how rough his grip was on them.

Shiho's blood soon ran cold when Kamoshida suddenly leaned in closer to her face with a wicked grin, "...And for your sake, Suzui... I suggest that you hand it over right now before I lose my patience. You don't want to a receive a far worse training regime than what I've ever done to Mishima here, don't you?"

Then the coach moved in closer to her ear with a threat, "...And trust me, you won't like that kind of training one bit."

Shiho shook her head at that and the tears soon fell unbidden from her as she thought about her best friend, 'Ann... I'm sorry.'

* * *

****~~~ End of Chapter Fourteen ~~~** **

( ARC III: Castle of Lust 6/? )

* * *

**=** Next chapter **:** ** **XV: Hoist the Flags** ** =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Reworking that last bit still makes me uncomfortable to be honest. But as I'm building up the pressure for not just the main characters but for everyone involved, this has to be done and the more darker aspects of this arc will gradually grow in intensity. Fair warning? Rating may change once we get to the next chapters and I'm pretty sure you might know why. But I wonder... would I really go on that path? Or will we actually get an extra awakening here in the Kamoshida arc... What do you think? :)
> 
> Moving on from that, please pardon the tutorial bits at the beginning by the way. That's the last time I'll go down that route. Since that's already been part of this story even before the revision, I thought of just letting most of it as it is. But future fight scenes will play out much more differently and a bit more fast-paced so there's also that. Besides, I'm basing this story with my recent playthrough, so apart from the choices I make in-game, playing in Merciless difficulty (without using my stronger Personas apart from Arsene which I'll only be using when I'm desperate and that's rare.) demands that I either kill off the enemies quickly or be annihilated just as fast. LOL. Fun times.
> 
> And also, though some of you who had managed to read this story before the revision might already know what comes next; I've also added a short new scene that wasn't there before to look forward to. While if you're new to this story... well based on just the next chapter title alone below, it looks like we're up for something a lil' exciting aren't we? Hmmm, if you have any question I'll be answering all the of them to what I can managed to say without spoiling the story. Apart from that, I'll be updating this story on Wednesday; August, 22, 2018 and with that, looks like next week's schedule is the last two chapters of the revision and then, we'll finally continue from where we left off last time.
> 
> But for now, I'll leave it like this. Thanks again for reading and hope to see you again on the next chapter~ Take care and have a nice day/night! See ya. *salutes*


	15. Arc III: Hoist the Flags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thanks for dropping by again and I apologize that it took a little while to get this chapter up as I had an urgent appointment I had to attend this couple of days. I've just managed to edit this out early today. :P
> 
> But moving on from that, I hope you'll enjoy this update... and lets continue the story~

* * *

**~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~**

* * *

 [ Arc III: The Castle of Lust ]

****Chapter Fifteen: Hoist the Flags** **

* * *

 - 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [ Tokyo – Shibuya ] -

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Half an hour later, Ann finally made her way out to the platform in Shibuya Station- but before she could climb up the stairs to get to her part-time, she temporarily stopped on her tracks as she suddenly felt anxious.

Then she instinctively finds herself looking back to the train behind her and watch it leave to a distance for a moment.

'What was that strange feeling about...?' Ann asked internally to herself before she shook her head once to let the matter go this time.

She had a photoshoot to attend and she was getting late.

With that, Ann quickly made her way up the stairs to get to her part-time job.

In only took her a few minutes before she arrived to the appointed location and she saw that the crew were on standby.

“Hey there! I didn't made you guys wait for long did, I?” Ann said as she made her way towards the photoshoot's staff.

“No, it's fine. Ann-san. We've just finished up with the other model but we're glad you're here. It's been a difficult day.” The Director responded tiredly.

Hearing that concerned Ann so she had to ask, “What happened?”

The Director then replied that, “Most of the other models scheduled today didn't showed up for reasons we don't know why. We tried contacting them, but we still haven't receive any reply till now.”

“That's concerning... I hope nothing bad happened to them.” Ann responded as she looked down to the ground with a frown.

She raised her head up as she heard the Director sigh loudly and she saw him regarding her again with a resigned look.

“Well, that's something you shouldn't worry about and we should start this session now before the sun sets. But before we start, we have to ask you to stay with us longer and work overtime for now. Would that be all right, Ann-san?”

Ann nodded at that, “Oh, it's okay. I'll just go get ready then!” Then she proceeded on making her way to the makeshift dressing room at the back and a couple of female staff members followed after her.

It only took her a few minutes to get her hair and make-up ready, but before she could head on out, she looked back when she faintly heard her phone chime from her bag.

But she didn't have time to read it's contents as she heard the Director call her name and another female staff came to tell her that, “Everything's ready on our end, you ready, Ann-chan?”

Ann turned back and nodded in response, “I'm ready.” And with that, she followed after the staff and thought to herself that she'll just checked out that message later.

She then listened to the directions given to her and with a nod, she soon made her way to the side and soon confidently strike a pose.

“That's perfect, Ann-san. Please hold that position for awhile and...” The Director said as he signaled the Photographer to get ready; “All right! In one... two...”

....................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [ Kamoshida's Castle - Main Hall ] -

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Three... God. This is the third time I find myself climbing up and down this stairway already... _”_   Ryuji muttered to himself as he struggled to climbed up the stairs that leads to the main hall.

Then the blond complained,"...Dammit, my legs acting up again...!" Before letting out a tired sigh.

Ren was only a few steps ahead so he easily heard that.

He soon stopped to turn back towards his blond friend's direction and immediately offered a hand, "...Need some, help?"

Ryuji shook his head and looked up to him, "Nah, dude. I'll be okay... We've just been runnin' around this place for awhile... so I'm beat." He replied weakly before giving a quick grin.

"Probably just outta practice, is all." The blond added before looking back up just in time to see the strange cat looking at them midway.

"We're almost there! So hold out the fatigue for a minute and let's hurry!" Morgana said before he proceeded on climbing back up.

Ren first watched Ryuji passed him by, grumbling an inaudible complaint directed to the cat before he followed suit and for some reason, he felt like there was something amiss.

'It's too quiet all of the sudden...' He thought as he briefly looked down the stairs to watch his step.

Ren then briefly noticed from the corner of his eyes that Morgana and Ryuji stopped on their tracks and with that, he soon looked back up ahead;

And immediately came face to face with disturbing sight of this world's Kamoshida and with a number of knights behind him.

The 'King' and his men were all standing a few meters away from their current position- and unfortunately; they were also blocking their only pathway that leads to the exit.

Ren gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the abomination of the coach's choice of apparel and with clenched hands he soon realized that, 'Dammit, we were so close!'

Shadow Kamoshida was equally not pleased to see them; " ** **...You knaves again?**** " He stated with an annoyed grunt. " ** **To think you would make the same mistake... You're hopeless!**** "

Upon facing the 'King' in the flesh, Ryuji immediately stepped forward and glared on sight; "The school ain't your castle! And your team ain't your slaves...!" He roared with clenched hands, "I've memorized their faces real good. You're goin' down, Kamoshida!

Shadow Kamoshida simply scoffed at the blond's declamation and smugly respond, " ** **It's seems that it's true when they say that 'barking dogs seldom bite'.**** "

Then he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the blond mockingly, " ** **How far the star runner of the track team has fallen.**** "

Ren looked at his blond friend upon hearing that and silently wondered to himself, 'He was the star runner of the track team...?'

Ryuji on the other hand took that as a challenge. "The hell are you gettin' at!?" He demanded as he slightly flung his right hand back in emphasis

" ** **I speak of the, "Track Traitor" who acted in violence... ending all of his teammates' dreams.**** " Shadow Kamoshida snickered before he sarcastically decided to add, " ** **Oh. I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your... selfish act.**** "

Hearing that made Ryuji feel unbalanced and he looked away with a grunt. "Ngh... Dammit."

On the other hand, that statement made no sense to Ren whatsoever and he looked towards the blond who kept his head down even when he subconsciously mused, "...'Track traitor'?"

Shadow Kamoshida raised a brow at that as he turned to look towards the transfer student; " ** **So you're accompanying him without knowing anything at all? And here I thought Niijima would've filled you in about my escapades by now. What a surprise. Maybe she's actually more gullible than what I first thought...?**** **"**

Ren instinctively glared at the coach as he heard that; "You... Leave her out of this!" He snapped while he tightly clenched his hands to a fist in agitation.

Morgana didn't expect that reaction from him. "Hey... Frizzy?" The cat carefully called out as he briefly looked back to his companion and fortunately, he saw that Ren was slowly schooling his expression back to neutrality.

" ** **Oh? You don't have to hold back, delinquent.**** " Shadow Kamoshida taunted with a wicked grin, " ** **After all, you only have to do one wrong thing and you'll end up bringing Niijima down yourself;**** **”**

 **”** ** **Though it's a pity to lose her... But I had long considered her as a threat to my reign ever since she rejected my offer to stand at my side... So come on now. Why don't you come at me and be violent? Be like you're blond friend right here..**** **.** "

" ** **Also, it's not that bad for your end either.**** " The 'King' then looked towards the blond and mocked; " ** **Sakamoto betrayed his teammates trust and crushed their hopes, and yet looked at him now- He still carries on as carefree as ever.**** "

Ryuji furiously shook his head at that and he soon snapped back with a glare, "That's not true...!"

Shadow Kamoshida only snickered at the blond's outburst before looking back to the now stoic transfer student, " ** **You've come along with this fool and now you're going to end up dead... how unlucky of you.**** "

" ** **Still maybe that's for the best. I heard from some seniors that you seem to be really close with Niijima. Imagine how heart broken would she be when she won't be able to see you again? Maybe I'll finally get through her in that case...**** " The 'King' taunted, grinning maliciously before licking his lips.

Ren simply grunted at that, but his eyes were burning with new found rage that he didn't know he had in him as he watch Kamoshida proceeded to turn away from them and started laughing maniacally.

"...Don't get reckless, Frizzy. He's purposely just trying to get under your skin to make you lose your focus!" Morgana warned as he noticed the frightening look on Ren's face.

Then the cat looked back to the blond and took note of his uncharacteristically despondent expression. "And you, Blondie! Snap out of it and moved back!"

Morgana then glared back to the Palace Ruler when he heard him order the guards with a snarl; " ** **Go! Kill them all. Don't sully my castle with these garbage**** **.** "

Upon that command, some knights stepped towards the trio's direction while the gold plated one stayed behind to guard their King.

Ren and Morgana instinctively moved forward as the three knights soon transformed to these horse-like creatures that were curiously called as; Dirty Two-Horned beasts.

While Ryuji took a step back with a curse, "Goddammit... I can't do anything to help...!" He muttered this last bit to himself, “I...I still can't do anything...”

Morgana took a hesitant step back as he shook his head as he noticed a mismatch in their situation, "Ngh... We're surrounded..." He said with a hint of worry apparent from his voice.

But with a sigh. The cat soon raised his blade at their enemies with feigned confidence.

The Guard's Shadow wasn't intimidated with the show of display however and it soon galloped threateningly.

" _I'll kill you! I'll Kill 'cause King Kamoshida told us! I'll kill you 'cause that's what he wants!_ _"_ And after it stated that, the Shadow immediately lunge at Morgana's direction while the other two went after Ren.

Ren managed to evade one of them, but he let out a grunt as the other quickly followed up another lunge and it's sharp horn's hit him right in the gut.

The impact caused him to stumble back and briefly felt a bit lightheaded.

After getting back his footing, Ren soon raised his hand to his mask and called out, "Arsene...!" Upon that command, a dark force soon engulfed underneath the nearest target.

"Dammit..." He let out a curse as he noticed that his attack seemingly did little damage to it. "Curse damage seems ineffective against them..." He muttered to the cat.

Morgana nodded in agreement, "Looks like it." Then he narrowed his eyes and decided to summon up his Persona as well; "Zorro!"

And with that, a gust of wind hurled straight to the Shadow that Ren attacked beforehand and even that wasn't enough to kill it.

The cat soon shook his head at that, "Shoot." He mewled, his paws getting a bit shaky as he narrowed his eyes unnervingly at the Shadows before them. "This is not good... Not good at all...!"

Just a few seconds after Morgana muttered that- they were immediately lunged upon mercilessly by their oppressors.

The strong impact effectively caught them off balance and they both fall to the ground.

Morgana had just managed to stand right back to his knees, but soon immediately fell flat back to the ground as Shadow Kamoshida casually proceeded on stepping on his small frame with a snicker, " ** **Playtime is over, little kitty.**** "

"Rgh... You piece of-" Morgana couldn't finish his sentence as he let out a sharp groan as he felt the foot pressing on to his back pressed harder.

Hearing that caused Ren to gather up his remaining wits and force himself to stand up- but the Gold knight on standby quickly took this chance to easily subdue him back to the ground.

He glared back at the knight with a curse, "Dammit." Then he shook his head, 'There's just... too many of them...'

Then Ren glance upon the ground listlessly for a moment before closing his eyes as he realized dejectedly that, '...I still lack strength...'

Ryuji on the other hand couldn't find it him to even speak at the moment, his feeling of powerlessness soon caught up to him- Making him feel weak.

And with that, he soon promptly fell on his knees with a despondent expression.

Shadow Kamoshida saw the look on the blond's face and he grinned mockingly at the sight, " ** **I bet you came here on a whim and you didn't even bother thinking about the possibility that things would end up like this. Isn't that right?**** "

Ryuji shook his head at that, "No... I..."

" ** **What a worthless piece of trash, getting so emotional too quickly...**** " Though Shadow Kamoshida kept the unnerving grin on his face-

He soon also flashed the blond a smoldering look, " ** **How dare you raise your hand at me. Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?**** "

Hearing that, Ryuji angrily slumped further down to the ground, "That wasn't practice- it was just physical abuse!" He muttered under his breath as he slowly formed a hand to a fist and hit the ground once in frustration. "You just didn't like our team...!"

Shadow Kamoshida let out a grunt at that and scowled before responding, " ** **You morons were trying so hard to gain recognition... But all your efforts were nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me!**** "

" ** **That coach who got fired was hopeless too...**** " Then the 'King' suddenly grinned maliciously as he mused, " ** **Had he not opposed me with a sound argument. I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg.**** "

Ren looked up towards the coach angrily upon hearing that; "...What... was that?" He muttered under his breath and soon started to push himself upright to look back at his blond friend and saw how his eyes grew wide.

Ryuji then looked back up incredulously at the coach before him, "You're also the reason for that...?"

Shadow Kamoshida first had a disappointed look on his face as he stated, " ** **Despite all that, you're still here defying me like always.**** **"**

Then he deviously sneered **, "** ** **Do you need me to deal with your other leg too, Sakamoto? The school will call it self-defense anyway.**** **"**

Ryuji shook his head at that, "Dammit... Am I gonna lose again...?" He muttered, slightly trembling from anger as he crouched inwardly. "Not only can't I run the way I used to anymore... The track team is gone too 'cause of this Asshole...!"

Morgana slowly managed to raised his head up to gaze at the blond with a sympathetic look, "So that's why..."

The cat soon let out a sharp groan in pain as Shadow Kamoshida stepped on his small frame harder. The sneer on his face widening as he threatened the blond, " ** **Once this two are dealt with, you're next.**** "

"Dammit..." Ryuji clenched his hands tighter to a fist as he heard the coach started laughing maniacally.

Morgana once again struggled to get loose as he yowled, "...Ryuji...!"

But the blond couldn't hear him as his thoughts of feeling powerless overshadowed it.

Ren saw his friend's defeated expression and that wouldn't do- so he began struggling to properly look back to Ryuji with a scream, "Don't let him win!" He then saw the blond's eyes widen and slowly looked back up to meet his gaze as he added, "...And stand up for yourself!"

"...Ren." Upon seeing the determined look on his friend's face, Ryuji soon slowly felt his courage resurfacing from within him;

"You're right." Then the blond shook his head once before looking back down to the ground in realization; "Everything that was important to me was taken by this Bastard... and if I just let him get away with this... I'll never get 'em back!"

 **"** ** **Hmph... what could you do? You're nothing right now, so just stay there and watch.**** " Shadow Kamoshida taunted with a smoldering look, " ** **Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you!**** "

Ryuji's hand's clenched tighter upon hearing that, "No... that's what you are...!" He managed to respond before he slowly got back up to his feet.

As the blond straightened himself up, he looked back up to the 'King' with a glare, "All you think about is using people for your own personal gain..."

Then Ryuji slightly flung his hand back in frustration, "You're the real scumbag, Kamoshida!" He added before slowly making his way forward with a new resolve.

Shadow Kamoshida narrowed his eyes at the display before briefly turning to his guards, " ** **What are you stalling for?**** "

“ **It's pointless for him to keep resisting.** ” Then he looked back to the blond with a sneer on his face as he ordered, " **Guards!** ****Just silence this piece of trash already**** **!** "

"Bastard," Ryuji's anger flared upon that declamation and he soon pointed a finger accusingly at the 'King' as he roared, "Stop lookin' down at me with that stupid smile on your face!"

Then all too suddenly, a mysterious yet somewhat familiar voice echoed from the blond's head; " _...You made me wait quite a while._ "

Ryuji's eyes grew wide as he felt his head throb. The sharp pain that came with it immediately made him let out a loud groan, "A-Aaghhh...!"

The blond then raised both of his hands towards to the side of his head, screeching as he desperately tried to handle the sudden pressure and he struggled to keep his balance for awhile-

But the force soon intensified as he promptly fell, with his knees and elbows barely managing to keep him upright from the floor; " _You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact._ "

Ryuji tightly clenched his hands to a fist as he felt like his entire being was being torn apart from all the strong pressure that's slowly building up from within him and his now, yellow colored eyes felt like they were inwardly burning as the voice inside his head went on; " ** _S_** _ince your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreck havoc...?_ "

The blond was now completely laying down on his back at this point and he continued to lash out in pain as the voice continued; " _T_ _he 'other you' who exists within desires it as such._ "

" ** _ **I am thou, thou art I...**_** " But upon hearing that, the pressure on his head was slowly setting aside and eventually felt like it was being replaced with this warm yet welcoming feeling of strength that's resurfacing from the pain.

Then Ryuji managed to stand back on his knees just in time as the mysterious voice added; " ** _ **There is no turning back... The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!**_** ” And with that, blue flames soon engulfed him and a mask in the form of a skull was forced on his face.

The gold knight who was nearby seemingly just watch on disinterestedly, " _Hmph. What can you do...?_ "

It then let out a scoff as it faced Ren's direction and raised its sword at strike at him, " _J_ _ust cower in fear and watch!_ "

Seeing that, Ryuji immediately struggled to get back on his feet with a groan, "Ngghhh..."

Upon straightening his posture, the blond immediately raised his hands up to his face and desperately tried to get the mask off hurriedly, caring less even as the blood slowly started trickling down his face.

A strong burst of blue flames emerge from within him as soon as the mask comes off on Ryuji's bloodied face while he screamed. "Hraaaaaaaaaagh...!"

The force that came with it created a spiraling vortex of blue flames around the area, effectively causing all enemies to become unbalanced.

Then Shadow Kamoshida and all his guards struggled to keep themselves up as the strong surge of power kept pushing them back and they could only look on in shock as they saw the blond was now in the middle of the blue flames and chains.

And behind him was a large being with a form of a pirate, who's also riding a mobile boat. Despite the seemingly animated appearance- it's very being effectively imposed itself at it's enemies.

After letting out a couple of exhausted pants, Ryuji then let himself laugh for awhile before he looked back up with a smug look on his face.

Seeing that irked Shadow Kamoshida too no end, " ** **Ugh... He has one as well!?**** "

Ryuji looked to his yellow gloved hands in amazed bewilderment and he is definitely enjoying the new strength that he can now also feel on his grasp, "Right on... Wassup, Persona...?" Then he look back ahead with a grin, "This 'effin rocks!"

Ren finds himself sharing his friend's expression as he and Morgana soon got back to their feet with renewed fighting spirit.

"Now that I got this power, it's time for payback..." Ryuji then grinned wider as he pumped his hands to get ready for battle and with a small burst of blue flames, he now hold a simple blunt metal pipe on his hands.

"Yo, I'm ready... So let's bring it!" The blond said eagerly as Ren and Morgana stood at his side with their weapons also in hand.

Seeing that display infuriated the gold knight and it soon stepped forward with a snarl, " _Ngh...! Don't mock me you brats!_ " And with a raised of it's sword- The knight soon revealed it's true Shadow self and took the form of a large imposing red knight riding a black stallion.

However, Ryuji remained indifferent to that declamation, and he soon raised his right hand at it and determinedly roared, "Blast him away... Captain Kidd!"

With that, the Guard Captain was immediately grazed by a lunged at the blond's imposing Persona and it let out a sharp grunt.

" _What troublemakers that bother King Kamoshida with such trifle matters._ " The Shadow said before calling out a couple of Dirty Two-Horned beasts to fight alongside it.

Ryuji remained unfazed and he kept that defiant look on his face as he spoke, "Kamoshida's cognition ain't changin', right? Then I'll act like the troublemaker that I am!"

Then the blond raised his hands up to a cross in front of his face as he hollered, "Let's do this Captain Kidd!" And upon his command, a quick flash of lightning struck one of the horses and it quickly burst into black mist.

Ryuji grinned at that, "So those bastards are weak to lightning, eh?" He then raised his right hand back to his mask and pulled it down with another order, "Zio!"

This time the other Dirty Two-Horned beast managed to survive the initial strike of lightning- But regardless of that, the blond was quick enough to follow up another attack, "Get wrecked!" He hollered as he made a dash towards it and clubbed it right on the head, effectively making it disappear to a black mist.

"Heh. Too easy!" Ryuji added, grinning wider as he moved back towards his companions side.

The Guard Captain didn't like that one bit, " _Grr... How dare you look down on our strength!_ " It glowered before it lunge its spear towards the blond's direction.

But before it could make contact, Ren immediately called out his persona, "Arsene!" And ordered it to cleave the knight off-balance, his attack effectively staggering it.

Morgana was quick enough to follow it up with an attack of his own, "Show them your might, Zorro!" With that, a gust of wind soon surrounded the knight and entrapped it on a spiraling vortex.

"Whip 'em Persona!" Ryuji launched another attack thereafter and the quick surge of lightning caused the vortex of wind to recede with a small explosion.

After the smoke subsides, the team saw that the Guard Captain could barely stand it's ground, " _I am... a loyal subject... of the glorious King Kamoshida..._ " It soon dejectedly spoke as it looked at the group, " _So why... have I lost...!?_ "

Ryuji raised his weapon and hovered it over his shoulder and defiantly replied, "It just proves that Kamoshida ain't anything special."

Then the group watched as the Guard Captain soon let out a grunt before transforming back into a gold knight and falling back down unconscious by his King's side.

Ryuji then slightly slumped down and placed his hands to his knees and took a deep breath, "Pssshh... I'm beat..." He muttered under his breath before looking back up to Shadow Kamoshida with a glare, "...How 'bout that!?" He said determinedly with his hands outstretched to a fist.

Morgana then looked up to the blond in amazement, "Whoa... so Ryuji had the potential too..."

"Even if you apologize now..." Ryuji started defiantly to the 'King's direction with a slight flung of his hands to emphasis his point, "I ain't forgiving you...!"

Shadow Kamoshida seemed to be unfazed by it however, " **Hmph.** ****It seems like you knaves still don't understand...**** " After stating that, he casually proceeded on walking towards the group's direction with a confident look on his face, " ** **...I told you that this is my castle and I make the rules around here.**** "

Then all too suddenly, the group then noticed that a blonde girl, clad only with a matching pair of purple bikini and donning a cat ear headband was making her way down the stairs.

She first casually walk towards the side of the room to stand beside the coach before briefly bothering to look towards the group to reveal her face.

Ryuji felt his shoulders tense as he realized who that girl was and he could only gape in shock, "Wh- Takamaki!?"

"Oh...!" Morgana on the other hand was immediately mesmerized by the sight, "Wha...What a meow-velous and beautiful girl...!"

Ryuji then shook his head in disbelief, "What's going on...?"

"Something seems off..." Ren stated before narrowing his eyes at the sight before him and watched as his classmate leaned in closer towards Kamoshida's with a smitten look on her face. "There is no way, Takamaki-san would do that."

Ryuji then turned to look at his friend, "Yeah, now that you've mentioned it..." He muttered before he looked agitated again, "But why is she even here!?"

"This is probably just Kamoshida's cognition of her, but..." Ren mused before looking disgusted as Shadow Kamoshida raised his hand up to the blonde's face with a lewd expression, "...Is that really what he just thinks of her as?"

"The hell...?" Ryuji looked on unnervingly back to Shadow Kamoshida's side and he couldn't help himself as he glowered, "Hey! Let go of her you, perv!"

Shadow Kamoshida then looked towards the group with a sneer, " ** **How many times must I tell you until I make you understand? This is MY castle- a place in which I can do whatever I want. This is where everyone wishes to be loved by me.**** "

Then the 'King' completely turned to their direction and the expression on his face soon turned foul. " ** **...That is, everyone but slow-witted thieves like you.**** "

Ryuji gritted his teeth as he watched how Ann(?) further leaned herself on to Shadow Kamoshida's body and he snapped, "Yo! Takamaki say somethin'!"

Morgana looked towards the blond with narrowed eyes, "Calm down, Blondie! It seems like Frizzy's right, that girl is definitely not the real one. After all, you two seem to know her and yet look, she's clearly disinterested in us regardless of that." He deduced before glancing back up to the girl with a sad expression. "It's despicable that this is what he just see this wonderful girl as though..."

" ** **Are you two jealous?**** " Shadow Kamoshida took that chance to mock them as he heard the cat's explanation, " ** **Well, I'm not surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you.**** "

Ryuji felt his anger flaring once more, "Dammit...! I know she ain't real, but...! This bastard's still effin' messed up!"

Shadow Kamoshida then let out a menacing laugh, " **Haahahaha!**   ** **You Fools!**** " He mocked before raising both his hands up with an order, " ** **Guards! Clean them up, this instant!**** "

Upon that command, A number of knights soon erupted from behind their King, effectively blocking the hallways that leads to their infiltration point.

"Shoot, he was just distracting us!" Morgana realized and watched as another series of knights soon emerge from behind them- so they soon back up towards the foot of the stairs leading up. "We're outnumbered. Let's scram before we get even more surrounded!"

Ryuji shook his head at that and protested, "We're not gonna do anything and just run!?"

"I want to stop this Bastard too, but..." Ren immediately grabbed the blond's arm with a glare, "We can't die here either!" He snapped as he briefly pulled his friend to make him climbed up the stairs and only let go when he was sure that Ryuji was moving upwards on his own.

Morgana quickly followed suit, nodding in agreement at Ren's direction, "Thank god you've got a level head."

"Ugh, All right." Ryuji soon resigned to the idea of running away for now.

But when they got to the top, the blond couldn't help himself as briefly went towards the railings and he looked down to the floor below with a declamation, "We'll expose you for what you really are, no matter what, Kamoshida! You better be ready for us...!"

Shadow Kamoshida simply snickered at the threat, " ** **Hahaha! I was beginning to get bored of torturing the one's here!**** "

Then he looked up with a menacing sneer, " ** **Come at me whenever you want, if you don't care about your life, that is! Haaaahahahaha!**** "

Morgana shook his head as he saw that the blond was stalling, "Ryuji...!" He scolded under his breath with his ears folded back.

Seeing that the teenager wasn't listening- the cat soon started to pull the blond off the railings with a yowl, "Ignore him. We gotta go!"

Shadow Kamoshida then watched as the two disappeared from his sights before he looked back to his guards, **"** ** **What are you idiots still standing around over here!? After them and make sure they don't come back!**** "

Then the 'King' watched as the knights immediately scrambled after the group up the stairs before letting out a frustrated sigh, " ** **Those petty thieves... when will they ever give up?**** " He muttered before leering at the blonde beside him, " ** **Now, Takamaki-chan why don't we have a little fun?**** "

....................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [ Kamoshida's Castle - Upper Hallways ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The hell...!? They're so damn persistent...!" Ryuji complained as he noticed that a couple of knights were still following them even when they reached the second floor, "Shit. This ain't fun anymore!"

"Just keep running!" Morgana yowled as he overtook the blond who soon let out a huff.

"Easy for you to say, you cat! You're small and lighter than us!" Ryuji muttered before looking towards his friend who kept his pace in running beside him, "Hey, dude. Any idea on where we should hide out for awhile...? *pants* Eff' this, I'm getting terribly beat..."

"...We need a Safe Room for that... but we currently only know one of them and that's down below the dungeons..." Ren managed to say before taking a deep breath himself to catch his breath. He was getting extremely exhausted too.

Ryuji shook his head at that, "...Dammit." Then he briefly looked back and noticed that there were still a couple of soldiers right on their heels. "There's no way we could go back there in this case and I don't want to barge into another random door around here only to find even more of these bastards either..."

"Where the hell are we supposed to go now!?" The blond exclaimed before he shook his head once again and glared at the fleeing form of Morgana who was leading the way a few steps ahead them, "Yo, Monamona! You know this place better, right!? Where should we go now!?"

Before the cat could respond- Ren suddenly spoke out exasperatedly with wide eyes as he recalled something, "Up in the third floor! In the Student Council Room!"

"But that place was locked up, last time!" Ryuji protested.

"It'll open now," Was the only thing Ren could say before he let out a grunt upon seeing another soldier making its way towards them up ahead;

 _"_ _Stop! In the name of the King, I order you to stop!_ _"_

"As if we're that stupid to listen to that...!" Ren suddenly glowered surprising his two companions.

Then he overtook Morgana and casually took a vase from a nearby shelf on the way and promptly threw it right on the incoming soldier's face; "Sorry. But I'm not in the mood to play by the rules right now." Ren added smugly as he passed by the staggered Shadow and lead the way up to the third floor.

"Damn." Ryuji was quite awed by that display that he was almost shocked speechless.

Then with great effort, the blond soon sped up his pace and followed right after his friend, "So we're really heading up there? What makes you so certain that the Student Council Room would be open now?"

"Simple." Ren casually look back to Ryuji after taking another deep breath and flashed him a wide grin as he replied, "Because this time, I have the key."

Morgana grinned back at that, "Whoa! That's amazing, rookie! Lead on the way, then!" After that, he soon casually took out a Vanish Ball from the bag on his waist.

"I've got something up my sleeves too!" The cat muttered before briefly turning back and throwing the ball at their enemies- effectively rattling them as the smoke spread out before them. "That was the last of my infiltration tools though so let's make this count!"

....................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [ Kamoshida's Castle - Restricted Area ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time, they reached their destination- the knights have fortunately not managed to catch up to them.

"How'd you get the key for this room anyway, Frizzy?" Morgana asked curiously as he watched Ren immediately took out a key from his coat's pockets.

"...Let's just say that a close friend gave it to me and she said that I'm welcome here any time." Ren managed to say before he fiddled with the door's lock for a moment.

Then he was quite surprised that it doesn't fit- but he soon also realized that the key he's using was for the rooftop.

Ren kept silent and quickly pocketed that key and quickly took out the other one before the two could've noticed as they were busy with their own discussions to have noticed his misstep- fortunately for him.

"He's all buddy-buddy with Shujin's very own Miss Prez." Ryuji finds himself adding as he noticed the befuddled look on the cat's face.

Hearing that piqued Morgana's interest as he looked back up to Ren, "Oh? You're friends with the student council's head, huh? Not bad." He said with a flick of his tail and watched the teen casually opened up the door before them.

"...Yeah. I'm very lucky," Ren said as he entered the room with the two quickly following suit, '...That you guys didn't notice my mistake earlier.' He amusingly added as an extra thought before he closed the door.

Then he looked back and surveyed the room.

Ren quickly noticed that this was different from the rest of the castle.

Because the entire room wasn't distorted at all. It still looks exactly like the Student Council room in reality.

"It's weird that this place isn't messed up like the other rooms..." Ryuji stated before he went towards the table at the side and pulled back a chair, "...It still looks exactly like the one back at our school." He added before sitting down with a relieved sigh.

Morgana hopped on to the table and curiously regarded the area, "I'm honestly surprised too..." He muttered before looking towards Ren and saw that he was making his way towards them.

"This goes to show that even Kamoshida himself has no power over this place. That's probably why there's no distortions... After all, it's restricted even to him. In his head, he simply accepted the fact that he could never enter this place." The cat deduced seriously before letting out a satisfied laugh, "Mwehehe, what an amazing find! I'll call such places like this; a Safe Haven!"

Ryuji slumped his shoulders as he heard that, "You're having too much fun with this, Monamona..." He muttered and looked away disinterestedly as the cat continued mewling to himself about this new discovery.

"But I'm glad we're safe here anyway..." Then the blond looked up and saw that Ren promptly sat at the chair across him and let out a tired sigh before leaning his head down the desk, with his hands concealing his face.

"Though... do you still have any other ideas on how the hell are we gonna get outta here, Ren? And do you think we've been in here for around two hours again?" Ryuji asked and he heard his friend let out a loud groan.

Ren mumbled almost inaudibly that, "...I'm going to get killed if that's the case..." Before he looked up to the blond with a shrug, "I don't think we can go back down to the entrance in this case since the castle is on high alert so... Right now... All I've got is that maybe we can use the Metaverse Navigator here to get back to reality...?"

Ryuji had doubts on that, "I wonder if it's safe doing that over here?" Then he leaned on his chair and figured that, "Still, we were fine when we first got here yesterday so I guess it's worth a shot."

Hearing that caught Morgana's interest, "Oh that's reminds me... You two had mentioned that you guys used an app to get here back at the training hall, right...?"

The cat then skipped towards Ren's direction, "Can I see that app?" He asked with a slight flicker of his tail as the latter took out his phone.

"The Metaverse Navigator..." Morgana peek on the phone's screen curiously, "Where'd you get something like this?" He asked, looking back up to its owner.

Ren first considered what to say, '...I got this from a creepy long-nosed man in my dream?' And he quickly figured that was just ridiculous.

But he couldn't form any other reasonable response as Ryuji suddenly exclaimed, "Eh!? I don't remember changin' into this!"

Seeing that the blond finally noticed his change of attire and with the look on his face filled of bewilderment- Ren couldn't help but snicker at that, "You look like a thug."

Upon hearing that, Ryuji immediately became defensive, "What the hell!? W-Well It's much better than your magician-lookin' one!" He narrowed his eyes when his friend simply chuckled at his outburst.

Morgana first shook his head at the two before his ears perked up when he faintly made out a couple of heavy footsteps from a distance, "...Quiet!" He hissed.

And immediately after that, the three soon heard some of their pursuers voices just outside the room;

 _"_ _Did you find them!?_ _"_

 _"_ _No, I haven't seen any trace of them here..._ _"_

 _"_ _Curses! They must've slipped through us earlier!_ _"_

 _"_ _They're probably heading back to the entrance! Let's go!_ _"_

The group waited with baited breath for awhile and they only relaxed when they couldn't hear any more voices or footsteps lingering about outside.

Ryuji then let out a sigh of relief, "They're gone, right?" He asked as he looked back to the cat and saw him nod.

"Seems like it." Morgana answered before looking at the door and crossed his paws, "Though they'll definitely be persistent in capturing us thanks to all that commotion earlier. But this usually happens whenever a Persona-user opposes a Palace's ruler and becomes a threat to them so this isn't much of a big deal."

"...And whatta 'bout my clothes?" Ryuji asked as adjusted the leather sleeves.

Morgana then looked towards the blond with a sigh, "I told you before, the clothes you two are currently donning helps prevent you from being affected by distortions."

"Huh." Ryuji then raised his left hand towards his mask and finds himself wondering, "Is this... a skull?"

"Your appearance reflects your inner self. It's the rebel spirit that slumbers within..." Morgana explained and when he noticed the distant look on the blond's face eventually made him frown. "...Not that you'll get it."

Ryuji first let out a short awkward laugh before hanging his head low in admittance, "Nope..."

Morgana shook his head in disappointment, "Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is."

Ryuji crossed his arms and looked at the cat with narrowed eyes, "That's easy for you to say..." Then all too suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he let out a sharp gasp as he realize something, "Wait, we're in deep shit!"

Morgana jumped at that, "Though the guards may not be outside, It's best to keep quiet nonetheless!" He scolded under his breath.

Ryuji promptly ignored the cat and quickly looked towards his friend with a flustered expression as he expressed his concerns, "W-We might've gotten away here, but we're still screwed with Kamoshida at the real school...!"

"My, that's quite sharp of you, Blondie..." Morgana finds himself looking back up to the blond with a snicker as he teased, "...For being an idiot."

Ren shook his head at that and thought about intervening to avoid the two from arguing again, "...I don't think we're in any trouble in reality." He said before looking back to the door leading back to castle with narrowed eyes;

"I briefly met the real Kamoshida when I was on my way to meet with Makoto-san yesterday and the coach mentioned nothing about this bizarre place whatsoever so I think it's safe to assume that the real deal doesn't know what happens around here."

Hearing that, Morgana looked back towards Ren's direction, "You're pretty observant, and that's good." He said with a proud look on his face

The the cat turned towards Ryuji and when he noticed the hesitant look on the blond's face- he soon finds himself explaining that, "Frizzy's right, Blondie so you should relax. The Kamoshida in reality can't possibly know about what happens here. After all, A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed- a side of one's personality they don't want to see."

Though still perplexed at most, Ryuji soon just gave a nod, "...So to make things simple, We're OK?"

Ren answered for him, "Coach Kamoshida never mentioned anything about the execution yesterday either when we met in reality so... I still believe it'll be fine for now."

The blond had a shocked look on his face as he heard that. "For real!?"

Morgana crossed his paws and nodded at that, "There you have it."

Ryuji soon nodded back at that and eventually let a grin resurfaced on his face as he rolled his shoulders to release the tension and pumped himself up, "All right! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is-"

"If you're suggesting to continue wrecking havoc around here, we can't. We've been here long enough." Ren intercepted with a frown.

Ryuji then looked back up to Ren with wide eyes at the realization, "Oh, right. You're worried about Niijima-senpai and you plan on waiting for her here- I mean the one back in reality."

"Niijima..." Morgana repeated that name and looked back to Ren as he recalled where he heard that earlier, "Is she that girl that's close to you that this world's Kamoshida was threatening you about?" He asked.

"...Yeah." Ren nodded at that and he grimaced at the memory, "She's also the one who gave me the key to this room and is currently investigating the coach in reality."

"...That's dangerous." Morgana then shifted his glance to a more understanding one as he added in concern, "No wonder you were so agitated when Shadow Kamoshida mentioned her name. Niijima's labelled as someone he can't reach after all, so the frustration he has for her here reflects the one he has for her in reality as well."

Ryuji's was shocked to hear that, "Eh!? Then isn't that no good?" He exclaimed and stood up from his chair tensely.

"Relax. She's still labelled as someone unreachable to him so it isn't likely he'll do something bad to her just yet." Morgana responded.

The blond sat back down on his chair and sigh in relief as he heard that, "Oh."

Ren narrowed his eyes as he realized something, "With what we heard his Shadow say, Kamoshida seems to want to use me getting in trouble as a way to take her down though."

Then he gritted his teeth in anger before letting out a sigh to calm his nerves and looked back up to his blond friend, "One more reason to not stay here any longer... so let's head on back for now."

Ryuji nodded at that, "Sure thing dude, I getcha. I've got what I needed to do here anyways so open up the app and-"

Morgana then cut him off, "Wait. I know you two are worried about your friend- but I would like to remind that I guided both of you as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me."

The cat then saw the confused look on both the teen's faces and he sighed at the look of them before he added, "That's why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything."

Ryuji was lost in all that, "Huh? Cooperate?"

Morgana looked down to ground and explained, "Don't you remember? I originally came here for an investigation. I need answers to find a way to erase the distortion from my body and regain my true form!"

Then he placed his paws in his waist before adding, "That's why we must delved deep into Mementos and-"

This time Ryuji cut him off, "Whoa, hold up. What're you goin' on and on about?" He briefly scratched the back of his head in confusion, before he crossed his arms and added, "We never said anything 'bout helpin' you out with all that complicated stuff."

Morgana almost fell back down the table in shock, "Huh? Don't tell me... Are you not going to repay the hospitality I showed you?" He asked incredulously and he unknowingly tipped over the edge.

Ren barely managed catch the cat so that he wouldn't fall to the ground. Then he raised Morgana up as he stood from his chair and made his way towards the door leading back to the castle.

And he kept silent as the cat went on complaining to him; "Especially you, Frizzy! You're going to up and leave me, even though you're already a big part of my master plan!?"

"Let me think about it." Ren managed to say and he felt that his blond friend was following right behind them with a knowing grin.

Morgana squirmed to get loose from his hold and he was not having any of it, "Is it because I'm not human...? Because I'm just like a cat...? Is that why you two are making a fool of me!?" He yowled in annoyance.

"We're busy in taking down the real Kamoshida at the moment..." Ryuji responded as he opened up the door. "We'll go and help you out when we're finished with that... If we see you again that is."

"What!?" Morgana yowled in anger and tried to squirm his way out of Ren's tight hold on him once again.

Ren let out a sigh at that and held down the feline with more strength to it as he peeked at the edge of the door.

He then saw that there weren't any signs of soldiers lingering about in the hallways, "Looks like they're all back down at the floors below. That's good." He mumbled before promptly letting the fussing cat back down to the ground.

Ryuji briefly knelt down to Morgana's eye level and tried to cheer him up, "Thanks for everything, Monamona. You've got guts, bein' a cat and all!" Then he stood up with a grin, "See you around!" He added, waving a hand to him before he went back inside the Student Council Room.

Morgana huffed at that- but before he could throw another fit he was surprised when Ren handed something out to him and he quickly took it in his hands and asked, "What's this supposed to be?"

"It's called a Big Bang Burger. One of our senpai's handed us half a dozen of it and since we have leftovers I decided to give one to you. It's really tasty." Ren responded before standing back up with a grin as he regarded the befuddled looking cat.

"I've ate a couple of those burgers and I think there's no onions on them- or at least not in large amounts so I think you can eat them too, Morgana." He added before slightly leaning down to pat the cat's head for a couple of times, "Really appreciate your help for getting us this far. If all works well on our end, come and find us and we'll try to return the favor."

"See ya." Ren quickly gave a brief salute back before closing the door to the Student Council Room leaving a still perplexed looking cat gaping at him.

Morgana then curiously raised the large burger on his hand and regarded what Ren said about it.

It took around a minute till he realized and his eyes grew wide at the implications of it. "Wait. Onions...!"

Then he angrily placed the burger to his bag while he narrowed his eyes and yowled, "I'm NOT a Cat!"

"Hey! What the hell!?" Morgana then cursed as he tried to open the door to the Safe Haven, "Ugh, seriously!? Why're you two wrapping this up like everything's all hunky-dory!?"

By the time he managed to open the door, He saw that the two were already gone.

Morgana shook his head at that, "Oh, hell no! Those sneaky bastards! I swear when I find those two I'll- Grr... GRAAGGGHHH!" He yowled with a stump of his foot for a couple of times before heading back outside the castle hallways with a new resolve.

* * *

  **~~~ End of Chapter Fifteen ~~~**

( ARC III: Castle of Lust 7/? )

* * *

  **=** Next chapter: ****XVI: The Chariot's Vow**** **=**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another awakening down and as you've read, I had kept a great deal of it untouched, though I wonder if you noticed the changes I did with some dialogues too...? And I also added that bit with Ren so he seemingly have his own personal reason on why he wants to take Kamoshida down other than his expulsion (for being nosy again) on the line... But what I obviously did a lot different was how they left the castle. I got that idea when I was hanging out Kamoshida's Palace for more than it was necessary and recalled a couple of locked rooms that we couldn't enter. Ever. And that curiously made me want to try out something different with it. Hope the changes went by fine.
> 
> Majority of this was from the former Chapter Eight that was originally published on July, 03, 2018, which was coincidentally also Ryuji's Birthday; so this and the next chapter is dedicated mostly for him. But before I forget, the beginning bit here is actually new as I have no idea why I hadn't include it in before as it was in my drafts. I think I accidentally deleted it without realizing it as the former chapters were originally longer than what we have now. LOL. :P
> 
> Moving on from that, I'll be updating this story on Saturday; August, 25th and that chapter will finally mark the end of this 'Revision Stage'. Some of you already knows what would happen next, but if you're new to this story; I just want to say that Makoto would finally show up again in the next chapter with a new role and there will be a scene that wasn't in the game as well, so I hope you'll look forward to that. Thanks for reading. Please take care and have a nice day/night. *bows* Hope to see you again on my next update~


	16. Arc III: The Chariot's Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome back. We are now in chapter sixteen and though it almost took us the entire month of August to get here... At least, all of the former eight chapters have now been properly re-published in it's entirety with a few changes/additions to the dialogues and scenes. Though it might not be obvious at first glance... I really didn't just copy and cut out the length in half for the revision. In fact, there's actually more words in now compared to the original that was last updated on July, 03, 2018 even with this notes aside.
> 
> But since its not that big of a change either, as I only did those alterations to just improve certain scenes a bit better... Let's move on from that for now as I've already made you guys wait for quite awhile already regarding this update. So... let's now proceed with this chapter.

* * *

  **~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~**

* * *

[ Arc III: The Castle of Lust ]

****Chapter Sixteen: The Chariot's Vow** **

* * *

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [Shujin Academy - Student Council Room ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

>   ** **Metaverse Navigator:**** **|You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.|**

Hearing the Metaverse Navigator from his phone finally prompted Ren to open his eyes and he was relieved to see that they were still in a room similar to the Student Council Room.

"Though, I wonder if we're really back in reality?" He mused as he stood up and went towards the- fortunately still locked door and turned the knob to open it.

He let out a sigh in relief as he saw the usual school hallways.

A quick look to the side, he also noticed that there were still some students lingering about and that implied that it wasn't that late as well.

Ren then proceeded on closing the door and was about to regard his blond friend to tell him the good news- but he stopped short and quickly grew tense when his phone chimed more than once.

He then immediately fished out his phone from his pockets and read the messages;

> ****MAKOTO**** **:** |I'm sorry that I've just contact you now, Ren-kun.|
> 
> |I've been distracted so I haven't checked time till now and it's getting quite late.|
> 
> |I haven't keep you and Sakamoto-kun waiting for too long, have I? Are you two still in school?|

Upon seeing that, Ren then let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding and immediately sent out his reply;

> ****REN:**** |It's fine, Makoto-san. I haven't been keeping track of time either.|
> 
> |And yup. We're still hanging around here in the Student Council Room.|

Hearing the quick series of messages from his friend eventually made him smile. 'She's safe.' and with that reassuring thought, Ren continued on reading its contents and replying in kind;

> ****MAKOTO**** **:** |I'm glad that you managed to reply to my message immediately this time.|
> 
> |Also, can you keep Sakamoto-kun there longer?|
> 
> |I have a great deal to discuss with the two of you...|
> 
> |It concerns about the Volleyball Rally and about coach Kamoshida's plans for tomorrow.|
> 
> **\-------------------------------------**
> 
> ****REN:**** |I'll go and tell him that. Will we be waiting here for you?|
> 
> |Or are we going to meet you there?|
> 
> **\-------------------------------------**
> 
> ****MAKOTO**** **:** |I'm just going to clear up my table and return the books.|
> 
> |Once I'm done, I'll head straight there, okay?|
> 
> **\-------------------------------------**
> 
> ****REN**** **:** |OK. See you later then.|

Ren then closed his IM Chat and turned back, he eventually found that Ryuji was still slumped down on a chair with his head leaning on the desk with his hands crossed underneath it.

Seeing that his friend lacked his earlier energy and being unusually silent concerned him. "Are you all right, Ryu-kun?"

That immediately got a reaction as the blond quickly looked up at him with a glare, "Shut it, Renren."

Ren snickered at that before he sat across his friend and said, "I've checked outside and it looks like we made it out of the castle safely again."

Ryuji nodded at that before letting his head hang low and let out a sigh, "...Thank god. We're back." Then he looked back up to his friend and added, "I dragged you around a lot, huh? ...Sorry, man."

"Nah, It's fine and looks like we just got back here on time. Makoto-san just send me a message and wants to discuss something with us." Ren replied.

Hearing that made Ryuji looked at his friend curiously. "She's fine then? That's good." Then he grinned, "No wonder you looked so relieved."

Ren simply nodded at that. Then he slightly turned away with a slight look of concern on his face as he replied, "I'm worried about what kind of news she'll share with us though. It seems like she found out something about the coach as well, you see."

"Whoa. Way to go, Niijima-senpai!" Ryuji cheered before slightly leaning forward to the desk to get back Ren's attention, "Then that means we could compare ideas with her, right? right?" He asked eagerly.

Ren nodded at that before narrowing his eyes as he saw the excited look on his friend's face, "Yeah. But we should still avoid discussing anything about the Metaverse with her. I still don't want to get her that involve with this whole deal about Kamoshida." He warned.

"Don't worry 'bout that man. I've been thinkin' about it since we were in that Safe Haven the cat kept yappin' about. So I guess we'll just say that we overheard something on the usual rumor mill that some members of the Volleyball team are getting abused and all that crap?" Ryuji suggested making his friend smile.

"If only Morgana could hear you right now. You're not as stupid as he assumed you to be." Ren teased and that immediately made the blond scowl.

"Eff' that cat... I mean, I am glad that he did helped us through all that shit- but he kept bullying me for no effin' reason." Ryuji mumbled before letting out a sudden grin as he recalled something, "It's funny how you played him like a fiddle with that burger and all though. I mean, it had distract him long enough to make our escape, after all. Heh he."

Ren mirrored his friend's expression for a moment- before shaking his head once to school it back to neutrality, "...I still feel bad for leaving him behind like that, though..." Then a more concerned looked crossed his face, "I wonder if he's fine back there? The castle was on high alert..."

Ryuji just shrugged his shoulders at that before closing his eyes, "Heh. He'll be fine. Monamona's one amazing cat after all, so he could probably get out of that mess by himself. Thinkin' 'bout it now, we'll only slow him down since we barely still know anything 'bout that other world anyway."

Then the blond leaned back to his chair and let out a tired sigh, "And I don't think I'll be of any help since... Ugh, I'm dead tired..."

Ryuji soon opened up one eye and lazily looked towards his friend, "How're you holding up?"

Only when he heard that question, did Ren noticed how exhausted he was himself. He soon leaned back to his chair as well and closed his eyes before replying, "...I could use a nap."

Ryuji briefly chuckled at that before responding, "Yeah, me too... Man I'm gonna sleep like a rock when I get home."

Then the blond suddenly got excited once again, "But damn, if what we saw was for real then things might start lookin' good for us!" Then he watched how Ren lazily opened his eyes to regard him.

"I totally remember the faces of the guys that Kamoshida was treatin' like Slaves and once we make 'em fess up to any physical abuse, that Bastard will be done!" Ryuji explained before looking at his friend with a hopeful look and asked, "So... wanna help me look for those guys or any other witnesses?"

Ren smiled at that, before nodding in agreement, "Sure, I'll help."

Ryuji grinned widely in response, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Then a more solemn look crossed the blond's face as he regarded his friend curiously before turning away with a frown on his face, "Though I guess you want to bring him down just as much for what he's done to you and is planning on doing with Prez."

Ryuji then crossed his arms with narrowed eyes as he recalled, "It doesn't matter if it's a single student or a club; that Asshole just wrecks things he doesn't agree with." Then he scowled as he added, "Just like what he did with me...!"

Then the blond let out a sigh before he looked back to his friend with a sad expression on his face, "Apart from you, Prez and Okumura-senpai... No one else will take anything I say seriously..."

Despite that, once he recalled their earlier escapades, Ryuji eventually felt his motivation resurfacing, "But just thinking 'bout those rumors about Kamoshida gettin' physical might be real... And after seein' that Bastard's distorted-heart thing in person, there's no way I can just sit back!" He said determinedly.

Ren mirrored his friend's resolve, "I understand and I'll support you in anyway I can."

Ryuji grinned at that, "I'm countin' on you then! And don't worry; I'm hyped about this too!" Then he stood up from his chair and pumped himself up, "We're taking ya down, Kamoshida! Just you wait and see what we can do!"

“Ryuji...” Ren genuinely smiled at his blond friend's declamation and thought, 'I can sense a bond of trust coming from him...'

And immediately after that, Ren let out a soft grunt when he suddenly felt this sharp ringing coming from his ear and soon, that strangely familiar voice spoke from within him;

~~~~~

 **-** **_I am Thou, Thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow._ **

**_It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity._ **

**_With the birth of the Chariot Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to Freedom and new power..._ ** **-**

~~~~~

After hearing that, Ren quickly shook his head to shake off his slight stupor.

When he felt the ringing on his head subside, he straightened his posture and noticed that his blond friend was looking at him with a concerned expression, "You all right, dude? You suddenly spaced out all of the sudden..."

Ren let out an awkward laugh before replying, "Yeah. Just suddenly felt lightheaded all of the sudden- but I guess that's also because I'm a little hungry..."

As he heard that, Ryuji's stomach suddenly grumbled in response, "Oh right... I think both of us haven't eaten anything since lunch and running around in the castle burned 'em all up..."

Then the blond looked up towards his friend with a grateful expression, "You don't think it'll be weird if I ask you and Prez to come with me to get a grab to eat somewhere, right? It's just... I feel like I need to start paying you guys back for putting up with me with all this mess, after all."

Ren shrugged his shoulders in response, "Well, you don't have to, but I don't mind... Still, let's ask Makoto-san when we she gets here first."

Ryuji nodded at that, "Help me figure out a way to ask her to come with us then, Ren. You know her better than I do, after all..."

"I think I have an idea." Ren started before slightly leaning forward, "I'll tell you about it, in a little while. But since we're still waiting for Makoto-san to arrive, do you have anything in mind that we can do to pass some time?" He asked and he saw the blond grin.

"Well, with what happened yesterday with the girls- I did ended up finding this great game on my phone. It's a mobile RPG and so far, I'm dungeon crawling in a castle and taking aside my bad luck in getting decent units, so far it's been effin great...!" Ryuji suggested excitedly as he handed out his phone, "Wanna give it a go?"

....................................................................

It took Makoto another few minutes to gather up all her notes and made sure to return every book she borrowed back to the Library committee member.

Once she was done, she quickly made her way to the Student Council room in silence.

As she got to the door leading there, Makoto immediately heard a couple of excited muffled voices from inside;

_"The hell? How'd you get to that level so effin' fast? That's so unfair!"_

_"...I only did what the tutorial told me to do."_

_"...There's a tutorial?"_

Makoto shook her head at that before letting a smile form on her lips, 'I'm glad to know that they're really still here and they seem to be just playing a game.'

'...I was worried about them when coach Kamoshida suddenly left the Library with a scowl on his face earlier...' She thought to herself before getting her extra key from her skirt pocket and turned the knob to open as she called out out; "Ren-kun? Sakamoto-kun? I'm coming in!"

As she opened the door, she looked to the side and immediately saw the two boys curiously looking up at her as they held up their phones. "...What are you two up to? I could hear Sakamoto-kun screaming from the Library and it managed to turn a few heads..." She asked before closing the door behind her.

"This guy is a cheater, Prez. I've played this game first and he overtook me and even the gacha system hates me since I'm only getting trash units and he immediately got a rare one on his first try! He got a freakin' rainbow crystal and all I got was blue!" Ryuji complained as he looked back up to his phone.

"..." Makoto was speechless, she doesn't know what to make out of that statement other than mutter, "I'm sorry...?"

Ren snickered at that in response, "Ignore him, Makoto-san. We're just playing this app he found and I apparently have better luck in playing it so he's just jealous..."

“What!?” Ryuji narrowed his eyes at him in response, "I ain't jealous...!"

Ren promptly ignored the blond's outburst and casually pulled out the chair beside him and looked back up to his childhood friend, "Come sit beside me, Makoto-san and I'll show you the game that Ryuji's been raving about."

Makoto first raised a brow at that- but since she was also curious, she did what he suggested and sat beside him.

She carefully took his phone when Ren handed it to her and she quickly look through its screen in curiosity.

"...So it's a game where you're traversing in a castle...?" Makoto asked before a befuddled look crossed her face as she finds that the avatar in-game was wandering aimlessly as she doesn't know how to play it.

Then she let out a soft shriek when a large, pixelated skeleton knight suddenly appeared on the screen and was currently attacking her party, "...Ack! W-Where did this... thing come from!?" She muttered nervously as she randomly pressed the buttons on the screen in panic.

Ren's eyes grew wide when he noticed that she actually won the battle, "...Whoa! Makoto-san managed to defeat the boss I couldn't kill earlier..."

Ryuji mirrored his surprise, "Damn. Prez is even better than us!? For real?"

Makoto took a deep breath to calm her nerves down and handed Ren back his phone as she muttered sheepishly that, "I don't even know what I did... so that doesn't count..."

"That's what makes it even more amazing." Ren quipped and Makoto was quick to lightly elbow his side.

"With that look on your face, Ren-kun... You're obviously just teasing me." She said in response and that made him chuckle.

Then Makoto curiously regarded the two, "Is playing that game really just what you did this entire time?" She asked when she saw the boys closed the app and placed their phones back to their pockets.

Ryuji shook his head at that before replying, "Nah, We were loitering around outside before we went back here and we've managed to hear some nasty rumors about Kamoshida. They say that the training he's been doing lately to the boys team are just downright abuse and guess what? I know who those guys are now too."

Makoto finds herself nodding back at that as she instinctively raised a hand to her chin while she mused, "I curiously heard a similar rumor earlier and I'm going to meet up with someone who used to be a member from the now disbanded Newspaper Club tomorrow in the afternoon to hear more about it."

"That's an interesting coincidence." Ren added as he leaned back on his chair.

"And that's not all, While I was under cover, I've also managed to hear about what Mr. Kamoshida plans for the Volleyball rally tomorrow and-" Makoto couldn't finish her statement as she was taken aback when she suddenly heard a faint grumbling sound.

"Err... Was that your stomach, rumbling... Sakamoto-kun?" She asked as she turned to look at the blond.

Ryuji could only look down to the desk and awkwardly grin at that for a moment, "Sorry 'bout that. Been really hungry since we got back here..." He started sheepishly before daring himself to look up to meet Makoto's worried gaze.

"...So I've been thinkin' with this guy here and we've been wondering if we could have this meeting somewhere else... and perhaps also get a bite to eat at the same time?" The blond said awkwardly.

Noting that, Ren quickly decided to help him out, "If it's all right with you, can we stop by somewhere else before we go home, Makoto-san? I'm kinda famished myself you see..."

Makoto furrowed her brows as she considered it, "Well, Sis had mentioned that she'll be out late tonight since the detective she was working with suddenly had to take a leave. So, I guess we could dine out for awhile..."

Hearing that made Ryuji excited, "So you're gonna come with us then? Great! I'll be treating you two as well!"

When the blond saw that Makoto was about to protest, he quickly decided to intervene with a different topic, "After exchanging ideas regarding Kamoshida, you think you two could also tell me about your past? I mean, I totally gotta hear about how you two met and all! "

Hearing that caught Makoto off guard and she sheepishly finds herself replying, "I guess that's fine as long as Ren-kun doesn't mind..." She then looked towards her friend and saw him nod.

"I don't mind telling him about how I got here either. I actually learned something personal regarding Ryuji too so I thought this would be fair as well." Ren said with a smile to reassure her.

Makoto nodded back at that, "If you're sure... All right, then." She eventually agreed.

But after a moment, a brief look of concern graced her face once more as she wondered, "What are we going to eat though...?"

Ryuji grinned at that, "One of the best places to get some high quality meat, Prez and don't worry! It's gonna be a real treat so just follow me." He replied before making his way towards the door.

"...But the calories...!" Makoto wanted to protest again- but she was slightly taken aback when he felt Ren's hands on either of her shoulders and she let him slowly push her towards the door leading outside.

As they both got out of the Student Council Room, Ren proceeded on locking the door before turning to look at his friend with a smile, "Let's trust him on this, Makoto-san. Ryuji's been really determined to hang out with us and he really wanted to do this to thank you for all your efforts on listening to him for all these time that no one even wanted to bother with him."

Makoto then let out a sigh and eventually gave in, "...Fine. But if this becomes a constant thing then you'll have to start learning Aikido and start sparring sessions with me to burn out all those excess fat." She said and that immediately caught her friend off guard.

"What...?" Ren asked incredulously which in turn made his friend laugh in response.

"I'm joking, Ren-kun." Makoto replied with a smile, "I saw Sakamoto-kun heading down the stairs earlier and we shouldn't keep him waiting so... Shall we go?"

....................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - After School ) [ Shibuya - Beef Bowl Place ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT!? That's effin' nuts!" Ryuji suddenly exclaimed when he heard about why Ren was in probation, "The hell? How much shittier can that Asshole get, huh!?" He added with his mouth agape.

Makoto almost choked on her meal when she heard that, "Ryuji-kun... Please! Not so loud... We're disturbing the other customers...!” She chastised after letting out a couple of coughs, “And we're still eating so please don't say those words so carelessly either..."

Ryuji on the other hand looked apologetically at them, "Oh, sorry... My bad." Then he watched how Ren handed her a glass of water and Makoto took it from him eagerly with her thanks.

Seeing that prompted the blond to smile, "And no wonder you two seemed close. You two first met each other when you were little, huh?"

Makoto nodded at that, "My Father used to live at Ren's hometown you see and that's where he first got to know his Father. Then their friendship grew when they started working together, so in someway... it just felt natural for us to bond in the same way."

"Which is funny since we only really met each other once... But then again, we did managed to keep in touch for all those years by writing to each other." Ren added and that made her looked at him curiously.

"Ah. Now that you've mentioned it, writing letters to each other has been one of my favorite pastime when we were younger as well." Makoto nodded to that in agreement.

Ryuji grinned at that, "That's really cool. I wish I had experience something similar. You guys are great friends, you know that?" Then he looked towards Ren's direction and asked, "So... let me clarify something; You left your hometown and you're livin' in an apartment here in Shibuya, right?"

Ren nodded in response, "Me and Makoto-san are practically also neighbors now." He said before he grabbed his bowl and picked on it.

"Whoa, For real? That's awesome!" Ryuji muttered after he took another bite from his beef bowl.

Then the blond carefully set the bowl down before he turned to his left and regarded his new friend, "About the situation you're in... We might be more alike than what I originally thought."

Ren let out an exaggerated gasp, "What did you do?" He asked and Makoto lightly elbowed him and asked him to be serious.

After letting out chuckle, Ren then decided to reiterate his question as he looked back to his blond friend, "So seriously, Ryuji... How are we alike?"

Ryuji scratched the back of his head sheepishly at that, "Uh, it's not exactly "how," but... y'know."

Then the blond let out a sigh and raised his beef bowl up again before he added that, "I guess what I meant about that is how we're bein' treated like a pain in the ass by most of the people around us like we don't belong."

Then he let out a sigh as he recalled, "And as the two of you are already aware... I also did something stupid at school before too." After stating that, he started aggressively devouring all of his remaining meal.

"Welp. I'm done- but since it's rush hour on the subways. I think I'll go and wait for you two to finish up eating before headin' home." Ryuji muttered before looking to his side and regarded the two and noticed that their beef bowls were still more than half full.

"...Seriously? You two had barely touched your meals!" The blond exclaimed as he immediately opened a condiment box and casually began adding more ginger to Ren's bowl.

The latter could only look on in shock for a moment- Then he looked at the blond incredulously, "...What are you doing?"

"I'm adding more ginger." Ryuji simply responded with a grin.

"...I can see that. But I can do that myself." Ren said as he picked on some of them with his chopsticks and casually placed some of them to Makoto's bowl-

Who in turn, was also quick to voice out her complaints, "Hey! Ren-kun!"

Ryuji on the other hand was very persistent, "Come on, just lemme do it! I gotta thank you two for helpin' me!"

"...With ginger?" Ren muttered incredulously at the blond and he didn't noticed that Makoto was returning most of the extra ginger back to his bowl.

"Why not? There's tons of ginger here and you two have got to eat more!" Ryuji first flashed them a friendly grin before adding that, "Apart from that, just know that I got the both of your backs- like I'm sure you two also got mine from tomorrow on."

Then the blond had a more solemn look on his face as he spoke, "As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I'm sure we'll all feel better about it bein' at school."

Ren and Makoto both nodded at that. Then the latter of them spoke, "So to recap our plans for tomorrow, I'll be joining you and Ren-kun on your conquest in finding evidence of the abuse.”

Then she placed a hand to her chin in contemplation and added that, "While I was in the Library, I've heard the seniors from the team discussing about restocking the infirmary with "the supplies" and it would be nice if I could come up with a believable excuse to enter the nurse's office without turning heads to see what they meant about that..."

"Knowing you, Makoto-san. You can do it, right?" Ren asked and he saw his friend nodded in response.

"I am still Student Council President... I'm sure I can find a way to enter and freely ask around the infirmary without drawing any unwanted attention." Makoto said determinedly with a wink.

Ryuji grinned at that, "Awesome. One of the benefits from having you at our side Ms, Prez!" He said excitedly before he looked back to Ren's direction and added, "While you're there Makoto-senpai, I'll be with Ren here and we're gonna try and make the guys that are being abused to 'fess up. They'll probably try to give us the usual 'we only got this from practice' crap but they're bound to give away something if we try hard enough, right?"

Ren nodded in agreement- before he looked at the blond with slight concern, "Though I also just want to say that I won't be that aggressive in asking about it either... and we should plan ahead on what to say to them too."

Then he looked towards his childhood friend, "Makoto-san's sister wouldn't like it if we went too far with this by ourselves, after all..." Ren said before he sheepishly scratched his head as he recalled, "...And I had briefly forgotten that I'm here on probation too."

"All the more reason for us to be careful on how we're going through with this mission. Let's take this evening to try and make more plans that we think could help in getting everything to work out to our favor." Makoto suggested and the two boys immediately nodded in agreement to that.

But then, Ryuji suddenly realized something, "Oh wait! How am I gonna contact you two?" He exclaimed before taking out his phone and looked towards his new friends direction with a grin, "Tell me your numbers and chat IDs too!"

After exchanging numbers, The blond then had a determined look on his face as he muttered, "Just you wait, Kamoshida..."

Before anyone could respond to that, the three was quite taken aback when Makoto's phone chime for a couple of times.

Ren then watched how Makoto's brows furrowed in concern as she read the messages.

After he heard her sigh, He soon fully turned towards her direction and asked, "Is it your Sister?"

"It's Haru-san... " Makoto replied with a shook of her head while she held out her phone towards the two boys before adding, "You two know that she's going to attend some sort of meeting with her Father, right? Well... she's not enjoying it."

The boys peered over her phone's screen and read their floofy-haired friend's messages;

> ****HARU:**** |Mako-san, I was right! My Father's sudden generosity did had a catch to it!|
> 
> |Though I guess I'm still stretching it- But his reasons for hosting this party did had a motive.|
> 
> |...My Father wants me to get to know the heirs from the various Political dynasties...|
> 
> |I've managed to escape and I'm currently hiding in the ladies room...|
> 
> |But I know I can't hide here till the party ends either.|
> 
> |Can I have some advice? And If you're with Ren-kun, can you ask for his opinion too?|

Ren furrowed his brows at that, "...Err... I don't really know what to say to that matter either. I've never been much of a fan with politics..." He stated before scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Makoto sighed as she moved her phone back to her eye level, "I'm not well-versed on such topics either... Both my Father and Sister hates Political topics just as much, you see- but we have to say something to calm Haru-san down too..." She then closed her eyes in contemplation for awhile.

After considering her options, She soon opened her eyes with a nod, "I'm not sure if what we say could help her out whatsoever, but we have to reassure her that everything will turn out all right, regardless of that."

....................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - Evening ) [ Big Bang Burger Private Venue ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even with her friends reassurances, Haru was still nervous when she finally stepped out of the ladies room to head back towards the conference hall where the party was held.

She kept her gaze down to the floor as she walked slowly, carefully watch her trembling steps.

Upon entering the room, her shoulders immediately felt tense as she felt that most of the guests attention shifted to her.

When Haru looked back up, she immediately noticed that her Father was surrounded by a couple of finely dressed men and when he noticed her, Kunikazu quickly beckoned her to stand beside him.

"This is my beautiful daughter." Kunikazu stated as his daughter approached them with a small smile, "Haru, I know you've already met my college buddy earlier, but let me take this time to finally introduce you to his son." He added as he gestured to the young man dressed in a white suit with a violet undershirt.

And upon being acknowledged, the well-dressed young man decided to take this chance to introduced himself, "You can just call me Sugimura," He then swiped Haru's right hand and seamlessly raised it up to his lips, "And I must say that it's wonderful to finely meet you in person, Haru."

Haru involuntarily shivered in repulsion when she saw how the man regarded her hungrily as he casually added, "You look even more gorgeous than what everyone in this room states you to be."

She could feel the insincerity in his voice, but she tried to control the scowl from forming on her face and tried her best to keep up appearances, "Thank you for the compliment and It's pleasant to meet you as well, Sugimura-san..." She replied with a forced smile.

"Me and your Father would like to discuss some matters privately for a moment, so why don't you take my daughter for a dance and keep her company?" Kunikazu suggested, and Haru could barely conceal her surprise when she heard that.

Sugimura on the other hand was quick to agree with it, "I was about to ask her, but I'm glad to have your blessings Mr. Okumura." After he stated that, he soon glanced upon Haru with a wide grin, "Shall we head on to the dance floor then?" He asked as he reached out for her hand once again.

Haru almost pulled her hand away in repulsion for a moment.

But she soon strengthen her resolve upon recalling that she had to continue playing along. Her Father is watching.

So despite that Haru was inwardly cringing inside, she still managed to flashed a kind smile, "All right. Please lead the way then, Sugimura-san."

As she was being whisked away to the middle of the dance floor, Haru watched from the corner of her eyes that her Father had also led a small group of business men to follow him out of the room.

She couldn't pay them anymore attention as Sugimura stopped and roughly turned her to face him, "You shouldn't let your eyes get distracted from other men, my sweet flower." He said before starting their dance.

Haru was infuriated with the statement, but she managed to keep her voice in check as she responded with, "I'm sorry if what I say would offend you- but you must also know that what I do is something you have no control with, Sugimura-san."

She felt his grip on her hand and her waist tighten in response in which in turn made her wince softly.

"That's true. For now, at least..." Then Sugimura leaned closer to her ear and whispered maliciously, "But do you know what they're discussing over there? They're considering our proposed Engagement... Didn't your Father tell you about that?"

Haru's eyes widen at that and this time she couldn't stop her hands from pulling away from his grasp and raised it up to his chest to slightly push him back, "W-What are you saying...? I've never heard anything about that!" She responded indignantly.

Sugimura snickered at that, "Ah, I figured that your Father would keep you in the dark. You, of course would disagree with such proposals since you are still a naive High school student, there's no way you ever thought about Marriage in this fashion..."

"But here in the Political world, everything is all about business. Most of the people within this circle is full of envy, greed and with the lust of power." Then he leaned in closer to her once again with a sneer, "Your Father is no different. He's so willing to use you- his only daughter as leverage just to get a grasp of my family's lineage. It's sad, isn't it?"

Haru shook her head defiantly at that, "I...! My father wouldn't go that far without my consent!" Though as she said that, she quickly begun doubting her words since she recalled how distant her Father had been with her recently as well.

Sugimura shrugged his shoulders, "Whether you believe me or not wouldn't matter as by the time you graduate, you have no choice whatsoever but to become my bride." He stated before he roughly reached out to her and forced her to resume their dance.

Haru glared daggers at him and first watch how confident he looked with his statement.

As apprehension soon filtered back to her mind, she eventually turned away and furrowed her brows in concern, 'No... I... How could my Father decided on this without telling me?'

"...It seems like you're doubting yourself." Sugimura mocked which in turn made her blood boil and she glared right back at him. Seeing that soon made him snicker, "And now you look so fierce. It's apparent that having you as my fiancée will be quite an exciting treat indeed."

Haru didn't like the tone on his voice, "...You're considering all this as fun and games?" She slightly scoffed indignantly.

Sugimura then leered at her in response, "Why not? After all this formalities are dealt with, you'll be no different from being just my plaything."

Haru gritted her teeth in frustration and she was about to push him off her again- but she could only let out a soft wince as she felt his grip tighten around her and it quickly overpowered her own strength in defiance.

Sugimura leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "You'd best get used to my presence, Haru. Because there's no way you'll be able to get yourself out of this situation now." He then let out a malicious laugh as she felt powerless.

Haru wanted to protest, but her lack of self-confidence soon overpowered her resolve, 'I... He's right. I can't do anything...' Then she closed her eyes and shook her head as she felt him draw her closer against her will, 'Mako-san... Ren-kun, Ryuji-kun... Someone... Anyone! Please help...!'

"...I like that defeated look on your face right now." Sugimura said haughtily- but before he could do anything else, he was caught off guard when he felt a firm hold on his shoulder.

With a sharp groan, he then let his grasp on Haru loose and he turned to look at the intruder with a glare, "What do want? Can't you see I'm busy here?" He asked infuriatingly at the light-brown haired, young male teenager before him.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but your phone has been ringing for awhile now and it's distracting the other dancers." Came the pleasant tone in reply.

"...What?" Sugimura frustratingly took out his phone and grunted as he looked at it's screen, "Who the hell could this be? And dammit, it's a restricted number too..."

"Better answer it then, it might be important." The young brunette replied before he passed by Sugimura and carefully reached for Haru's hand.

"As for you, Ms. Okumura, I've been asked by your Father to escort you back to your table as he would like to discuss something important with you." The young teenager added with a kind smile before looking back to Sugimura with slightly narrowed eyes, "If you'll excuse us, then."

Haru smiled at that and allowed the kind young stranger to lead her out of the way. She only looked back to see that Sugimura was heading out the room with an infuriated look on his face which made her feel inwardly happy.

Then she turned to look back at her apparent savior and was quick to express her gratitude, "Thank you for pulling me out from that terrible situation."

The young teen turned to her direction and gave a kind smile in response, "It's no problem, I saw that you we're in trouble so I decided to help you out."

"Oh? How did you find out I was having a hard time?" Haru was very curious as she regarded the young man beside her.

"It's not that difficult for me to see." The pleasant teenager replied before giving her a friendly wink as he added, "I am an aspiring detective after all."

"You're a detective? But you seem to be too young to be like one..." That's when Haru noticed that it seems like he was close to her age. Then she realize that what she said could be quite offensive, "Err, I apologize for that comment. It was uncalled for."

The young detective let out a chuckle at that, "You're not the first one to doubt my abilities and I'm constantly being treated like a child by a certain prosecutor as well, so I take no offense on your statement. Besides, I am still in High School so I am more or less just doing this detective business as some sort of a part-time job too." He said with the same pleasant smile still seen on his face.

Haru finds the smile infectious and she unknowingly returned the gesture, "Is that so? Still, It's pretty amazing that you have that kind of profession at your age."

Then she looked at him curiously as he held out his phone and heard a peculiar voice similar to Sugimura before the teenager beside her dropped the call and that's when she realized.

"So you were the one who called him, that's amazing." Haru said in awe. Then a more curious expression crossed her face, "But why did you decide to go through all that trouble for me?" She soon asked with a slight tilt of her head.

The detective first gave a kind smile, "It's only the least I could do..." He said before his face gradually formed a scowl, "...And I just don't like people like him. You don't deserved to be bothered by those kinds of scum."

"...Yeah." Haru soon gave a sad smile in response as she recalled, 'If what Sugimura-san told me is true though... I can't really escape him for long either...'

She inwardly sigh to herself after that and soon look back up ahead and saw from a distance that her Father was nowhere to be found from their table.

Haru then looked at the young detective questioningly, "...My Father isn't at our table."

The young teenager sheepishly shook the back of his head at that, "I'm sorry. I just made that one up on the spot when you were on a bind earlier.”

“Your Father is actually waiting for me in another room nearby to discuss something with me about a case." He said in defense before looking at her with a smile as he suggested, "Just stay within that table for now, okay? That repulsive man won't bother you with all these other people around, after all."

Upon reaching the table in question, Haru first sat down on the vacant chair at the middle before looking back up to her savior with a grateful smile. "...Thank you for escorting me to safety. I really appreciate your help and I have to commend you for it as well since you also just did all this from the goodness of your heart."

The young detective briefly looked away for a moment, "Ah ha ha. Is that so?" Then he let out a sigh before smiling back in response, "Well, I'm also glad that I managed to see the exchange before I went to the designated meeting place."

Then he looked quite sheepish as he admitted that, "And I may not deserve your praise since in all honesty, I originally just came to this room first just in case your Father was still here..."

Haru shook her head at that, "Whether or not it was accidental or if it was fate, doesn't matter. All that counts is that you saved me, so you still have my gratitude." She responded with the same thankful smile still on her face.

"...You're too kind." The young detective said before giving her a short bow, "And I hope you'll excuse me. The designated time that I'll be meeting up with your Father in the other conference room draws near so I have to take my leave."

As he straightened his posture, he gave one last quick nod before he turned back the other way to leave the room.

But he stopped on his tracks when Haru called out, "Wait...! Can I ask for your name first?"

The detective turned his head back as he considered it. Then with a brief shrug of his shoulders, he then properly turned back to face her and flashed her another pleasant smile before responding; "...My name is Goro Akechi."

....................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - Evening ) [ B.B.B Private Venue - Conference Room ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're that _man's_ representative, huh?" The CEO of Big Bang Burger acknowledged the young brunette when he entered the room.

"Your surname's Akechi, right? Well...You're younger than what I was expecting. Are you still in High School by chance?" Kunikazu asked as he leaned back on his chair and watched as the teenager went to the middle of the room and gave him a quick bow.

Then Akechi straightened his posture and responded, "Yes, I am. But I'll be graduating by the end of this school year."

Kunikazu nodded at that, "I see. So you're the same age as my daughter then." Then he regarded the young man curiously and soon asked, "But you're moonlighting as a detective, right?"

Akechi nodded at that, "Yes, sir."

"I've heard that you've already achieve a great feat for being in that field despite your age..." Kunikazu stated while he crossed his arms, "...Might you prove your trustworthiness to me?"

Then he slightly leaned forward to his desk and opened up the suitcase from his side.

Kunikazu soon took out a bunch of documents from it and begun skimming over the files, "Lately my company's competitors are getting quite aggressive in challenging me. It doesn't help that the media is starting to involved themselves on our case as well... In fact, there's a lot of them snooping around this area from the shadows as we speak."

"...That's true, I had to avoid a great deal of media on my way up here as well so I know the feeling of wanting to be discreet all too well, sir." Akechi responded as he watched the man continued skimming through the files.

Kunikazu raised a brow upon hearing that, "Is that so?" Then he grinned as he place the documents down to his desk, "If that's the case then that'll save me a great deal on not having to explain that what ever discussion that took place here must not escape between the two of us."

After stating that, he soon raised his head to look back up to the detective with narrowed eyes, testing him, "...Can I count on your assistance for this?"

Goro returned the gesture before he gave the man a nod, "...If it's a case, I'll get to it as soon as you give me a sign to start it." He stated with the corner of his lips slowly shifting upwards in eagerness.

* * *

****** [ Interrogation Room ] *******

* * *

Sae slightly frowned while her gaze become distant as she was in deep thought, 'I've spent overtime in office that day thanks to Akechi-kun and that sudden urgent appointment he had to attend...'

She soon leaned back on her seat, 'I've been so occupied regarding the monorail incident since that was the biggest incident that's part of this mental shutdown cases during that time... But I was wrong.' She thought before giving a sigh as she looked back up to her charge, 'If I only paid more attention to Ren-kun, maybe I could've prevented all this things to even happen to him...'

Sae then crossed her arms before inquiring, "...Why didn't you tell me earlier that Kamoshida was the one who spread your criminal record and was threatening you? I could've look on to this matter myself and upon knowing what he's done, it would be easy to take legal actions to get this bastard behind bars."

"...I didn't have enough proof to prove it during that time and even If I did tell you, I don't think the school board would do anything about it. They're aware of the abuse too and had probably been covering it up for some time already to defend him. Knowing that, it would be hard to expose the coach through legal means." Ren answered.

Sae narrowed her eyes and asked, "Is that the reason you went back to that castle?"

Ren nodded in response, "I wanted to know more about that place and it coincidentally ended up with me learning more about that coach in the process as well." He replied before he looked down to the table with his right hand supporting his head,

"Exploring the cells further, I've seen Kamoshida do horrible things to the volleyball team members. He labeled them as training but what we saw was just cruel." He muttered out angrily upon the memory.

Sae crossed her arms and regarded what he has told her carefully, "If that Metaverse you speak of is just his cognition, then those students..."

When she couldn't continue, Ren finished it for her, "He sees every student as his slave and exploits their weaknesses to his benefit. That's how he perceives those who can't fight back to him in reality."

"So something similar happens in reality." Sae finds herself saying before looking to the floor, '...But that calling card-' She then shook her head at that, 'No, now's not the time for that.'

She looked to her charge and noticed something peculiar, "How did you come to know all this things? Surely someone told you how all this works since I find it hard to believe that one person could learn this things by himself so quickly." She asked.

Ren looked back up to her lazily, "...The talking cat I talked about last time thought me how that world works and I was also joined by... another prisoner of fate." He finds himself replying.

Sae raised a brow at that, "...I'll just assume that they're your allies. Though... acting as a Phantom thief would've been more efficient alone. You could've gone about it that way... However, you did not. Some even speculate that you were part of a much larger group. There were merits from having associates after all... am I wrong?"

"The Phantom Thieves is no big group, most who had helped us get this far are merely just our confidants. They don't travel with us to Palaces." Ren carefully answered.

"...Then where does _she_ stand in all this?" Sae finds herself asking the question that's been bothering her ever since she saw him here.

"How much did you get _her_ to help you out with all this Phantom Thievery?" She could only glare at Ren as she couldn't find it in her to say her sister's name- but she knew that he knows who she's referring to.

"...You should know her more than I do. What do you think?" Ren managed to say, returning her glance with confidence.

Sae closed her eyes, relenting, "Knowing her..." She muttered before shaking her head once and added that, "...I don't want to jump into any conclusion. From what you've just told me, it seems like she's just helping you around in reality."

"...I didn't want her to get involved." There was hesitation on Ren's voice when he responded and she didn't like it one bit.

But Sae soon let the matter go as she took a deep breath and let it all out before she spoke, "All right... Moving on from that..." She opened her eyes and regarded him again, "After discussing your plans that night, You tried probing into this matter in reality a day after as well, right? You two had told me that there was a Volleyball Rally at school on that day."

Then she crossed her arms and inquired, "Care to tell me more about the important details on what you've learned regarding that little mission of yours?"

* * *

**~~~ End of Chapter Sixteen ~~~**

( ARC III: Castle of Lust 8/? )

* * *

= Next chapter: **XVII: Clouded Glass** =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the Revision for this story is now complete. Thank you so much for hanging on to the story during this times and with that being said, we can finally move on with the story from where we left it last time.
> 
> But first, let me just say a few things regarding this chapter; Well as you've read, you've probably seen some familiar scenes in the mix but almost all of them play out quite differently here and some didn't even exist in game at all. Makoto hanging around with the boys in the Council Room and joining them out to the beef bowl place was another fun alteration for me to write- which contrast the scene that happen right after wherein Haru meets Sugimura, but that alone would just be plainly disturbing- so I also thought about adding some delicious pancakes to the mix to sweeten things up. Now Haru's Father is acquainted with Goro. Hmm, now where could that possibly lead in the future? *grins*
> 
> ...But the plans and the actual Volleyball Rally alteration comes first and I think it's safe to say that some scenes will indeed play out a little differently- but that's a given since Makoto is also further involved in this story... and I'll leave it at that.
> 
> Now, for the announcement regarding the update schedule; Well let's just say that September is a difficult month for me to write as I'll be very busy with the obligations assigned to me, but I'll most likely continue to update this story back to it's former schedule which was once a week; Every Saturday. I'm afraid that Wednesday updates would be scarce and even then, I'm planning to reserve that day to be able to write about my other pending stories.
> 
> And the note's getting long again so I'll end it here. Thank you so much for the support you've given to this story so far and if ever you want to ask any questions or talk about things in general, please feel free to contact me through any means. For now, thanks again for reading and hope to see y'all again in the next chapter next Saturday. See ya. *salutes* Have a nice day/night everyone~


	17. Arc III: Clouded Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I apologize for the slight delay in publishing this chapter as something came up at the moment that prevented me from updating this story earlier. But I guess it wasn't that long either so I hope you'll still enjoy this update nonetheless.
> 
> And I'm just curious, I wonder how many of you managed to read this chapter before the revision as a preview bit that was just roughly around 2000+ words and it was first shown last August 2nd? If you're one of them, I applaud you for your patience as this is now where our story will begin to properly progress once more. To the new readers, welcome aboard for a long ride and thank you so much for giving this story of mine a try.
> 
> Moving on from all that, Let's now resume the story from where we originally left off.

* * *

****~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~** **

* * *

[ Arc III: The Castle of Lust ]

**Chapter Seventeen: Clouded Glass**

* * *

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday – Evening ) [ Shibuya - Train station ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Will things ever get better...?' A lone downtrodden girl let out a sigh as she looked down to the ground with a dejected expression and she soon let out a soft wince when she adjusted the wristband on her wrists to hide the forming bruises.

'Everything was difficult today... and hearing my teammates selfishly go on and on about those rumors didn't help bring my morale back up during practice at all.' She thought wistfully before briefly looking to the side of the station's platform, 'When will the train get here...? I just want to go home and...'

She couldn't dwell on her thoughts for much longer as she suddenly heard an ecstatic and familiar female voice call out, "Shiho!"

"Ann!" Shiho looked back up to the direction of her friend's voice and she immediately saw Ann greet her with her usual big smile that she unknowingly tried to return, "I didn't expect to see you out this late... do your photoshoot sessions always last this long?" She asked as the blonde stood beside her.

"Not every time. I just had to take someone's place since a couple of the models scheduled for today suddenly couldn't attend." Ann replied, instinctively swaying one of the ends of her blonde locks with the back of her left hand.

"So yeah, I had to work double time to make up for their absences." The blonde added before regarding her friend, "You're out late and you're still in uniform... Did practice really just end now too?"

Shiho hesitated for a moment before nodding, "Tomorrow's the volleyball rally so coach Kamoshida just had us work even harder than usual..."

"Oh, right. Can't believe I forgot all about it so soon. Guess I'm more tired than I thought..." Ann said before looking away.

Shiho then watched her friend tried her best to hide a yawn from her, "You do seem beat... Are you sure you aren't overworking yourself though?" She asked worriedly with a frown.

"I'm fine, just a little sleepy that's all." Ann replied as she looked back to her friend and probed, "Besides, you look even more tired than me," With that, a more concerned look soon came to her face as she added, "...I saw you sighing when I was walking towards you earlier. Is everything all right with practice?"

"Practice just went on as usual." Shiho said with a brief shook of her head, "Something else entirely is what brought my mood down."

Ann walked closer to her friend in concern, "What is it? Did he bother you again...?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"No, not him. It's more about hearing baseless rumors." Shiho answered before letting out a sigh. Then she turned away to look down below the rails with a distant look on her face as she added, "Everyone's still saying a lot of bad stuff about that transfer student in your class, Ann..."

"They're still going on about that, huh?" Ann narrowed her eyes to a glare before letting out a soft grunt, "I'm tired of hearing them already, but gosh they're getting more and more difficult as time goes on."

Then she crossed her arms and looked up contemplatively at the station's ceilings, "Where did they hear all about those stuff about Amamiya-kun anyway? I mean, he didn't really give me that kind of first impression at all!" Ann mused furiously before briefly shaking her head, "He's quiet and well behaved for most of the time."

Upon hearing that, Shiho looked up to her friend with a worried expression, "I wonder if he's all right... I hope he's not letting it get to him too much."

Ann let out a short chuckle at that, "That's just like you. Always concerned about other people before yourself..." Then she looked back to her friend with a smile, "Kinda like whenever you're there for me. You're really kind, Shiho."

"...Am I really? I mean, when we first met I said upfront that your drawing was terrible." Shiho tried saying nonchalantly but the corners of her lips betrayed her as it was slowly shifting upwards with each word she spoke.

Ann unknowing scrunched up her nose from the memory, "Oh, that's right!" Then she let out an unladylike snort before laughing at loud, "Gosh, I still remember being so happy at first since someone has finally approached me... then all too suddenly, you just came to criticized my masterpiece!" She managed to say as she tried to compose herself.

Shiho raised a brow at that and teased, "What masterpiece? All I could see that time were a bunch of squiggly lines on a canvas!"

"It was an abstract art!" Ann bantered before letting out another laughing fit as she realized how defensive she sounded a moment later.

Shiho finds herself chuckling as her friend's laughter was infectious. Then her eyes soften its glance in gratitude, "Thanks for this, Ann, You're what keeps me going."

"Hahaha! I should be saying the same thing to you. You always seem to have my back, Shiho." Ann managed to say as she eventually calmed herself down. Then she straightened her posture and looked at her friend with a wide smile, "And you know what? Even if you had criticized my artwork back then, I was still thankful for that moment."

Upon hearing that, Shiho returned her gesture before asking, "How so?"

Ann looked down and closed her eyes, "Because you still saw me when I felt like I was invisible to everyone else." She responded before opening her eyes.

The blonde then look back up to her friend with the same wide smile on her face as she added, "That really meant a lot to me and hopefully I'll be able to return that gesture tenfold... So, Tell me if something's worrying you too, all right?"

Shiho eyes glistened as she heard that, "Ann, I..." She unfortunately couldn't finish her sentence as they heard the monorail train signaling its arrival.

"Oh, look! Our ride home has finally arrived." Ann commented as soon as she saw the headlights from the train a few distance away from the station was headed to the platform.

"...And it was raining...?" Shiho noticed as she glanced up to the heavily clouded skies.

Ann furrowed her brows at that, "Huh. I didn't notice that either and..." She was quite taken aback when she heard her phone chime from her bag.

"Now, who could this be?" Curious, the blonde then quickly got out her phone and opened her messaging app to check it out;

> ****? ? ?:**** |Hey. You're Ann Takamaki, right?|

Ann then narrowed her eyes at the message in suspicion, 'It's from an unidentified number... Why does this person know my name?' She thought with a frown. She then looked up as she felt that the train just past them by and was slowly coming to a stop.

That prompted her to place her phone back to her bag and she went inside the monorail with Shiho right beside her.

Seeing that there were no vacant seats available, the girls soon opted to head straight to stand at the other door adjacent to where they came from to not get in the way with the other people heading inside.

After finding a stable position when their train started to move, Ann took out her phone again and saw a series of insistent messages;

> ****? ? ?:**** |Don't you go and ignore me, Takamaki.|
> 
> |This time, I'm positive that this is your real phone number.|
> 
> |After all, I've got it from a very reliable source.|

Shiho noticed the scowl on her friend's face and that made her look away in guilt. "...I'm sorry Ann."

Ann shook her head before looking up to her with slightly furrowed brows in confusion, "What for?"

"With that look on your face, I'm pretty sure that's coach Kamoshida who just sent you a message." Shiho said before closing her eyes, "It's my fault that he's bothering you now."

Ann sighed at that, "I should've figured he'd contact me sooner or later when you warned me about it, earlier." Then she noticed the pained look on her friend's face and she wouldn't allow that.

"And I told you, Shiho, this wasn't your fault." The blonde then placed a hand towards her friend's shoulder to urge her to look back up to her, "I know how insistent he could be so I don't blame you in the slightest. I'll just ignore him for now." She added with a smile.

"...He wouldn't like that. Will you be all right handling this by yourself?" Shiho replied worriedly as she watched her friend place her phone back to her bag.

"I'll deal with him later. I just need to think carefully on what to say first and you know me, I'm terrible in making things up out in the blue like this." Ann admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Besides, I could just say that my photoshoot went on for longer than usual and I just noticed his message once I'm back home." The blonde added with a wink and smile to lighten up the mood, "And that isn't actually a full lie either since my agency did ask me to work overtime, right?"

Seeing Shiho looked like she wanted to protest made Ann immediately intercept as she pointed out the mist-stained windows on the door beside them, "Hey look! The rain clouded up the glass."

With that, the blonde leaned in closer to the windows and started drawing on it to humor her friend, "I'm going to show you how much I've improved in drawing so come and take a look, Shiho!" 

................................................................

\- 04/12/20Xx ( Tuesday - Evening ) [ Shibuya - Ren's Apartment ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren had just finished donning on his sleepwear and he immediately went towards his phone charging on his desk when he saw it lit up, signalling a new message;

>   **RYUJI:** |Hey, Can you see this?|
> 
> |I decided to go ahead and message you to test it out.|

He first removed the charger from its sockets and though he was tired, He still had the wits to reply;

>   **REN:** |Nope. I can't see it.|

And he almost burst out laughing when he first read the blond seriously respond;

> **RYUJI:** |Oh yeah? Wait. Lemme send another message.|
> 
> | . . . . |
> 
> |Hey wait a minute! Ha ha. Very funny dude.|

Ren snickered at that, before he sat down on the edge of his bed and heard another chime from his phone;

>   **RYUJI:** |Well, our private line seems to be okay.|
> 
> |So, I'll go ahead and create a group chat for us to include Makoto-senpai too.|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **REN:** |No talking about the Metaverse in there, all right?|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **RYUJI:** |Gotcha and don't worry dude.|
> 
> |I'll be careful 'bout that for once.|

Ren then waited if the blond would reply some more and seeing as nothing came for a while, Ren soon place his phone down to his pockets and contemplated on what to do to past time for the time being

He didn't have to think about it for too long however and he curiously looked to his right when he first heard a couple of knocks coming from the door on the side before a soft voice quickly followed suit; " _Ren-kun? Can I come in?_ "

"Go on ahead, Makoto-san." Ren answered before he stood up from his bed and went towards the door and opened it, "Is there something wrong?" He asked as he stepped aside to let her in.

Makoto first went inside to the middle of his room before looking back at him and said worriedly that, "No. But my Sister still hasn't come back home..."

Ren gestured for her to sit down on the nearest sofa and as she did that, he proceeded to sit beside her before responding, "Really? That's worrying as it's already late... By any chance, had she sent you a new message since last time?

"She mentioned that she was still interviewing some people who were affected by the monorail incident... Though, that was already around two hours ago..." Makoto replied before letting a sigh.

Then she looked back up to her friend and added, "But I had seen some people who were victims from the train incident were still very vocal on the news earlier, so I'm assuming that my sister is just busy working with some of them. That may just be the reason why she's out late even more than usual tonight."

Ren nodded at that, "I believe that's also the case." He replied before he slightly leaned closer to her with a reassuring smile, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Seeing that, Makoto returned his gesture and closed her eyes in response, "Yes. You're right. Sis could easily take care of herself after all."

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that the notes she had written in the library earlier were sprawled at the middle of the coffee table and looking at it closer, it seems like her friend had also added some notes of his own to it and that made her smile.

Makoto then looked back up to her friend and regarded him, "I see that you've already read the notes I gave you."

Before responding to that, Ren first bent down to the coffee table to retrieve the notes in question and looked over it once more, "Well, it's a huge advantage to know what lessons will come in the following days, after all. I mean, I've even managed to gain some brownie points to Mr. Ushimaru and some of my classmates when I answered his question right earlier today."

Then he looked back up to his friend with a grin, "And that was because I was prepared for it, all thanks to you, Makoto-san. I'd be an idiot to not appreciate you writing down this study guide for me."

Makoto responded to that with a small smile of her own, "I'm just glad that your class has started to acknowledge you in a positive way. Though we're just taking the first steps, It's still a great start to slowly turn things around to your favor."

Ren nodded at that, "Yeah. But I'm also fully aware that it'll take some more time till I fully win them over..." Then he regarded his friend curiously, "By any chance, do you think I could join you in studying in the Library or is it too soon?"

Makoto placed a hand to her chin and considered this, "I'm not so sure. Because even when I was just by myself in the Library earlier, I could still hear some murmurs about your assault record so I doubt we could get some actual studying done once they see you there in person..."

She closed her eyes as she suggested another option, "But I guess we could borrow some books first and then we could head straight to the student council room whenever it's not in use. With no one but us around there, it'll most definitely be quiet so it'll be a perfect place to study."

Makoto then opened her eyes and regarded her friend once more, "I'll speak to the head librarian and the library committee members to acknowledge you whenever you drop by. I can easily get you a Library card tomorrow too as they'll be pretty lax about it thanks to volleyball rally tomorrow."

Reminded of the event taking place tomorrow, Ren furrowed his brows at that and mused, "The Volleyball Rally, huh? It'll be my first time in experiencing that so I wonder what it'll be like...?"

But before they could add more to that discussion, both Ren and Makoto were quite surprised when they felt their phone chime from their pockets at the same time.

Curious, they were quick to draw out their phones to read the message;

> **RYUJI** : |Testing. Testing.|
> 
> |Yo, Ren-Ren, Makoto-senpai, can you two see this?|
> 
> |First time making a group chat like this so I don't know if I got it right.|

"...Ren-Ren?" Makoto mused out with the corner of her lips unknowingly rising upwards.

Ren inwardly let out a curse at that and he immediately types out a teasing response in retaliation;

>   **REN:** |I could see it crystal clear, Ryu-kun.|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **RYUJI:** |I knew you wouldn't pass that up, you Ass-|
> 
> |Err... Sorry, Prez. My hands slipped.|

Makoto shifted a bit closer to Ren and teased, "You two are getting along well, I see."  She flashed him a smile as she watched him return the gesture in kind.

Then she looked back to her phone and finally typed out a response;

>   **MAKOTO** : |No, it's all right. It's actually very endearing to see as well.|
> 
> |Having you two casually speak like that would be fine too.|
> 
> |Feel free to just be yourselves even when I'm around.|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **RYUJI** : |Oh, yeah? That'll be awesome then.|

"Ryuji was really nervous in how he should speak to you, Makoto-san. So reading that would definitely put his mind in ease." Ren said as he leaned back to the sofa lazily. "It was really funny to see him fidgeting about that earlier too." He added with a grin.

Makoto nodded at that, "I can imagine it. He does have a tendency of getting a bit anxious whenever I approach him before." Then she placed her free hand to her chin and mused, "I hope he'll be able to be more at ease whenever we talk to each other now though."

Ren sat up properly to look at his friend in her eyes and replied, "Well. This is Ryuji we're talking about, so I'm pretty sure he'll adjust to your presence easily enough, just like he was with me.

Makoto lightly chuckled at that before nodding in agreement, "That's true, so I guess I have nothing to be worried about in that regard."

Then they looked back up to their phone just in time to see another new message from the blond and they were quick to respond in kind;

> **RYUJI** : |All right! Everything seems to be okay on our lines.|
> 
> |And we're still sticking to the plans we talked about earlier, right?|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **MAKOTO:** |We haven't made any new adjustments to it, so yes.|
> 
> |I'll be joining you two in the gym as soon as the Rally begins,|
> 
> |But I'll be heading towards the Nurse's office once the opportunity rises.|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **REN:**  |I'm not sure how far I could help out in this mission...|
> 
> |But I'll do my best.|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **RYUJI** : |Awesome. Kamoshida would probably be busy with his ego to bother with us.|
> 
> |But we got a lot of ground to cover so I'm counting on you two back me up!|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **REN:**  |Got it.|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **MAKOTO** : |Will do.|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **RYUJI:** |You guys are the best...!|
> 
> |Welp, See ya two tomorrow!|
> 
> |And let's save those guys that's said to be gettin' abused!|

"Well, he seems motivated and that's good, but..." Makoto then set her phone down on her lap before she looked towards her friend with a worried expression, "Keep an eye on him, okay? We can't have him get too excited and get careless."

Ren nodded at that, "I will." After he answered that, it was his turn to look quite conflicted, "Will you really be okay, by yourself though?"

Makoto closed her eyes and crossed her arms as she considered it, "I didn't want to admit this, but... we'll most likely draw more attention to our case if either you or Ryuji-kun would accompany me."

Then she shook her head before opening her eyes, "And I'm still unsure if I want to ask Haru-san for help regarding this since it seems like she already has enough problems as it is. She has yet to reply to my latest message, you see and I hope she's doing fine now."

"Can I ask what was the last message she sent you?" Ren asked as he was worried about Haru ever since they left the Beef Bowl Place in Shibuya.

Makoto raised a hand to her chin as she recalled her classmate's situation, "...She mentioned that she got into a tight situation with a son from one of his father's political friends, but someone fortunately came to help her out. After that encounter, she said that she's just speaking to some other female guests just fine and was just waiting for her father to finish up a meeting."

"I see. Political business isn't that easy to comprehend in my case but...  Haru-san seems to quickly adapt to it and I like to believe that she's doing well now too." Ren said reassuringly in response.

Makoto nodded at that, "I like to believe that as well. I mean, she would've responded by now if something went wrong, right?" Then she crossed her arms before considering, "Now that I think about it, Haru-san's probably at home by now and she was just tired from the event to reply too."

Ren finds himself nodding in agreement to that, "That's also a possibility. It is pretty late."

Hearing that made Makoto brows furrowed in concern as she recalled her earlier dilemma, "I wonder where Sis is now...?"

Before Ren could respond to that, both of them looked quite curious as Makoto's phone lit up from her lap and she was quick to check the new message;

>   **SIS:** |Makoto, I didn't wake you up, did I?|
> 
> |I just want to say that I'm on my way home now.|

Ren then watched his friend let out a relieved sigh before she typed out her response with a small smile now gracing her lips.

After sending a reply to her sister, Makoto then stood up from the sofa, "Well, Sis would be here in a few minutes so I should warm up some tea to help her relax once she arrives so I should take my leave now."

Then she looked towards her friend with a smile as she watched him stand beside her, "Thanks for spending this time with me, Ren-kun."

"Hey, I appreciate the company as well, Makoto-san and I'm just glad to know your sister is on her way home too." Ren replied as he walked with his friend towards the door leading to their side of the apartment.

After she opened the door, Makoto briefly turned back and gave her friend a wide smile, "Good night, Ren-kun. I'll be sure to fix us a nice breakfast in preparation for our little mission tomorrow."

Ren briefly chuckled at that, "I'll be looking forward to it."  Then he returned her kind gesture with a smile of his own, "Good night, Makoto-san." He saw her nod back at him before turning back to head towards their apartment.

After he proceeded in closing the door, he was quite taken aback when he suddenly felt his phone chime from his pocket.

Ren first made his way back to sit on the edge of his bed before he took out his phone and he saw another message from his blond friend on their personal line;

> **RYUJI:** |Err, dude? That weird navigation app on your phone that we used to get into that castle...|
> 
> |...had some creepy red eyeball-looking thingy as its icon, right?|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **REN:** |Yeah. What about it?|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **RYUJI:** |Well, I don't know why, but I found it on my phone now too...|
> 
> |I don't even remember installing it!|

Ren grew quite alarmed when he read that, '...Igor did that.'

And with that, they were quick to exchange another set of messages to one another afterwards;

> **REN:** |Please don't go in there by yourself.|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **RYUJI:** |I won't...! I don't want to get myself killed after all!|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **REN:** |That aside, it downloaded by itself too? That's alarming...|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **RYUJI:** |For Real, Just what is this thing really?|
> 
> |It's dangerous to keep using it without really knowing what it is...|
> 
> |But that app's the only way we can go and leave that weird place too, right?|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **REN:** |Seems like it. But it'll also depend on how or when we'll use it for.|
> 
> |We need to find evidence regarding the abuse here in reality, don't we?|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **RYUJI:** |Yeah, let's go on with that plan first.|
> 
> |Then we'll think about what to do with this app later.|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **REN:** |Agreed. But for now, let's get some sleep. I'm beat.|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **RYUJI:** |I feel yah, bro... I'm dead tired myself.|
> 
> |Gonna hit the hay too. G'night Ren.|
> 
> **\---------------------------------------**
> 
> **REN:** |G'night. See you tomorrow, Ryuji.|

As soon as he sent that last text, Ren quickly placed his phone down to his bedside table and promptly plopped down on the bed with a tired sigh.

'I feel exhausted. Maybe it's because of everything that happened in the Metaverse earlier...' Ren thought as he lifted up his bed covers to his chest and closed his eyes.

It only took him a minute or two before sleep quickly came to him.

................................................................

\- 04/13/20Xx ( Wednesday - Midnight ) [ Velvet Room ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...After a while, Ren felt tense as he heard the soft rustling of chains overhead and that soon stirred him to wake.

After adjusting his eyes, he quickly saw that familiar hue of blue and that prompted him to let out a soft grunt as he slowly sat upright.

Once his feet hit the floor, he looked to his side and saw that the twin wardens and Igor was waiting for him to acknowledge them.

With an inward sigh, Ren soon complied and slowly made his way to the iron bars in silence.

" **Welcome to the Velvet Room.** " Igor started with a brief hand gesture and when he noticed the teen's confused eyes urged him to answer his unspoken question, " **I thought about resuming our previous conversation tonight. That is why I have summoned you.** "

Then he slightly leaned forward to his desk and asked, " **But first, what are your thoughts? Are you becoming accustomed to this place?** "

Ren briefly loosens his grip on the iron bars and closed his eyes with a small smile gracing his face before he answered, "Yeah. More or less."

That answer pleased Igor, " **Ah. glad to hear it. It seems you have nerves of steel.** " He said with a brief chuckle.

Then the teen didn't know if he just imagined it but he swore that the suited man actually grinned wider as he added, " **Your rehabilitation determines if the world's approaching ruin can be stopped. Yet, as you might've already come to realize, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. But today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power, haven't you?** "

"A partnership?" Ren's grip on the iron bars tightened as he asked, "Wait. You mean Ryuji...?"

Igor gave him a brief nod in response, " **Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You've done well.** "

But after that, he stared straight to the teenager's eyes and warned, " **Though that being said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships. It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength.** "

Then Igor gestured with a slight flourish of his hand to emphasize his point, " **In other words, they are bonds with those who have been robbed of their places to belong.** "

"Who have been robbed of their places to belong...?" Ren finds himself repeating as he briefly looked to the ground and considered what that meant to him, "So basically they're confidants who share a similar situation to mine...?"

Igor was quick to answer nonchalantly, " **The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature in the process as well.** "

Seeing the befuddled expression on the teenager's face urged Justine to explain, "Personas are the strength of one's heart... The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your Personas will gain."

And Caroline was quick to speak a brash response to add to it, "There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn't. So you'd better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side. In return, we'll change that connection into power."

" **Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions regarding the fate of your world will not come to fruition**." Igor then briefly chuckled as he noticed the determined look on the teenager's eyes, " **We have a deal then.** "

'It feels like Igor has high expectations of me...' Ren thought to himself with a slight tilt of his head. Then he grimaced as a sharp ringing suddenly came to the side of his head and a familiar voiced echoed from within him;

**~~~~~**

**\- I am Thou, Thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Aeon Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to Freedom and new power... -**

**~~~~~**

'...That went longer than usual...' Ren came to realize as he instinctively raised his right hand to his forehead as he still feels like he's in some sort of light stupor.

But curiously enough, his head felt a lot clearer than before as soon as the initial lightheaded feeling he had passed by.

Seeing that the teenager was not as attentive as he was when he arrived, Igor leaned back to his chair and spoke, " **Well, you will understand it all by yourself in due time... For now, continue on devoting yourself to your rehabilitation.** "

As Ren was inwardly still deliberating with himself, his shoulders easily tensed up in surprise when Caroline suddenly spoke haughtily, "Now, this conversation is over! Go back to bed and get lost, inmate!"

And in an instant, he felt his head grew heavy as he took one last look back to Igor and saw that he still had that same unnerving grin upon his face.

Ren didn't know how he got back to the bed as his eyelids drooped closed. The darkness that came, on the other hand, was quick to accompany him back to reality to face another new day.

 

................................................................

\- 04/13/20Xx ( Wednesday - Early Morning ) [ Shujin Academy ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'...I still feel a bit exhausted...' Ren thought to himself as he and Makoto walked side by side towards their school with a few distance apart from each other.

Then he raised his left hand to the back of his nape and slightly rolled his head back to release the tension.

After that, Ren then finds himself looking up to a couple of male first-year students who were loudly chatting in front of him.

"How annoying- we've barely started high school and they're already making us play in a volleyball rally?" A dissatisfied student said lazily, "And why are they pitting us against the teacher's team? I can't stand that! Kamoshida's just gonna crush us!"

But the other student was quite ecstatic about it, "We get to see his techniques live and in person, though. We should totally get spiked on!"

His friend doesn't seem to share his sentiments however, "Yeah, OK. I'll leave it to you to get your face smashed in."

Then all too suddenly, Ren was startled when a girl with long, dark hair and red glasses spoke from behind him, "Well he's in his right mind. I mean just look at how wounded the volleyball team is. Just what is going on during their practices?"

Makoto noticed her too, which in turn made her stop on her tracks as she stood beside her friend. When she turned around, she was quite surprised to see that it was the girl from the disbanded newspaper club that she managed to get acquainted with yesterday, "Oh. It's you!"

The second year in question was also quite surprised to see her, "Ah! Ms. President, Good morning."

Makoto was quick to return her greeting with a smile, "Good morning to you as well." Then she led her towards the side to not get in the way of the other students with Ren following close behind them.

They soon find themselves standing beside the vending machines that were a few distance away from the school gates before Makoto started the conversation once more, "I take it that you brought the notes you mentioned yesterday with you?"

The raven-haired girl nodded at that, "Yes, I brought them all with me and I even made a couple of copies of it just in case." She replied with an excited smile.

Makoto nodded back and returned the gesture, "That's perfect. And seeing as we conveniently still have some time before the volleyball rally start, why don't we head to the student council room now to freely discuss more about it?"

The other girl nodded at that, "Oh, right. Though there may be just a few students around this early... We still can't really talk about this things out in public like this. After all, there might still be someone who's spying on us..." She replied before she looked behind her to check if there are any students lingering about near them.

She saw nobody from her left, but she noticed a tall figure was standing a few meters beside her from her right. She slowly raised her head up to look at the intruder's face.

Her eyes came to contact a head full of dark, frizzy hair and his expression was unreadable thanks to the glare of his glasses.

Ren immediately grew uncomfortable under her gaze and he awkwardly spoke, "Uh... Hi?" Before he took a couple of steps forward to stand beside his friend and he looked towards her with his eyes silently asking for support.

It took the former newspaper club member a moment to realize who she was looking at and upon that realization, she let out a shrill scream before stuttering. "Wha- W-Wait aren't you..!?"

Makoto was inwardly thankful that there were no other students about now and she quickly decided to intervene as she tried to calm the younger girl down before it garners someone's attention on them, "Please don't be alarmed. He's not the delinquent the rumors are making him out to be." Then she briefly looked towards Ren and gave him a smile before adding that, "He's my friend."

Hearing that, immediately put Ren at ease and he unknowingly finds himself smiling back to that simple statement.

While the raven-haired girl eventually relaxed upon seeing that exchange between the two. "I-Is that so...?" Then she straightened up her posture and tried to understand the situation. Then she whispered her deduction, "Then those rumors... do you think it was spread by you-know-who too?"

Makoto nodded at that, "Though It's not definite as we don't have actual proof yet- but as of now, it's a very high possibility that he's involved."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised with what you-know-who's capable of doing to anyone at this point..." The other girl was quick to come to an agreement with that. Then she looked towards Ren with an apologetic gaze. "Please excuse me for screaming like that. You didn't deserve that, I'm sorry." The second-year girl added with a bow.

Seeing that surprised Ren and he was quick to accept the apology, "No, it's fine. So please don't stress about it."

"See? He's usually really kind like this so you really shouldn't listen to any of the rumors going around about him and trust me, Ren-kun here could also be such a dork when he wants to be." Makoto decided to quip to lighten the mood.

"Seriously, Makoto-san... Was that last bit really necessary?" Ren was quick to voice out a complaint, but the smile on his face betrayed his statement.

The raven-haired girl let out a soft and brief chuckle as she heard their banter. "That's reassuring." Then she regarded the two curiously, "Then I take it that he'll also join us on what we're about to do?"

Makoto nodded at that, "He's fully aware of the situation and in fact, he and Ryuji-kun will be assisting me with another mission to find out the truth behind you-know-who's rumored abuse."

Then she looked towards her friend as she suggested, "By the way, Ren-kun. Why don't you contact, Ryuji-kun and ask him if he could meet with us to the Student Council room for a brief meeting?"

Ren nodded at that and he quickly fished out his phone from his pockets, "All right, Makoto-san. I'll do just that... just give me a minute."

Makoto decided to take this chance to look back to the younger girl before her to address an issue she forget to mention yesterday, "We never really had the chance to formally introduced ourselves yesterday so..." She then extended her hand towards her Kohai, "You already know who I am, but still, I'm Niijima, Makoto from class 3-A. And you are...?"

"Oh, right!" The raven-haired girl was quick to return the gesture with a smile, "I'm Ishino, Rie from class 2-B." Then she curiously turned to regard the boy standing beside their student council president.

Ren noticed her glance from the corner of his eyes and as soon as he finished sending out a message to Ryuji, he placed his phone back to his pockets and gave the former newspaper club member a quick salute as he introduced himself, "Amamiya, Ren from class 2-D. It's a pleasure to meet another ally like yourself, Ishino-san."

Before Rie could respond to that, the three were quite taken aback when they heard a loud scream from behind them, "Yo, Ren! Prez!"

"My, isn't he quite early to get to school for once." Makoto mused with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"He's excited about this mission so I'm not surprised." Ren finds himself adding with a grin as he watched the blond ran towards their direction.

"I just got this guy's message when I was on the train so I started running as far as I could to catch up with you two here and..." Ryuji only noticed that there was an unfamiliar face within the group as he neared, "...Er... Who are you?"

As the girl in question was bewildered from the blond's sudden appearance, Ren decided to answer for her. "She's Rie Ishino and she's apparently a former member from the disbanded Newspaper club and she's an ally to our cause."

Hearing that quickly put Ryuji at ease, "So she'll be going with us on our mission, eh? Welcome aboard then." He said with a casual grin as he regarded the newcomer.

"Err... What mission?" Rie finds herself asking as she found her voice.

Makoto decided to pass by the group as she spoke, "We'll explain it all to you as soon as we reach the student council room and as we only got a few minutes to spare, let's not waste any more time and head straight there before the bell rings."

The three quickly agreed to her suggestion and with that, all four of them soon went inside the school in silence.

Before climbing up to the second floor, Ren briefly stop on his tracks when he noticed that there were hardly any students out and about the hallways at this time.

And the few students he did manage to find were all curiously making their way to head towards the courtyards. With squinted eyes, he could then make out from a distance that there was a crowd forming just outside the school's large gymnasium.

"We're not allowed to enter the gym before the end of our first class, but Look at 'em being all excited and shit." Ryuji mumbled with a scowl as he approached his friend, "Prez noticed you weren't following us and she asked me to come back and get you."

"Yeah, sorry about that... I kinda got sidetracked when I noticed that the few students who arrived before us were all heading towards the gym." Ren replied before he and Ryuji climbed up towards the second floor, "So do you think everyone from the Volleyball team is present here already?"

Then both of them climbed up towards the third floor before Ryuji responded, "They're definitely all here and Kamoshida's probably gathering them for another practice session before the rally starts."

Ren then watched his blond friend opened up the door to the student council room and head straight inside and before he followed suit, his mind curiously shifted back towards the gym and he wondered what the volleyball team's doing right now.

................................................................

\- 04/13/20Xx ( Wednesday - Morning ) [ Shujin Academy - Gymnasium ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's up with that sloppy form? Man up and get your posture right if you don't want to make a fool out of yourselves! I'll be beating any of you idiots senseless if you dare try to embarrass me in front of the other teachers and students too, got that?" Kamoshida roared angrily as the members frantically started to up their game.

Though the school event today was supposed to be a time for the Volleyball team to shine- Most of its members were in low spirits despite the occasion.

Among the crowd, Shiho was watching from the second floor. She typically liked being in high places where she could easily be able to see the entire scenery below her.

But this time around, she really didn't like how her teammates were struggling under pressure from their coach's aggressive supervision.

Then her brows furrowed in concern as she noticed that the coach suddenly turned away from the practicing members and instead decided to call for Mishima who was patiently sitting down on the ground at the floor below.

With a slight tilt of her head, Shiho saw that Mishima hesitantly approached their coach with trembling steps and Kamoshida was quick to belittle him from being slow.

Then she watched how their coach led her teammate away from the group and began talking about something.

They're unfortunately too far away for her to be able to make out anything from it, but seeing as how Mishima's face suddenly looked grim, it was enough indication to tell her that whatever they did talk about... It wasn't something good.

Shiho then watched as Kamoshida made his way back to the fidgeting members who were practicing and they were again grilled for being sloppy- but she turned away from that as she noticed that Mishima was slowly making his way back to where he was earlier.

She then decided to take that chance to ask what their coach said to him in person.

With that objective in mind, Shiho quickly made her way down on the steps at the side. Then she approached her dejected-looking teammate and softly spoke from behind him, "Mishima-kun? Can I sit next to you?"

The meek boy in question nearly jumped in surprise with that simple question. But he quickly relaxed when he noticed who was talking to him, "Ah, sorry for being jumpy Suzui-san."

Shiho shook her head in response, "No, it's all right. We're all a bit anxious since the volleyball rally will start in a little while so it's normal to feel that way."

After that, she regarded her teammate again with a concerned expression on her face, "But... I saw how coach suddenly singled you out again earlier. Are you okay? It's just... you looked quite uncomfortable when you two were talking to each other."

Then she first sat beside him before asking, "Can you tell me what you two discussed about?"

Mishima hesitated for a moment and he nervously looked back to the middle of the gym and saw that Kamoshida was occupied in dealing with another member to notice them so he eventually started talking, "Well... The coach said that he's going to spike me hard on our match later and I should purposely just accept his attacks and let it be."

Shiho furrowed her brows in frustration upon hearing that, "...But why? Why would he ask you to do something like that?"

Mishima slumped his shoulders before replying, "He said that I could use those spike since it'll help to toughen me up but... it'll would probably just appear that he's too strong and I'm a wimp to others."

"Or perhaps, he'll use that chance to show that he's worried about my injury to appear like he's thoughtful and guilty. Or maybe it's just something simple like; he'll welcome anybody to the team as he had accepted a weakling like me to join to appeal to some newcomers. There are many possible reasons." He added with a resigned sigh.

Shiho slightly scoffed in disbelief as she heard all that, "But wouldn't that open show of violence turn off the other students from joining?"

Then she watched how Mishima crouch to his knees submissively, "There's some rumors flying about the abuse happening here, but rather than putting most people off, that rumor is actually appealing to a lot of them instead." He answered with a defeated smile, "The coach could be quite an actor, after all... He always seems to appear friendly with most of the students outside the team."

Shiho shook her head at that, then she regarded her teammate worriedly, "And you...? Why do you continue to let yourself get beaten up like that?"

"...Because I have no choice. The coach would probably insist on doing that even if I said no and he'll most likely just hit me harder. While if it wasn't me that keeps being singled out... he'll probably still do all this to someone else." Mishima answered.

Hearing that made Shiho looked down to the ground dejectedly, 'He'll probably still do all this to someone else...' She repeated on her head and curiously enough, her thoughts drifted back to her best friend. 'Ann...'

But she soon shook her head at that to push those thoughts away. Then she turned to look to her teammate again to ask him why this all has to happen to them- but she couldn't bring herself to ask that when she noticed how listless his eyes look.

And in some way, that was already an answer to the question itself as he seemed like he has already accepted and has resigned to this fate.

Mishima eventually noticed her concerned glance and he quickly gave her a small smile in response, "Please don't worry about me, Suzui-san... I'll be fine." He almost choked on the last part, but his smile remained intact.

Before Shiho could respond to that, she was quite taken aback when she heard the coach called out loudly, "All right, that's enough from the lot of you, you maggots. Second team, hurry up and get ready to take your positions. We don't have much time left till the bell rings."

"...I'm on that team." Mishima said dejectedly as he stood up from his seat and he slowly walks towards the middle of the gym to get ready for the inevitable.

Shiho let out a sigh at that and she silently stood up and silently made her way back up the second floor to return to her previous seat.

Situated back to the very top floor with some other female teammates, a downtrodden expression returned to her face just like the night before.

She soon watched how the practice session below went on roughly as usual and that eventually urged her to look away. That's when she noticed that the glass windows that was slightly overhead her where still mist-stained from the continuous rainfall last night. 

Shiho then quickly recalled how Ann casually just drew a weird shaped face that was supposed to be her self-portrait on the train's fogged windows last night and was quick to mention that it was her latest masterpiece.

With that thought in mind, her hand instinctively reached out towards the nearest window and immediately started drawing- though unlike her best friend's extravagant abstract designs, hers ended up becoming as a simple sad face.

Then Shiho lazily dragged her finger down a bit as she finished up the last eye to mimic a tear falling down from its face and with that, she soon had a downcast expression on her face herself as she thought dejectedly that, 'Are we really just... destined to this fate?'

* * *

**~~~ End of Chapter Seventeen ~~~**

( ARC III: Castle of Lust 9/? )

* * *

 **=** Next chapter: ****XVIII: The Volleyball Rally Face-off**** **=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some short notes regarding this chapter, well apart from certain familiar scenes, half of this update did contain more scenes that didn't happen in-game. Still, I'll refrain from mentioning anything spoilery about them for now as you'll probably find out what's to come soon enough; Though I would also just want to say that I went mention that I casually just change a certain Arcana and that won't be the last of them either, but moving on, I also gave a name to the Newspaper girl since she'll be helping out in this story more because I personally just find it endearing how persistent of a presence she could have if you specifically looked for her. Rie means Logic while Ishi(no) literally means 'stone' which also connotes a firm, dependable and enduring character in Japanese tradition. At least, that's what I've read regarding their name meanings. :P
> 
> Lastly, the chapter title for the next chapter is very original as Chapter 14, right? I originally had two different titles for it- but I soon considered that one of them would fit better in a later Arc and the other sadly couldn't fit with how limited the title could be in terms of length on Fanfiction net. So I had to adjust and simply opted to use a more literal title. Moving on, I'll be sure to continue updating this story once a week. A new chapter would most likely be published on Saturdays, but there would be some exceptions as this could also be updated anytime around weekends.
> 
> And that's it from me, now. Thank you so much for reading this update and if you have any other questions, feel free to ask me about them anytime. Hope to see you again next week~ Have a good day/night and take care always! *bows*


	18. Arc III: The Volleyball Rally Face-off

* * *

**~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~**

* * *

[ Arc III: The Castle of Lust ]

**Chapter Eighteen: The **Volleyball **Rally Face-off******

* * *

 - 04/13/20Xx ( Wednesday - Morning ) [ Shujin Academy - Homeroom ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

> **RYUJI:**  |All right! They'll finally let us in on that damn gym.|
> 
> |Don't know what took them so long- but whatever.|
> 
>  |By the way, let's just meet up inside the gym, yeah?|
> 
> |We'll prolly just stir up "trouble" before the Rally otherwise.| 
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **REN** : |Yeah, sure. That's probably for the best.|
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI** |I'm already done changin' so I'll head there now.| 
> 
> |I'll be keepin' a close eye on the members we saw at the castle.|
> 
> |And hopefully we'll get 'em alone once they're done with their matches.|

Before Ren could reply to that, his attention shifted to the front door of his class and saw their homeroom teacher enter.

"OK, settle down and listen up everyone." Kawakami then heads straight to the front of the class and added, "As you all know, today's the volleyball rally. Head to the gymnasium once you're done changing, got it?"

With that, Ren first watched how his classmate excitedly stood up from their seats and had their own discussions and opinions about the rally. But he paid little attention to it when he noticed that his homeroom teacher was heading towards his direction.

But then, Kawakami regarded someone else first, "Takamaki-san? Can I ask you to accompany Amamiya-kun here to the gym and point him towards the guy's locker room?" She suggested before finally turning to look at the latter and saw him tilt his head in response before she added, "I would've done that myself- but all the teachers who aren't involved in the Rally was suddenly ordered to gather at the Faculty office immediately for a meeting by the Principal."

"Ah. It's All right, Ms. Kawakami." Ann responded before looking back to her classmate, "Is that okay with you too?"

"Yeah." Ren answered, nodding to the blonde before he stood up from his seat and turned to look back to his homeroom teacher, "But first, Can I ask you something, Ms. Kawakami?"

Their teacher nodded in response, "Go on ahead."

Ren wanted to ask if their sudden meeting is about the Volleyball team- but he only ended up saying, "...That meeting you'll have isn't something concerning is it?"

Kawakami did a brief shrug of her shoulders before saying that, "I really don't have a clue either. It wasn't planned at all."

'But I guess I could also use this chance to ask the other teachers if they have any idea on who's responsible for spreading his record, making both our lives miserable as it is.' She kept that thought to herself before she looked up to Ren and said that, "Still, it's probably not something we should be concerned about, so why don't you two hurry on to the gym before your assigned matches start?"

'...I shouldn't expect the faculty meeting would be about the rumored abuses that coach Kamoshida does with the team... I'm not even sure that my homeroom teacher believes that those rumors are true either.' Ren considered to himself before he eventually gave a nod to his teacher and obediently replied, "All right, Ms. Kawakami."

Kawakami nodded back to him in response, "With that settled, I'll head to the meeting now then." Then she looked towards the blonde and added that, "Sorry for leaving him to you all of the sudden but you're the only one who's given him a chance in this class as well so I could only count on you for this."

"It's OK, Ms, Kawakami. It's no trouble at all." Ann said in reply and both students first watch their homeroom teacher leave the classroom before the blonde turned to look back to her classmate and asked, "Well... You ready to head out, Amamiya-kun?"

Ren gave her a nod in response, "I'm ready. Sorry for being a bother..." He replied before looking down sheepishly.

Ann shook her head, "No, you're not being a bother. I said it was fine, right?" She answered before she flashed him a smile, "And besides, I can use this chance to finally introduce you to my best friend! She's recently assigned to become a starter so she could use some more cheers on her matches later to keep her morale up!" She finished stating that with a quick wink.

Ren returned her kind gesture with a small smile of his own, "Thanks for this, Takamaki-san and I'll be looking forward to meeting her." And with that, he and the blonde started walking towards the door to head on out,  "Please lead the way then."

Ann gave him a nod back in response before she briefly quickened her pace and started going down the stairs with Ren following close by.

.........................................................

\- 04/13/20Xx ( Wednesday - Morning ) [ Shujin Academy - Courtyards ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'There is a lot of people in attendance today...' Shiho thought as she sat down on the bench after buying some water on the vending machine.

After drinking a mouthful, she then idly started watching the forming hordes of students entering the gym and let out a sigh, 'This is the first time I'll be on the starting team though... I wonder if I could do things right?'

But fortunately, she couldn't keep her weary thoughts from discouraging her further when she heard a shrill and excited voice call out her name from a distance; " _Shiho!_ "

"Ann..." Shiho stood up immediately as she spotted her best friend.

Seeing the blonde immediately made her stand up to walk closer and meet her half-way.

But Shiho soon came to a stop when she noticed that Ann wasn't alone.

She then tilted her head curiously as she regarded the unfamiliar teenager beside the blonde as they caught up to her.

"You're as cheerful as always, Ann." Shiho first answered her friend in response before turning to look back to the other student, "Could you be that transfer student from Class D?"

Ren looked at her cautiously as he noticed her getting quite tense. After a few seconds, however, he eventually nodded, "Yeah. That's me."

He then tried to brighten up the awkwardness of this situation by smiling as he extended his hand and proceeded to introduce himself, "I'm Ren Amamiya. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh. I've heard a lot of good things about you from, Ann." Shiho said before returning the gesture in kind, "I'm Shiho Suzui. It's nice to meet you too, Amamiya-kun."

After that, she regarded the boy before her once again. '...I wonder how he's fairing...?' Then she hesitantly started to voice out her concerns, "Um...This might not be any of my business, but... Don't let those bad rumors get to you, OK...?"

Ren was inwardly surprised to hear that from someone he just met- but he outwardly just tilted his head curiously as he asked, "Why do you say that...?"

"Well, I've been in a similar situation before... and it was honestly quite a painful experience for me." Shiho answered, briefly looked towards her best friend, "But at some point, I met Ann here and we've been each other's support through those times." She added before looking back towards Ren to respond, "She's often misunderstood too and that's all just because of her looks."

Ann looked down to the ground and frowned upon the memory, "Yeah... I'm also notoriously part of the school's rumor mill too." Then she sighed before looking back to her classmate, "You've probably heard them too, didn't you? Those nasty rumors about me?"

Ren first kept silent as he considered what to say. After giving it much thought, he eventually nodded in response, "Yeah... but I never really believed any of them. For all I know, you've been very kind to me, Takamaki-san."

Ann smiled at that and Shiho was just as glad to hear that. Sensing the much lighter atmosphere, the latter of the girls decided to playfully add that, "...Ann's also quite a goofball too, actually. She told me once that she wanted to become an actress but in actuality, she's also bad in acting as it is. It's really funny to see."

The blonde wasn't so happy to suddenly be exposed like that, "Shiho! I'm right here, you know...!" Then she looked back to her classmate with a frown when she noticed that he was trying to hide a forming grin from her, "And you! Are you making fun of me too!?"

Ren quickly schooled his expression back to neutrality before responding, "...No. Not at all, Takamaki-san." Then he gave the girls a kind smile as he regarded them, "But a friendly banter is always very nice to see."

"Hmph." Ann was still on edge, however, "I still think you guys are making fun of me..." Then she let out a huff, "You two just watch, I'll be a famous actress one day!"

Shiho couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Ann..." After that, she soon gave an earnest smile, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Ann eventually smiled back, "You'd better." Then she gave a piercing gaze to her classmate as he muttered that, "You're going to be looking forward to it too, wouldn't you?"

"Eh?" Ren was quite taken aback by the suddenness of that exclamation that he was baffled, "Me?"

"I'm afraid that's just how Ann is, but she usually means well." Shiho spoke getting his attention and he saw her smile at him before adding, "But you know that right? We are her friends."

'More friends... huh?' Ren thought to himself before nodding eagerly with a smile, "Yeah."

'I knew he was just misunderstood as well.' Shiho thought to herself, smiling a bit wider before nodding back, "I'll be counting on you to keep an eye on Ann as well then, Amamiya-kun."

But before Ren could respond to that, he inwardly gritted his teeth when he felt that sudden throb in his head and then, that familiar voice quickly echoed from within him soon after;

**~~~~~**

**\- I am Thou, Thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Moon Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to Freedom and new power... -**

**~~~~~~**

"Geez... you two are totally ignoring me again, "Ann complained, though the forming smile on her lips made her frustration seem quite half-hearted. Looking to her side, she then came to notice the grimace on her classmate's face and she grew concerned when she took note of his sudden silence, "Hey... Are you, OK?"

Ren briefly shook his head to stave off his lightheadedness before he turned to the blonde and gave her a nod in response, "Yeah. Sorry... I've just been having a migraine of some sort lately... but it never lasts long so it's hopefully nothing to worry about either." He explained apologetically.

"No need to apologize. It happens to me at times too and it's never a pleasant feeling." Shiho said with a frown as she looked away for a moment, 'And they say that usually happens when you've got a lot to think about and you're stressed out. And he has those terrible rumors following his every move too...' She kept that thought to herself before looking back up to the Ren and added that, "...Take care of yourself, OK?"

"...I will." Ren sheepishly nodded in response and inwardly told himself that, 'Maybe I'm just tired with what's been happening in my life lately... That's why I keep hearing those voices in my head.' Then he inwardly sighs in resignation and just let the matter go.

Instead, he decided to flash Shiho a kind smile, "Takamaki-san told me that you're a starter. I'm really not that good at Volleyball so that's really amazing, Suzui-san."

Ann was quick to excitedly add that, "Shiho's really good and you'll see her skills in action for yourself later!"

"You're exaggerating it a bit, Ann... I'm not really that great at the sport and I have to make an effort to catch up with the rest of the starters..." Shiho answered with a frown in response as she started feeling unsure of herself again.

"Then that means you're working hard which makes it even more admirable, Suzui-san." Ren spoke getting her attention, "I'll be cheering for you."

"You can count on me to cheer you on too, Shiho!" Ann chipped in with a wide grin.

Shiho finds herself smiling back in earnest at that, "Thank you, you two..."

And before anyone else could add something to that, All three of them finds themselves looking up to the speakers overhead;

  **School Broadcast:**  " **|Attention, attention. The first match will begin in fifteen minutes. Both players and spectators, please head inside the gym to not miss the opening for today's special event.|** "

"Oh, it's starting soon. I'd better hurry inside and get ready too." Though Shiho stated that as soon as the announcement was over. She briefly looked down and frowned as she felt butterflies on her stomach.

Ann felt her best friend's anxiousness and she was quick to place both of her hands to Shiho's shoulders and cheered her up, "You got this, Shiho! After all, You've got me and Amamiya-kun cheering for you! All that's left is for you to do now is to not hurt yourself and have fun out there!"

Sensing that Shiho still wasn't that convinced, the blonde then turned to her classmate, "I'll be entering the gym first to make sure this worrywart wouldn't stress over the match even if it hasn't even started yet! The guys' locker room is just over at the left side of the gym." She pointed a hand to that direction before adding that, "Will you be fine on your own, Amamiya-kun?"

Ren was quick to nod at that, "Yeah. I'll leave it to you to perk up, Suzui-san then, Takamaki-san."

"You can so count on me for that!" Ann responded with a wink before she started playfully pushing Shiho inside the gym, "You heard him. right? I'll be sure to not let him down on that regard!"

"Ann..." Shiho eventually gave up resisting and let her friend lead her inside the gym with a small smile. Inwardly grateful for the blonde's excitement.

Ren then noticed that the two girls briefly chuckled at one another, but he was too far to hear what they were talking about now. His attention then shifted to the other students approaching his location as they were busily chatting about the rally.

With that, he quickly proceeded on making his way towards the side to steer away from them before he gets their attention.

Taking a quick look back to see if they had noticed him, that's when he saw a familiar sight moving past the dispersing crowd that was entering the gym to get towards his location in haste. 

'...Makoto-san' And with that, Ren decided to walk towards her direction to meet her halfway.

He then took notice that she was already fully dressed on her PE uniform. Looking further back, he also noticed that the newspaper girl was also following close by.

"We were about to enter the gym when I noticed you from the corner of my eye. I'm surprised to see you're still here and you haven't changed yet... Haven't you meet up with Ryuji-kun, yet?" Makoto asked as soon as she reached her friend.

"Well... we thought it would be best to not be seen together till we get to the gym to not tempt the rumors from getting wild again..." Ren explained, "At least once we're inside, most of the students would be excited about the matches and pay us little mind, right?"

Makoto finds herself nodding to that, "I guess that is for the best. Great job, thinking ahead on that, Ren-kun."

Ren sheepishly scratched the back of his head at that, "Err... to be honest, it's mostly Ryuji's idea, not mine."

The newspaper girl was pleasantly surprised to hear that, "He did, huh? That's nice." Rie internally noted that, '...Getting to know a little more about Sakamoto-kun is convincing me that there might indeed be some foul play with how Mr. Kamoshida labeled him to be a year ago...'

As the younger girl ponders about that, Makoto regarded Ren again to address another issue, "Well, you've got to change to your gym uniform before the first match begins so let me lead you to the guys' locker room then." As she said that, she took out her phone before the three of them soon began walking to the side.

"After that, I need to head on inside to assess the situation for our mission before the matches begin," Makoto added as a whisper, "I've just sent a message to Ryuji-kun to stand by near the entrance. After this, remember not to leave your phone in the locker room because we'll be communicating with each other through our group chat till we meet up again later, OK?"

Ren nodded at that, "Got it. Feel free to send a message whenever you girls need some back-up from me and Ryuji too."

"Will do." Makoto nodded back in response before her face shifted to concern as she added with a whisper that, "Hopefully, the situation presents itself for us to sneak away to the nurse's office somehow without making the coach and his lackeys from being suspicious... that's one little problem we, unfortunately, haven't fully sorted out yet..."

Then she looked towards the younger girl beside her, "Ishino-san, once you're finished with your class's attendance rollcall please come and find me, all right? If the situation doesn't turn to our favor, I have another idea that we could use and I need your help to pull it off."

Rie was quick to respond with a nod in agreement to that, "I'll be following your lead with that, Niijima-san."

That concerned Ren for a moment, but he didn't voice out that and instead just told them to, "You two be careful inside,  OK?" Then he crossed his arms before adding that, "They say that even just the volleyball team's practices are dangerous... and I offhandedly experience that when my glasses got hit by coach Kamoshida the other day."

Makoto gave him a quick nod in response, "We'll keep an eye out for that. You and Ryuji-kun be careful with your investigation regarding the members too. If things get a little out of hand, just say the word and we'll also get to you as soon as we can."

Ren nodded back before silently heading inside the guys' locker room to change while the girls made their way inside the gymnasium.

Makoto gave the newspaper a quick nod and they went on their separate ways. She then quickly surveyed the gym diligently and what she first noticed was Ryuji standing a few meters away from her and he gave her a quick two-finger salute in recognition as soon as he noticed her.

After giving a quick nod in response, she then proceeded in moving further inside and in a few seconds she saw that coach Kamohida was grinning from ear to ear, clearly enjoying the praise the enthusiastic fans are giving him by both the students and some teachers.

She scowled at that sight for a moment before letting go and decided to check the starting line-up.

Makoto eventually noticed the female starters were doing some light stretches in the middle of the room in preparation for the first match. Her gaze then shifted to the corner and found Ann, and though the blonde hasn't said a word, her eyes expressed some sort of silent cheer and Shiho demeanor visibly perked up upon noticing it.

The brunette smiled at that but her thoughts shifted to her side when she heard someone call out her name from the crowd; " _Mako-san!_ "

Makoto quickly saw her classmate approaching her with a wave of her hand in greeting and her usual pleasant smile. She promptly returned the gesture in kind, "Oh. Good morning, Haru-san. Have you been here long?"

Haru shook her head in response, "No, I just got here myself." After stating that, the two girls then proceeded on making their way towards their other classmates in another corner nearby.

"I see." Makoto then carefully decided to ask, "I take it that the party went fine after your last message then?" She noticed the hesitation that came as her classmate briefly looked down to the ground.

"It had gone down just fine after that, but my Father wants me to attend another meeting of some sorts with the young man I had trouble fairing with." Haru then sighed softly before raising her gaze back to meet her once again as she added that, "Father's also aware that today is the Volleyball Rally so he insists that I should head home after our team's match this afternoon to prepare for that."

Makoto didn't know what to properly say to answer that and instead could only ask, "But what about you? Are you fine with that?" 

"I learned that it's best to simply went along with it to not upset him and I like to think that it'll help clear up the misunderstanding last night so there's also that." Haru answered before letting out another soft sigh, "...Though that being the case, it's unfortunate that I don't have time to care for our rooftop garden too..."

Makoto decided to cheer her classmate up a bit as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well, you could count on me to tend to the garden for a while. I'm sure Ren-kun and Ryuji-kun would love to help out with that as well. It'll be well taken care of for today, I promise."

Haru immediately perked up upon hearing that, "Oh, that really helps put my mind at ease. Thank you, Mako-san." She answered before clasping her hands together in glee, "In return, I'll work hard on our match later so that we'll crush our opponents!" She stated that last part with frightening excitement that her classmate wasn't expecting from her.

"Err... that's nice. But remember to not injure yourself and also just have fun too, right?" Makoto replied making the other girl giggle in response.

"I'm not really a fan of this sport... But, I have been practicing so I'm sure I'll be enjoying myself more now than last time. And I heard that you're quite athletic yourself, Mako-san, so I'm more worried about us inflicting injury to the other team, to be honest."

"I see. I'll be counting on you to support me because I haven't really had much time to practice this sport lately..." Makoto answered before crossing her arms as she thought about something quite alarming, '...She heard that I was athletic? Wait... Are there also rumors about me that are starting to roam about that I'm not aware of?'

She couldn't dwell on that thought for long as the speakers overhead caught her attention when the announcement came on;

 **School Broadcast:** " **|Attention, attention. The first match will begin in five minutes. Both players and spectators, please head inside the gym to not miss the opening for today's special event.|** "

And with that, Makoto decided to push that dilemma about her aside for the time being and instead took out her phone, opening up their group chat to check if everything was working by sending a message;

> **MAKOTO:** |The first match begins in a few minutes. Operation; Seek out the Truth will commence right after the first three matches.|

The rest of the team quickly followed suit with their own replied;

> **RYUJI:**  |Hell yeah! I'm pumped out and ready for that!| 
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **RIE** : |I'm ready on my end too.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **REN** : |All right, then. Let's keep an eye out for anything we could use and hope for the best.|

.........................................................

\- 04/13/20Xx ( Wednesday - Afternoon ) [ Shujin Academy - Gymnasium ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

> **RYUJI:**  |God, it's Kamoshida's effin' turn now.|
> 
> |Look at him, he's so smug and so full of himself.|
> 
> |It's really annoying.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **MAKOTO:**  |...Ryuji-kun, please focus.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI:**  |Hey, Prez! You and Haru-senpai were awesome earlier!|
> 
> |I mean, your team just beat out the third years from the volleyball team!|
> 
> |That effin' rocks! And now, Kamoshida will prolly try hard to redeem himself. Heh.|
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> **RIE** : |Wait, that isn't good... because isn't class 2-D up next, too?|

Makoto grew concerned as she read that. She placed her phone down to her gym short's side pocket and stood up to get a better view from the playing field.

'Ren's class is up against Mr. Kamoshida and the teachers...' Her gaze turned fierce when she saw her friend in the middle of it, 'He's on the first team before the volleyball members from his class, so the first match would probably be just a warm-up, but still... why are they against the teachers team and not in the same year level or even the third-years...?'

Before Makoto could further think about that, 'Ren-kun...!' She finds herself clenching both her hands to a fist when she heard the signal that the match was about to start, 'Please be careful!' 

Right in the middle of the playing field, Ren took one last quick leg stretch before placing a hand to the back of his nape and slightly moved it to the side to remove the tension, 'My first match in a volleyball rally and it just had to be with the 'King' himself.  Just great.'

"Hey, Newbie! Go and do your best, you hear?" Kamoshida called out and Ren looked to the coach's direction and he heard him add with a grin that, "I've got a lot of expectations from you."

'...And I've got the Principal to thank for that.' Ren thought as he recalled their conversation about him the other day.

Letting that matter go, he then proceeded to his assigned position and surveyed the opposing team, 'Second-years up against the teachers, huh?' He thought as he took a quick look at his teammates and saw that they were obviously unnerved by his presence.

Ren sighed before looking back up-front, 'I guess I can't count on them to back me up on this either.' Faintly hearing the whistle blow from his side cause his shoulders to quickly tense up.

That murderous look that Kamoshida was giving him made it obvious that he was the one that he's after.

Ren braced himself and watch as the coach served the volleyball ball straight at his direction with much power.

Despite executing a swift dash, he barely managed to return the ball. 'Hell... This is no warm-up!' He thought with a grunt as he felt his hand become slightly numb from the powerful impact.

"Oh? Not, bad!" Kamoshida answered with another follow-up, "Well try to get this one as well then!"

It was even more powerful than the first and it was too fast that Ren was caught off-guard and he exhaled in deep as the ball hit straight to his stomach, 'Damn him.' He inwardly cursed as he steadied his posture despite the pain.

"It's amazing you're still standing after that," One of his classmates hesitantly asks, "But... Are you really, okay...?"

Ren looked back and noticed it was the guy behind him in class. He then gave his classmate a small smile before he answered,  "I'm Fine,"  And with that, he returned to his previous place in silence.

His teammate eventually nodded to himself at that and soon, he served the ball back to the teacher's side.

Both sides then tried to exchange shots but as the minutes' ticks by, the sheer power and experience of the teacher's team were slowly overpowering the much younger team.

Ren panted as he pushed his right fist to the side of his face to get rid of the sweat that was trailing down, '...I'm exhausted.' He inwardly admitted, panting one more time before taking a quick look at his teammates and saw that they were nearly at their knees. 'This isn't good.'

Then he looked back up-front as Kamoshida did another powerful serve and it was yet again at his direction.

As much as Ren wanted to spike back, his stamina was just to depleted to respond fast enough and the ball squarely hit the left side of his shoulder making him wince. Thankfully, the loud cheers erupting from Kamoshida's fangirls seemingly drowned out most noises so he doubts anyone heard that.

But he can hear Kamohisda mocking him, crystal clear, "Tsk. Were you returning that ball earlier just a lucky break?"

The coach then scoffed, "Maybe the Principal was just overestimating you and you're not as talented as he thinks you are. You know, Girls will laugh at you if you don't step up your game...' He soon turned away from him and looked to his side as he added, "You don't want to disappoint your dear friend, don't you?'

Ren followed Kamoshida's gaze and he saw that the coach was leering at Makoto, who doesn't notice that stare as she was looking at him with apparent concern on her face.

He returned his gesture with a quick nod to reassure her that he was fine. With that done, he then looked back up to the coach and saw a different look on Kamoshida's face, that unsettling look reminded him about the 'King' back in the other world and how he told him that; " **Imagine how heartbroken would she be when she won't be able to see you again? Maybe I'll finally get through her in that case...** "

Ren gritted his teeth upon that memory. Then he swiftly bent down to get the ball at his feet and gripped it tightly in the palm of his hands. 'You... Not on my watch, Kamoshida!' He thought with a growl as he got back to his previous position and got ready to serve.

That's when Kamoshida noticed him, "Hmm...?" Then he grinned as he watched the teenager first look down to the floor, seemingly in deep thought. 'Still got something up your sleeves before the first set ends, eh?' He thought cockily before he braced himself, "Well then, Hit me with your best shot, newbie!"

Ren raised his head back up with a glare, that he was sure that unnerved even Kamoshida somewhat, 'You asked for this, Bastard!' He thought before raising the ball back up and with a jump, he hit it squarely at the middle to give it a much-needed boost.

The sudden, sheer force that came with that spike took the teachers off-guard and even Kamoshida himself was lost for words as he just missed the volleyball that fell flat a few meters behind him.

Even the ecstatic audience that was watching all stop their cheers as all eyes look towards the infamous, delinquent transfer student.

Ren on the other hand just kept silent, his face showing no emotions as he simply watches how Kamoshida eventually picked the volleyball back up and feigned a cheerful disposition;

"Now that's what I wanted to see from everyone here." The coach said with a faux-proud tone and that was enough to get the crowd excited again.

Kamoshida then looked back up to Ren, "You actually caught me off-guard. Not bad, newbie!" He spoke with a forced grin, "Well, thanks for that great warm-up, kid. I'm fired up for the next team from Class D after this short break interval."

Ren let out a sigh of relief upon hearing that, he honestly couldn't keep up the tough facade anymore. He really needed to sit down for a few minutes to get his strength back up before he and Ryuji go on their little mission later.

Before he makes his way to the side with his teammates, he finds himself looking back to the teacher's team and saw the brief scowl on Kamoshida's face as he turned his back on him.

Ren then finds himself grinning to that, 'He didn't like that.' He thought as he placed his hands to his pockets and surveyed the room to search for his blond friend.

But what caught his attention first was one of his classmate's, '...Mishima?' The blue-haired teen dejectedly made his way towards the middle of the room, passing him by without a glance.

Ren then watches how the next team did a few warm-ups in preparation for the next match and all of them doesn't look that excited for it, to say the least.

Not that he blames them though, '...Kamoshida's would most likely get his payback on them and for some reason, I feel kinda bad about it...' He thought before looking away and eventually shrugged it off.

'They're all members from the Volleyball team. This would be our chance to see how Kamoshida actually treats them in reality.' Ren thought as he continued his way in search of Ryuji and he found the excited blond at the far corner to his right and with that, he walks in a quick stride to get to his friend with a grin of his own.

"Yo! That was awesome, dude!" Ryuji said ecstatically as he raised his right hand to give his friend a high-five that was eagerly returned.

After that, Ren's legs could barely keep him standing straight so after reaching the corner, he  plopped down to the floor and let his back hit the wall, "I'm only telling you this, but I'm actually exhausted from all that and yet look, the teachers still have the lead."

Ryuji sat down beside him, "Heh, that was already expected. But damn! Was everyone shocked at the fact that you even managed to keep up with the bastard till the end." He replied with a grin before handing him his phone with his right hand while the other held a bottle of arginade, "Here. That newspaper girl gave that to me after my match earlier and told me that Prez bought them earlier for us."

Ren eagerly took the bottle from him and was quick to gulp down half of its content. Then he let out another sigh in relief, "That hit the spot." He muttered before he reached out for his phone to send a quick message to thank Makoto for her thoughtfulness in thinking ahead by giving them this drinks.

But it seems like she even managed to contact him first as his phone chimed and he was quick to read its contents;

> **MAKOTO:**  |Good job, Ren-kun! You were amazing out there!|
> 
> |Though... I kinda felt like you might have injured yourself from earlier...|
> 
> |Are you all right? Does anything hurt?|
> 
> |Well... For now, take your well-deserved break.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **REN** : |Heh. That was nothing compared to what you and Haru-san did earlier.|
> 
> |...And yeah. I think I do feel a bruise forming on the side.|
> 
> |But, It's nothing too concerning so please don't worry about it.|
> 
> |And thank you for the drink, Makoto-san. It helps a lot.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **MAKOTO:**  |We only fought against the third-years though, while you faced Kamoshida himself.|
> 
> |That's what makes that feat even more admirable. Ren-kun|
> 
> |As for that bruise, that's not good. I'll go check them out later.|
> 
> |And you're welcome, It'll be the least I could do.|

Before Ren could reply to that, He suddenly heard a series of excited cheers came from the crowd a few meters in front of him.

Looking back to the middle of the playing field, it seems like the match has begun once more. With that, He instinctively placed his phone back to his pockets and silently started watching the match to see how it would turn out.

'Though it would be obvious that Kamoshida would dominate them, maybe the volleyball members could stand a much fairer chance?' Ren thought as the first serve was cast from the teacher's side and he inwardly winces at the sight as one of his classmates got his straight in the face, '...Or perhaps not.'

Several minutes then came to pass by in an instant.

And as expected, it was a terribly one-sided fight. 

Ren shooked his head in disbelief as he saw the scoreboard, "04 to 19... This is quite a match ain't it, Ryuji?" Hearing no immediate response from his friend, he looked to his side and saw that the blond was in looking to the side and was seemingly in deep thought.

Following Ryuji's gaze, he saw his classmate, Ann at the corner of the wall. At some point, she has now moved further to the back, silently sitting down on a chair and is seemingly trying to avoid getting anyone's attention. She was also lacking her optimistic energy earlier today.

That's when Ren also came to noticed that Shiho and the other female starters were nowhere to be found.

The last time he saw them was around an hour ago and then Kamoshida seemingly ordered something and they have yet to return and that concerned him, 'Did something... happened?'

"Still sticks out... Haven't changed a bit." Ryuji muttered, getting his friend's attention back to him.

"...Hmm?" That when the blond noticed that Ren was looking at him with a tinge of concern and that prompted him to yawn and stretched out his hands up to the air, "Pretty boring. Right?" Ryuji said with a grin to divert the topic.

Before Ren could inquire more from what was troubling his friend, a chorus of cheers caught his attention once again and looking back to the playing field, the first person he noticed was on the floor, 'Mishima...?' Then his gaze shifted to the opposing team, 'it seems like coach Kamoshida got his team another point- the painful way.'

A teacher then exclaimed, " _Nice toss!_ "

" _Man, you still got it, coach!_ " Another teacher added ecstatically as he raised a hand up to give a high-five.

Kamoshida gladly returned their praise with an enthusiastic grin, " _Thanks! Let's go for one more!_ "

Ryuji scoffed at the look of him before muttering under his breath, "Cocky bastard. He 'effin knocked that dude on purpose and he's getting praised..."

Then the blond closed his eyes as he placed his chin at the palm of his hand and let out a sigh to let the matter go and let him have this moment. 'We'll expose you for who you really are... just you wait, Kamoshida!'

Ren looked towards his blond friend and his sudden silence was enough to make him understand a part of what Ryuji's feeling right now so he didn't have to ask.

With that, his gaze shifted back to the playing field just in time to see Kamoshida did another hard spike.

Then Ren instinctively finds himself standing back up as the ball squarely hit Mishima at the face. The strong impact of it made his classmate fall back to the ground, unconscious.

Many spectators looked at the situation with bated breath and after a few seconds of seeing no response coming from the fallen boy, That's when Kamoshida finally decided to rush over to the other side to check up on one of his team's members.

"Sorry!" Kamoshida hollered as he knelt to the ground beside Mishima, "Hey, are you all right!?" He called out, lightly shaking the boy to wake- but there was still no response.

That's when the coach then suggested, "Someone! Take him to the nurse's office, quick!" And with that, he and a male student spectator helped raised an unconscious Mishima back to his feet,

And from the other corner of the room, another girl offered that, "I'll help out, too!"

Ren looked towards the direction of that voice and saw that it was the newspaper girl she met earlier, 'Ishino-san...?' Then his eyes grew wide in realization, 'Wait, this the moment Makoto-san was hoping for...!' As he thought of that, he looked towards his friend's direction and saw her making a move towards the exit of the gym unnoticed thanks to the commotion.

Then his gaze shifted back to Kamoshida when he spoke, "Thanks for the help, young lady. Sorry for the trouble."

Rie shook her head and showed the coach a slightly awkward grin, "I-It's fine. I just want to help out, s-sir..." She mumbled before turning away to Mishima's direction with a concerned look, "H-He's turning a bit pale...'

Though she was obviously nervous, the coach doesn't seem to recognize her so that didn't concern him at the slightest and instead decided to flash her a grin, "You worried 'bout him? That's just like him so he'll be fine. Just get him patched up and he'll be back to his feet in no time! You'll see." Kamoshida said in reassurance as he helped her and the other student to get a better hold on Mishima.

Rie just continued to smile at that and with a quick nod, she and the other student soon made their way towards the door leading outside the gym.

"Aww... man, I still wanted to watch the game..." The younger male student said in agitation as they heard the match continue on from behind them.

Rie then looked at him and carefully suggested, "Umm... if you want, I can take care of this by myself. Go back ahead and watch, if you want."

The first-year seemingly considered this but he still said hesitantly that, "I don't think it's right to leave you to do this alone..."

Makoto took that as a cue to come out from the corner and approached them with feigned surprise, "Oh, my gosh! What happened to him?"

The male student immediately straightened his posture at the sight of her, "N-Niijima-senpai! I... Uh... S-Something happened earlier and the coach accidentally hit him hard on the face with his spike and he hasn't woke up, yet!" He blurted out hurriedly.

Makoto was quick to offer her assistance, "I see. Let me assist in taking him to the Nurse's office then."

Once she got a firm grip on Mishima's shoulder did she looked back, giving the much younger boy another glance as she suggested that, "Why don't you leave this to us and head back to the gym? If ever there's another incident like this, I'll be counting on you to make sure that person gets proper treatment too."

"Really!?" The first-year was quite ecstatic at the fact that he could return back to the gym, but upon recalling who he was talking to made him cough a couple of times to get back his bearings and properly responded with, "I'll be sure to do just that, Miss President!"

Makoto smiled at that, "Thank you. But hopefully, it won't come to that." Then she took a quick look at Rie and the two girls did a quick nod. The former then proceeded to look back to the younger boy and spoke, "Mishima-kun needs to be patched up as soon as possible so we'll go on ahead."

The first-year gave a quick bow before promptly excusing himself as he entered the gym excitedly while the girls headed back towards the school's main hall.

"Do you think, he'll rat us out to Kamoshida later?" Rie asked as they entered the building.

Makoto first grinned in response, "He'll probably forget the whole thing regarding us even happened with how much he's excited to just watch the rally go on. After all, the coach can put on quite a show."

Then the brunette explained, "While I was waiting outside the gym, I could hear the crowd cheering loudly once again even if it was hardly a minute since Mishima-kun passed out."

Reminded of the unconscious boy, Makoto's gaze shifted towards him with concern, "Anyhow, even if this was the perfect excuse to get towards our destination without raising suspicion, our first priority is to make sure Mishima-kun gets proper treatment. Seeing him this unresponsive for this long is worrying."

The younger girl looked over to the boy with furrowed brows, "It is concerning..." The girls then readjusted their hold on Mishima as he was getting a tad bit heavier.

"We should hurry," Makoto suggested, "Once we're inside, we'll continue our discussions about our mission by our phone as we planned earlier. After all, we don't know if anyone in the health committee may be in the know with the coach's mistreatments too." 

With that, the girls immediately quickened their pace as they head towards the school's infirmary in silence. 

* * *

**~~~ End of Chapter Eighteen ~~~**

( ARC III: Castle of Lust 10/? )

* * *

=Next chapter:  ** **XIX: Conspiracies at the Rally** =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back~ It's been a long time since my last update hasn't it? I'm really sorry that it took me this long to update. As some of you might have known, I injured my hand so I couldn't do much for around a month and that in turn caused me to get behind on a lot of projects that I had to do so... I focused a lot of my attention on that. Specifically, I spend most of my time drawing a lot for school. But the good news is that I finally caught up to what I had to do first so now, I have some free time to finally write this again and gosh, had I missed it and you guys. Had you missed the story too?
> 
> Moving on and back to this story in general, it seems like we have another new confidant. *grins* As much as I want to expand more about that matter, I do not want to spoil it, so you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for it. All I can mention for now is that the "Moon Arcana" in this story would be a completely new route so I hope you'll look forward to it. If you're concerned about Mishima place in this story, well, he has a new Arcana that he'll be representing and you'll eventually find out what that is soon.
> 
> Apart from that, I've got a confession to make; This isn't how I wanted this chapter to end. Because I intended to finish the entire Volleyball Rally scenes in one chapter- but I felt the need to cut it in half due it becoming a tad bit long. I'll be keeping it at this length in hopes that it would make this story much easier to read. But having written most of it, the next chapter would mostly be on Makoto's perspective and it wouldn't take me very long to update it since it honestly just needs a few finishing touches and it's done. But in order to return the pace of this story as it was, I'll be updating every Saturday again.
> 
> Welp. That's all from me for now. If you have any other questions regarding this story or anything else in general, please leave a comment below and I'll reply to it as soon as I can. Thank you so much for your patience and for giving this story another read. Hope to see you again on my next update! *salutes* Have a nice day~


	19. Arc III: Conspiracies at the Rally

* * *

**~~~ Twist of Fate ~~~**

* * *

[ Arc III: The Castle of Lust ]

**Chapter Nineteen: **Conspiracies at the Rally****

* * *

 - 04/13/20Xx ( Wednesday - Afternoon ) [ Shujin Academy - Nurse's Office ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon reaching their destination, Rie was the first to reach out for the door- but upon turning the knob, it was curiously closed shut.

After sharing a brief look of suspicion with one another, Makoto readjusted her grip on Mishima's shoulder and free up her hand to be able to knock on the door as she called out loud, "Anyone here? Please let us in! "

It was silent for a couple of seconds... and that made them apprehensive.

Eventually, they heard faint footsteps slowly approaching the door and then, a meek, male voice called out from inside, "I- Uh, the N-Nurse was called out to join the faculty meeting so can you come back-"

Hearing that it's seemingly just another student, Makoto was quick to cut him off as she demanded,  "It's an Emergency! There's been an accident at the gym earlier and someone needs medical assistance as soon as he can!"

"...Oh, D-Did the c-couch accidentally hit someone hard again...?" Came the faint voice from the other side.

"Yes! Mishima-kun has been unconscious for some time already so please let us in!" Rie answered back in urgency.

Silence once again greeted them for a while and that agitated both girls as they wondered why the health committee member is stubbornly refusing to cooperate with them.

But then, both girls perked up as they heard the faint sound of the knob finally clicked open and the door swung back with the first-year moving aside to let them in.

Makoto and Rie hurried inside and the flustered health committee member assisted them as they carefully moved the still unconscious student down a nearby bed.

Once Mishima was securely placed and made comfortable, the male committee member cleaned up the bruise and applied some ointment to help reduce the swelling.

After that, the young male looked towards the girls nervously, "I, Uh... I'm kinda new and I could only do first aid treatment so I don't know what to do after this..."

Makoto decided to appease him, "It's all right. That should help him out as well." Then she suggested, "But still, we may need the hear what the Nurse would have to say so can you please come and get her?"

And that seemed to have worked as the younger student visibly relaxed and easily complied to her request, "Oh, sure, Ms. President. I'll go and see how the meeting's doing and come and get her if it's over."

Giving a small smile in return, Makoto then replied, "Thank you, we'll be staying here for the time being and looked over Mishima-kun."

The health committee member nodded at that before making his way out of the room after excusing himself.

Rie then closed the door shut and leaned her ear to its wooden surface. She only stepped back when she could barely hear the footsteps from outside anymore and turned to look back and whispered, "Coast is clear, Niijima-Senpai."

Makoto nodded at that, "Okay. Let's begin our search," She stated before suggesting, "Let's split up. Can you go to the drawers over there and look for anything that you feel is out of place? Check their supplies too."

Then she made her way towards the nearby desk and added, "I'll be keeping an eye on Mishima's condition, so I'll just be searching around the Nurse's desk over here and see if there are any files that we could use to our favor. I'll be lingering about the door as well and warn you if someone's heading our way."

The younger girl nodded back at that and immediately complied to her request.

Makoto was quick to do her part as well and after digging through folders, she found a file that may be of some use to their investigation.

But before she could skim through the contents, her phone suddenly chimed;

> **REN**  |Hey. Everything OK over there?|
> 
> |And what about Mishima-kun? How's he doing right now?|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **MAKOTO:**  |We're fine, but Mishima-kun's still unconscious, I'm afraid.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI:**  |He's still out cold? For real!?|
> 
> |What did the Nurse say 'bout his condition, then?|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **MAKOTO:** |We don't know. The Nurse is still out in the Faculty office for a meeting.|
> 
> |But we managed to send the lone health committee member to come and fetch her.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **REN**  |I see. So I take it that you two have begun your infiltration?|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **MAKOTO:** |Yes. Ishino-san is already surveying the room for anything suspicious.|
> 
> |While I found a list of everyone who was recently admitted here as well.|
> 
> |I'll be skimming through them as I stand guard near the door|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI:**  |Off to a great start then! The first set of matches done for the day,|
> 
> |And 'effin Kamoshida still acting like he done nothin' wrong!|
> 
> |But, eh. He'll pay soon enough...|
> 
> |We'll be heading out too and check on our leads.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **REN**  |Tell us if you find anyone else from the Volleyball team, okay?|
> 
> |We might have missed some names after all.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **MAKOTO:** |I will. Take care in your investigation, you two.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **REN**  |That goes for you and Ishino-san too.|
> 
> |The first person Ryuji recognize from the team was from my class.|
> 
> |And We've just arrived at my homeroom right now,|
> 
> |I'll immediately update you again on how this turns out.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **MAKOTO:** |Roger that.|

After sending that last reply, Makoto placed her phone back to her pockets and fetched the file she found on the Nurse's desk earlier.

With all the documents in hand, she proceeded back to the door leading outside and slightly leaned down her back to its wooden surface as she began reading the names listed on the notes for a few minutes.

"...Majority of the students admitted are from the male volleyball players, even a newly recruited first year wasn't spared on his first week being on the team..." She mused as she looked towards Mishima who was still unconscious, "...And he's the one who's usually here."

Before Makoto could question why that was the case, Her phone chimed from her pockets once more;

> **REN:**  |Well, the first person refused to say anything.|
> 
> |He insists that what we're talking about is just nonsense.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI:** |The coward's obviously lying that there wasn't any abused going on,|
> 
> |With how much he panicked upon just mentioning Kamoshida.|
> 
> |And hell, his injuries ain't normal yet he still won't 'fess up!|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **MAKOTO:** |That goes to show how much the coach influences them.|
> 
> |And he probably forced the entire team to secrecy with threats.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **REN:**  |That's most likely the case.|
> 
> |And that makes it difficult to get any info from them.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI:** |Still someone could mess up and slip some deets, right?|
> 
> |After all, we got a couple more people on our list.|
> 
> |And crap, an announcement just went on and another ball game just ended.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **REN:**  |I know, you're against this, Makoto-san,|
> 
> |But Ryuji and I had just split up to cover more grounds.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **MAKOTO:** |It's dangerous but... we do lack time.|
> 
> |And where are you two, now?|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI:** |I'm checkin' out the Practice Building.|
> 
> |Asking 'bout the Volleyball team before their clubs start.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **REN:**  |And I just found the guy Ryuji mentioned that was on 3-C.|
> 
>  |He's just as beat up as the first guy and he's with a friend.|
> 
> |They seem to be on guard though, still, I'll do what I can.|

Makoto was about to send a reply to that- but stopped short when Rie called her out from the corner, "...Miss President? Can you take a look at this, please?"

"Okay, just need to send the boys a reply and I'll be right there!" The brunette answered back before typing a quick response from her phone;

> **MAKOTO:** |Ishino-san seems to have found something important.|
> 
> |I'll tell you what that could be as soon as I could.|
> 
> |Again, Be careful and good luck on your end too.|

And with that, Makoto immediately went straight to the far corner of the room and found that the younger girl was kneeling down, busily searching a low cupboard and is reaching out something from the back.

But Rie stopped what she was doing as she noticed the student council president's approach. She then looked over her shoulder and mention that, "I noticed that the cabinets above are lacking a lot of medical supplies, Niijima-senpai. There's hardly any bandages, gauze pads, ointments and the likes left... I think what remains is barely just enough for one person too..." 

Makoto finds herself instinctively nodding back to that, "I see. I'll go and discuss this with the Head Nurse and the health committee too. They haven't filed a report on this matter and based on the files I found on the desk, they haven't updated the student council regarding all those who were admitted here since the new semester as well."

Then she placed a hand to her chin as she considered that, "And you know, It's alarming that there are already a lot of injuries recorded when the school year has just barely begun for this semester and worse, most of them are from the Volleyball team too..."

Rie grew concerned upon hearing that as well, "...That's frightening. Just what is Mr.Kamoshida doing to his team?" She muttered in reply before lifting up a small wooden box with a small note at the top, "...And what is he hiding here? This was hidden at the far back with a pile of empty medicine bottles and his name written on it. And turning this back, we can now see that there's also a note sticking out that it mustn't be opened..."

Then she looked to their student council president with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "And that makes it all the more suspicious so... let's open it?" Rie insisted with a grin.

Makoto gave the younger girl a nod and helped her lift up the heavy box up to the counter above, "It's locked though..."

"That won't be a problem, I think..." Rie replied before removing a pin from her hair and began twisting it to the metal lock mumbling, "It looks like the same brand that was used back at the old newspaper club's room and I did this to get those files I gave you earlier..."

After a couple more seconds, the lock finally became undone and Rie cheered, "Though my hairpin broke as it's not a proper lockpick, it is enough to crack this one open since it's made out of the same cheap quality."

"Excellent work, Ishino-san," Makoto responded before proceeding to open the box and both girls peered inside it and saw a bunch of medicinal bottles all huddled up together.

Rie raised one bottle and lifted it up to their eye level, "They're pills... and what a peculiar name for it too. I don't know what it's for though and the instructions are written in a foreign language that I sadly can't read." She mumbled before looking at her upperclassman, "Miss President, do you know what this medicine's for?"

'Could this be 'the supplies' I heard the two seniors mention to Kamoshida at the Library?' Makoto thought with a frown before shaking her head, "...This brand's unfamiliar to me, I'm afraid, but let me take a picture of it and I'll go and check out what's it for later." She suggested as she took her phone and snapped a quick shot at the medicine's name.

After that, her phone suddenly chimed and she saw that it was from their group chat once again, "It's from Ren-kun. Can you take some more pictures of that boxes contents? I'll go and stand guard at the door as I'll answer the boys' messages."

Rie nodded in response, "Okay, Niijima-senpai. I managed to read that some are different brands and there was something at the bottom of the box with some sort of silver foil that caught my attention so I'll go check those out and take a picture of them too."

"All right, then. Be sure to place that back properly though. We must make it seem like it was untouched so we won't get any more unnecessary suspicions on our way." Makoto suggested and watch the younger girl agreed to that with another nod.

And with that done, she first made her way back to the Nurse's desk and returned the files she took back to where they were and then proceeded to head back towards the door and listened for footsteps that could be headed their way.

She heard nothing coming their way.

Though it offered them more time to themselves, Makoto was getting concerned on what's taking them too long to arrive as well.

She then took a look at Mishima and frowned as he remained unconscious. But fortunately, his breathing appears to be even and it seems he has more color on his face that it was earlier.

'That's an improvement.' Makoto thought as she sighed in relief.

Then she felt her phone chime from her pockets again and with that, she slightly leaned back to the door's wooden surface as she proceeded to open up their group chat;

> **RYUJI:** |So... How's it going?|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
>    **REN:**  |No luck on my end.|
> 
> |He refused that there's any abuse going on.|
> 
> |And insists that his injuries are just from practice.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI:** |Him too, huh? It's the same with me.|
> 
> |Geez, everyone's too freaked out about Kamoshida.|
> 
> |But I still got a lead. A first-year who's a new member.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **MAKOTO:** |I think I know who that is.|
> 
> |I saw a first-year who was recently admitted here.|
> 
> |He's from class 1-B and his jersey number's six.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI:** |Yeah, that's him! I saw him at that cas-|
> 
> |Crap! My hands slipped! Sorry. That's just a typo.|
> 
> |I meant that's the dude I saw Kamoshida spiked in the face the other day.|
> 
> |And he just joined so he might not be wrapped up with the bastard's bullshit yet.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
>    **REN:**  |Well, I'm already on the second floor.|
> 
> |I'll go on up and see what I can do.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI:** |Okay, I'll go and finish up over here too.|
> 
> |Then let's regroup. Why don't we meet at the courtyard after this?|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **MAKOTO:** |As of now, I can't leave to meet with you two.|
> 
> |Mishima-kun's still unconscious and the Nurse has yet to arrive.|
> 
> |But thanks to that, we found a suspicious box with the coach's name in it.|
> 
> |Though, let's discuss more on that at a later time,|
> 
> |I think the matches would be over soon so we'd best hurry.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **REN:**  |Roger that.|
> 
> |And I think I found my target.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI:** |Good luck, man. I'm heading out too.|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
>   **RIE:**  |Copy that. Be careful, guys!|

Reading the last message sent, Makoto finds herself looking up to the girl in question and saw her approaching, "Niijima-senpai? I've finished placing everything back to the way it was. What should I do now?" Rie asked.

"Let's just wait till the Nurse get's back. We can't leave Mishima-kun unattended with the state he's in and if I just leave to meet with the boys, then that would make the health committee member wonder where I went since he saw us come here together." Makoto suggested before she made her way towards Mishima's side and she saw that he was sweating profusely,

"...He'll have a cold at this rate..." The brunette mumbled to herself before looking back at the younger girl, "Can you watch over him for a while? I saw a basin earlier and I'll go and filled it up with some water to help cool him off."

Rie nodded at that and she grabbed a seat beside's the edge of the bed and look at Mishima with a concerned look as she carefully readjusted his blanket cover.

Meanwhile, Makoto proceeded to head back to them as she fetched a basin filled with water.

As she approached Mishima's side, Rie handed her a couple of small, clean towels that she found nearby.

Makoto took it from her with her thanks. As she dipped the end of the cloth to the water, she instinctively looked back to the door as she faintly heard some voices that are seemingly headed to their way from the outside.

And the door swung open after she placed the small, damp towel on top of Mishima's head.

"I apologize if it took us too long to return, the Principal discussed quite a long set of topics that we couldn't miss." The Nurse explained as she went towards the girls and asked, "So I heard what happened to Mishima-kun from my new assistant. So, how is he fairing now and changes?"

"He's still unconscious and unresponsive, ma'am and it's starting to concern us." Makoto answered before drying off the beads of sweat that cling to his neck with another towel, "We didn't know what else to do other than this."

The Nurse nodded at that, "That helps make sure he doesn't get a cold. Thanks for thinking ahead and taking care of him for me, girls. I'll be taking it from here." She said before she looked towards the health committee member and asked him to get something from the cabinet she pointed out, "Fetch me that opened medicine bottle with a white cap. Using that should do the trick again."

Makoto decided to ask more about that, "Again? Does Mishima-kun get sent here often?"

"He and some other members have been here recently. But I'm just assuming that might just be because they're preparing of this event." The Nurse answered as she took the medicine from her aide and carefully prepared it for administration.

"...But I can't help but feel like Mr.Kamoshida's overdoing it. Most of the team are covered in bruises and there hasn't been a day since the school begun without one of them heading through here every day." The Nurse added before she started Mishima's treatment.

Makoto decided to press on with the topic, "Is that so? Can I ask how the supplies are fairing?"

"We're nearly running out of basic supplies." The Nurse replied as she finished up with the first procedure. Then she opened up her desk and got out an ointment and she placed a drop of it on her finger and lightly smeared it over the new bruise that was forming from Mishima's face. "And that should further stop the swelling and help it heal quicker."

Then she turned to look back at the girls and asked a favor, "Can you girls help us sort out which medical supplies are in dire need of a restock? We're currently understaffed with how everyone else seems to be focused on the rally, you see."

Makoto was quick to comply with that, "We'll be glad to help out." Then she looked towards Rie, "You don't mind, do you?" She asked, acting like they don't know each other.

Rie was quick to catch on that, "I don't mind, at all. So... what should we do first?"

.........................................................

\- 04/13/20Xx ( Wednesday - After school ) [ Shujin Academy - Courtyards ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I'll be waiting for Ryuji before making our next move.' Ren thought to himself as he sat down in one of the benches. Then after taking a deep breath, he let out a long sigh as he realized how exhausted he was.

"It's been a long day," He breathed out before his thoughts shifted back to the last Volleyball team member he spoke to. 'Special coaching, huh...?'

But before Ren could further think of what that could mean, he heard faint footsteps approaching from behind him and felt it gradually neared his location with every step.

He was expecting it to be Ryuji- but upon turning back, he was quite surprised to see a different blonde.

"Amamiya-kun, can I talk to you for a sec...?" Ann called out as soon as she stood in front of him.

Ren noticed that she seemed to be quite upset so he was careful with his words as he spoke, "...Sure. Is there something wrong...?"

Ann shook her head in response, "No, it's not that. It's just... I've noticed you left the gym earlier today and I followed you out since I want to look for Shiho..."

She paused for a while, deliberating on whether she wants to proceed,

Curiosity caught up to her quick so Ann eventually went on, "I still haven't seen her, but I found you and Sakamoto running about the school asking about the Volleyball team and-"

She was cut off by a familiar gruff voice from behind them, "Whaddya want with him?"

Ren peered over the blonde's shoulder and saw that it was Ryuji and he was looking at Ann with a scowl- who in turn returned it at full force as she replied, "Right back at you. You're not even in our class."

Ryuji backed down from that and slightly turned to the side to look away from her as he answered that, "...We just happened to get to know each other and there's something I just wanna ask him." Then he crossed his arms and look back at her with a frown, "That ain't wrong, right?"

"No. There's nothing wrong with that, " Ann started, mirroring his gesture before her gaze suddenly grew fierce as she went straight to the point, "What are you planning on doing to Kamoshida?"

Ryuji was taken aback from the suddenness of that, "Huh!?" But he also got over it in an instant as he added, "...I see. I getcha. You're all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida, after all."

Ann was quick to refute that statement, "That has nothing to do with it, Sakamoto!"

But Ryuji didn't believe that as he muttered, "If you only knew what he really thinks of you and what he's been doin' behind your back..." Then his voice gradually shifted to that of concern, "...I'd stay away from him, If I were you, Takamaki."

"What he thinks of me...? And what's he doing behind my back?" Ann shook her head in disbelief, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ryuji closed his eyes and turned away from her as he replied that, "You wouldn't get it... and you wouldn't believe me in the first place anyway."

Ann grew quite annoyed with that secretive response, "Or perhaps you should just stop assuming things."

Then she let out a sigh, "Anyway, what I really wanted to just say is that people are already talking about you two and I don't know what you're trying to pull, but if it's something against Mr. Kamoshida, no one's gonna help you."

"...I already tried it and it was pointless..." Ann muttered to herself before turning back to look at her classmate, with a concerned expression on her face, "I'm warning you, just in case. I don't what you getting to any more trouble. That's all."

Then she looks back up front and gave Ryuji a glare, "And please, Sakamoto, don't drag him and yourself further in a hole and try to behave." She said gruffly as she began to pass him by.

"I'm asking you of this since you were also my friend..." Ann muttered to the blond before making her way back to the Classroom Building to search for her best friend.

Once Ann fully enter the building did Ryuji looked down to the ground and complained, "So she was just worried 'bout us? But why's she gotta be so aggressive 'bout it too...? Dammit. She's been like that ever since that incident I had with that bastard last year."

Hearing that made Ren curious, so he neared the blond and asked, "You seem to know her a lot. When did you and Takamaki meet?"

"Yeah, well... I guess we were friends. I met both her and Suzui since we went to the same middle school. Mishima too, but I met him later than the girls so I don't know much 'bout him but I guess we hanged out a couple of times." Ryuji answered before a scowl formed on his face as he realized that, "But that slowly changed and we grew apart when we all met Kamoshida."

Ren frowned at that, "I see..."

Deciding to let the matter go, Ryuji shook his head and let out a sigh, "Anyways, that's not what we're here to talk about." He started before turning back to look at Ren and admitted, "I had no luck on my end. What about you? Did anything like someone's name turn up?"

"The first-year I spoke to last got nervous and he slipped up something about Kamoshida giving out some sort of 'special coaching' which obviously seemed more like a punishment." Ren said as he crossed his arms, "And Mishima seems to be the one he favors the most with that kind of training since the first-year deliberately just singled out his name."

Ryuji's eye grew wide as he heard that, "Special coaching, huh?" Then he placed his hands back to his pockets as he considered that, "And it's Mishima again, eh. But it's true. I always see the poor guy sporting new bruises on a daily basis and as you saw earlier, he was just knocked out cold during your class's match too."

The blond turned to look away for a moment, muttering. "If only we could talk to him 'bout it..." Then he looked back to his friend and asked, "Any news 'bout his condition from, Miss Prez?"

"No, not yet. She hasn't sent us a message since then." Ren answered before he took out his phone from his pockets, "But I'll go on ahead and ask her about it;"

> **REN:**  |Makoto-san, any news regarding Mishima-kun's condition?|
> 
> |His name turned up in our investigation, you see.|  

It took a few more seconds till she finally replied;

> **MAKOTO:** |Sorry for the late reply.|
> 
> |We were helping out the Nurse with something.|
> 
> |Anyhow, Mishima-kun has just regained consciousness a few minutes ago.|
> 
>  ---------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI:** |For real!? That's great news!|
> 
> |The last person Ren talked to slipped Mishima's name, you see|
> 
> |So we gotta ask him more about this "Special Training" he gets.|
> 
>  ---------------------------------
> 
> **REN:**  |Can we talk to him about coach Kamoshida?| 
> 
> |Or are there too many people over there, right now?|
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
> **MAKOTO:**  |No, it's fine. I've got the situation under control.|
> 
> |The Nurse and Ishino-san left to file a report with the Principal regarding supplies.|
> 
> |And I asked the Health Committee member to fetch me an Arginade for Mishima-kun.|
> 
> |But that drink is out of stock in all vending machines so it might be a while till he realizes it.|
> 
> |This may be our best chance for an interrogation so come over here right now.|
> 
>  ---------------------------------
> 
> **RYUJI:** |Whoa! Way to go, Miss Prez! That's awesome!|
> 
>  ---------------------------------
> 
> **REN:**  |Thanks, Makoto-san. We'll be right there.|

"We're really lucky to have her on our side..." Ryuji mentioned as he watched Ren placed his phone back to his pockets as he did the same.

Ren nodded at that, "You're right about that. So it's best to not keep her waiting." And with that, he began making his way back inside the Classroom building with the blond following close behind.

.........................................................

\- 04/13/20Xx ( Wednesday - Afternoon ) [ Shujin Academy - Nurse's Office ] -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makoto placed her phone back to her pockets and shifted her glance to see a very nervous Mishima who's trying his best to avoid her gaze.

And that wouldn't do, so she tried to calm him down by starting a casual conversation, "Hey. How are you feeling, Mishima-kun? Does something still hurt?"

"...I'm f-fine, Niijima-senpai. I-I'm feeling a lot better than earlier..." Mishima answered with his gaze still away from her.

Makoto knew that isn't the case so she continued to press on, "Are you sure? You still look so pale though." Then she eyed him with concern, "Do you need me to get something for you?"

That's when Mishima finally turned back to look at her as he shook his head, "Ah! No, I mean... Y-you've already done so much for me, Niijima-senpai. Please don't let me bother you anymore..." He then looked down to the sheets and gripped its covers as he insisted, "I'm just feeling a bit tired, that's all... sorry for worrying you."

"There's no need to apologize. As council president, it is also my duty to make sure that I assist any student in need so you're not bothering me whatsoever, Mishima-kun." Makoto spoke gently to reassure him that she meant no harm. "If there's also something in your mind, I'm also willing to listen."

"I- Umm... No, its-" Mishima couldn't finish his sentence as he and Makoto turned to look back at the door when they heard someone knocked against it.

Makoto was expecting that could finally be the boys- but she tilted her head to the side curiously when she heard a faint, feminine voice from the outside asking, "...Can I come in?"

"You may. It's open," She answered back and watch how the door slowly opened and it surprised her as she saw a familiar face. "...Suzui-san."

Shiho was just as surprised to find her here too, "Oh! Niijima-senpai, you're here as well?"

"Another student and I just helped Mishima-kun get proper treatment." Makoto answered before she stood up from the stool beside Mishima's bed and approached the younger girl in concern, "What about you? What brings you here today, Suzui-san? Are you hurt?"

Shiho shook her head and explained that, "Ah, I'm fine, Miss President. It's just that I've just finished running an errand from my homeroom teacher at the faculty earlier and when I left the room, I heard from the students that a boy from class-D was sent here."

"The moment I heard that someone was unconscious and that's when I got worried as I thought that it could be Amamiya-kun," Then she turned to look at her teammate, "Or Mishima-kun over there so I went straight here." 

Mishima didn't know what to say to that, "Umm..."

And fortunately, he didn't have to think hard about it as Makoto decided to ask Shiho about something that caught her attention, "Amamiya... You're familiar with Ren-kun?"

Shiho looked back to their council president and gave a nod in response, "Yes. I managed to personally meet him earlier today thanks to my friend and I've heard nothing but good things about him from Ann." Then she looked at Makoto curiously, "You seem to know him more though, senpai."

Makoto nodded at that, "Well, I do. He's an old friend of mine." She replied with a small smile gracing her face, "I'm glad to hear that he made some new friends as well."

Shiho returned the gesture and nodded back, "I'm happy to have properly acquainted with him, as well."

"...So you two aren't concerned about the rumors about him?" Mishima asked apprehensively. "How he's on probation because of an assault case and how he's rumored to be really violent?"

Shiho was the first to answer his question, "I just met him so I can't really say for certain but, he's shown me nothing but kindness so I like to believe that those rumors about him aren't justified." Then she looked towards her teammate with a frown, "Do you really believe them? Those rumors?"

Mishima finds himself looking down to the bed as he muttered dejectedly, "I... can't say. But I do get nervous whenever I see him though." He then gripped the sheets tighter and added, "I'm sorry. I guess the rumors about his assault case just makes me uneasy."

"We don't even know If that rumor is even telling us the truth..." Shiho said with a sad expression on her face. Then she looked up to their council president and asked, "It isn't true, right?"

Makoto first raised a hand to her chin as she considered what to say, "There's more to that story but I'm afraid that it's not my place to say. You two should try to ask Ren-kun more about what really happened on that night when he was accused of assault and why did that came to be."

"But I guess I can tell you two this;" She paused for a moment and finds herself instinctively looking upwards as she mused, "Having known him for so long, I know he wouldn't do anything that would deliberately just hurt someone for no reason. Even if that person's a stranger."

"To be honest, my first encounter with him wasn't even the most pleasant of days..." Makoto trailed off at that as she closed her eyes and contemplated a past scene that was dear to her, "I was severely heartbroken at that time and I didn't want to talk to anybody so I ran off somewhere to let off steam- but in a curious twist of fate, I found Ren-kun in the middle of Shibuya, crying that he was lost..."

"He looked so helpless that... it compelled me to help him out despite my own dilemma. After I managed to calm him down, he instantly noticed that I was depressed myself and he quickly offered to cheer me up." She then looked back to the two second-years respectively, "And he tried so hard in doing so and that curiously made me wonder why he'd bother since we were technically still strangers that really don't know anything about each other whatsoever."

"A lot of things happened on that day when we hang out together... It was fun." Makoto said before her face brightened up as she recalled that, "And just like that, during one of the most painful days of my life, Ren-kun was the first person to make me smile."

Then a determined look crossed her face as she looked towards Mishima's direction, "And that's why I chose to believe in him. Ren-kun's first instinct is to help someone in need, whoever they are and wherever he is. He's nothing like what those rumors are labeling him to be. "

Shiho was really moved by that story, "Thank you for sharing that with us Niijima-senpai." Then she looked towards her teammate, "So, Mishima-kun... Did that change your opinion on Amamiya-kun?

"Y-Yeah." Mishima didn't know what to say to that but he did felt really guilty inside as he recalled his first encounter with Ren was just as pleasant- but then, he thought dejectedly, 'But why did I make his life here miserable? I...I'm really the worst. I shouldn't have done it and-' His line of thought was cut short when he heard another series of knocks from the door.

All three of them finds themselves looking back to the door and it opened with a couple of familiar voices calling out, "Please excuse us."

Makoto then watched how Ren and Ryuji enter the room and she moved further back with Shiho to let the boys confront Mishima face to face.

Shiho grew concerned when she noticed that the atmosphere became tense, 'What's happening?'

Mishima on the other hand quickly grew uneasy when the blond neared him, "S-Sakamoto...?" And he grew even more anxious when he noticed his classmate, "...And you, too!?"

Ryuji frowned at that reaction, "C'mon, don't look at us like that. We ain't lookin' for a fight. We just wanna chat."

The blond then regarded him more seriously, "So we heard that Kamoshida's been personally "coaching" you. Are you sure that's not just abuse?"

Mishima's shoulder tense as he quickly refutes that, "Certainly not!"

"What are you talkin' all polite for? That ain't like you at all, dude." Ryuji said incredulously as he crossed his arms, "Anyways, we just saw him spike you today. Right in the face and it's obvious that he did that on purpose..."

"No... That's not... That was just because I wasn't good at the sport..." Mishima answered dejectedly.

With that insistence, Ren decided to step up next, "Even if that was the case, That still doesn't explain the other bruises you've got... Are you really saying that's just from practice?"

Mishima was fervently trying to keep his ground, "They are just from practice...!"

'Amamiya-kun... Mishima-kun...' Shiho wanted to say something but her throat felt too dry that when he opened her mouth, no words would come out.

Ryuji was getting frustrated from hearing the same response over and over so he went straight to the point, "Is Kamoshida forcin' you and the others to keep quiet?"

Mishima was near his wit's end, "...That's..." He was getting tired from keeping up the act too. "...He's..."

But he unfortunately couldn't finish his sentence when the door suddenly burst open and Kamoshida entered the room in a rush, "Mishima, ain't you up on your feet yet?"

Then the coach noticed that there were a lot of people inside. "Hmm? I didn't know there was a party. What's going on here?"

Makoto tried to defuse the situation, "We just came to check up on Mishima-kun's condition, coach."

Kamoshida raised a brow at that in suspicion- but he doesn't really have any evidence to prove it otherwise so he decided to change the topic, "And as I see, he's fine now. So Mishima, Suzui, isn't it time for practice?"

Mishima inwardly cringed upon hearing that and his insides tighten to a knot, "I... I-I'm still not feeling too well today, sir..."

"What? That's the kind of attitude that makes you fall behind in the team's progress." Kamoshida said with a sneer, "Maybe you're better off quitting then."

Hearing that caused Mishima to visibly pale and the others to be alarmed.

But the coach went on about without a care, "You're never going to improve that crappy form of yours if you don't show up to practice."

Mishima was stunned speechless at that while Makoto clenched her hands to a fist in frustration, "He's seriously forcing Mishima-kun to practice at his current state?" She whispered angrily to herself.

Shiho managed to hear that and she looked at her in understanding, 'Niijima-senpai...'

Ryuji had enough of hearing Kamoshida condescending attitude and he approached the coach with a scowl, "Didn't you hear? He said he ain't feeling well!"

Kamoshida took that as a challenge and he turned to look back to Mishima with a sharp look, "Well, Mishima? Are you coming to practice or not?"

That wasn't a question. It was an order.

And Mishima knew it too well that if he refused, he'd only get into deeper trouble so left with no real option, he could only comply to the coach's demands, "...I'll go."

Ryuji looked towards him in disbelief in response, "What!?"

Kamoshida grinned wickedly at that, "At least, you're still using your head, Mishima." Then his gaze shifted to the blond beside him, "Unlike you. When will you ever learn, Sakamoto? Didn't the principal tell you to keep yourself in line?"

"Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspiration come to learn and unworthy students don't have any right to be here." Then the coach gave the blond a sharp glare as he warned, "Cause any more trouble and you'll be gone from this school for sure. So get with the program!"

Ryuji just continued to scowl at that, "...Bastard." He muttered as he turned his head away from him.

Kamoshida decided to ignore him and instead focus his gaze on the transfer student, "If I was you, I'll avoid hanging out with this fool. He's bad influence and all those unsettling rumors about you are already making the student's nervous so don't make it worse."

'...That was your doing...' Ren thought to himself as he inwardly sighed and raised his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

But it seems like the coach wasn't finished yet, "Instead, why don't you come and try out for the volleyball team too?" Kamoshida asked as he crossed his arms.

Ren wasn't expecting that, '...Err... what?' He then thought hard on how respond to that, "...I'm not really good at the sport, coach. I'd just look bad in comparison to that amazing spike you did earlier."

Kamoshida seemed to look disappointed by that response for a second before he grinned, "Hmph. I guess that's true." Then his gaze shifted to the student council president, "What about you, Niijima? I saw that you're still in top form as ever. Can't you really reconsider my offer? You'll be a starter for sure."

Makoto was already expecting that so she easily managed to reply, "Thanks for the offer, sir. But I must decline since I have to focus on my studies for this coming national college mock exams."

Kamoshida let out a sigh at that, "All that talent and both of you are wasting the chance to achieve even greater heights. Just like Sakamoto here, such wasted potential. But I guess that's that. Just don't get in the way of my practice." He muttered in frustration while he turned his back to them, "Let's go Mishima, Suzui. Come to the PE faculty office before heading out to the gym."

Both students looked grim for a moment- but they eventually complied in unison, "Yes, sir..."

"Hmph." Kamoshida seemed satisfied with that and he proceeded to leave the room without another word.

Once the door closed shut, Makoto turned to look at the volleyball team members respectively, "Mishima-kun... Suzui-san... I saw that frightened looked on your faces just before coach Kamoshida left... Can't you really tell us what's happening during those practice sessions?" She asked in concern.

Shiho had a painful look on her face as she closed her eyes and replied, "...We can't. And please, stop looking into our case. We don't want you guys to get involved."

Ryuji turned to look at her and spoke exasperatedly, "But we can't just let that asshole get away with all that crap! We have to do something!"

"...There's no point..." Mishima answered from behind the blond and that prompted everyone to look at him and they all watched how he let out a sharp wince as he tried his best to get off the bed.

Ren quickly decided to steady his classmate when he loses balance. He then let Mishima get his momentum back before asking, "What do you mean by that?"

Mishima first looked at him sympathetically before regarding everyone else and soon admitted that, "Proving that he's physically abusing us... is meaningless. Everybody who's involve with the team knows... The Principal, our parents... they all know, and they all kept quiet about it."

Both Ren and Makoto were shocked to hear that and the latter of them voiced out her disbelief, "...They're just... leaving this matter be?"

While Ryuji wasn't so reserved, "That has gotta be a joke! No way in hell could that bastard could have that much power over the school!"

Shiho then voiced out her opinion, "But it's true... there's nothing we could do. Anyone else whose not involved with the Volleyball team admire coach Kamoshida and they'll most likely believe in him more than just a handful of students that are against him."

Hearing that made Ryuji even more frustrated, "Dammit! So are we just supposed to give up then!? No way, I'll just let that Asshole do whatever the hell he wants!"

"...Don't be a pain. You don't understand what we've been going through." Mishima said in response.

And that got Ryuji even more riled up, "What!?"

Sensing that things were getting quite out of hand, Makoto decided to make her way towards the blond and attempted to calm him down, "Ryuji-kun please don't shout. Come now, take deep breaths and calm down so we can talk reasonably again."

Though he kept his mouth shut, Ryuji kept the fierce glare on his face and it was now being directed at Makoto- who remained unrelenting as she fixed him a glare of her own.

Seeing that caused Ren to intervene. "Ryuji. Listen to her."

And with that, the blond let out a sigh to let out his frustrations and eventually complied, "All right... I'm sorry for getting carried away..." Then he looked back to Mishima, "But isn't there really something we can do to stop him?"

Mishima looked down to the ground as he replied, "You of all people should know that nothing's going to help..."

Hearing that made Ryuji let out a grunt as he was taken off guard with that statement, ".....!"

"I'm sorry. But we have to go before Coach Kamoshida comes back here and get us into even more trouble." Shiho said before she tugged Mishima's sleeves and pulled him out towards the door.

She then looked back inside and gave the three a bow, "Again, sorry for bothering you three will all these. Please excuse us." And with that, she soon straightened herself and closed the door behind her.

After that, Ryuji kicked the ground a couple of times in frustration, "Dammit..."

Ren lightly patted the blond's back for a couple of times to silently comforted him. Then he looked towards Makoto and asked, "What should we do now?"

"...I'm gonna wait for the Nurse to arrive. She'll probably want to know where Mishima is once she and Ishino-san returns." Makoto said as she sat back down the chair she was on earlier.

Then she looked back to the boys and suggested that, "Perhaps we should blow off some steam for awhile before we continue our investigation. So why don't we continue this tomorrow? It's getting late and I promised Haru-san that I'll attend to her garden since she had to leave earlier today."

"Can I head there now...? I think some gardening would help me clear my mind..." Ryuji said with a dejected expression.

Makoto nodded at that before looking at Ren, "You have they key with you, right? You two go on ahead and I'll follow right after once I've settled things here."

Ren nodded at that, "All right. Though... are you sure, you'll be fine here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." Makoto then stood up and approached her friend and whispered, "But please make sure that Ryuji-kun wouldn't bent his frustration on the poor plants. They're innocent and Haru-san would definitely like to see her garden in one piece."

Ren grinned at that, "I'm sure he'll behave. He's secretly frightened at Haru-san, you see." He whispered back playfully.

And that made Makoto raised a brow in curiosity, "He is, huh? But I guess I can see why." She said as she recalled their match earlier and learned that Haru can be quite formidable if she wants to be.

"Whatta you two talking about?" Ryuji asked curiously.

Ren just flashed him a grin, "Nothing. We were Just talking about Haru-san and her garden." After stating that, he then suggested seriously, "Well, lets head on back to the locker room at the gym and change. The keys are in my bag there anyway."

Ryuji nodded at that, "OK. Let's go then." And with that said, he soon made his way to the door.

Before following suit, Ren took one more look back at Makoto and said, "Message us when something suddenly comes up, okay?"

Makoto smiled at that, "I will." Then she watched as her friend close the door shut.

Once she was alone did she let her thoughts shifted back to the discussion they had earlier. "So a lot of people are already involved in this whole mess... Everyone from the volleyball team, their parents and even the Principal... they're all accomplices." After mumbling that, she closed her eyes and thought. 'Father... what would you do in this situation?'

Makoto then finds herself glancing up to the ceiling as she wondered out loud, "Should I tell all this to Sis, too?"

* * *

****** [ Interrogation Room ] *******

* * *

'I wish I could've listened to her more that time...' Sae thought to herself once Ren was finishing up with his story regarding their mission, 'I let them do all this things by themselves...'

"...And that's all what happened that day." Ren said before he let out a soft grunt as his head started feeling heavy once more. He briefly closed his eyes shut in a vain attempt to ease the growing migraine that came with effects of the drugs that was still messing up his mind.

A moment later, however, he felt his guardian placed something on the desk and that slowly prompted him to open his eyes once more and as they adjusted, he noticed that it was a somewhat old newspaper article that was about, "...The Volleyball Team Scandal..."

"There's certainly no contradiction. Like what was said in that article, even the school itself was covering up the physical punishment that came from the training program regarding the volleyball team..." Sae spoke with a sad expression on her face. She then crossed her arms when she noticed her ward was looking at her.

"...It wasn't just the school. A student under the coach's supervision mentioned that majority of the victims' parents were also fully aware of the abuse yet not even one of them even tried to protest against it either." Ren responded, mirroring her expression.

Sae was surprised to hear that, "That wasn't even mentioned here." Then she looked away from him and instinctively raised her right hand to her chin as she further thought about the matter. "So what was written here wasn't the full story- it's just only a fraction of it."

After a moment, she briefly closed her eyes and explained that, "I unfortunately couldn't look further into this case and I could only rely on reports like this since I wasn't involved with this incident yet because it wasn't labeled as something that was related to the mental shutdown cases. Instead, it was classified as an unrelated case where the culprit just couldn't bare the guilt that came from his recent actions."

Sae eventually looked back up to her ward as she considered something, "However that isn't true either as you're here now on the account that you've involved yourself as someone who supposedly forced him to undergo a change of heart and that was what led him to admit his crimes."

"And from what you've told me, it seems like even if your mission did bare some results. It would still be impossible to get the other students and the faculty to believe you regarding the "rumored" abuse." She then crossed her arms before adding, "So was the frustration that came with that failure to find any other means to use against Kamoshida drove you to find the answers in that other world? Is that why you agreed to become a Phantom thief that could change people's hearts?"

Ren shook his head, "No. That wasn't why. Though it was painful to see the volleyball team continue to suffer even after the rally ended. We tried so hard to get more leads that could help expose the coach for what he truly is without using the Metaverse even if it did ended up for naught."

He then let out a soft sigh as he absentmindedly looked up to the ceiling before continuing that, "When we were out of options, I don't know where he came from- but the talking cat we met inside that weird castle came and meet with us in school and suggested a plan we could use."

Sae ignored the talking cat nonsense as she has already come to accept it as it is and was instead intrigued about something else, "About that plan, was that the method used in changing hearts? Did you really just quickly agreed to it?"

Ren eventually looked back to her with a frown, "Yes and No. The cat did explain the method but, I... We couldn't accept it then. Because he also mentioned that we could accidentally trigger a mental shutdown by forcing him to change. Because taking one's desires could cause the person to also lose the will to live and we couldn't risk it then."

Sae leaned in closer to the desk with a very serious expression on her face and asked, "Then what changed? What made you eventually went through with it?"

"...A day later, Kamoshida did something we failed to realize sooner that he could..." Ren answered before a very pained look came to his face when the memories that came from that day resurfaced, "And a day after that, that's when something truly terrible happened."

Sae first placed her right hand back to her chin in contemplation as she considered this, "A couple of days after the Rally...?" Then her eyes grew wide as she recalled, "...That's when the tragic incident in the Academy happened, right?"

Ren reluctantly nodded with his voice almost inaudible in response, "...Yeah."

Sae finds herself looking away from that as she recalled another mistake that she did. 'I should've prevented them from witnessing such a thing if I just listened to Makoto then. But no, I let my own frustration at work during those couple of days cloud my judgement... I even ended up saying things I shouldn't have to the both of them as well.'

Then she let out a sigh, 'But what's done is done. There's no way to change it, so all I can do to make up to them now... is to help Ren-kun get out of this situation.' She thought determinedly as she looked back to his ward, "I know this would be a difficult story to tell, but please try your best to not spare me any details. Tell me how you dealt with that incident and what was the first step you took in that mission to change Suguru Kamoshida's heart."

* * *

**~~~ End of Chapter Nineteen ~~~**

( ARC III: Castle of Lust 11/? )

* * *

=Next chapter:  ** **XX: Shattered Dreams** =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Though this chapter did end up becoming longer than the previous one, I'd still like to apolgize since it's a couple of days late than what I originally planned. I suddenly had to work overtime on another project and that almost occupied my entire weekend. It's also my mother's birthday today and I wanted to surprise her as she did on my birthday last November 11th where she bought me this huge Joker plushie and actually also pre-ordered me Queen's figma as a present. So in return, I worked hard with my siblings and bought her a new phone as a gift and we'll be treating her to dinner later so I may not be able to reply to any messages until tomorrow.
> 
> Moving on from that, I hope you liked the changes I did with this chapter and to be honest, these scenes were a lot difficult to make it flow with the original plotline than what I first thought it would be... or maybe that's just because I have a nasty cold when I was typing most of this down. Ha ha. By the way, please pardon any errors you might see above that I might've overlooked. I'll get to them as soon as I could. Oh and before I forget, that short scene with Makoto revealing her childhood friendship with Ren would be told in detail on my other p5 fic, Whims of Fate. :)
> 
> About the next chapter... well, I think the interrogation scene above already gave enough hints regarding what could happen next so let's leave it like that. And all I can really say about that is... brace yourselves. For now, thank you so much for reading this update and again, if you have any questions feel free to leave a comment below and I'll answer them as soon as I can. Hope to see you all again in my next update~ Have a nice day/night! *salutes*


End file.
